Un abismo llamado soledad
by Holie-Bonny
Summary: "Déjame ser la luz que guíe tu camino por la oscuridad..."
1. Recuerdos, la debilidad del guerrero

_Hay tanto que decir pero tan poco espacio, así que me limitaré a que mi cuenta en esta página se debe a mi deseo por escribir un FanFic de esta pareja n_n._

**_Advertencia:_**_El anime me aburrió hace mucho tiempo y me quedé cuando Sasuke mata a Itachi, tampoco soy amante de leer mangas así que perdonen si no sigo una línea de tiempo de acuerdo a la historia, además creo que me estoy tomando libertades en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes._

_**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como algunas situaciones o diálogos a los que aquí hago referencia no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo _**_**1**_

**Recuerdos, la debilidad del guerrero**

Silencio.

El silbido musical del viento apaciguaba a los habitantes de la aldea que descansaban tranquilos en su hogar mientras que el silencio y la oscuridad invadían esa pequeña casa en la que ahora habitaba, el aire fresco entraba por las ventanas y la luz de la luna se derramaba tenue sobre los pocos muebles creando perversas figuras con las sombras de éstos; una gotera rompía el mutismo que embargaba la casa incluso con la luz del día, después de todo ese lugar parecía no estar habitado nunca. En el tejado, ocultos entre las penumbras un par de gatos comenzaban una fiera batalla por el territorio y sus maullidos se hicieron sonar salvajes por toda la zona.

Un grito aterrador aplacó la riña entre ambos felinos que salieron huyendo del sitio; dentro de la casa, el joven sudaba sentado en la cama con el corazón bombeándole frenéticamente, nuevamente esa pesadilla había invadido sus sueños, los recuerdos de un pasado traumático se hacían presentes cada noche desde hacía algún tiempo. Respirando hondo veía la luna posarse sobre la aldea que tranquila no se percataba de las luchas internas de su conciencia. Fastidiado por todos sus pesares, se levantó afligido de la cama, de cualquier manera ya no iba volver a dormir, aun sentía su corazón latir agitado como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, aspiró y exhaló con pesadez mirando la solitaria aldea por la ventana, la fresca brisa del verano golpeaba con delicadeza en su rostro jugando con los mechones de cabello que caían frente a sus ojos.

Se desperezó cansado, esas pesadillas venían acosándolo desde que había regresado a la aldea como si su pasado se volcara de nuevo contra él. Hundido en su amargura se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente colocando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, ¿por qué siempre la oscuridad le traía la desdicha a su vida?, sin ninguna compasión el joven era atormentado cada noche en sus sueños que le impedían el descanso y cuyas pesadillas se convirtieron fácilmente en una rutina en la que, ya sabía que a las tres y media de la mañana su sueño sería interrumpido por las manchas de una inocencia perdida; su infancia fue robada el día en que descubrió la masacre consumada en ese distrito fantasma a las afueras de la aldea de _Konoha_, un exterminio que se llevaría a cabo sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, había sido lógico aquello pues aún era un niño al que nadie le decía nada, pero se culpaba a sí mismo puesto que siempre sospechó que algo ocurría en torno a su progenitor y su hermano quien había cambiado por ese tiempo.

Se desesperó y dio vueltas en la cama, todavía no podía explicarse el por qué no podía simplemente enterrar todo su dolor en lo más profundo de sí, ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidar los cuerpos rígidos de esas dos personas tiradas en el centro de aquella oscura habitación? Más tarde recibió un nuevo golpe a su conciencia con esa sonrisa pintada en los labios de su hermano en el momento en que lo vio derrumbarse frente a él, empapado por esa sangre que lo culpaba de aquella muerte, símbolo de una venganza jurada de la que más tarde conocería la verdad de lo ocurrido; era obvio que jamás podría borrar ese pesar que le desgarraba día con día y aunque nadie lo entendiera continuaría sumergiéndose en la oscuridad que de un tiempo a la fecha parecía ser lo único que le rodease.

Buscando olvidar, aunque fuera un poco, su tragedia decidió salir de la casa, tal vez un paseo por la aldea le quitara de la cabeza esos recuerdos amargos que desde pequeño llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda. Tomó la chaqueta que había en una silla frente a su cama y salió de la morada sintiendo aún el calvario invadir por completo su corazón. Caminando sin rumbo fijo, el joven repasaba una y otra vez aquel camino desde la entrada de la mansión en la que alguna vez vivió hasta la habitación en la que yacían los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, cerraba los ojos y podía ver ese toque que su hermano le daba en la frente, los abrió de nuevo a la luna quien lo miraba absorta desde el firmamento, tomó una bocanada de aire y los volvió a cerrar para controlarse, después de todo se había prometido no volver a llorar hacía mucho tiempo y mientras estuviera en sus manos lo cumpliría.

Vagando cual alma en pena por la aldea, nadie sospechaba que el último de los Uchiha caminaba por las calles despobladas del distrito comercial de la villa, anduvo sin percatarse a donde se dirigían sus pasos, poco le importaba el destino al que llegase pues no tenía objetivo alguno que cumplir, su único fin era deshacerse de esos amargos recuerdos que lo perseguían noche tras noche. Quizás pensar en otras cosas le ayudaría a olvidar lo ocurrido, pero ¿en qué podría pensar? no es que le importara mucho lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, poco sabía de las personas cercanas a él o la gente que conocía, rio de sí mismo por ello, seguramente el país entero conocía toda su historia y él ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de voltear a ver al vecino.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?, se preguntaba con mueca burlona por esa pregunta tan absurda, después de tantos años de haber vivido como el ninja renegado por fin su amigo lo había devuelto a la dichosa aldea que tras lo ocurrido ya la veía apagada, sin un solo brillo que iluminara la oscuridad que prevalecía desde las obsidianas de sus ojos. Ni siquiera ese ninja con su distintiva vestimenta anaranjada y su gran _bocota_ habían logrado llenar por completo el vacío que sentía invadir su cuerpo. Era como si cayera en un agujero negro cuyo epicentro fuera su estómago y que lentamente lo consumía sin reparo alguno.

¿Cómo fue que lo convenció para volver?, todavía se preguntaba por ello, era casi imposible ignorar a ese intento de ninja, no negaba que la insistencia de su amigo ayudó en gran medida a esta decisión, aunque realmente no debía darle todo el crédito a él, si volvió fue por cuenta propia, pues vivir como el ninja vengador fue algo que definitivamente le cansó después de tanto tiempo y esto precisamente fue el detonante para dar por terminada esta faena de viajar de un lado a otro o aliarse con demás ninjas para al final convertirse en el más poderoso de ellos.

Aunque el regresar a la aldea no fue cosa fácil, ya que después de un largo y duro interrogatorio, cortesía de Ibiki Morino y las muchas investigaciones que le hicieron en torno a su odisea, sin mencionar la escolta de varios ninjas del escuadrón ANBU que no le dejaban solo ni un segundo le dejaron fatigado, todavía el mes anterior seguía la estúpida rutina de presentar ante la Hokage un reporte detallado de todo lo que hacía en el día firmado al calce por Naruto o Sakura quienes aseguraban haberlo acompañado y vigilado en todo momento, claro eso si no estaban en alguna misión; por todo esto estuvo a punto de desertar nuevamente, más la insistencia del rubio y la _kunoichi_ de cabello rosado le impidieron retractarse de nueva cuenta; sin embargo, la decisión final fue suya y si aceptó todas las condiciones impuestas por la quinta Hokage fue porque realmente no tenía una meta que seguir, ya no le esperaba nada en ningún lugar y deseaba que el consuelo de esas personas le diera la calma que necesitaba.

Se detuvo un momento pensando en su anterior conducta, siempre le había reprochado a Naruto su forma de actuar tan infantil y ahora, analizando su pasado veía que sus actos no habían sido más maduros que los de su excompañero de equipo, suspiró enfadado y observó la aldea fijando sus ojos ahora en el monumento de los Hokages que, definitivamente era una de las modificaciones que había tenido la aldea en su ausencia y que resaltaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de haber regresado era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo para mirar los cambios con detenimiento de la que alguna vez se atrevió a llamar su aldea, la razón principal era sencilla, odiaba salir en público pues la gente solo murmuraba a su alrededor y eso le molestaba; mirando el lugar pudo notar las novedades que la villa había sufrido, suponía debían ser por la pelea contra aquel líder _Akatsuki_, según le habían contado había sido una de las peores batallas que habían librado los _shinobis_ de _Konoha_, tanto así, que Pain logró asesinar a la mitad de los ninjas que lucharon en aquella ocasión, realmente se sorprendió al enterarse de que incluso su _sensei_ había sido una víctima más de ese poderoso enemigo, aún no podía creérselo pues lo tenía catalogado como uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la aldea, aunque saber que el ninja regresó a todos a la vida le borraba el sentimiento de pérdida que pudiera haber sentido por su profesor, pese a que en algún momento llegó a creer que pelearía a muerte con él.

Mientras caminaba por las calles desérticas de la aldea se topó con la academia en la que había cursado con la esperanza de volverse más fuerte que su hermano, recordaba las etapas de su infancia desde que entró a esa escuela hasta el día en que se graduó, esa primera impresión que tuvo de ese fastidioso _dobe_ y ese encuentro con la molesta chica obsesionada por coquetearle cada que tuvo la oportunidad, no obstante, admitía que no era la única haciendo esa clase de tonterías que él nunca tomó en cuenta, sino una de tantas que solo se acercaban a él para insinuarse cual bestia en celo y aun con todo esto, sintió esos tiempos lejanos, como si hubiese ocurrido en otra vida, de cierto modo extrañó aquellos recuerdos que se abrían paso frente a él, se veía a sí mismo burlándose de ese chiquillo irritante y hablador que no hacía sino causar problemas y molestarlo a cada paso que daba, debía admitirlo el _usuratonkachi_ había madurado, incluso más que él.

Estos recuerdos no hacían sino afligirlo más, esos tiempos en que él mismo pensó que podría dejar atrás ese odio que venía cargando, esa sed de venganza que había acumulado por tantos años, sí, Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez llegó a creer que esos lazos que había formado con esas tres personas, incluido su maestro, le revelaría un destino muy diferente del que su hermano le había trazado esa fatídica noche; sin embargo, aquella luz no lo lleno por completo y decidió aliarse con esa serpiente que solo anhelaba su cuerpo y el poder que corría por sus venas, si su elección fue buena o mala no le importó en absoluto, apenas si le interesaban las decisiones que había tomado y las consecuencias de sus actos, no obstante, lo único que siempre le había significado algo era la soledad y el dolor que ello le causaba, odiaba esa sensación más que nada en el mundo; sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de una multitud era frustrante.

Miró la bóveda celestial adornada con las brillantes estrellas, pero ninguna tan deslumbrante como la luna que se posaba soberbia sobre él, ese fulgor que emanaba de ella la hacía lucir particularmente hermosa desde su perspectiva. La noche era tan pacífica que se preguntaba si alguien estaba tan despierto como él, seguramente nadie tendría el valor de levantarse de su lecho en una noche tan tranquila como esa, pues era un hecho que él era la única persona que albergaba suficientes traumas como para abandonar la comodidad del hogar en plena madrugada, sin embargo, y a diferencia de él nadie había pasado ni en sus peores pesadillas por los mismos momentos que ahora lo atormentaban sin falta en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

El viento jugueteaba con los mechones azulados de su cabello, al parecer el sueño no volvería más por esta noche lo cual no le importaba, después de todo nada tenía que hacer, desde que había regresado a la aldea sus días pasaban sin sentido alguno pues la adrenalina de ser un ninja fue una de las tantas cosas que olvidó en el momento de poner un pie en la aldea, pues ese día renunció a aquello que en su infancia le había traído cierta emoción.

El camino que sus pies seguían era demasiado conocido para él, aquel camino que una vez representó alegría y luz ahora solo le despertaba a sus demonios internos; comenzó a recorrer esas irregulares calles sintiendo como su corazón latía más y más rápido, se sintió como en su infancia, corriendo de la escuela a la casa pasando por las mismas fachadas que no dejaban de traerle recuerdos, apresuró el paso escuchando un llamado al final del camino, como si la felicidad esperara por él al llegar a ese añorado lugar, sentía nuevamente el peso de su mochila en la espalda y aunque por un momento se estremeció de nuevo por esa euforia de llegar a la mansión en donde lo esperaban _ellos,_ todo se derrumbó cuando por fin arribó a ese arco que simbolizaba el principio de su destino.

Se detuvo dubitativo ante la entrada observando atónito ese emblema que representaba a los suyos. Ese lugar desértico al que por lo visto no había entrado nadie en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera él lo intentó cuando volvió a la aldea. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y los labios comenzaron a temblarle, pero se rehusaba a mostrar su debilidad incluso a sí mismo; permaneció largo rato observando detenidamente al interior del distrito, escrutando con minuciosidad cada una de las siluetas de las casas que se alcanzaban a distinguir desde donde se encontraba.

A su cabeza se rememoraban momentos de su infancia en que su mundo se pintaba de mil colores, podía escuchar las voces de esas personas que cada mañana lo saludaban, veía sus sonrisas orgullosas cuando hablaban del ninja _genio_ que era su hermano, recordaba esos días en que trató de superarlo esforzándose al máximo en su entrenamiento, los suaves dedos de su madre curando sus heridas, podía sentir la ancha espalda de su hermano cuando lo cargaba de regreso a casa e incluso, podía recordar cada una de las instrucciones que su padre le dio el día en que por fin le enseñó a realizar el _Gokakyu no Jutsu_.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos, podía recordar cada una de esas situaciones como si las hubiera vivido tan sólo hacía unas horas, como por arte de magia se veía a sí mismo recorriendo las calles del distrito en plena luz del día, podía recordar los sonidos de las personas deambulando junto a él, los aromas que despedían cada una de las casas, las risas de los pequeños al jugar, recordaba todo, absolutamente todo lo ahí había estado, respiró hondo inflando el pecho, ya no era un niño pero se sentía como tal; abría los ojos nuevamente y podía ver los rostros orgullosos de los miembros de su clan que lo recibían con halagos y felicitaciones, incluso sentía las palmadas en su hombro como afirmación de ello; y desde el fondo de la multitud podía ver que se acercaban esas tres personas con paso calmo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes al notar que no habían cambiado para nada, eran tal y como los recordaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acortar la distancia con un ligero trote hasta posarse justo frente a ellos. Su madre le sonreía con dulzura y su padre continuaba con esa mirada reacia mientras que su hermano aun lucía más alto que él, podía percibir el latido de su corazón justo en la garganta y el mundo se detuvo al escuchar a su padre pronunciar aquellas palabras:

―_Eres la vergüenza del clan Uchiha_ ―le soltó con desdén. La sangre le bajó hasta los tobillos al oírlo formular tan cruel afirmación, sintió todo el peso del mundo caer abrupto sobre su espalda, detrás de su familia la gente del distrito lo observaba con recelo mientras se desvanecían en el viento.

Sacudió la cabeza abatido, después de todo solo había sido su imaginación la que como otras veces le jugaba una mala pasada con sus recuerdos, dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de la entrada, si continuaba ahí su sufrimiento se prolongaría y ya estaba harto de eso pues sabía que no estaba listo para volver a entrar, respiró hondo, incluso despierto sus pesadillas retomaban sus pensamientos, era imposible para él continuar así, ¿de qué le había servido convertirse en uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea si el infierno que revivía en sus pensamientos no pararía de inquietarlo jamás? observó titubeante al interior del distrito y volvió sus pasos hacia atrás tratando de olvidar el pasado.

Continuó su andar dirigiendo la marcha ahora a algún lugar apartado de ahí, no importaba cual fuese solo le interesaba alejarse de aquel sitio, testigo taciturno del principio de una vida de tristeza, rencores, venganzas, lágrimas y sed de poder que era en lo que se había convertido ese niño, el último descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de _Konoha_.

Sin darse cuenta arribó al campo de entrenamiento en el que con el resto del equipo siete se convirtió en un ninja de rango _genin_, había pasado tanto de eso y todavía podía recordarlo como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, aquel tiempo en que él mismo se creía más fuerte e inteligente que sus compañeros y la lección que el _jounin_ les dio al final del día, él había estado acostumbrado a menospreciar a sus colegas, en especial al rubio, pero ese día tuvo que reconocer que el trabajo en equipo les daría mejores resultados; no obstante, eso fue antes, ya que ahora sentía que nunca más podría apreciar esa compañía, pues pese a estar con ellos ya no existía ese lazo que lo uniera a las vidas de sus camaradas y eso era, quizás, lo que más le atormentaba.

A la distancia logró vislumbrar los tres troncos en los que, en uno de ellos estuvo amarrado Naruto, aunque ya no era en él en quien pensaba, más bien en el hombre al que alguna vez había llamado _sensei_: Kakashi Hatake, siempre vio en él un hombre demasiado fuerte y de gran sabiduría pese a su, relativamente, corta edad; el ninja que una vez trató de sellar la maldición de esa bestia viperina y que más tarde trató de aconsejarle acerca de su meta en la vida, recordó el día en que le advirtió que aquellos que probaban la venganza nunca estarían satisfechos y que solo se haría más daño a sí mismo y que al final, aunque lograra llevarla a cabo con éxito lo único que podría encontrar sería el vacío y la soledad… ahora comprendía la veracidad de sus palabras.

¿Quién diría que pese a la juventud de Kakashi sería un hombre sabio?, siempre le había intrigado de sobremanera esa persona que a simple vista se tornaba tranquilo, relajado y por supuesto apático ante la mundana vida cotidiana, sorprendiéndole que en el fondo se escondiera un ninja sumamente poderoso, capaz de crear estrategias improvisadas que en más de una ocasión evitaron las muertes innecesarias de sus compañeros ninja, un hombre que en algún momento fue tomado en cuenta para portar el título de Hokage, el rango más importante de _Konohagakure_ y al que Naruto había aspirado desde pequeño.

Se recargó en uno de los árboles sin atreverse a acercar al claro del campo de entrenamiento y volvió a fijar su vista en el brillante satélite sobre él, pensaba en todos los momentos que pasó con sus compañeros cuando él mismo era parte del equipo siete, recordaba sentir toda esa sed de venganza acumulada en su pecho y que sin que él se haya dado cuenta, ellos lograron desaparecer de su cabeza, al menos por un tiempo, supuso que debía estar agradecido.

Observando absorto desde la seguridad de los árboles, recordaba ese examen en el que Kakashi había conseguido que sus discípulos hicieran el ridículo de formas diferentes y al mismo tiempo recalcando las debilidades de cada uno de ellos. Naruto tuvo que luchar contra el _taijutsu_ de su mentor, mientras que Sakura debió combatir su _genjutsu_ y por último él quien se enfrentó al _ninjutsu_, todos fracasando en la contienda contra el maestro pese a que éste no dejara de leer su estúpido libro.

Pasó varios minutos rememorando aquellas aventuras que vivieran juntos en su pubertad y por último, recordó la razón por la que se fue la aldea, el por qué huyo de aquel mundo en que sus compañeros le mostraron la otra cara de la moneda en la que no existía la tristeza ni las venganzas o los rencores, cuando creyó que podría seguir adelante con su vida apareció su hermano y la rabia comenzó a hervir en su sangre y mientras que él no se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte, Naruto siguió entrenando hasta sobrepasarlo, él simplemente se dejó llevar por su excesiva confianza y al final, no logró vencer a su hermano en batalla; deprimido y avergonzado, decidió largarse de ese lugar para incrementar su poder.

Ahora se daba cuenta, o más bien, admitía la verdad de lo ocurrido en aquel momento, él se fue de la aldea al sentir que se estaba quedando atrás de Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno, cabeza hueca de la aldea lo había superado y al percatarse de ello, simplemente no lo pudo suportar, fue tan grande su impresión que le era imposible permanecer en la aldea pues debía hacerse más fuerte, ¿cómo era posible que el perdedor de la clase hubiera logrado llegar más lejos que él? En aquel tiempo, probablemente Naruto sí hubiera podido llegar a ser un rival para Itachi o para Kisame, pero él ni siquiera le pudo asestar un golpe a su hermano.

Envidia. La palabra le cruzó por la cabeza como una epifanía, ¿sería cierto? ¿acaso él le tenía envidia al Uzumaki?, se burló de sí mismo de tan solo pensarlo, era obvio más él se lo había negado siempre, pero desde el fondo así como sentía cierta "empatía" por él, también lo envidiaba, ya que siempre tuvo un rumbo fijo y de una u otra manera comenzaba a alcanzar sus metas sin dar marcha atrás, siguiendo _su camino ninja_.

Esto le hacía preguntarse ¿cuál era su meta en la vida? ¿la venganza? todo lo que hacía era movido por este sentimiento que no hacía sino consumirlo por dentro, ¿el odio? o tal vez… ¿la tristeza?; viendo en retrospectiva nada de esto le había traído descanso que era lo que buscaba desde un principio y mientras que Naruto cada día brillaba más como el sol de mediodía, él se perdía entre las tinieblas de su corazón sabiendo que de este camino no existía el tan añorado retorno.

Suspiró enfadado y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, con su mano diestra pasó los mechones de cabello hacia atrás y aspiró el aire que lo envolvía en un sutil abrazo, después de todo su vida era un desastre y al parecer continuaría así hasta el fin de los tiempos; sonrió sarcástico por él mismo, ni siquiera el propio Sasuke se explicaba cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí, aunque en el fondo sentía que ya no podría continuar de esa manera, de cualquier forma todo tenía un fin y esperaba que llegara pronto.

Un ruido lo sacó de su letargo y se escondió tras los árboles mientras buscaba de qué se trataba exactamente, fijando sus ojos en algo que se movía en la oscuridad, del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento logró distinguir una figura fantasmal que se acercaba cojeando a los troncos, parecía llevar prisa y en cuanto se puso frente a la piedra de los héroes se tiró al piso, el joven observó atento cada uno de los movimientos de esa especie de ángel que había llegado al lugar sin que él se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia, tenía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba pero desde el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía ver más que su espalda. Esperó un rato tratando de adivinar la identidad de aquella persona pero para su desgracia se encontraba en un punto ciego que no le permitía ver bien desde allí, no parecía ser un ninja ya que tenía la guardia baja por lo que decidió esperar un poco más para saber a quién pertenecía la extraña silueta antes de decidirse a actuar, esperaba que se tratara de un enemigo aunque le pareció poco probable, sin embargo, en su interior era algo que deseaba, alguien con quien pelear para poder desahogar así sus penas y que el dolor que sentía aminorase en su corazón.

...

...

* * *

**_Nota:_**_Es probable que le cambie el nombre a la historia (no al capítulo) pero todo dependerá del rumbo que tome la trama, ni yo sé qué pasará más adelante jeje XD, así como también si lo vuelvo a leer y encuentro errores los corregiré._

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, comentarios, etc. siempre son bienvenidos._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


	2. Una promesa por cumplir

_**Disclaimer: **__Tanto los personajes como algunas situaciones o diálogos a los que aquí hago referencia no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 2_**

**Una promesa por cumplir**

El silencio y la oscuridad invadían la enorme mansión afirmando que todos los que ahí habitaban se encontraban en la fase más profunda del sueño; el crujir vago de la madera roída sonaba en algunos puntos espaciados del lugar denotando así los años que tenía la casa desde su construcción. En los lúgubres pasillos rebotaban los sonidos de los árboles al golpear las ventanas de la vieja casona y en el recibidor, sobre una mesita con crisantemos, un reloj con su infinito "tic-tac" señalaba la hora exacta fijando las cuatro quince de la mañana de una de las noches más tranquilas del año.

Somnolienta, abrió un poco los ojos buscando su despertador que comenzó a emitir ese molesto tintineo, lo acercó a su rostro para mirar la hora y confirmando que todavía faltaban algunas horas para que saliera el sol, decidió continuar en los brazos de Morfeo quien aparentemente la acurrucaría en su pecho hasta el amanecer; no obstante, a su cabeza aterrizó un recuerdo vago del porqué había programado su alarma a tan altas horas de la madrugada, con un giro rápido, que la hizo caer de la cama, tomó entre sus manos el reloj confirmando para su desgracia la hora y asustada por lo tarde que era comenzó a vestirse con ropa limpia, no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados de tanto llorar por lo ocurrido el día anterior pero suponía que por el momento eso era lo menos importante pues ya tenía una cita que cumplir y aunque llegara un poco tarde estaba segura de que sería la primera, y tal vez la única, en hacer aquello que había planeado con ansias desde hacía un mes.

Cepilló su larga y espesa melena oscura con sumo cuidado evitando hacer demasiado ruido para que nadie la escuchara, la razón de madrugar para llevar a cabo su objetivo era que éste se trataba de un secreto planeado por ella misma desde hacía tiempo, se lavó la cara y los dientes mostrando a su reflejo la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos todavía, en general sentía que lucía bien; acto seguido tomó una pequeña bolsa que había preparado con anterioridad y salió de la mansión con la máxima cautela posible, aunque sabía que no le sería tan fácil burlar a una familia de ninjas por excelencia, le aliviaba el hecho de conocer muy bien el recorrido que debía seguir para que no la atraparan en su pequeño escape de la mansión.

Mientras corría por las solitarias calles de Konoha observaba a la luna quien le regresaba la mirada con reservas desde la cúspide del cielo, desde hacía algún tiempo se había convertido en cómplice de sus continuas fugas nocturnas de la mansión, Kurenai-_sensei _le había ayudado a entrenar la fluidez del _chakra_ por medio de ejercicios acuáticos y tomando en cuenta su arraigada timidez, no solía hacer este "entrenamiento especial" estando sus compañeros varones presentes; además, no es que tuviera amigas con las que compartir opiniones o anécdotas femeninas sobre eso, por tal motivo siempre veía a la luna, que como ella, estaba condenada a vivir sola y rodeada de oscuridad, en el fondo sentía que era como verse en un espejo pero con la diferencia de que a pesar de todo, ella lograba brillar todavía más que cualquier estrella en el firmamento, algo que le daba ánimos para no darse por vencida nunca y continuar levantándose sin importar que tan dura fuera la caída.

Antes de llegar a su destino pasó por la tienda de flores, recordando que la tarde anterior su amiga Yamanaka le había vendido el más hermoso de los ramos decorado con lilas que resaltaban una hermosa orquídea azul, adornado con un listón blanco listo para ser obsequiado; mordió su labio inferior con tristeza ya que lo había perdido y lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a llegar a ese lugar sin un solo presente que demostrara todo el cariño que sentía por esa persona tan especial para ella, suspiró hondo, después de todo no era momento para lamentarse por lo ocurrido con su padre y el ramo de flores, desde hacía ya varios días había planeado que nada en el mundo le desmoronaría el plan que se había trazado.

Continuó su carrera hacia su destino, aunque jamás creyó que la villa fuese tan tenebrosa ya adentrada la noche, cuando los habitantes de la aldea dormían plácidamente, siendo el brillo de la luna todo lo que iluminase su camino y al ver las formas siniestras que creaba el follaje de los árboles más grandes, éstos le hacían retroceder y buscar una ruta alterna para no pasar por allí.

Qué vergüenza, después de todo era un ninja y continuaba sin actuar como tal pues sus miedos siempre se imponían ante ella escondiendo todo rastro de valor que pudiera poseer, sin embargo, eso no era lo que debía de preocuparle ahora, pensó para sí, pues en este momento su más grande prioridad era la de llegar con él y darle la sorpresa de no haber olvidado esta fecha, si bien el año anterior no había estado en la aldea en vísperas de éste aniversario, esta vez había hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar con la misión antes, motivada por esta noche en específico, logrando regresar a Konoha dos días previo a dicho acontecimiento.

Atravesó la aldea con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, el simple hecho de pensar que vería con _él_ el amanecer le provocaba cierta euforia y emoción que se delataban en su rostro; como una niña corría, claro que cojeando de cuando en cuando, pues el agudo dolor del golpe que su padre le propinó en el enfrentamiento de la noche aun hacía mella en su pierna, fue un tonto descuido cuando de repente cayo de bruces sobre el suelo; presa de su propia exaltación debido a su autoimpuesta misión, no se percató que su pie se enredó en lo que pudo notar era basura, trató de zafarse de ese apretado amarre que se había formado en torno a su pierna pero estaba realmente atascada, uno de los alambres en los que se metió rozó la herida que tenía haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, en el fondo no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, después de todo la suerte difícilmente le sonreía en aquellas cosas que se proponía hacer.

Haciendo muecas con la cara comenzó a deshacerse del nudo que no la dejaba continuar, se mordía el labio y dejaba escapar ligeros quejidos de tanto en tanto y cuándo por fin salió del amarre gimió del dolor tan quedo que solo ella se pudo escuchar, mientras veía como volvía a sangrar la laceración; ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar por calamidades similares a esta, por lo que en su pequeña bolsa cargaba lo necesario para esa clase de ocasiones, limpió la herida con cuidado, sacó una venda y la ató alrededor de la extremidad dañada, aun dolía pero como antes, le restó importancia al asunto ya que no permitiría que nada fuese a opacar este día tan especial.

De nuevo emprendió su partida tambaleante por el dolor que le ocasionaba la herida, sin embargo, estaba segura de que nada le impediría cumplir la promesa que se había hecho. Pasó por las casas de la aldea pensando que si alguien la viera creería que tal vez se le habría zafado algún tornillo por salir a deshoras de la madrugada, empero, poco le importaba lo que dijeran, es más se hasta jactaba de ello y sonreía con cierto orgullo imaginando los comentarios de las personas que la vieran pasar.

Cojeando, por fin arribó al punto de encuentro que frente a sus ojos se pintaba tenebroso, se mordió el labio al sentir el miedo atravesarle la espina, jamás cruzó por su cabeza el terror que sentiría al estar plantada frente a ese sitio, tragó saliva y los ojos se le humedecieron al darse cuenta de su cobardía, simplemente no podía creerse ella misma lo débil que aún era, después de haber librado tantas peleas en el campo de batalla, de haberse convencido a sí misma que debía cumplir el objetivo que se trazó para aquella noche en específico ahora no podía atravesar aquel umbral que la separaba de su ansiada meta, respiró hondo y trató de adentrarse un poco mas un viento frío le silbó quedo en los oídos, susurrándole extraños sonidos que la llenaban de vértigo y le erizaban la piel.

Caminó hacia atrás mirando al suelo, no era posible que no hubiera logrado completar la misión que con tanto ahínco había planeado, entrelazó las manos frente a su pecho y sin darse cuenta salió huyendo de ahí, por alguna razón ajena a ella no deseaba estar en ese lugar, su corazón palpitaba sin parar mientras medio corría por las calles, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar en ese momento sin que pudiera contenerse, las piernas se movían por sí solas, el cuerpo no respondía la orden de detenerse y volver para encarar el pánico que sintió en el momento, tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía.

Cuando por fin logró controlar a voluntad su cuerpo se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba, no supo cómo fue pero sus piernas la llevaron directo a la academia, aquel enorme lugar en el cual estudió para convertirse en una _kunoichi_ digna de respeto, tal y como se espera de alguien con el apellido Hyuga, resultando un tanto lastimoso darse cuenta que su llegada a ese lugar fuese por huir de un sitio del cual sintió un terror inimaginable, definitivamente desde que era una estudiante siempre fue la deshonra del clan e incluso ahora lo seguía siendo.

Al ponerse a pensar en aquella época recordó el tiempo en el que fracasó pese a ser la sucesora de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea, siempre decepcionando a los demás pero sobre todo a ella misma ya que nunca logró estar al nivel de sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos procurando contener las lágrimas que salían por sí solas mientras se veía a sí misma, a la pequeña Hinata escondida en los rincones de la escuela llorando por la impotencia de sentirse frustrada al no poder ejecutar bien ninguno de los ejercicios que le indicaban sus profesores, por eso, al mirar a cierto compañero del que todos se burlaban, un fracasado peor que ella pero que a diferencia del resto nunca se rendía, le daba la fortaleza necesaria para continuar intentándolo; recordó, entonces, el sentimiento de no darse por vencida nunca para demostrarle al mundo su existencia, especialmente a él, el único chico en toda la villa que deseaba que la reconociera.

Tocó su corazón al recordar aquellas situaciones perdidas en su memoria mientras observaba como sus pies se unían en un toque de los dedos pulgares, tal parecía que en aquella época le era más fácil seguir adelante mientras que ahora se rendía sin mostrar ninguna clase de empeño en lo que se proponía a hacer, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chamarra y después cruzó los brazos por la espalda, permitiendo que la brisa nocturna chocara contra su níveo rostro. Un poco más tranquila, fijó sus blancos ojos en la luna, quien pálida y sumisa presumía ser su hermana gemela, siempre solitarias y taciturnas en el centro de la oscuridad; entonces, una idea atravesó su cabeza, pensando en su infancia se preguntaba cómo actuaría ese chico al que tanto admiraba, obviamente no habría salido huyendo al menor rastro de miedo y por ello se reprendía a sí misma porque aunque volviera sobre sus pasos no entraría a ese lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre.

Pensó un momento en su dilema observando fijamente el edificio que se erguía sobre ella: la Academia Ninja. Sin duda su _sensei_ fue un gran apoyo en su infancia ya que poco a poco le ayudó a obtener confianza en sus actos, otorgándole seguridad y fortaleza en cada uno de sus entrenamientos. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro por fin mientras recordaba a su equipo, cada uno de ellos le mostró su cariño y apoyo a su manera, nunca le permitían darse por vencida y tanto Shino como Kiba habían entrenado con ella para que mejorase en sus técnicas, pero sobre todo estaba aquel que la inspiró en seguir adelante y que guiaba, sin que él se diera cuenta, su rumbo. Naruto, el chico que una vez fue el más odiado de Konoha pero que ahora era reconocido por ser el héroe de la aldea, nunca se rindió y continuamente buscó la forma de llevar a cabo cada una de sus misiones siguiendo el _camino ninja_ que se había trazado.

Volvió a tomar aire, indudablemente el pensar en ese joven de rubia cabellera siempre le hacía continuar con los objetivos que se había marcado, si bien sabía que si volvía a posarse frente a esa entrada sepulcral saldría huyendo, recordaba que existía otro lugar en el que podría rendirle tributo y pasar con _él_ el alba de la mañana. Con fuerzas renovadas emprendió su marcha hacia su nuevo destino, la adrenalina del momento hacía que se olvidara ligeramente de ese dolor en la pierna por lo que podía continuar un poco más aprisa que cuando salió de su hogar, a lo lejos pudo observar todos esos árboles que rodeaban el sitio de entrenamiento en el que solía ejercitarse junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Frente a ella, los troncos que debía traspasar para llegar a ese añorado sitio en el que se levantaba el monumento que llevaba inscritos los nombres de aquellas personas caídas en batalla, acarició la piedra con dulzura buscando un nombre en específico, recorriendo cada uno de ellos con la mirada fija mientras que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y amenazaba con salir hasta que finalmente lo vio inscrito en una de las superficies oscuras: Hyuga Neji.

Rompió en llanto en cuanto terminó de leer dicho nombre, la vida era injusta al haberse llevado a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a su primo, a su hermano. Cayó de rodillas frente al monolito sin despegar las manos de éste ya que por el momento era lo más cercano que tenía a esa persona, jamás creyó que fuera tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras, no podía hacerlo pero era necesario decirlo, se aferró a la roca con fuerzas y por fin pudo soltarlo desde lo más profundo de su pecho:

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neji-_niisan_! ―nuevamente las lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes, no pudo decir nada más pues las palabras no se formulaban en su boca, de cualquier manera todo saldría sobrando y no importaba puesto que no podría expresar con palabras los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de sí, lloró amargamente recargada en la piedra acariciando una y otra vez el nombre de su tan adorado hermano.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, continuó sentada en ese lugar, se había desahogado por un buen rato y sus ojos no lagrimaban más, miró de reojo la carga que llevaba, por un momento había olvidado la razón principal del porque llegó ahí, introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó una veladora y la foto de su hermano. Colocó la vela encendida frente al retrato de Neji, juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho y comenzó a rezarle en sus pensamientos repasando en su cabeza una serie de acontecimientos ocurridos junto con el ninja número uno de su clan.

Rememoraba desde el día en que se conocieron ambos niños, el Neji de rostro calmo y de dulce sonrisa que más tarde se transformó en un chico vengativo con el que luchó en el examen de ascenso a grado _chunin_ y como las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, convirtiéndose sin darse cuenta en la persona en quien ella más confiaba de toda la aldea, él había crecido como alguien digno de admiración y respeto para su clan, sonrió gustosa al darse cuenta de que no era la única que había resentido la pérdida de ese gran talento Hyuga. Abrió los ojos para fijarlos en la luna una vez más, finalmente había hecho algo bien después de todo.

Un extraño ruido sonó tras ella y su cuerpo se paralizó de tan solo pensar que pudiera tratarse de algún enemigo que la estuviera espiando para en el momento más vulnerable hacerla su presa, siendo ninja estaba acostumbrada a cargar con armas en su equipaje pero jamás se imaginó que este día tan especial tendría que librar una batalla con otro _shinobi_. Conteniendo el aliento volvió a meter la mano a su bolsa, no quería que se _diera_ cuenta que sabía que estaba siendo observada, sintió el metal del _kunai_, tan solo llevaba tres por lo que debía ser rápida y huir del lugar en la primera oportunidad que se presentara, una gota de sudor corrió de su frente a la barbilla y con un movimiento rápido lanzó el arma al lugar en el que escuchó el sonido activando al mismo tiempo su tan famoso _byakugan_.

Escrutó el lugar tratando de buscar al intruso que merodeaba cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecer tal y como si una cubeta de agua fría hubiese caído en su espalda, sus ojos y boca se abrieron grandes al darse cuenta que aquel ninja no había hecho el mínimo intento por esconderse, al contrario estaba parado justo frente a ella con esos fríos ojos puestos en su persona, tragó saliva y le temblaron los labios al percatarse de quien era su contrincante esta noche.

«Hyuga» Pensó el joven al ver el _doujutsu_ de la _kunoichi_, le parecía extraño que no se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia pues había estado observándola desde su llegada ¿realmente era un ninja? La observó con su típico aspecto inexorable mientras la chica se ponía en pie, atento a la manera vacilante en que lo hacía y observando el miedo invadir sus ojos por causa suya, sonrió altivo por ello aunque no dejó de molestarle.

―U… Uchiha-san ―logró articular aunque en un murmullo, el hombre que había asesinado a tantos ninjas poderosos ahora estaba frente a ella y con _kunai_ en mano, eso solo podía significar que su muerte estaba cerca.

El aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar su apellido proveniente de los labios de la misteriosa chica preguntándose a sí mismo sobre si se conocían, le era familiar su cara aunque para él podría ser cualquier persona, por otra parte después de todo lo sucedido estaba al tanto que su nombre había atravesado fronteras y la fama que se había granjeado, si bien no de la mejor manera pero estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ello; entonces lo recordó, el joven con el que un día deseó tener un enfrentamiento también cargaba con orgullo esos ojos blanquecinos aunque a diferencia de la mirada amenazante de aquel ninja, ahora tenía a un indefenso conejito cobarde frente a él. Guio su vista detrás de la joven de aspecto infantil, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, la joven cubría los indicios con su cuerpo.

Apretó el arma que la muchacha le había lanzado anteriormente, había sido una tonta si creía que en algún momento pudiese atinarle un golpe, sonrió con desdén al pensar en su superioridad; giró el arma en su dedo y le entregó el _kunai_ por el mango, después de todo el artefacto le vendría sobrando en un enfrentamiento dada la inferioridad de la muchacha. Al ver que la joven no hacía el mínimo intento por recuperar su arma, el Uchiha terminó por lanzarla unos metros lejos de ambos en donde quedó clavada ante la mirada perpleja de Hinata.

―Si eres tan patética no deberías salir a deshoras de la madrugada ―soltó Sasuke descarado y con una sonrisa sarcástica que se pintaba en su fino rostro.

―¿E-eh? ―la voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos, no sabía qué decir, ¿es que acaso no la mataría en ese momento? ¿o es que solamente había ido para ofenderla? Se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia atrás evadiendo la gélida mirada del Uchiha. Al no recibir respuesta clara por parte de la _shinobi_ éste continuó con su interrogatorio.

―¿Qué hace una Hyuga aquí a esta hora? ―no era que le importase, más la curiosidad le picaba y si de todas formas pasaría la noche en vela al menos mataría el rato de esta manera, mas nunca reparó en lo poco parlanchina que podía llegar a ser la _kunoichi _y su mutismo terminó por molestarle como ella no tenía idea, ¿es que acaso era otra de esas chicas locas que afirmaban estar enamoradas de él? ¿o simplemente era una tonta? Exhaló fastidiado, ni siquiera servía para hacerle perder el tiempo y como último recurso para despabilarla le completó― no puedo creer que seas familiar de Neji Hyuga, no mereces llevar su sangre.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, ese extraño joven conocía a su querido primo ¿cómo era posible?, por un instante se sintió orgullosa por él, después de todo era el mejor _shinobi_ que había nacido en la familia y saber que era tan famoso como para que el ninja renegado de la aldea lo conociera le hizo sentir satisfecha, con cierto nerviosismo apretó su índice entre sus labios de forma que pudiera aliviarle el miedo que sentía en ese momento, manía que venía arrastrando desde su más tierna infancia.

―Aunque realmente no creo que deba llamarse "ninja genio" a alguien que fue derrotado por Naruto ―al darse cuenta que reaccionaba a ese nombre, continuó con tono agresivo tratando de provocar a la chica, la _kunoichi_ observó la sonrisa burlona del Uchiha, en un segundo logró sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle al escuchar tal afirmación, ese chico quien decía ser el mejor amigo de Naruto ahora menospreciaba la fuerza del rubio y lo que era peor, se burlaba de su primo, justo en su cara, definitivamente eso no lo podía permitir― si ese tal Neji es el orgullo del tan aclamado clan Hyuga, no puedo ni imaginar la debilidad de los demás miembros de la familia―al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su comentario, el muchacho continuó con su provocación, tenía curiosidad por saber cuál sería la respuesta de la Hyuga.

―¡B-basta! ―dejó escapar Hinata tan quedo que apenas ella misma se escuchó.

―¿Disculpa? ―Le preguntó insolente el joven frente a ella y con risa socarrona continuó― ¿acaso te incomoda que hable de esta manera de ese chico? ―la Hyuga temblaba frente a él, ¿por qué tenía el atrevimiento de burlarse de su _onii-san_ y hacer alarde por ello? se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que supo fue la sensación de su mano chocando contra mejilla del joven.

La sangre le bajo hasta los talones al ver la imagen frente a ella, el rostro del chico giró por la inercia del golpe y sintió su mano punzar debido a la energía utilizada en el impacto, sus orbes comenzaron a inundarse por las lágrimas otra vez y sin poder evitarlo empezó a sollozar por el miedo que ahora la abrumaba. El Uchiha abrió los ojos después de aquello, en ningún momento vio venir tal atrevimiento, no intentó devolverle la mirada pues no sabía ni él mismo como debía reaccionar en ese momento.

Automáticamente los pies de la Hyuga comenzaron a alejarse del muchacho, pero éste volvió su rostro lentamente ocultando los ojos tras los mechones de cabello y mientras ella apresuraba el paso él la detuvo sujetándola por el antebrazo. El cuerpo de la _kunoichi_ se tensó al tacto del moreno y al sentir el tirón que la regresaba hacia él y encontrarse con esa intensa mirada oscura deseó la muerte en ese mismo instante, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y el arrepentimiento dominó su cuerpo.

―Lo-lo siento ―dijo apretando los puños y bajando la mirada. El joven frente a ella mostró sorpresa por tal actitud, simplemente no lograba entender el porqué primero lo abofeteaba y luego buscaba huir de él― n-no quise… hacerlo ―continuó en un hilito de voz que apenas la pudo escuchar.

En ese momento, la persona frente a él parecía demasiado frágil como para continuar su absurdo jueguito, miró la roca de los héroes y descubrió a qué se debía su visita a tan altas horas de la noche, la foto de Neji Hyuga, el chico del que se había burlado hacía unos momentos estaba allí con una veladora al frente que solo simbolizaba una cosa, el chico había muerto y si su nombre estaba grabado en ese monumento debió ser en batalla, se sintió despreciable, había tratado de buscar una salida fácil a sus lúgubres pensamientos a expensas de la chica, burlándose del ninja genio que había dado su vida como un héroe seguramente y lo que era peor, ella se había disculpado con él tras la bofetada que realmente se merecía.

Soltó con desgano el brazo de la Hyuga, no había palabras que decir y aunque sabía que quizá una disculpa fuese la mejor opción era algo que no acostumbraba hacer ya que su ego le impedía retractarse a las decisiones tomadas y si en ese momento la chica le gritaba, lo insultaba e incluso lo volvía a abofetear no haría nada al respecto, permanecería taciturno a cualquiera que fuese el castigo que la joven considerara necesario puesto que se encontraba en su derecho, era lo único que podía hacer para enmendar su error.

Sin embargo, la muchacha frente a él lo miraba examinando cada una de sus expresiones tratando de interpretar la actitud que acababa de tomar el último de los Uchiha, siguiendo la mirada de éste se topó con la fotografía y la veladora cuya flama era embestida por la brisa de la mañana, se preguntaba si él sabía de la muerte de su _nii-san _aunque realmente lo dudaba, le pareció que tal vez estaba arrepentido de sus palabras, sintió compasión por él y con paso calmo caminó errante hacia la fotografía hincándose en el suelo frente al monumento que honraba a los héroes.

―Ho-hoy… ―aunque no lo deseara siempre que hablaba de su querido hermano su voz se quebraba― Neji-_niisan_ cumpliría diecinueve años ―le decía al Uchiha sacándolo de sus autoreproches, el moreno dirigió una mirada desconcertada a la Hyuga― e-es por eso que… que yo… deseaba ser la primera en felicitarlo, a-además… también quería acompañarlo mientras… mientras veíamos juntos el amanecer.

La culpa arremetió sin piedad contra Sasuke quien trató de mofarse del ninja caído, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera intentado burlarse de esa forma tan despreciable de un deseo tan puro como el que la Hyuga trataba de cumplir? Se sintió el ser más vil que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra, un infame por la mezquina intención con la que se apareció frente a la chica. Chasqueó los dientes con enfado y casi sin darse cuenta terminó sentado junto a ella, si no tenía el valor de pedir perdón al menos celebraría el cumpleaños del ninja acompañándolos a él y a su pariente en esta pequeña empresa que la chica se había impuesto.

Hinata descubrió fácilmente las intenciones del moreno y un poco nerviosa se acomodó junto a él aunque dejando cierta distancia de por medio, preguntándose el qué fue lo que lo había llevado a actuar de tal manera pues creía que al joven no le interesaban esa clase de ridiculeces, sonrió por lo bajo al sentir que su primo no se encontraría solo en este día tan especial, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y miró al horizonte esperando con ansias la llegada del astro rey.

Sasuke miró la pierna de la chica por el rabillo del ojo, le había llamado la atención verla cojear al arribar al campo de entrenamiento, deteniéndose especialmente en la venda teñida de escarlata que rodeaba su extremidad, ingenuamente la _Kunoichi_ trataba de esconder su herida pero a los ojos bien entrenados del Uchiha eran detalles que no acostumbraba pasar desapercibidos, aun así decidió no mencionar nada al respecto, después de todo la pierna de la Hyuga era algo que a él no le importaba.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en absoluto silencio por un rato, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar una sola palabra de aquello que los había llevado a pasar juntos el crepúsculo de ese día, el mutismo de la ojiperla era algo que el moreno ahora agradecía sumamente, pues sabía que permanecería al margen de la situación, esto más por la timidez de la chica que por el miedo que le pudiera profesar al joven que la acompañaba en ese momento.

A la cabeza de Hinata iban y venían una serie de recuerdos en los que había intervenido su primo de alguna manera, fue el primero en confiar en ella, de un tiempo para acá él solía preocuparse mucho por la heredera del clan procurándola en menesteres que iban desde ayudarla en los entrenamientos de su famoso _taijutsu_ de _puño suave_, hasta velar por sus sueños siempre que terminaba derrotada tanto por su padre como por su hermana, él llegó a convertirse de cierta forma en su paño de lágrimas al estar presente cuando ella se sentía más que derrotada y ahora, no había nadie que la apoyara tanto como en su momento llegó a hacerlo el chico prodigo de la familia Hyuga.

En el horizonte comenzaban a distinguirse algunos rayos de sol que se asomaban tímidos por encima del follaje de los árboles, la luz anaranjada del alba iluminaba la piel de porcelana de la chica Hyuga que admiraba boquiabierta la belleza del amanecer. «Libertad» fue la palabra que atravesó sus pensamientos, «Neji-_niisan_ es libre ahora» sonrió gustosa pensando en ello, el llanto se le escapó sin poder resistirse a ello, que más daba que el Uchiha estuviera ahí, éste día podía desahogarse como quisiera porque estaba dedicado a su primo.

El moreno la observaba con reservas desde su lugar, no estaba seguro si debía decir o no algo, no obstante de alguna forma se sentía identificado con la _kunoichi_ de largos cabellos oscuros y eso lo hacía rabiar, entre los sollozos cada vez más sonoros de la Hyuga logró escuchar un muy quedito― Feliz cumpleaños, Neji-_niisan_ ―Sasuke quedó dubitativo a tan dulces palabras proferidas por la chica, bajó la vista al césped húmedo, a fin de cuentas la noche no había sido tan desagradable del todo, tras sus mechones negros de cabello ocultó su rostro para pronunciar un apenas audible incluso para él:

―Feliz cumpleaños Neji Hyuga, héroe de konoha.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, comentarios, etc. siempre son bienvenidos._

**HB responde:**

**Kds:** Gracias y espero que así continúe n_n  
**Wendyl0327:** Gracias y me hace feliz que no ande tan perdida en cuanto a Sasuke porque definitivamente es mi personaje favorito, supongo que no ha cambiado mucho XD, por otra parte las actualizaciones tal vez sean cada dos o tres semanas, perdón pero eso de escribir no se me da muy bien y últimamente he estado algo ocupada jeje y ¡Qué viva el SasuHina!  
**Kenohe:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y en cuanto al nombre pues lo que pasa es que siempre pongo el título al final porque me gusta que englobe la historia por eso no estaba segura de él (tomando en cuenta que cuando lo escogí estaba por terminar el capítulo dos de una historia de la cual tengo pensado hacer mínimo diez) pero creo que me estoy encariñando con él así que pensaré si lo cambio o no n_n.

_Gracias por leer._


	3. La cruda realidad

_Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen la historia o que la pusieron en sus favoritos y por supuesto y no menos importante a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review ya que gracias a ellos esta historia continúa._

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenece.**

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 3_**

**La cruda realidad**

Por la mañana el cielo derramaba su tristeza en forma de lluvia sobre la aldea, ninguno de sus habitantes había tenido el valor suficiente para salir de sus aposentos por temor a mojarse y permanecían refugiados en la comodidad de sus hogares en compañía de su familia, más para los ninjas esa clase de placeres no estaban permitidos, no podían flaquear por nimiedades como lo era una simple llovizna y debían cumplir con sus misiones sin importar lo malo del clima, sin embargo en la mansión Hokage la líder de la aldea lamentaba su rango, ya que con el frío prefería estar en algún bar bebiendo una botella de sake y haciendo apuestas como era su costumbre antes de convertirse en la dirigente de los _shinobis_ de Konoha.

Sentada en su oficina, observaba por la ventana como la lluvia se precipitaba sobre la villa mientras imaginaba a sus aldeanos abrigados en sus hogares pasando la mañana en mutua compañía, bostezó cansada por ello, después de todo en lugar de celarlos debía velar por la paz de su gente, ya que ella era la cabeza principal de ese lugar y por la importancia de su puesto no se podía permitir 'ciertos lujos'; un poco desganada miró con receló la carga de papeles que Shizune muy amablemente le había llevado a revisión para su posterior firma, comenzó a levantarlos y debajo de ellos cayó una hojita doblada por la mitad que llevaba como portada un dibujo mal hecho del rostro de cierto ninja de distinguida vestimenta anaranjada.

Sonrió al verlo y leyó el recado que Naruto le escribió antes de partir para que no se le olvidase su petición, llevaba dos semanas en una misión y la _Kunoichi_ sabía que no tardaría en volver, por lo que se espantó al darse cuenta que no había llevado a cabo la promesa que le hizo al rubio. Miró por la ventana preguntándose por qué razón el ninja tenía tal intranquilidad acerca del Uchiha, pero debía admitirlo, casi nadie en la aldea sabía de ese joven desde que la guardia ANBU dejo de seguirle el rastro y si el Uzumaki estaba preocupado por ello definitivamente, Sasuke estaba pasando por algo desagradable.

Desde la comodidad de su sillón Tsunade tomaba la carta entre sus manos, pensando con semblante intranquilo en la charla que había mantenido con el ninja antes de su partida, releía la nota una y otra vez tratando de interpretar la preocupación que el Uzmaki sentía por su amigo:

"_Tsunade-_obaachan_ tienes que darle un cargo a Sasuke, me preocupa que no haga nada en todo el día, además hay algo en él que… me inquieta"_.

Suspiró hondo, ¿qué era lo que le había pasado a Sasuke desde su regreso? incluso ella misma lo había notado diferente cuando le tocó hablar con él, ni siquiera se opuso a las condiciones que le había impuesto por varios meses para dejarlo regresar a la aldea aceptándolas todas sin complicación alguna, se sobaba la sien tratando de comprender a éste nuevo chico que había vuelto a la villa y admitía que Naruto tenía razón, el Uchiha debía ocuparse en cualquier cosa para no caer de lleno en depresión como parecía que le estaba sucediendo.

Pero ¿cómo evitar que esa clase de sentimientos se acumularan dentro del joven de cabello oscuro? aunque también cargaba con sus propios fantasmas del pasado no se imaginaba por los pesares que el Uchiha llevaba a cuestas día tras día, dialogar con él no sería la solución, las personas cercanas al chico ya lo habían intentado hacía mucho tiempo sin lograr nada en absoluto, tal vez la respuesta tendría que ser diferente y atacar desde otra perspectiva el problema y sin que él se viera obligado a hablar al respecto y así, quizás con el tiempo, el mismo Sasuke se abriera a los demás.

Con un sonoro golpe se abrió la puerta y se adentró Hinata con un leve trote, se paró frente a la Hokage a quien había sacado de sus cavilaciones y decidida se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, atreviéndose a colocar sus manos en el escritorio; la joven _kunoichi_ llevaba puesto su distintivo chaleco verde que representaba a los _shinobis_ de su aldea y la miró a los ojos jadeando mientras la rubia la miraba de arriba a abajo molesta por su repentina intromisión.

―¿Qué pasa Hinata? ―preguntó con voz ronca pero tranquila mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su sillón y unía sus dedos en toque con semblante concentrado― se supone que debes estar descansando.

―Tsunade-sama, yo… ―le dijo Hinata un poco tímida, aunque por esta vez evito con fuerzas sobre humana tartamudear, ya que sabía muy bien que no había tiempo para flaquear …yo ya estoy lista para ayudar a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun en su misión.

Tsunade sonrió ante la determinación de la joven kunoichi, sí, como Hokage sabía que su espíritu estaba listo para arriesgarse en la labor que sus compañeros estaban llevando a cabo, lo podía ver en sus ojos en los cuales se reflejaban la fuerza y el coraje que pocas veces dejaba relucir, pero como ninja médico también sabía que su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para volver a la batalla, el encuentro que había tenido la vez anterior la había dejado mal herida y no la arriesgaría a mantener nuevamente una fiera pelea, al menos no es ésta misión.

―Lo siento Hinata pero tus heridas aún no se han recuperado del todo ―afirmó la Hokage llevando su vista a la enorme montaña de papeles por firmar, la Hyuga se desanimó en ese momento pero no daría marcha atrás, después de todo era un ninja y como tal no retrocedería en sus palabras.

―Tsunade-sama el que esté lastimada no representará ningún problema para mí, porque yo…

―¡Basta Hinata! ―exclamó la rubia ante la insistencia de la portadora del _byakugan_― escucha, enviándote a ti a la batalla no solo te arriesgas tu sino que también expones a tus compañeros de equipo, y es mi deber estar al pendiente de la seguridad de mis _shinobis_, es por eso que no te puedo enviar ¿entiendes? ―le dijo en tono autoritario y cortante, si no lo hacía de esa manera la _kunoichi_ no entendería de razones, sin embargo, al darse cuenta del abatimiento en los ojos perlados de la jovencita agregó― además, Sakura ya los acompaña en esta misión, no tendrán ningún problema.

Muy por el contrario a lo que la Hokage se imaginaba, Hinata se sintió aún más inútil que nunca al saber que había un reemplazo en su puesto, incluso cuando más la necesitaban no podía estar con sus colegas teniendo que llevarse a otra _kunoichi_ que la supliera y que probablemente haría un mejor desempeño que ella, después de todo Sakura-san tenía conocimientos de _ninjutsu_ _médico_ y ella no, miró al piso entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

―P-pero yo… ―profirió Hinata en un último intento por hacerla cambiar de parecer más la rubia le lanzó una fiera mirada que la hizo retroceder, tragó saliva y vaciló un momento, no obstante, con todo y el miedo que se acumulaba en su pecho deseaba sentirse útil, aspiró hondo inflando sus pulmones hasta el tope, jamás imaginó que algún día tendría la osadía de replicarle a la Hokage― Tsunade-sama, y-yo no puedo estar con los brazos cruzados mi-mientras Shino-kun y Kiba-kun arriesgan sus vidas.

La Hokage continuó observándola fijamente, pese al miedo que reflejaban sus ojos no cedería a la orden que le acababa de imponer, suspiró pensando en ello y en su escritorio se le iluminó la carta que Naruto le había dejado, la perseverancia de esta chica le hacía pensar en él y si bien no podía enviarla a una arriesgada misión con sus compañeros, decidió que tal vez le impondría otra no tan peligrosa como la que estaba llevando a cabo el equipo de Kurenai.

―Está bien Hinata, si quieres una misión te daré una ―resolvió Tsunade con sonrisa triunfante, tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir en ella para después pasársela a la _kunoichi_, ésta la miró sorprendida, no era eso a lo que se refería― tu cuerpo aún está muy cansado por lo que no puedo mandarte con tus compañeros, así que tu misión será ir a esta dirección y convencer a la persona que vive allí de ser mi ayudante ¿entendiste?

Hinata la miró con extrañeza pero le quedó claro que por ningún motivo le permitiría ir a apoyar en la misión a sus compañeros, sintió enojo y al mismo tiempo tristeza ¿es que acaso la Hokage solo buscaba la manera de hacerla más infeliz de lo que ya era?, de cualquier manera estaba segura que no había nada que pudiera hacer que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza gacha, ahora lo veía, por ser tan débil no servía para otra cosa que no fuera ser la mensajera de _Godaime Hokage_. Por última vez posó sus perlas sobre las avellanas de Tsunade esperando que fuese una broma, más la seriedad con que la miraba le afirmaba que hablaba muy enserio. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dibujó una sonrisa fingida al mismo tiempo que le hacía una reverencia― con permiso, Hokage-sama ―y salió de la oficina sintiéndose una perfecta incompetente.

Al salir de la mansión abrió su paraguas y echó a andar a la dirección escrita en el papel, cada paso que daba hacia ese lugar le representaban un paso más hacia el deshonor y la vergüenza, desde hacía dos semanas que había comenzado el entrenamiento que le impusieron los miembros del clan y no podía con él, cada vez que lo intentaba salía lastimada haciendo que su padre le dirigiera constantemente esa mirada distante, cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre ella le mostraban reproche y decepción censurando su debilidad, definitivamente su padre creía que no era digna para ser su sucesora y mucho menos tomar la responsabilidad de convertirse en la cabeza del clan Hyuga.

Por un momento su vista se perdió en el firmamento, parecía que el cielo lloraba por su desgracia, por más que se esforzara en algo nunca podía hacerlo bien, de una u otra forma siempre acababa siendo una molestia para su equipo, bajó la vista y observó como el agua brincaba cada vez que las pequeñas gotas caían en un charco mientras se preguntaba si sus compañeros la veían de esa manera, como una carga para el equipo, después de todo, ellos siempre terminaban protegiéndola cada vez que fallaba y quizás ahora que Sakura se encontraba con ellos sabrían lo que de verdad era tener una compañera capacitada en su puesto.

Pasaba por las calles solitarias de la aldea pensando en las decepciones que venía arrastrando a lo largo de su vida, todavía se preguntaba cómo era que había logrado convertirse en ninja y supuso que tal vez, Kurenai-_sensei_ se compadeció de ella, ayudándole a pasar el examen aunque no lo mereciera, apretó los labios con fuerza y se negó a dejar que el llanto la dominara, nunca llegaría a ningún lado sino modificaba esa insegura forma de ser, un reto nada sencillo para ella pues era parte de su personalidad, era como si le pidieran que se cortara alguna de sus extremidades, algo prácticamente imposible para su persona.

Bajo la seguridad de su paraguas continuaba lamentándose su cobardía así como también su fragilidad, se imaginaba que tal vez Kiba y Shino se sentían felices por haberse librado de sus torpezas y de que al fin podrían terminar bien una misión sin tener que preocuparse de cuidarla; que más daba que se esforzara si siempre terminaba fallando en todo lo que se proponía hacer, la llovizna comenzaba a tornarse más fuerte y el aire arremetía contra la _kunoichi_ sin piedad alguna, si no se daba prisa terminaría empapada por la lluvia y eso solo la enfermaría, lo que significaría volver a perderse de otra misión con sus compañeros de equipo, tal vez la próxima vez podría mostrarles lo mucho que había mejorado en sus técnicas.

Apresuró el paso dirigiéndose al lugar indicado por la Hokage en turno, pasaba por la zona comercial y se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que se veía la aldea, tal y como ella se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo. Al arribar a la calle que estaba escrita en el papel, tuvo que subir algunas escaleras, el domicilio asignado se encontraba en el segundo piso de un complejo de apartamentos, parecía ser un lugar tranquilo e incluso acogedor, quizás si no fuese tan miedosa le habría pedido a su padre que le ayudara a rentar un apartamento ahí mismo para vivir, alejada de las extrañas normas de su clan, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Hiashi y el hecho de ser la primogénita de la rama principal, pero al menos se conformaba con que en su imaginación todo esto era muy diferente.

Se paró frente a la puerta en la que venía escrito número que Tsunade anotó, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar quien era la persona que ahí vivía, no es que le importara mucho pero al menos sabría qué clase de postura debía tomar, respiró hondo, después de todo no es que fuera una misión imposible de cumplir, sería una verdadera fracasada sino lograba llevar a cabo esta labor, un poco nerviosa tocó tres veces en la puerta y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

Silencio.

No escuchaba nada en el interior de la vivienda y se preguntaba si la persona que se suponía vivía allí había salido, se asomó a la calle para ver si alguien le pudiera dar alguna indicación pero no vio a nadie; pensó entonces, que con la lluvia que ahora se precipitaba sobre la aldea le parecía imposible que alguien saliera en un día que se tornaba tan lúgubre como ahora, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y volvió a tocar otras tres veces, si es que un ninja vivía allí probablemente no estaba en casa, era posible que estuviera fuera de la aldea en una misión por cumplir; una gélida brisa le llegó por la espalda y la hizo temblar de frío, como fuera seguramente nadie le abriría así que lo mejor sería volver a la mansión y regresar cuando amainara la tormenta que era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la llovizna de la mañana.

Justo cuando giró para volver sobre sus pasos, logró observar una especie de serpiente gigante brillar en el centro del firmamento y segundos después el rugido de un dragón enfurecido la hizo retroceder, se estremeció empuñando las manos frente a su pecho pues no se lo esperaba, sus pies resbalaron en el piso mojado y detrás de ella alguien la detuvo de los hombros evitando así una caída inminente. Hinata quedó en shock con las manos en la cara, al no sentir el golpe miró sobre ella y sintió el calor subir abrupto a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le había salvado de su descuido.

―¡Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_! ―exclamó la _kunoichi_ después de levantarse como rayo del agarre del ninja de cabello platinado― pe-perdóneme ―e hizo una leve reverencia con la cara tan roja que el _shinobi_ casi pudo verla brillar.

―¡Hola! ―saludó el _jounin_ con sonrisa gentil, o al menos eso fue lo que alcanzó a distinguir, Hinata jamás se imaginó que Kakashi-_sensei_ pudiera habitar en ese lugar― ¿me buscabas a mí? ―le preguntó curioso el ninja copia.

―¿E-eh? ―Hinata quedó pensativa a la pregunta de kakashi, ¿acaso había alguien más en ese lugar?, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su pregunta fuera respondida pues un segundo después vio cómo el _jounin_ se hacía a un lado descubriendo al verdadero dueño de la casa, o al menos eso creyó por la forma tan desgarbada en la que vestía el muchacho. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba parado justo detrás del _sensei_, lo que la hizo recordar su extraño encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento, hacía una semana de eso y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él. Lo observó curiosa preguntándose cuál sería la postura que tomaría el joven ya que su primer encuentro fue bastante raro para los dos.

Sasuke también se sorprendió al advertir a la Hyuga que estaba afuera, en el corredor, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí parada? y en cuestión de segundos volvió a sentirse culpable por todo lo que le había dicho aquel día sobre su primo, realmente, seguía incomodándole la forma en que la había tratado y la manera en que terminó reparando su error, por un momento sintió vergüenza de sí mismo pero prefirió no pensar más en ello, pues lo más seguro era que su visita fuese para llevarle algún recado a Kakashi; desvió la vista hacia el _jounin_, no era que le importara la presencia de la _kunoichi_, ya que por el momento lo único que le ocupaba la mente era ese horrible dolor de cabeza que no le permitía pensar siquiera, ya tenía varios días sufriéndolo pero ahora le dolía mucho más, tal vez por el tema que Kakashi se empeñaba en discutir.

―¿Hinata-chan? ―le preguntó el ninja mayor al verla trastabillar. Hinata posó su mirada desconcertada en la del profesor y se cuenta de que la estaba invitando a pasar a la casa con un gesto de la mano, después de todo y pese a ser un ninja, no dejaba de ser un caballero; además que supuso también que, obviamente no podrían quedarse hablando afuera con la brisa que los alcanzaba a mojar.

«Con que Hinata», pensó Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, llevaba tres días con ese dolor insoportable que iba y venía sin previo aviso, pero como antes, prefirió ignorarlo dirigiendo toda su atención en la persona que acababa de arribar, algo en su nombre le parecía familiar, pero en esta ocasión no deseaba cometer otro error como el de la semana pasada por lo que se abstuvo en comentar algo, realmente no estaba de humor para verse obligado a pagar de una manera tan _cursi_ como lo había hecho en su primer encuentro, sin embargo, algo que realmente le incomodaba eran las multitudes, sobre todo si se reunían en su casa, así que no veía el momento en que ambos ninjas se fueran. Los jóvenes se sostenían la mirada, él inquisitiva y ella temerosa, la pobre muchacha aspiró hondo, tragó saliva y por último se dirigió al _jounin_.

―Kakashi-_sensei_ ¿u-usted vive aquí? ―le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo reflejado en su insegura forma de hablar, mientras le rezaba a todos los santos por que así fuese, sabía por demás que si la respuesta era negativa, entonces, definitivamente no tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al joven Uchiha, ya que su simple presencia le imponía una misteriosa presión que la hacía sentir tan diminuta como una hormiga.

―¿Eh? ―el hombre quedó desconcertado, supuso que, al igual que muchas personas en la aldea, Hinata también sentía miedo de la presencia de su pupilo, sonrió compasivo por ella pero sin dejar de sentir pena por el muchacho― en realidad no, la persona que vive aquí es Sasuke-kun.

El mundo de la _Kunoichi_ se vino cuesta abajo al confirmar sus sospechas, no pudo ocultar el temblor de sus manos y aún menos al recordar las clases en la academia y lo que se decía del joven, el estudiante número uno del curso portaba un temperamento sumamente _especial_ y solía tratar a aquellos que tomaba por inferiores, peor que un insecto, supo en ese momento que jamás lograría convencerlo de convertirse en el ayudante de Tsunade-_sama_; antes del cumpleaños de su primo no había cruzado palabra con él, además, había escuchado en qué clase de persona se había convertido y las batallas que libró, según los rumores, porque había seguido el camino incorrecto.

―Bien, Sasuke-kun ―el _jounin_ interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata mientras se dirigía al dueño de la casa con un dejo de sarcasmo puesto en el nombre del joven― supongo que hasta aquí quedará nuestra charla por ahora, te veré pronto… ¡ah! y por cierto, se gentil con Hinata-chan ―le dijo denotando burla en la última frase, el Uchiha chasqueó los dientes, después de todo sus tontas bromas no le hacían ninguna gracia, e ignorando la mueca de incomodidad del muchacho; Kakashi dirigió su atención a la _Kunoichi_, por algún motivo, no quería que la gente se dejara llevar por su apariencia oscura y taciturna, así que le dijo con voz tranquila― no te preocupes, Hinata-chan, en realidad, Sasuke-kun no es tan malo como parece.

Kakashi le mostró una sonrisa amable a la jovencita, esperando que no sintiera miedo por su alumno pues sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se encontraba una persona amable y que se preocupaba por los demás, y deseaba que todas las personas lo vieran como él lo veía, por muy ridículo que eso sonase, pero al final, era un capricho que esperaba se cumpliera, dicho esto juntó sus manos realizando un _sello_ para posteriormente desaparecer dejando una pequeña estela de humo en su lugar. El Uchiha sintió su cabeza punzar en ese momento, ya estaba harto de que le dijeran qué hacer o cómo debía actuar con la excusa de que todo el pueblo estaba preocupado por él, como si eso le importara, llevó su mano a la frente y le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la Hyuga, no estaba de humor para recibir visitas y mucho menos de una chica tan rara como ella.

―U-Uchiha-san, yo… ―Hinata reaccionó a los ojos llenos de odio que el muchacho le dirigía, se mordió el labio ante la tentativa de que fuese a desquitarse sus enojos con ella, además que a ella tampoco le complacía estar en ese lugar, Kakashi-_sensei_ se había ido ya y deseaba retirarse lo más pronto posible― es que… Tsunade-sama me pidió que le dijera que…

―Lo que sea que te haya dicho no me importa ―soltó el Uchiha dándole la espalda, odiaba esa forma de ser tan insegura que solo le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué simplemente nadie lo dejaba tranquilo? ¿por qué insistían ver algo que no existía realmente? detrás de él, Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo y recordó su gesto burlesco la primera vez que se hablaron, sintió algo oprimir su estómago y se llevó la mano a la altura de la boca, definitivamente la misión con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun sería mucho más sencilla que la que le había impuesto la Hokage.

La _Kunoichi_ volvió a dirigirle una última mirada de súplica al ex ninja mas ya estaba cansada de todo esto, jamás podría llevar a cabo esta clase de misión, de cualquier manera, hiciera lo que hiciera no cambiaría en nada su debilidad, misma que le costó la vida a su querido primo, tal vez el destino debió equivocarse debiéndose llevar a ella por su ineptitud, nunca hacia nada bien y siempre fallaba en todo, entonces ¿por qué desde el principio no fue ella quien naciera en la rama secundaria? si así hubiese sido entonces no tendría que preocuparse por lo que más adelante le deparaba el futuro.

―Está bien ―articuló con media sonrisa en sus labios seguida de una leve reverencia con la cabeza, dio la vuelta y al abrir la puerta para retirarse, el viento salvaje lanzó sus cabellos oscuros detrás de ella, la tormenta se estaba tornando más violenta a medida que pasaban los minutos, pero en este momento, poco le importaba eso porque quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, empuñó su paraguas mientras se disponía a partir y un poco antes de salir escuchó un golpe sonoro que atrajo su atención, de nuevo, al interior de la casa.

Sasuke conservaba su mano derecha en la frente y con la otra se detenía de la mesa, estaba tambaleante, su rostro ya no conservaba ese semblante imperturbable que lo caracterizaba, más bien se veía confuso y ¿enfermo? asustada corrió a su encuentro, después de todo su personalidad no le permitía abandonar a alguien que estaba en problemas, al estirar sus manos para sostenerlo, el joven evitó el contacto, retirando a la _kunoichi_ con un movimiento violento.

―¡Déjame…! ―exclamó Sasuke alejándose de la muchacha, ésta se llevó las manos al pecho pensando que lo que estuvo a punto de hacer se trataba de algo malo― …no me… toques ―y el Uchiha se desplomó raudo frente a ella. Hinata trató de sostenerlo en el aire pero el peso del joven era superior a sus fuerzas por lo que ambos cayeron al piso, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, pero cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, se encontraba atrapada bajo el cuerpo inmóvil del guerrero.

El aire comenzó a faltarle mientras trataba de liberarse de la presión que ejercía el cuerpo del Uchiha inconsciente, pero no podía salir del encierro en que había quedado, trató de empujar al joven pero no logró hacerlo, intentó moverlo pero parecía una roca pesada, sus fuerzas empezaron a ceder y comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, sin darse cuenta, con su mano tocó uno de los brazos del Uchiha percatándose en el acto que estaba hirviendo, tenía que ayudarlo pero para eso debía ayudarse a sí misma primero, tal vez si hubiera sido Sakura con su gran fuerza, entonces habría hecho algo al respecto, pero no, era Hinata, la débil Hinata que no lograba incorporase del suelo, vio la muerte a unos metros y la vista comenzó a nublársele al mismo tiempo que el oxígeno dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones, sabía que de esta no había escapatoria y resignada, esperó su inminente fin.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, o cualquier clase de comentarios recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos._

_Para empezar debo pedir una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, créanme que yo sufrí más que nadie pero he estado muy ocupada; por otra parte estoy creyendo que necesito una imagen para el fic pero por más que pienso no se me ocurre nada, si alguien tiene alguna idea será bienvenida, los quiero mucho, cuídense y gracias por ser pacientes :D._

_PD. Me parece que me quedó cortito el capítulo (comparado con el anterior) y el título no es hermanito de los otros dos pero ya qué, sé que este capítulo es aburrido y no dice gran cosa pero creo que a partir del siguiente empieza lo bueno :P._

**_HB responde:_**  
_**lilycobain:** Gracias n_n_  
_**wendyl0327:** Muchas gracias y sí, yo también odié que lo matara porque era mi segundo personaje favorito T.T (hablando de los varones, claro), estoy muy tentada a revivirlo con las esferas del dragón XD y en cuanto al Uchiha: Sasuke malo pero le tocó pagar XD._  
_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Gracias y qué bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto a las actualizaciones, trataré de que sean cada dos semanas (o tres) dada mi falta de creatividad (coff, coff, no soy buena con eso de los romances coff, coff)._  
_**Kenohe:** Gracias, traté de mostrar el lado sensible de Sasuke jeje (sorry por él, que si existiera, seguro que me parte en dos O.O) y lamento lo de tu abuelita pero ella sabe que la quieres :3._

_Gracias por leer._


	4. La tormenta y la inocencia

_**Rain and Thunder 10 Hours High Quality **__en Youtube, es lo que he estado escuchando últimamente para concentrarme en mis trabajos, tal vez sea la razón de éste capítulo XD._

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenece._**

* * *

...

...

_**Capítulo 4**_

**La tormenta y la inocencia**

El cielo se iluminaba dramáticamente y rugía con su devastadora ira dejándola caer en forma de lluvia sobre la villa, lo que esa mañana había comenzado como una simple llovizna, por la tarde se había convertido en una tormenta brutal que obligaba a los habitantes de _Konohagakure_ a permanecer encerrados dentro de sus respectivos aposentos. El viento golpeaba con furia en los muros de su apartamento sin mostrar misericordia alguna mientras que las pequeñas lanzas de agua golpeaban enfurecidas en el vidrio de las ventanas creando una curiosa melodía rítmica con cada choque que se propinaban.

Dentro de la sombría casa se respiraba una atmosfera muy distinta de la que prevalecía en el exterior, el silencio reinaba como siempre en su habitación mientras que Sasuke abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí, al incorporarse vio como un paño caía de su frente a la frazada que cubría su cuerpo, giró su rostro al buró junto a su cama y descubrió una bandeja con agua, alguien había cuidado de él.

Un poco tambaleante se puso en pie, no recordaba gran cosa de lo acontecido, solo la presencia de Kakashi ese día y la molesta charla acerca de dejarse a sí mismo que poco le interesaba en ese tiempo, simplemente no entendía por qué no lo dejaban en paz; mareado logró llegar a la puerta de su habitación, pareciéndole extraño que se encontrara semi-abierta, él no acostumbraba dejarla así, se asomó con desgano y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la imagen que un relámpago iluminó dentro de su morada: un ser angelical permanecía parado mirando la lluvia por el ventanal― «¿madre?».

Sacudió la cabeza creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión, su mente solía jugarle rudo en repetidas ocasiones, y volvió a pasar su vista al lugar en que la había visto, todavía continuaba esa persona observando hacia afuera pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era su madre a quien estaba viendo, sino que se trataba de la _kunoichi_ del clan Hyuga, quien aparentemente todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, el joven no dijo nada en absoluto pues encontrarla ahí parada sin hacer nada le puso a pensar.

Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver como su larga y oscura cabellera se derramaba como una cascada brillante sobre su espalda, quedó pasmado y con la boca abierta mirando incrédulo la figura eclipsada de la chica que permanecía tranquila contemplando el siniestro escenario que se plasmaba en el exterior, por un momento le pareció como si fuese una especie de contraste entre lo divino y lo tenebroso, lo sublime y lo siniestro, el bien y el mal reflejado frente a sus ojos en una escena exquisita digna de una obra de arte; agitó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente otra vez, aunque ahora no era el dolor el que le aquejaba sino que más bien se censuraba esa clase de pensamientos; en realidad, pocas eran las ocasiones en que se interesaba por ese tipo cuestiones, y le molestaba de sobremanera tener que admitir que la Hyuga era de las pocas mujeres a las que podía considerar como alguien 'linda', aunque la mayor parte del tiempo esto pasara desapercibido ante los ojos de los varones incluyéndolo a él, no estaba seguro del todo, pero no descartaba la posibilidad que esto podría deberse a esa insegura forma de conducirse, aunque ciertamente sentía que había algo más, un trasfondo tal vez más profundo que eso, era probable que ella misma deseara mantener distancia entre los hombres, sobre todo por la timidez que tanto la caracterizaba.

Realmente no era algo que a él le importase, después de todo no tenía ninguna intención de llegar a entablar ninguna clase de relación con esa chica, pues a pesar de que tanto le molestara, prefería la soledad que imperaba en torno a él, pese a que solo le trajera amargos recuerdos desde que comenzó su odisea que bien podría llevar grabada el nombre "venganza" en ella, exhaló con aburrimiento y se recargó en el marco de la puerta sin retirarle la vista a la Hyuga.

Verla allí distraída con el paisaje tétrico que se pintaba en la ventana, le hacía pensar en cómo sería su vida si la compartiera con alguien más, tal vez si decidiera regresar a unirse a sus antiguos miembros que conformaban el equipo siete le pudieran mostrar una vida diferente, un destino en el que no tuviera que luchar contra su pasado, un mundo en el que ya no tendría que reprocharse nada en absoluto, pero sabía que eso no sería así, una vez que rompió el lazo que lo unía a sus camaradas lo hizo para siempre, si bien aún sentía cierta estima por ellos no significaba que fueran lo mismo para él, nunca más volverían a unirse como uno solo por más que ellos lo desearan.

Por el momento el dolor de cabeza se había ido, algo que agradecía enormemente, ya para alguien como él, resultaba difícil aceptar lo mucho que le preocupaba que algo grave le estuviera sucediendo, se llevó la mano a donde el dolor solía clavarse con más intensidad, ya no quería sentir esa extraña daga atravesarle en el centro de la cabeza, ahora no solo no podía dormir por las noches, sino que si permanecía despierto tendría batallar con esa insoportable punzada que le recorría desde la frente hasta la nuca.

Un ligero mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio atrayendo la mirada titubeante de Hinata, quien al verlo parado en el dintel de la puerta en medio de la penumbra, su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse ante la presencia del chico creyéndolo un espectro venido del mismo infierno, pero al darse cuenta que no se trataba de un "ente" exactamente, sintió la sangre regresar de lleno a su cuerpo, exhaló tranquila, en parte porque se veía mucho mejor que hacía unas cuantas horas, aunque pensándolo bien, no estaba segura si era peor que se tratara de un fantasma o el joven Uchiha, pues no tenía idea de qué era lo que le provocaba más temor. Tragó saliva y le dirigió una sonrisa fingida, parecía que este día era lo único que podía hacer bien.

Ver esa clase de atenciones molestaban al muchacho mucho más que el dolor de cabeza, con esa sonrisa lo único que demostraba era la pena que sentía por él y eso lo hacía rabiar, odiaba que la gente sintiera lástima o se compadeciera de él, lo único que sabían hacer era mostrarle ese fingido interés o sus estúpidas sonrisas hipócritas, esa era la razón principal por la que permanecía encerrado en su casa alejado del mundo de gente falsa, como para tolerar que esa extraña chica llegara y le demostrara una preocupación que él no le había pedido. Su orgullo era grande y no toleraría eso ni de ella, ni de nadie.

La vio acercarse a él indecisa y clavó en ella su mirada más hostil y llena de odio, no soportaba su forma de actuar tan insegura, si creía que esta tonta estrategia funcionaria mejor que la de cualquier otra chica estaba muy equivocada, ¿qué rayos pretendía tratando de adentrarse a su vida lentamente? ¿acaso se creía superior a las demás solo por haberla acompañado una mañana?, tal vez pensaba que por su tímida personalidad le permitiría acercarse, pero él le demostraría que las cosas no eran así, era una tonta de tal solo pensar que le dejaría una vía libre hacia él, ya había pintado su raya a todo el mundo y nadie podría traspasar esta barrera nunca, mucho menos alguien como ella.

Hinata caminó hacia el joven con paso calmo, debió irse hacía mucho tiempo pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y se reprochó eso mismo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no era bienvenida en esta casa y aun así permaneció a la espera de que el muchacho mejorase su salud preocupada por su bienestar; sintió miedo de su presencia y un extraño dolor al confirmar sus sospechas al ver esos ojos negros impregnados de desprecio que le dirigía deliberadamente, después de todo y aunque él no lo supiera, ella trató de ayudarle:

»Después de forcejear un buen rato, por fin logró quitarse el cuerpo inconsciente del Uchiha de encima, tardó mucho tiempo y le costó un enorme esfuerzo pero al final valió la pena, respiró hondo inflando sus pulmones hasta el tope, había sentido la muerte de cerca y el cansancio se apoderó de sus músculos; se limpió el sudor de la frente y pasó su vista al joven inconsciente, le pareció tan desamparado que no pudo dejarlo ahí, ni siquiera para ir en busca de ayuda; colocó sus manos por debajo de los brazos del chico y lo arrastró hasta la habitación, una tarea fácil comparada con subirlo a la cama, en donde sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para poder acomodarlo; desde que el joven cayó desmayado sobre ella logró sentir su cuerpo arder en fiebre, por lo que después de recostarlo, hurgó en la casa del muchacho buscando un paño y agua para bajarle el calor corporal.

»Llenó una bandeja con líquido frío y corrió en busca del joven, tomó un pedazo de tela que encontró por ahí y con delicadas palmadas lo pasó sobre el rostro del muchacho, rezando por que no despertase en ese mismo instante y la corriera de la casa. Ya que la temperatura del joven bajó lo suficiente, pensó que lo mejor sería salir a buscar a Tsunade-_sama,_ no obstante, supuso que no sería una muy buena idea, pues la tormenta que se precipitaba con cólera sobre la aldea se tornaba aterradora, y aunque se reprobó así misma por ello, prefirió permanecer junto al Uchiha para asegurarse que su enfermedad no pasara a mayores, un tonto pretexto para ocultar su patético comportamiento; suspiró afligida por sus debilidades, a cada paso que daba siempre terminaba siendo una incompetente, sin importar lo que hiciera, el resultado siempre era el mismo.

»Curiosa, fijó sus perlas en el rostro impasible del moreno, su semblante se tornaba tranquilo pese a que su temperatura aún no se regularizaba del todo, al ver como los relámpagos iluminaban el rostro de mármol del Uchiha se preguntaba el por qué había llevado una vida tan errante como esa, no podía creer que alguien con ese aspecto tan pacífico pudiera cargar con todo el sufrimiento que guardaba celosamente dentro de sus pensamientos, le entraron unas insólitas ganas de retirar uno de los mechones de cabello para despejar su cara pero se abstuvo al percatarse que el joven se movía, contuvo el aliento esperando que no despertara y con la máxima cautela posible salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para estar al pendiente de su paciente.

»Un trueno atrajo su atención a la ventana, por un momento pensó que el clima quería estar _ad hoc_ a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese sitio y regresar a su casa, a la seguridad de su habitación; pero al parecer el destino le tenía reservado algo diferente y no soportaba sentirse atada a esta situación, estaba desesperada por salir de ese lugar antes que el chico despertara, tanto así que ni siquiera le importaba que su padre se encontrara en la mansión y le exigiera otro de sus rudos entrenamientos, pues sentía que la presencia del muchacho era peor que cualquier desgracia que pudiera presentársele, sin embargo y pese a todos sus pensamientos apáticos, algo dentro de ella le impedía marcharse y dejar a Sasuke a la deriva, nunca había soportado la idea de abandonar a las personas que más la necesitaban, tal vez era una tonta por actuar de esa manera y sonrió con singular ternura al pensar en ello, quizás ese fuese su mayor defecto y no podía evitarlo, recordó entonces a su madre que cada vez que Hinata o su hermana se enfermaban, ella acostumbraba prepararles un "guisado especial" para que recobrasen la buena salud.

»No estaba segura si estaba bien hacerlo, tomarse tantas libertades en la casa de un desconocido, pero supuso que la situación lo ameritaba y principalmente, deseaba ayudar al muchacho, después de todo el fin justifica los medio ¿no?, corrió a la cocina e indago en busca de los ingredientes que su madre utilizaba, aunque terminó un poco decepcionada pues su búsqueda fue en vano ya que no encontró gran cosa, al parecer la comida no era un producto de primera necesidad en esa casa, lo único que halló fue arroz y algunas verduras, un poco desanimada decidió continuar con su propósito utilizando solamente esos ingredientes, si bien no le prepararía una comida elaborada digna del mejor chef del _país del fuego_, al menos el Uchiha tendría qué comer cuando despertara.

Continuó su andar lento mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su chamarra, tratando de alargar el tiempo antes que tuvieran que intercambiar palabras, al llegar hasta el joven un impulso fuera de su alcance la llevó a tratar de verificar la temperatura del muchacho, un error garrafal tomando en cuenta la persona de la que se trataba pues Sasuke retrocedió su rostro con un gesto de repulsión, como si el toque de la mano de la muchacha fuese la peor de las abominaciones que jamás pudieran existir. El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto al notar duda en las acciones de la Hyuga, y Hinata triste, recordó en el momento las palabras hirientes que el chico le dedicó justo antes de colapsarse sobre ella «…no me… toques», bajó la vista al suelo arrepentida por su osadía y disimuló diciéndole:

―Uchiha-san, n-no debería levantarse t-todavía… ―volvió a mirarlo nerviosa esperando una de sus respuestas soeces, a estas alturas ya nada le extrañaba de él y estaba preparada para cualquier clase de insulto que le arrojara, pero se dio cuenta que las cosas no serían de esa manera, pues le bastó la simple mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió para darse cuenta que más que ayudarlo solamente terminaba incomodándolo, volvió a bajar la vista mientras le temblaba el labio inferior, supuso que si ya estaba mejor de salud, entonces ya no habría necesidad de permanecer ni un minuto más en esa casa― …con permiso ―le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Una de las cualidades más destacables del Uchiha era que difícilmente algo le pasaba desapercibido, por lo que pese a que la _kunoichi_ trató de disimular su aflicción, para Sasuke fue bastante obvio tomando en cuenta su expresión corporal, y eso precisamente era de las cosas que a él más le molestaban en todo el mundo: la debilidad, ni siquiera le había dicho nada y ella ya daba por hecho que estaba enojado, en realidad así era pero la actitud sumisa de la chica lo sacaba de sus casillas. La vio pasar junto a él y la detuvo abrupto del antebrazo, ni siquiera él mismo se esperaba esa reacción de su parte pero ella no se iría de esa forma, pasó su vista a la chica y percibió el miedo plasmado en sus perlados ojos, su fragilidad era algo que simplemente no podía concebir, ¿por qué rayos le temía tanto si era un _shinobi_?

Recordó su cobardía al intentar tocarlo, él no habría retrocedido por una mirada de molestia, su irritación le nubló la mente y sin pensarlo se llevó el dorso de la mano de Hinata a su mejilla como una señal de que actuara como lo que se suponía que era, un ninja; sin embargo, no contaba con que la persona con la que estaba era la chica Hyuga, el color subió de golpe al rostro de la _kunoichi_ mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes ante el roce de sus pieles, parecía una infante la cual nunca había tenido contacto con ningún varón en toda su vida, ¿qué clase de chica era esta? un ligero rubor se apoderó de los pómulos del joven al percatarse del bochorno en el rostro de la muchacha y apartó la mano de ésta con indiferencia.

―La fiebre ya bajó ―se justificó Sasuke por la impertinencia que acababa de llevar a cabo. No había hecho gran cosa como para que ella se pusiera así, simplemente aún no podía entender a esa chica ¿acaso no era lo que ella buscaba desde un principio?

―M-m-me alegro ―respondió tartamudeando tan quedo que apenas si Sasuke alcanzó a escucharla, bajo sus ojos brillaban un par de rosales que no pudo ocultar por más que lo hubiera intentado, después de todo, él no tenía ningún derecho para tomarse esas libertades por muy Sasuke Uchiha que fuera, con la mano derecha resguardó la que el muchacho había tocado, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera?, conocía de antemano, la reputación del joven y el desinterés que mostraba hacia sus seguidoras ¿y si aún no se recuperaba del todo?, ¿acaso estaría bien dejarlo solo?, lo pensó un poco y supuso que fuera lo que fuera, su presencia no era bien recibida en ese apartamento, además ya era tarde y debía volver a casa― c-creo que ya… es hora de retirarme ―finalizó Hinata temblando de miedo mientras se alejaba del joven, después de todo su temperatura ya se encontraba en el rango de lo normal, o eso pudo sentir, por otra parte mientras más pronto saliera de ese lugar mucho mejor para ella; caminando directo a la puerta pensó que la presencia del Uchiha le ejercía una extraña presión que no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando y entonces, recordó lo que había hecho para él― ¡por cierto! ―exclamó sobresaltada, por poco se le había olvidado― p-preparé algo de comida… para u-usted.

Sasuke la miró confundido por su repentino cambio de humor, algo que Hinata malinterpretó y que vio como un gesto disconforme, la sangre del Uchiha bajó hasta los tobillos al analizar esa última frase de la chica y todo llevó a lo mismo, una vez más había errado en su comportamiento con ella, Hinata lo observó desconcertada y colocó su mano en los labios esperando temerosa la irritada respuesta del Uchiha, la cual nunca llegó, simplemente el joven se limitó a mirarla con extrañeza y curiosidad por su forma de ser, quiso soltar una carcajada de lo absurdo de la situación pero supuso que la Hyuga creería que se estaba burlando, obviamente no sabría que dentro de su cabeza, él no paraba de reprobar su forma de conducirse con ella, pensando que nuevamente se había vuelto a equivocar, esa extraña _kunoichi_ se había quedado a cuidar de él en su enfermedad, no era su responsabilidad pero lo había hecho sin reprocharle nada y, por si eso no fuera poco, se había tomado la molestia de prepararle la comida, definitivamente esa chica lo volvía loco.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Sasuke, Hinata se volvió a la puerta como fingiendo que no había pasado nada, y aunque le dolía por la buena intención con la que había hecho tal cosa, se atrevió a decirle ocultando su rostro detrás de su oscuro cabello― puede tirarla… si así lo desea ―tragó saliva disimulando indiferencia y abrió la puerta de un tirón, estaba entre triste y enojada, una parte de ella creyó que tal vez se emocionaría e incluso le agradecería, pero ya se daba cuenta de su error, el aire entró violento lanzando las finas hebras de su cabello hacia atrás y la brisa empapó en un segundo su rostro que se forzaba a contener las lágrimas frente a él, el agua alcanzó medio metro por dentro de la casa y Sasuke se acercó a ella para evitar que se marchara con una falsa creencia de él, trató de sujetar el brazo de la joven otra vez pero decidió evitar cualquier tipo de contacto por el momento, suficientes errores había cometido ya, y como último recurso para detenerla decidió cerrar la puerta ante la mirada perpleja de la _Kunoichi_.

―¿Qué fue lo que Tsunade te pidió que me dijeras? ―le preguntó Sasuke sin voltear a verla, todavía no se podía creer lo que había hecho y no quería que ella le preguntara sus razones, así que se limitó a alejarse de ella caminando desinteresado hacia el ventanal que apuntaba al centro de la aldea.

Hinata lo miró con asombro y recordó las palabras que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho antes de partir «no te preocupes, en realidad no es tan malo como parece», incluso ahora le costaba creerlo pero deseaba que así fuera; se mordió el labio y aunque un poco reticente, decidió seguirle el paso al joven, marcando su debida distancia por supuesto, y animada por la nueva actitud que le había mostrado, le respondió un poco más confiada― H-Hokage-_sama_ desea que usted sea s-su asistente así que…

―De ninguna manera haré algo como eso ―determinó irritado, ¿cómo era posible que a esa anciana se le hubiera siquiera cruzado esa idea por la cabeza?, tal parecía que no cesarían con esta supuesta preocupación que sentían hacía él y continuarían molestándolo por ello, ¿qué más les daba que hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera? ¿por qué no lo dejaban en paz? si creían que cedería ante el tonto pretexto de las preocupaciones de terceros estaban muy equivocados, tal vez regresar a la aldea no fue la mejor elección después de todo.

Hinata se detuvo ante la negativa del Uchiha, claro era que esa sería su reacción pero por alguna razón le asustaba mucho verlo enfurecerse de esa manera y creyó que todo había sido su culpa, vaciló en seguirlo hasta donde se encontraba y se mordió el dedo ante la respuesta. El rugido de un trueno provocó que su cuerpo entero se tensara, no estaba segura de qué era peor, si salir con el caótico clima que arremetía con furia la aldea o permanecer en casa del Uchiha quien parecía perder la paciencia muy fácilmente, Sasuke volteó a verla por encima del hombro, desde el día en que la conoció le había parecido un ser indefenso, que terminaría lastimado con el mínimo roce de cualquier adversidad, razón suficiente para no atreverse a dejarla salir de su morada.

―Yo hablaré con ella ―soltó con tono tranquilo arrepentido de su sobresalto, aunque su rostro estaba fijo en dirección de la ventana, sus ojos permanecían cerrados hipnotizado por el ruido de la tormenta, de una forma perturbadora el sonido melódico de la tempestad que se estaba viviendo afuera le calmaba los nervios, recargó su antebrazo en la pared sin dejar de observar el exterior, los relámpagos iluminaban por unos instantes el interior de la casa para después dar paso al rugir de un cielo colérico que bramaba sin descanso.

Hinata se acercó a la ventana y se paró del otro lado de la habitación, miró con curiosidad nuevamente hacia afuera percibiendo el frio del ambiente, entrelazó sus dedos y jugó con ellos por unos minutos, no estaba segura de qué postura debía tomar, el joven junto a ella solía actuar de las formas más extrañas siempre, era difícil saber a qué atenerse. El lugar en el que se encontraban estaba sumergido en un extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante mutismo, solo interrumpido por el ruido de la lluvia al golpear sobre el tejado, de alguna manera para Hinata esos silencios la llenaban de paz, tal vez estar en compañía de este joven no resultaba tan malo después de todo.

―U-Uchiha-san ―la kunoichi rompió el silencio y Sasuke le dirigió una mirada impávida a la joven de largo cabello oscuro― gra-gracias por haberme acompañado aquella ocasión, en… en el cumpleaños de Neji-_niisan_ ―y por primera vez desde que habían hablado le sonrió con ternura en lugar de mostrarle esa mirada de terror que siempre le dedicaba― realmente… significó mucho para mí.

Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa conforme ante las palabras de la Hyuga, viró su rostro hacia la ventana y miró a la chica por el reflejo de ésta, por extraño que le pareciera, la presencia de la tímida _Kunoichi_ le tranquilizaba y por unos momentos olvidaba aquellas pesadillas que venían persiguiéndolo desde pequeño. Aunque Hinata no había recibido respuesta por parte del Uchiha, se dio cuenta que el joven, si bien no estaba complacido, al menos había aceptado de buena gana su declaración y sonrió por ello, un pequeño brillo se iluminó en él y le pareció que fue suficiente para hacer algo por aquel joven abrumado y perseguido por la maldición de la sangre que portaba, por alguna razón deseaba ayudarle a ver nuevamente la luz para que poco a poco Sasuke buscara una vereda que lo llevara al final de la oscuridad.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, o cualquier clase de comentarios recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos._

_Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que están leyendo éste _Fic _y por sus _reviews _realmente es por eso que sigue la historia XD._

_Por otra parte y contradiciendo lo anterior, ésta es mi despedida, no crean que abandonaré todo así como así, solamente será por unos meses, por ahora estoy un poco ocupada con un evento de escala internacional en mi ciudad y que si bien no es mucho lo que estoy haciendo (soy estudiante) pero necesita de toda mi atención, (créanme, pasé el peor cumpleaños de mi vida) así que el siguiente capítulo será hasta nuevo aviso :D, los quiero mucho y prometo que la próxima vez responderé a todos sus _reviews_, lo prometo._

_**Nota:**__Creo que no terminé el capítulo, no lo recuerdo y no lo leí quiero creer que no tiene tantos errores de redacción, de cualquier manera cuando tenga tiempo lo revisaré y si pasó algo lo corregiré pero yo les aviso._

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Confesiones

_Mientras limpiaba mi computadora encontré este Fanfic que no continué por varias razones, por lo que al empezar a leer las primeras páginas de éste último capítulo que alcancé a escribir decidí darle continuidad o al menos finalizar el capítulo, no recuerdo muy bien por donde iba la historia que iba a publicar (o más bien no lo tenía planeado) pero creo que ahora puedo retomarla sin salirme del contexto como me estaba pasando con los capítulos anteriores que por cierto decidí dejarlos tal cual, después de todo podría sacarles algo de provecho n_n._

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenece._**

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 5_**

**Confesiones**

El sol se posaba soberbio sobre la aldea, habían sido tres días de intensas lluvias y ahora el aire se tornaba fresco y acogedor, una tibia resolana la envolvía en un agradable sopor al salir de la mansión _Hokage_ después de entregar el reporte de su última misión, sin duda no habían salido limpios después de aquella batalla pero por suerte para sus compañeros, tenía conocimientos en _ninjutsu_ médico y podía jactarse de que, después de su mentora, ella era la mejor en dichas tareas, por lo que no hubo grandes complicaciones en la misión, solamente el Inuzuka había tenido que quedarse en el hospital para que se aseguraran de su bienestar ya que por su impaciencia había sido el que peor herido había resultado. Se sintió conforme con haberlo ayudado, en parte le recordaba a Naruto, por eso deseaba que se convirtiera en un ninja poderoso.

-¡Akamaru! –escuchó detrás de ella dirigiéndole en el acto una mirada asesina al joven de castaños cabellos- será mejor que nos vayamos –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa al perro.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí afuera?'_shannaroo_! –exclamó a todo pulmón mientras lo mandaba contra una pared después de asestarle un golpe en la cara- ¡Y yo que estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Idiota!

El pobre Kiba no podía sentir la mitad de su cuerpo después de probar en carne propia la fuerza descomunal de la chica de rosados cabellos y ojos aguamarina, con torpeza logró ponerse en pie sobándose la mejilla izquierda alcanzando a distinguir la hinchazón que se estaba formando en el lugar en que le había golpeado.

-¡¿Estás loca?!¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Pudiste matarme! –respingó el castaño mostrando sus colmillos como muestra de su inconformidad.

-¡Sabes muy bien el por qué te lo digo! –le respondió hecha una fiera, simplemente no entendía el chico la gravedad del asunto- tendrías que estar descansando ahora mismo.

-¡Yo descansaré cuando quiera! –le respondió con soberbia ¿quién era ella para decirle qué hacer si aún tenía fuerzas suficientes para continuar con sus entrenamientos?- ¡además tú no eres mi madre para decirme qué hac…!

-¡Kiba-kun! –el Inuzuka alcanzó a distinguir esa musical vocecita que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia él, al mirarla no pudo evitar emocionarse al darse cuenta que ahora estaba mejor de salud- ¡Kiba-kun!

-¿Hinata? -le dedicó una sonrisa al verla correr hacia él, se le veía en buen estado y su gentil sonrisa le dominó el cuerpo entero- veo que te has mejorado.

-Así es –le respondió la jovencita con esa tierna mirada que tanto la caracterizaba, al notar al compañero de batallas de Kiba cerca de ella le saludó gustosa y le acarició la cabeza, después de todo él también formaba parte del equipo- Kiba-kun, te traje esto –y le entregó una de sus pomadas al muchacho, el Inuzuka no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa placentera por la atención de su compañera- Shino-kun me dijo que habías sido herido en la misión.

«¡Maldito Shino!» Pensó Kiba al escuchar a Hinata, lo único que ese chico quería era dejarlo en vergüenza en frente de la _Kunoichi_, y verlo aproximarse tan calmo como siempre decidió recibirlo con un golpe tan fuerte como el que Sakura le había propinado anteriormente, sin embargo no contaba con que ella misma lo detuviera de la camisa sin permitirle continuar con su rabieta.

-Kiba, necesitas descansar –le afirmó Sakura más tranquila- es orden de Tsunade-sama.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien –volvió a negarse el Inuzuka.

Shino por fin alcanzó a sus compañeros mientras observaba el nuevo duelo de palabras que sostenían ambos chicos, sabía que ninguno cedería ante la presión del otro, por lo que decidió ignorarlos. Fue en ese instante que percibió algo inquietante, sentía una mirada clavada justo en el lugar en que se encontraban y ningún otro de los ahí presentes lo había notado. Se concentró en aquella poderosa presencia y descubrió su ubicación exacta, estaba justamente atrás de ellos, por lo que rápido fijo su vista en ese punto sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba, no tanto por quien fuese sino porque hasta donde sabía esa persona había decidido evitar salir en público.

-Kiba-kun –Hinata distrajo al Aburame de sus cavilaciones- por favor, hazle caso a Sakura-san, no quiero que te pase nada –le suplicó al Inuzuka, era su amigo y se preocupaba por él.

Más sereno, Kiba sonrió al escuchar a la Hyuga, le llenaba de regocijo saber que se preocupaba por él tanto como ella le interesaba, esa mirada tierna que tanto le dedicaba solía hacerlo pisar tierra y desear protegerla de todo mal que se le acercara, por la sonrisa de esa _Kunoichi_ podría dar la vida sin pensarlo dos veces, de eso estaba seguro- estoy bien, Hinata –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa altiva mientras se rascaba la parte inferior de la nariz, al verlo la Hyuga supo que no mentía por eso le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañero.

Una mirada penetrante atrajo la atención de Sakura a un árbol cerca de ellos, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí al advertir la presencia de su ex compañero, verlo deambular por las calles no era algo de todos los días por lo que le reconfortaba enterarse que lo había hecho, ignorando a los demás hizo una señal con la mano para que el Uchiha se acercara a ella.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –le gritó la ninja médico mientras agitaba su mano por encima de su cabeza- ¡por aquí!

Todos los ahí presentes le dirigieron la mirada al ex _shinobi_ mientras éste se acercaba a ellos con paso calmo y que al percatarse de la inconformidad pintada en toda la cara del Inuzuka no le apartó la vista a éste.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin decidiste salir de tu madriguera Sasuke –rompió el silencio Kiba con un dejo de burla en su comentario que todos notaron, aunque a estas alturas a nadie sorprendió, ni siquiera al mismo Uchiha- ¿a qué se debe el honor de querer unirte a nosotros el día de hoy?

-Te aseguro Kiba que no es por ti por quien vengo –soltó Sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, había visto todo lo sucedido antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y por ello había notado ciertas 'cosas' que le habían llamado mucho la atención, pequeñas sospechas que si bien poco le interesaban al menos le servirían como una especie de entretención en otro momento.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun –una tímida voz acalló sus maquiavélicos pensamientos ya que esa persona no solía ser tímida, al contrario era enérgica tanto como su fuerza colosal de la que Naruto era testigo cada que se le pasaba la mano en sus chistes- me alegra que hayas venido –le dijo su ex compañera con un resplandeciente rubor en las mejillas- hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja y pasó la mirada a Hinata quien le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y escondiéndose tras el brazo de Kiba, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? La última vez que se vieron creía que tal vez habían limado asperezas y que, sobre todo le había perdido el miedo que tanto reflejaba en sus ojos y ahora ni siquiera se merecía un simple saludo, frunció el ceño y decidió no darle importancia alguna.

-¿Podemos caminar juntos un rato? –le preguntó Sakura atrayendo nuevamente la atención del moreno.

-Tengo que hablar primero con Tsunade –respondió Sasuke igual de tajante que en otras ocasiones, sin embargo para Sakura, desde hacía años esto no era novedad.

-¿Le suplicarás que te devuelva tu rango de ninja? –le cuestionó divertido Kiba con un gesto de burla- creo que ya estas algo "oxidado" para eso, digo, tal vez ya se te olvidaron las posiciones de las manos para hacer los _jutsus_, además no creo que nadie confíe en ti –esto último se lo dijo acercándose a su oído y procurando herir su tan elevado ego Uchiha.

Sasuke por su parte con una expresión impasible miró al Inuzuka, le entraron unas enormes ganas de cerrarle la boca de un solo golpe y demostrarle que, aunque ya no fuera un _shinobi_ continuaba estando por encima de él pero se abstuvo de mostrarle sus verdaderos pensamientos, no caería en su 'jueguito' de hacerlo enfadar, al menos esta vez no, tenía algo mejor planeado para él y a diferencia de una pelea contra el chico salvaje, esto le traería mejores resultados.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Sasuke tan tranquilo como había llegado- he venido porque Tsunade me mandó llamar, después de todo no puedo ser descortés si Hyuga tuvo que ir hasta mi casa a llevarme el mensaje en un día tan lluvioso.

Una sonrisa triunfal surcó los labios del Uchiha sin retirarle su intensa mirada a Kiba, aunque le era difícil debía evitar externar el júbilo que le inundaba por dentro, le deleitaba de sobremanera la cara que había puesto el Inuzuka al escuchar esa simple frase, por esa expresión sabía que todo había valido la pena.

Por el contrario Hinata, que se encontraba aun junto a su compañero notó las miradas sorprendidas de los tres _shinobis_ que acababan de arribar a la aldea, ella conocía demasiado bien a sus colegas y estaba segura que Kiba, sobre todo se molestaría si se llegaba a enterar de sus extraños encuentros con el Uchiha, además nunca le había pasado desapercibido el amor que la Haruno siempre le había profesado al chico por lo que había planeado no mencionar nada al respecto en cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha se tratara.

La sangre le subió a las mejillas al sentirse acosada por todos los ahí presentes, para ella no había nada que explicar ya que solamente fueron encuentros casuales que se habían dado por azares del destino, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y jugó con sus dedos tratando de calmar su inquietud. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke atravesó el pequeño círculo que se había formado con el inesperado reencuentro de cinco de los nueve novatos de su generación, deteniéndose justamente al lado de Hinata obligándola a separarse del castaño.

-Tienes talento en la cocina Hyuga –afirmó Sasuke ocultando su rostro, había pensado varias formas de mencionarlo desde entonces pero no se habían vuelto a encontrar, por lo que le pareció un buen momento y además le serviría para molestar al compañero de la chica, trató de que su agradecimiento no sonara comprometedor pero sí lo suficientemente creíble para darle celos al chico de colmillos sobresalientes, mostro una sonrisa altanera de solo imaginar el semblante del Inuzaka en ese momento, habría dado lo que fuera por poder verlo pero continuó su camino a la mansión Hokage, no sin antes añadir- serás una buena esposa en el futuro.

Akamaru giró la cabeza con curiosidad al notar el temblor de Hinata, el rubor le invadió el rostro por completo, él no tenía derecho a valerse de ella para pelear con Kiba, era un secreto que estaba dispuesta a guardarse para que nadie se enterara, sobre todo por los momentos incómodos que ambos personajes pasaron en el par de ocasiones que se encontraron.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –cuestionó Kiba con curiosidad y Shino le secundó con su presencia.

Por otro lado Sakura corrió detrás de Sasuke para alcanzarlo, el deseo de herir al Inuzuka no solo quedó en ello, sino que también la _Shinobi_ tomó su parte. Lo siguió a la mansión cabizbaja, de alguna manera sintió que ese pequeño discurso no solo era dirigido a Kiba, sino que también fue para ella, aspiró hondo y decidió que tal vez esta no era ocasión para hablar del asunto. Sujetó la camisa de Sasuke por la espalda para detenerlo, el joven ni siquiera giró el rostro, solamente preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –su tono fue tan frío y lejano que tragó saliva para evitar que cierto nudo en la garganta delatara sus sentimientos.

-S-si quieres hablamos después, Sasuke-kun –trató de fingir pero no pudo impedir el tartamudeo al principio de la frase, además que ni ella misma se creyó tanta dulzura en voz.

Sasuke la vio por encima del hombro, supo que algo no andaba bien con ella y era más que probable que se debiera al comentario que le acababa de hacer a la Hyuga, le costó creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta la razón por la que había hecho tal cosa ya que era más que obvio que no se interesaría por una chica tan extraña como lo era Hinata, bajo la vista al piso y le dijo casi en un susurro:

-No tardaré, espérame aquí –y entró a la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura observo la puerta por un momento mientras analizaba a ese chico de oscura cabellera y semblante taciturno, ¿por qué se había enamorado de él? Se preguntaba, ¿solo por su atractivo físico y su distinguido talento en las artes ninja? Le parecían razones bastante superficiales para admitirlo, aunado a eso, él no parecía prestarle demasiada importancia a ella, al menos no como sucedía con Naruto, entonces ¿eso que ella sentía podía denominarse amor? Si era amor le gustaba sentirlo, desde bastarle una mirada de ese joven para acelerar su ritmo cardiaco hasta que con solo mencionar su nombre ella pudiera sentir que no existía mejor voz para pronunciarlo; pero… ¿y si esto que sentía no era amor sino una ridícula obsesión infantil?

Esto le aterraba aún más que no sentirse correspondida, abrazó su cuerpo con ambas manos ya que tenía miedo de indagar más dentro de su corazón, cada que se acercaba hacia el centro se le revelaban cientos de razones por las que esta afirmación pudiera ser verdad, él jamás había mostrado algún interés romántico hacia ella, de hecho y analizándolo con detenimiento, nunca había mostrado ningún interés hacia su persona, eran pocas las veces en que le había mostrado compañerismo pero nada más; trató de ocultar su tristeza hacia Shizune que acababa de llegar con una montaña de papeles que la _Hokage_ debía revisar, se saludaron con entusiasmo e intercambiaron algunas frases hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el joven que ahora solo le traía amargura a la joven _Kunoichi_.

-Vámonos –ordenó a Sakura, ella se despidió apresurada y corrió tras Sasuke que parecía tener prisa por salir.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la salida sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo que para sus caóticos pensamientos era una razón más para dejar de fantasear con él, sin embargo una cosa eran sus suposiciones y otra lo que él realmente pensaba, su carácter introvertido tampoco ayudaba mucho a saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos intereses, ¿alguna vez él se había enamorado? Se preguntó mientras seguía sus pasos, su ancha espalda y cabello desordenado guiaban su trote hasta alejarse del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun –volvió a llamarlo, el joven alentó su marcha sin voltear a verla- ¿estás bien? –le volvió a preguntar mientras se colocaba ahora frente a él.

Parecía molesto con su presencia, definitivamente no era un buen momento para hablar con él o al menos no del tema que deseaba tratar, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla al darse cuenta de su realidad, aunque ella no lo quisiera cada vez tenía al joven más lejos. Sasuke por fin le prestó atención a la chica, entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó con frialdad, ahora lo que menos deseaba era tener compañía- ¿qué quieres?

Sakura dio un respingo y se encogió de hombros, tomó aire y se armó de valor, era de vital importancia para ella conocer la verdad de Sasuke, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, tu… bueno yo… -estaba nerviosa y no tenía idea de cómo debía comenzar, a diferencia de aquellos años en que solía coquetearle sin importar la respuesta que él le diese, ahora sabía que cualquiera que fuera marcaría el rumbo de sus decisiones a seguir, por ello no le era tan fácil formular aquella pregunta- quiero decir… –trató de continuar pero cada vez lo hacía peor, Sasuke por supuesto ya se estaba cansando de esto y de todo, podía sentir como las venas de su frente palpitaban cada vez más rápido- ¿q-qué opinas acerca de… mmm… todo lo que ha pasado? Ya sabes, me refiero a… nuestro equipo y no sé, individualmente o sea Naruto y… yo –bajó la voz tanto como pudo al referirse a su persona puesto que no se atrevía a hacerle la pregunta directamente.

Sasuke trató de relajarse tanto como podía respiro con cansancio pues sentía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano estando parado ahí escuchando preguntas que, a su percepción no tenían ningún sentido.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –le respondió con enfado y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, de alguna manera no era un tema que quisiera tratar y mucho menos en este momento.

-A lo que me refiero es… ¿qué opinas acerca de Naruto y de mí? –respondió sin titubeos aunque continuaba ocultando sus verdaderos intereses, Sasuke clavó sus fríos ojos en ella haciéndola estremecer y tratar de evadir su mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás, parecía que de alguna manera había penetrado en su conciencia averiguando todo en sus pensamientos más íntimos, se sintió desvalida pero entonces decidió hacerlo, serle franca por esta ocasión pero no solo a él, sino a ella misma- en realidad –continuó- quiero saber ¿qué opinas sobre mí?

Una pregunta que molestó a Sasuke por obvias razones ¿qué era lo que le ocurría a esa chica? ¿cómo creía que podría pensar en tontos romances adolescentes cuando él mismo se estaba jugando su cordura en este momento? No pudo ocultar su semblante incómodo frente a ella, es más, ni siquiera lo intentó, estuvo a punto de responder algo recordándole que no le importaban ese tipo de cuestiones pero se vio interrumpido por la _kunoichi_ que pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ocultando su rostro descompuesto en el pecho del muchacho.

-Y-ya sé que soy una molestia –logró articular Sakura en medio del llanto- lo sé porque tú me lo dijiste el día en que nos convertimos en equipo siete –las palabras de un Sasuke más joven taladraban sin reparo en su cabeza, lastimando todo cuanto encontraban- y duele, duele mucho –continuó apretándose a él como si fuera el único salvavidas en su mar de desesperación- ¿por qué… siempre me ignoras? ¿por qué nunca te he importado tanto como tú me importas a mí? –volvió a tomar oxígeno, sentía que tenía tanto que decir y las palabras no le eran suficientes para describir su actual dilema- Sasuke estoy a punto de tomar una decisión importante en mi vida y tú no estás ahí para evitar que lo haga –fue lo único que pudo decir pues el llanto terminó ahogando sus palabras, de cualquier manera parecía que a Sasuke no le interesaba nada de lo que acababa de confesarle, se apretó más a él deseando sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ansiaba penetrarse de su aroma para saber que no se lo había dicho a un árbol o a un muro, quería sentir los brazos del joven rodearle la cintura y apretarla contra su pecho para que, de ese modo supiera que al menos aún se encontraba con vida aquel joven que alguna vez fue reconocido como uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Sakura se sintió humillada, le estaba rogando atención a alguien que no se la iba a dar ni aunque se hincase y suplicara por ello, bajó las manos a los hombros del muchacho, quería sentir una vez más la piel del joven en contacto con la suya, apretó con fuerza la camisa y la vio humedecida por sus lágrimas y se sintió más tonta, sería la última vez que haría esto así que se permitió abrazar al Uchiha, pasando ambos brazos por la espalda del joven y entonces lo sintió, la chispa de vida que necesitaba de su ex compañero estaba ahí con sus manos puestas sobre sus caderas, lo escuchó tragar saliva para después responderle:

-Lo siento Sakura –el mundo de la _kunoichi_ se vino abajo al escuchar esas tres definitivas palabras, sintió como las manos del joven comenzaban a apartar su cuerpo del propio, lo miró con los ojos vidriosos al conocer ahora la respuesta que tanto había esperado pero muy diferente a lo que había deseado, en el fondo ya la conocía pero no por eso dejaba de doler- pero yo nunca podré verte de la forma en que tú quieres que lo haga.

Sakura se alejó de él sin apartarle la vista, aún sentía tristeza en su corazón pero de alguna manera también sintió alivio, limpió sus lágrimas con el antebrazo y trató de sonreírle; Sasuke por su parte continuaba con su aspecto imperturbable en su lugar.

-Pero esto tú ya lo sabías ¿no es así? –agregó Sasuke procurando no salirse de sus cabales.

-S-sí, así es –confesó la joven de rosados cabellos sin poder evitar que sus ojos lagrimaran- pero de alguna manera deseaba que no fuera así –tomó aire y dibujó una sonrisa tratando de ocultar la decepción en su rostro- ¿sabes? –continuó mirando las copas de los árboles, permitiendo que el viento secara sus lágrimas- creo que a partir de este momento todo está claro para mí, muchas gracias Sasuke-kun.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse trotando de ahí y Sasuke no hizo nada por detenerla, solamente la observó paciente hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, sabía que la había hecho sufrir pero también la conocía, ella era fuerte y podría continuar con su vida aún si no era con él, además estaba consciente de que ella no lo amaba de verdad, tal vez le tenía cierto cariño y se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero no era amor lo que en verdad sentía, en sus ojos pudo notar que incluso ella lo sabía y también supo que existía alguien más importante para ella, ya podía imaginarse de quien se trataba pero esto debía descubrirlo por sí misma.

Se sintió envolver en la brisa de la tarde, el viento movía sus cabellos despeinados y miró los mismos árboles que un momento atrás había visto la ninja de vestimenta rosada, los observó con detenimiento y recordó la sensación del cuerpo de su compañera contra el suyo, no le había provocado absolutamente nada, tal vez y sin darse cuenta para él no existiría nunca esa clase de afecto que Sakura le había pedido, era probable que ella no fuese la única a la que no podría ofrecerle ese sentimiento, tal vez jamás podría amar a nadie de verdad y lo que era peor, realmente a él no le interesaba.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, o cualquier clase de comentarios recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos._

_Creo que debo aclarar que el principio de este capítulo lo escribí antes de pensar en dejarlo, estuve algo ocupada por esos meses y cuando por fin tuve tiempo ya no tenía inspiración para continuar hasta hace algunos días que lo encontré C:_

_Desde luego no pude desaprovechar hacer un breve guiño a una pareja que tanto me gusta y a pesar de que sé que muy probablemente me odien, debo admitir que me encanta como se ve con Hinata (casi tanto como Sasuke) y me refiero a Kiba, realmente me parecen muy lindos juntos y aunque le costó trabajo al personaje se ganó limpiamente mi bendición para que se quedase con la mayor de las Hyuga (aunque al final no haya pasado u.u). En fin, este capítulo se lo dediqué casi enteramente a Sakura y no, no es que me guste esta pareja (SasukexSakura), de hecho es el personaje que menos me agrada de todo el universo 'Naruto' pero no quise ser tan mala y decidí darle un final a su romance de una manera no tan cruel como realmente lo deseaba, ¿por qué? Porque es probable que lo necesite para un futuro, bueno, eso es todo por hoy y como siempre:_

_Gracias por leer._


	6. La paranoia en torno al dolor

_Estoy sumamente emocionada porque aquí está el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta este momento, me ha gustado tanto que simplemente no podía darle final y aunque estaba segura que pude haber continuado con otras dos páginas como mínimo decidí que sería mejor agregarlas al siguiente capítulo._

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenece, sino la historia se habría llamado Sasuke :D**_

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 6_**

**La paranoia en torno al dolor**

El viento jugaba con las ramas de los árboles en un vaivén infinito, el cielo estrellado lucía su majestuosidad sobre la aldea presumiendo su elegancia nocturna y la luna iluminaba tenue los tejados de las casas de los habitantes. Viviendo en un lugar tan pacífico, las personas ya ni recordaban la catástrofe que estuvieron a punto de sufrir años atrás si Madara Uchiha hubiese logrado llevar a cabo su cometido, justo cuando Sasuke también llegó a convertirse en uno de los ninjas más buscados incluso para la aldea que lo vio nacer y que ahora observaba tranquilo la algarabía de las personas desde la ventana de su habitación.

Repasaba todo aquello que las personas cercanas a él le repetían una y otra vez sin permitirle descansar, obviamente cada quien lo hacía a su manera, Naruto siempre lo retaba y le exigía que saliera de ese pequeño apartamento porque no era sano permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en la soledad, que iluso era al creer que solo porque él lo decía le haría el menor caso, cuando Sakura llegaba de visita siempre insistía en limpiar la casa y hacer que hablara sobre sus sentimientos lo cual no era para nada necesario, a pesar de ser un varón no le apetecía tener la casa desordenada y de ninguna forma podría abrirse a ella, al menos no de la forma en que ella quería y aunque esa mañana todo quedo claro en el terreno del romance sabía que no cesaría su preocupación por él; en cuanto a Kakashi últimamente solía estar en su casa más tiempo del que a él le gustara, cuando no tenía ninguna misión que atender permanecía en la morada del Uchiha principalmente "aconsejándole" sobre las inquietudes que creía él padecía y ahora Tsunade también parecía haberse unido a ese trio molesto en su afán de ayudarlo.

Más que agradecerles la intención esto ya le estaba fastidiando y a eso asumía sus constantes dolores de cabeza, suficiente tenía con su autoflagelación como para que todos ellos vinieran y de buenas a primeras creyeran conocer sobre todo lo que estaba pasando dentro su cabeza cuando ni siquiera se acercaban un poco, últimamente se sentía harto de todo ello y aunque ninguno le creyera él se esforzaba por ignorar sus recientes pensamientos fatídicos que se le venían de cuando en cuando, tanto por él mismo como por sus allegados.

Podía sentir como si en su estómago hubiera una bomba cuya cuenta regresiva estuviera a punto de activarse, no estaba seguro de qué sería lo pasaría pero lo que sí sabía era que no sería nada bueno; cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza procurando deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento que hubiera en su cabeza, miró las estrellas, algunas estaban ocultas por las pequeñas nubes que habían logrado formarse y exhaló con pesadez pasando su vista a las luces del festival que se estaba llevando a cabo al centro de la aldea, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguirlo bien podía ver por encima de los tejados el resplandor de los puestos de vendimias y algunos juegos que imperaban por el lugar.

Además que podía distinguir desde su ventana a las personas que pasaban por los callejones y que se dirigían a ese lugar en específico y las que retornaban a sus casas, todos ellos con sus rostros resplandecientes de alegría; pudo observar desde su lugar como un niño alaba a su madre para que caminara más aprisa pues ya le urgía arribar al festival, otra pequeña era cargada en los hombros de su padre mientras saboreaba un esponjoso algodón de azúcar, más allá una pareja de enamorados caminaba abrazada dirigiéndose al lugar, la mayoría de ellos con sus respectivas _yukatas_ de variados colores y estampados; todos ellos, aldeanos y _shinobis_ podían disfrutar de esta clase de eventos porque ahora se vivían tiempos de paz, sí a veces solían ser atacados por ninjas de otras aldeas, pero nada que el ejército _shinobi_ de _Konohagakure_ no pudiera repeler.

Tanto regodeo por parte de los habitantes de la villa le enfermaba, le molestaba verlos sonreír porque sabía que para que todos ellos pudiesen tener toda esa dicha y felicidad que ahora disfrutaban su familia tuvo que pagar el precio con su vida y el destierro eterno fue el castigo para su hermano y por último él que debía soportar el dolor día y noche por la tragedia de llevar la sangre maldita. Ubicó su vista en las luces que alcanzaba a distinguir en el lugar, sintió un coraje y rencor desmedidos, a punto estuvo de saltar por la ventana y correr sobre los techos para que, ya estando arriba de todas esas personas que ni se imaginaban todos esos sentires que ahora le estaban carcomiendo el alma, lanzarles un poderoso, no, el más grande de sus _goukakyuu no jutsu_ incinerando a todo aquel que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de asistir a dicha celebración.

Para cuando entró en razón ya tenía una mano apoyada en el marco de la ventana, sentía su cuerpo temblar y una gota de sudor frío corrió por el costado de su cara, empuñó la mano y golpeó con fuerza la pared como una especie de remedio que le aliviara de su ira, pero que no le funcionó. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, debía liberar la adrenalina que ahora se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo, deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero debía reprimirlo, se sentó en la cama y apretó los ojos pues sentía que ese sofoco podría salirse por cualquier lugar. Notó el temblor de sus manos y la presión en su estómago fue tan grande que tuvo que ocultar su rostro a la altura de las piernas, sentía como esa sensación caminaba lentamente por su esófago y amenazaba con salir, apretó los dientes tanto que hasta pudo oírlos rechinar y justo cuando le llegó a la garganta y que sabía que se iba a escapar tomó la lámpara del buró junto a su cama y la lanzó contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

Solamente el ruido del objeto chocando contra el muro logró sacarlo de su extraño lapsus irracional, en ese momento quedó impávido y con los ojos abiertos observando la lámpara destrozada en el piso de su cuarto, no sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que acababa de hacer solamente observaba la luna llena reflejada en los cristales rotos, entrando en un trance que le brindó el confort que tanto anhelaba, con sus pies descalzos se dirigió a los restos de su lámpara y recogió unos cuantos con la mano derecha, en la calle pudo escuchar como un par de niños jugaban de camino al festival, la rabia le regresó en milésimas de segundos y en un acto impulsivo empuñó las manos mientras llevaba sus ojos a la ventana.

Solo se distrajo por el dolor que los cristales le provocaban en la palma de la mano, la extendió frente a sus ojos dejando caer el vidrio roto y observó esas pequeñas marcas que le dejaron los restos en forma de puntos sin llegar a perforar la piel, miró con extrañeza su mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, el brillo de la noche delataba los diminutos restos del cristal que aún quedaban en su palma en forma de polvo; una sonrisa placentera comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro para luego dar paso a una risa conforme después de lo que había descubierto.

Sintió felicidad, una tremenda dicha como desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido, su risa comenzó a escucharse por toda la habitación al no poder esconder la satisfacción que le brindaba el haber descubierto que en el momento en que sintió el dolor en la palma de la mano todos sus desdichados pensamientos, incluido el dolor de cabeza habían desaparecido por completo, y todo gracias al nuevo dolor que le habían provocado esos pequeños cristales que ahora tenía frente a sus oscuros ojos.

Tomó un pedazo ahora un poco más grande y colocó la punta en el centro de su mano, se dio cuenta entonces que las marcas que ocasionaron su descubrimiento comenzaban a borrarse pero no le importó, porque ahora empuñaba la salvación a todos sus pesares, presionó el cristal contra su piel sintiendo un reconfortante alivio pero que no le fue suficiente, nuevamente lo volvió a intentar pero apretándolo con más fuerza, haciéndolo en esta ocasión desde la esquina de su mano, justo bajo el dedo índice y luego lo cruzó en una línea diagonal que le atravesó toda la palma, ahora el dolor que sintió fue mucho más agudo que el anterior pero eso no le incomodó para nada, al contrario creyó que no existía mejor alivio para sus males que ese y volvió a reír por el placer que esto le ocasionaba.

Sin embargo y algo que no tenía previsto era que esta vez la fuerza que había ejercido fue, por mucho, mayor a la que utilizó cuando empuñó su mano, la presión había hecho que el cristal le atravesara la piel y un caminito de líquido escarlata comenzó a fluir siguiendo el trazo del cristal, el joven abrió los ojos aterrado por lo que estaba sucediendo, su propia sangre fluía de su cuerpo por una herida auto-infringida e instintivamente trató de alejarse de los restos de la lámpara chocando contra el buró junto a su cama, continuó viendo su mano con agobio al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, miró por encima de la cama y la utilizó para levantarse del piso, recorrió la habitación con la vista buscando nada en específico y volvió a toparse con el cristal cubierto de sangre, «tic-tac, tic-tac» la cuenta regresiva de su reloj interno había comenzado, sintió mucho dolor, trató de huir y salió de la habitación a toda prisa chocando con la mesa y moviendo las sillas de su lugar.

Se apoyó en un mueble detrás de él y al observarlo se percató aterrado de la mancha de sangre que había dejado sobre éste, sintió el dolor en su mano como una especie de reclamo de su propio cuerpo que le exigía respuestas del por qué había recurrido a tan bajo consuelo, miró alrededor asegurándose de que nadie se encontrara en esa habitación, pero se sintió observado por todo el mundo, parecía que los muebles podían burlarse de él, llevó su mano diestra a la frente y notó la sangre cayendo en pequeñas gotas frente a sus ojos, debía escapar, salir del lugar, sentía vergüenza y rabia al mismo tiempo, se dirigió dando tumbos a la puerta y sin siquiera calzarse los zapatos o por lo menos buscar su chaqueta salió corriendo de la casa cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe tras de sí, ni siquiera se preocupó de correr por el pasillo ya que saltó el barandal del segundo piso cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo.

Se levantó como rayo y comenzó a correr, no tenía un lugar en específico al cual quisiera llegar, solo debía alejarse de su casa, no, de él mismo. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo hicieron, con grandes zancadas trataba de alejarse de su propia persona, no deseaba estar cerca de sí mismo y aunque supiera que eso era imposible corría con ese objetivo, sentía la sangre acumulada en su mano y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse un poco más aprisa, sí, tenía miedo de él mismo y debía alejarse del peligro que representaba el Uchiha para su propia persona.

Cerca de ahí alcanzó a escuchar a los aldeanos con los estuvo a punto de toparse y se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos como platos, buscó una salida, algún callejón por el cual pudiera continuar su marcha, estaba decidido a dejar la aldea así como se encontraba en ese momento, huyo por una calle oscura, por la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo entero ni siquiera sintió las pequeñas piedras que le lastimaban las plantas de los pies. Miró al cielo buscando un lugar para saltar a los tejados pero al ver a la luna que se encontraba aún más grande que de costumbre, se sintió intimidado, era como si estuviese solamente ahí reprochándole el daño que él mismo se acababa de ejercer, sintió dolor en el brazo, aunado a eso el estómago se le revolvió, debía expulsar ese malestar de alguna manera, su carrera comenzó a alentarse y con la mano izquierda sujetó su camisa a la altura del vientre, sintió una gran angustia que le subió hasta la cabeza y el mundo entero comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a él, ni siquiera logró mantenerse en pie y tuvo que sostenerse de un depósito de basura que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Trató de fijar su vista deseando que el mundo se estabilizara pero para cuando se dio cuenta estaba hincado en el piso con la cabeza y el antebrazo izquierdo apoyados en el depósito mientras que con la mano derecha se presionaba el abdomen, su cuerpo estaba temblando no por el frío sino por el malestar, podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, su cuerpo entero sudaba tratando de segregar ese mal que él continuaba encerrando pese a cualquier cosa pero entonces, ya no pudo detenerlo más y lo expulsó por la boca frente al depósito.

Se limpió los labios con el brazo y observó temeroso el vómito frente a él, sintió asco, náuseas tanto por la porquería que ahora se encontraba bajo el depósito como por él mismo, se echó para atrás tratando de alejarse de _aquello_ pero sin quitarle la vista, sintió ganas de vomitar de nuevo pero se resistió a ello, no estaba enfermo por eso no se permitiría volver a hacerlo, colocó su mano diestra en el piso y una punzada le recordó el mal que se había causado, «tic-tac» escuchó de nuevo por dentro de él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no existía peor enemigo que su propia persona, apretó los ojos y tomó la decisión que no se había atrevido a tomar desde que volvió a la aldea, debía irse, ese ya no era su hogar como sus camaradas le insistían, ya no existía nada ni nadie que lo atara a esa villa, que más daba lo que otros dijeran, en este momento solo se importaba él mismo y el sufrimiento por el que ahora estaba pasando debía llegar a su fin.

Se levantó tembloroso en medio del callejón, su rostro estaba pálido y sin vida, miró nuevamente la luna y frunció el ceño, no se permitiría sentirse culpable esta vez, caminó hacia un andador más grande, ya no le importaba que la gente lo viera, la brisa nocturna trataba de detenerlo pero su fuerza apenas si movía los mechones de cabello del muchacho. El joven continuó su andar observando la sombra de su propio cuerpo, sentía como si en cualquier momento ésta estuviera a punto de levantarse del piso y se fuera a arrojar contra él, si estaba dispuesto a lastimarse él mismo qué más daba que su gemela oscura lo hiciera, tragó saliva buscando el camino más corto que lo llevara a las afueras de la aldea y echó a correr otra vez, escuchando el silbido del viento que le susurraba a los oídos, podía ver en las siluetas de las casas los rostros de su antiguo equipo siete que lo miraban con desaprobación, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirle qué debía hacer? Solo anhelaba que lo dejaran en paz, no quería saber de nadie, cerró nuevamente los ojos tratando de controlarse, después de todo solo era su mente que le jugaba de la forma más sucia que podía imaginarse, tal vez era la forma en que una parte de él no deseaba continuar con esa vida tan errante como hasta ahora la llevaba; corrió más rápido todavía tratando de alejarse de las últimas ataduras de la aldea de la hoja, frente a él se reproducía la imagen de aquella vieja fotografía en la que había posado su antiguo equipo, tomó aire, no se dejaría llevar por sus engañosas alucinaciones, dobló en una esquina y sintió como la inercia de un choque lo mandó directo al suelo, contrario al camino que llevaba.

Levantó el torso desconcertado ¿qué era con lo que había chocado? Frente a él aparecía como en otras ocasiones esa misma chica de largos cabellos oscuros, Sasuke la miró incrédulo, ¿cómo era que siempre terminaban encontrándose en ésta clase de situaciones tan extrañas? Realmente no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para reclamarle. Se levantó del piso observando duda en las acciones de la chica mientras ésta se enderezaba, pero esta vez la ignoró completamente. Y como si nada hubiera pasado dio media vuelta y decidió alejarse lo más calmadamente de ella, procurando ocultarle la inestabilidad en su rostro.

Hinata lo miró confundida, no estaba segura pero le pareció ver algunas extrañas manchas tanto en el rostro del joven como en la camisa que llevaba puesta, su mirada le pareció muy distinta a la de siempre, no era fría sino apagada, lo observó alejarse sin decirle una sola palabra y caminando con paso errante para después fijarse en sus pies descalzos ¿qué era lo que hacía en la calle, en un lugar tan alejado de su casa sin zapatos? Trotó un poco tras el muchacho y en un arranque de preocupación le sujetó ahora ella el antebrazo y el joven no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. Hinata se le adelantó para examinarlo con detenimiento centrando su atención en aquellas anomalías que había notado.

En esta ocasión, más que molestarle tal atrevimiento por parte de la _kunoichi_, lo permitió y de alguna forma le dio un poco de consuelo a sus turbios pensamientos saber que alguien se interesaba de alguna manera en él, la Hyuga abrió los ojos en par al notar el mal estado en el que se encontraba, tanto física como anímicamente- Uchiha-san debo llevarlo al hospital –le dijo inspeccionando alrededor en busca de ayuda- Tsu-Tsunade-sama sabrá que ha…

Sasuke se sacudió del agarre de Hinata como si la mano de la chica le quemara al contacto con su piel, de ninguna manera iría a parar frente a esa mujer, no estaba de humor para nadie en este momento, no permitiría que nadie más lo viera de esa forma, colocó su mano diestra en la frente tratando de controlarse para evitar gritarle algún improperio pero sintió dolor en la palma, hizo un gesto y la regreso a su lugar- no es necesario –logró articular únicamente, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de hablar.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada de intriga y trató de comprender qué era lo que le había pasado pues le aterraba preguntárselo, suspiró con pesadez y cogió la mano del joven dedicándole una tímida sonrisa- entonces lo haré yo –le dijo no sin antes percatarse de la herida que atravesaba la palma del joven.

A Sasuke le sorprendió en el momento y aunque intentó negarse al principio simplemente no pudo hacerlo, el simple hecho de sentir la compañía de alguien más cerca de él le devolvía esa calma que tanto necesitaba, un alivio que sabía nunca tendría si se rehusaba a aceptar la ayuda de aquella muchacha, por lo que permitió que ella dirigiera su rumbo.

El viento fresco de la noche y la placidez que ahora respiraba le llenaban de un regocijo desmedido, sintió el calor de la mano de la joven que ahora tomaba la suya y era como si le hubiese inyectado un poco de vida a sus lúgubres pensamientos; contempló el piso y sus pies descalzos mientras ella lo alaba por enfrente, no se sentía digno de mirarla por la vergüenza del cutre estado en el que se encontraba. Deseó sentirse necesitado por alguien en este instante contradiciendo sus deplorables pensamientos de hacía solo unos minutos.

Caminaron un buen trayecto en silencio, Hinata no sabía exactamente como les explicaría esto a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun, con quienes había quedado de asistir al festival esa noche, si bien así lo habían planeado ella no pudo vestir su _yukata_ blanca con flores en lila porque temía que su padre descubriera a dónde se dirigía y aunque ninguno de ellos representaba algún interés romántico para su persona, no se atrevía a confesarle a su progenitor sobre sus salidas con sus camaradas cuando estas no eran dedicadas al entrenamiento o las misiones, por lo que esta noche salió vestida como siempre, unos pantalones que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa negra adornada con malla en la parte superior y su habitual chaqueta que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo desde que éste comenzó a cambiar a causa de la pubertad.

Hinata dirigió al Uchiha hasta la academia ninja, obviamente no lo llevaría a su casa y mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, por esa razón éste le pareció el mejor lugar para atenderlo ya que estaba retirado del bullicio del festival y de esa forma difícilmente los encontrarían aquellas miradas curiosas que más tarde acostumbraban crear chismes en torno a lo que fuera que vieran, esto, tanto por ella como por el joven de despeinada cabellera azabache. La _kunoichi_ lo guió hasta el columpio del patio y le pidió que la esperara en ese lugar, Sasuke no respondió pero accedió a la petición de la chica, se sentía cansado, tan débil para siquiera ponerse a pensar, que no le prestó la menor importancia a lo que sea que estuviera tramando, a estas alturas ya ni sostenerse en pie podía, por lo que se recargó en el tronco del árbol y se deslizó en él hasta quedar sentado en medio de las raíces, después de encontrarse con esa chica la adrenalina en su cuerpo quedó reducida a casi nada, dejándolo completamente agotado, la única sensación que aún conservaba era la pulsación en la palma de su mano que todavía le reclamaba la herida, aunque ya no sangraba no cesaba de doler, mezclado con eso, la sangre en su mano se secó y ahora no la podía mover con normalidad.

La Hyuga apareció frente a Sasuke con una bandeja que había sacado de la enfermería de la academia, otra de las razones por las que había decidido acudir a ese lugar era precisamente por los medicamentos; se arrodilló junto a él y tomó con delicadeza la mano del joven, su rostro sin vida no mostraba ninguna clase de reacción, con un algodón húmedo comenzó a limpiar con sumo mimo la sangre seca en torno a la herida para evitar que ésta se infectara, al rozar la llaga el joven dio un respingo y la observó a la cara enfocando sus oscuros ojos en los de ella, a Hinata le temblaron los labios y casi en susurro se disculpó con él, Sasuke no pareció prestarle mayor al interés al asunto y miró en otra dirección. El aire frío sopló inhóspito en torno a ellos y el Uchiha por fin sintió el fresco de la noche, la piel se le puso de gallina y con el brazo libre se cobijó frotándose a sí mismo. Una vez terminada la limpieza y desinfección de la lesión la cubrió con un vendaje apretado, aunque desde hacía un buen rato había parado de sangrar, bien sabía que la herida podría volver a abrirse.

Terminando con la extremidad del joven posó sus perlas en la frente de Sasuke, con otro algodón se dispuso a limpiar la sangre seca creyendo que también se había lastimado en ese lugar, con su mano izquierda sujetó la barbilla del muchacho para evitar que se moviera, el rubor invadió las mejillas de Hinata teniendo tan cerca el rostro de su paciente, y al darse cuenta que posaba sus profundos ojos sobre ella casi suplicantes de compañía y ¿por qué no? afecto, Hinata trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

-Vo-voy a limpiar la herida, Uchiha-san –se justificó nerviosa. Sasuke por su parte no le respondió de ninguna manera pero se dejó consentir por las cálidas manos de la Hyuga.

Tragó saliva y con leves golpecitos comenzó a retirar la sangre seca de su frente. El ex ninja pudo sentir el aliento de Hinata chocar con el suyo, la tenía tan cerca que incluso podía aspirar su aroma, una fragancia que le regresó completamente a la realidad, miró como su cabello largo caía a los costados de su rostro de porcelana, apreció con detenimiento los labios rosados de la chica, eran carnosos y se les veía un poco abiertos descubriendo parte de su lengua húmeda y dientes blancos; su nariz angulosa y respingada marcaba el punto medio en su pequeño rostro y sus ojos perlados resplandecían un poco más arriba del resto de sus facciones.

Al darse cuenta de la manera en que la observaba el joven apartó la vista abochornado, estaba cansado y a eso asumía la inquietud de su cuerpo al tenerla a tan corta distancia. Una vez terminada su tarea Hinata trató de inspeccionar el abdomen del joven pero éste le detuvo la mano en seco.

-Estoy bien –le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, aún continuaba con sus confusos pensamientos pero esta vez ella era la culpable, la Hyuga al no creerle trató de continuar ignorando sus palabras pero entonces la miró a los ojos y sujetó su brazo con más fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla- es verdad.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras el chico apoyaba la suya en el tronco del árbol y cerraba los ojos buscando descanso, colocó a un costado la bandeja con el medicamento y los algodones cubiertos de sangre y se sentó junto a él, de ninguna manera lo abandonaría en un momento como ese, una corriente volvió a tomarlos desprevenidos y fue cuando logró notar que el joven se encogía procurando conservar el poco calor de su cuerpo, la Hyuga miró a todos lados y con sus dedos temblorosos comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su holgada chamarra para después y muy lentamente retirarla de su cuerpo sintiendo el frío calarle hasta los huesos y esforzándose porque el chico no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Con mucho cuidado y conteniendo la respiración se acercó de nueva cuenta al muchacho y lo cubrió desde los hombros.

-No es necesario que hagas esto –soltó Sasuke sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Hinata se estremeció al oírlo pues lo hacía dormido, tragó saliva e intentó articular cualquier palabra pero sin su prenda se sentía más intimidada que de costumbre, el Uchiha abrió los ojos y notó como ella repentinamente se cubrió el área del pecho con un inocente rubor bajo los ojos, está escena no pudo sino enternecer al joven que no logró evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios olvidando en ese momento todo el dolor de hacía un rato.

-Por mí no… no hay problema –le insistió con una expresión de preocupación y se acomodó junto a él. Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo, todavía continuaba ocultando su pecho con los brazos, estaba seguro que si ella tuviese una personalidad tan extrovertida como la de Ino o La vehemencia de Karin su cuerpo sería todo lo contrario a un problema, ya que una chica con tales dimensiones en sus 'curvas' no pasaría tan desapercibida como ahora le ocurría a ella.

Sin embargo, esta timidez no fue lo único que notó en la chica, sino el temblor de su cuerpo al recibir tan directamente la corriente de aire, si tenía tanto frio ¿por qué le dio su chamarra? Sasuke comenzó a retirarla de su cuerpo dispuesto a entregársela pero Hinata volvió a objetarle que lo hiciera. Sasuke la miró suspicaz y Hinata le volvió a sonreír nerviosa, sabía que había notado su cuerpo temblar pero no quería que le regresara la chamarra, ya que a sus ojos él la necesitaba más.

-Si no quieres que te la regrese entonces acércate a mí –le dijo Sasuke con semblante serio, estaba seguro que se iba a negar al notar el pudor en todo el rostro de la muchacha- de esa forma no sentirás tanto el frío –se justificó.

Hinata lo pensó un poco, él era el que necesitaba la ayuda por eso no podía recibir de vuelta su chamarra, así que nerviosa comenzó a aproximarse al joven estando segura que sería capaz de escuchar como su corazón latía a mil por hora, el Uchiha realmente se sorprendió por la osadía de la _kunoichi_ pero ya que él la había invitado permitió que lo hiciera, entregándole incluso una parte de su propia prenda para que se cubriese del viento.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron un rato recargados en el tronco del árbol disfrutando del silencio que prevalecía en torno a ellos, y eso era precisamente lo que Sasuke disfrutaba más de esa chica, nunca le pedía explicaciones, ni trataba de aconsejarle, ella no parecía pedirle nada a cambio de las atenciones que le brindaba, tal vez por esa razón se sentía un poco culpable, ella había hecho tanto por él y Sasuke no le había correspondido de ninguna manera. En el momento en que estuvo a punto de caer rendido ante el sueño sintió como la cabeza de la Hyuga se recargaba en su hombro, el Uchiha la miró con el ceño fruncido por tomarse tantas libertades pero al verla tan tranquila no tuvo el valor de despertarla, aspiró hondo llenando sus pulmones del aroma del cabello de la chica, sintiéndose reconfortado por ello.

Al percatarse de su último arrebato se destapó abrupto de la chamarra de la Huyga, obligándola a despertarse de golpe, se había quedado dormida y ahora Sasuke parecía tener prisa por retirarse, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permanecieron bajo ese árbol, hasta donde sabía pudieron haber pasado horas, por lo que se levantó tras él sintiendo como a cada minuto bajaba la temperatura.

-Será mejor que volvamos –le dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda, parecía que se hallaba mucho más tranquilo de como lo había encontrado.

-S-sí, por supuesto –asintió conforme, si su padre se enteraba que se encontraba con un hombre a tan altas horas de la noche tendría problemas.

Sasuke trató de entregarle la chamarra a la joven _shinobi_ pero ésta continuó renuente en aceptarla y aunque ciertamente sentía frío y continuaba ocultando las formas de su cuerpo estaba dispuesta a no recibirla devuelta pues creía que el chico tendría más frío sin ella al andar descalzo por la villa.

-Yo no la usaré… –le afirmó Sasuke con una expresión interrogante, y pese a lo que acababa de vivir al inicio de la noche, no recorrería la aldea con una prenda femenina puesta, su demencia no llegaba a tanto- …además me parece que la necesitas más tú.

El sarcasmo en el tono del Uchiha le confirmó que definitivamente ya se encontraba más tranquilo, sus ojos volvían a tener vida, pese a que ya no le dirigía esa mirada fría, de alguna manera alcanzó a notar que en cierta medida era diferente y aunque no supo descifrarla se sintió gustosa de haberlo ayudado esta noche.

-Uchiha-san –le dijo con un tono tan tierno y frágil que Sasuke volvió a sentir ese extraño malestar en la boca del estómago- por favor, consérvela por esta noche.

Y sin dar tiempo a contradecirle dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha al interior de la academia para devolver todo aquello que había sacado, Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa complacida y miró desconcertado la chamarra, no se la puso pero ya no hizo el intento de regresarla a su dueña, el Uchiha la observó alejarse de él pero esperó paciente su retorno, después de todo no podía permitir que anduviera sola a deshoras de la madrugada, sin duda era una chica singular que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante el sufrimiento del prójimo y lo que para él era mejor, no tenía que justificarse de ninguna forma ante ella; unos minutos después la vio salir de la academia y con un gesto el joven le confirmo que era hora de volver a casa. Con paso calmó emparejaron su andar sin pronunciar palabra, aparentemente ellos compartían la satisfacción de esos espacios de absoluto silencio, si bien por una parte no había mucho que ambos quisieran decir, tampoco era que les molestase.

Caminaron juntos hasta el punto en que ambos debían separar sus destinos para llegar a sus respectivos hogares, Hinata observó su lado del camino y se dirigió al rumbo que el Uchiha tomaría, Sasuke que estaba informado de donde se encontraba el territorio del clan Hyuga la miró extrañado.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó sin rodeos, Hinata se encogió de hombros y lo miró culpable, jugó con sus dedos y se mordió el labio, no por el miedo sino por la vergüenza, se sintió apenada de decirle que lo acompañaría hasta su casa, primero porque ya se imaginaba la forma en que se negaría y segundo porque visto desde otra perspectiva ésta noche bien podría asemejarse, en parte a una cita, aunque tendría un final invertido en que ella lo acompañaría hasta su domicilio.

Sasuke percibió sus intenciones y le volvió a ofrecer la prenda, mientras le dirigía una mirada cansada, aunque por dentro ya podía sentirse satisfecho de tantas atenciones por parte de la tímida ninja.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo llegar solo –le respondió a sus obvias preguntas mentales y viendo que estaba a punto de rebatir su explicación le agregó- estaré bien así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron por tal declaración, ¿Hinata se preocupaba por él? Ambos cayeron en la cuenta en ese instante y si bien esa no era la intención de Sasuke con su comentario tampoco midió el alcance de su declaración, Hinata le sonrió gentilmente sabiendo que en este momento decía la verdad y con ternura le devolvió la chamarra al joven.

-Por favor, acéptela por esta noche –volvió a insistirle dedicándole una mirada cariñosa, Sasuke tragó saliva sin tener oportunidad de oponerse a la petición. Curvó sus labios y negó con la cabeza, de verdad que cuando la chica se proponía hacer algo no se rendía hasta que veía su cometido realizado- buenas noches, Uchiha-san.

Se despidió con una leve reverencia y trotó por la calle vacía perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Sasuke la miró absorto en sus pensamientos, sin duda ella le había devuelto, al menos por esta noche, la racionalidad a su mundo, en el tiempo que permaneció con ella llegó a creer que la vida no era tan mala y que podía continuar luchando contra toda tempestad que se le interpusiera en el camino, sonrió conforme y en un monologo más para él mismo que para la _kunoichi_ profirió- gracias por todo, Hinata.

o-o-o-o-o

*La verdad sigo sin estar al corriente de todo lo sucedido en Naruto, admito que me puse a leer por fin el manga pero al igual que me pasó con el anime me aburrí y me quedé creo que cuando Naruto se encuentra con sus papás (tal vez un poco después, pero no llegué al final).

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, felicitaciones (ruego porque así sea), o cualquier cosa no duden en comentar n.n_

_Sin duda este capítulo se escribió solo y he de confesar que eso fue de principio a fin, sin embargo lo que singularmente me llamó la atención fue la facilidad con que escribí el momento de demencia del Uchiha (supongo que me encanta hacerlo sufrir), cabe señalar que una parte de este capítulo es bastante parecida a algo que ya había escrito hace tiempo en un cuento, si bien el contexto es diferente supongo que las sensaciones son las mismas._

**_HB responde:_**

**Guest:** Gracias y perdón por la tardanza XD

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, espero que también te guste este capítulo que por cierto es el que más he disfrutado de escribir C:

**Kenohe:** Jeje, lamento haberte hecho esperar pero eso de crecer no deja nada bueno (las obligaciones aumentan T.T) aunque eso no impedirá que me olvide de mis hobbys XD, y en cuanto al NaruSaku no me molesta tanto ya que Naruto es otro de los personajes que menos me agradan, así que habría preferido a esos dos juntos al verdadero final.

**Aloh:** Genial, no soy la única amante del KibaHina! Muchas gracias realmente me alegra que te guste, comentarios como los suyos ayudan a que continúe escribiendo, trataré con todas mis fuerzas de no abandonarlo nuevamente (aunque no diré cada cuando actualizaré), espero volver a leerte por aquí para la próxima, cuídate mucho n.n

_Muchas gracias a todas por leer (ya que creo que los hombres no se han pasado por aquí nunca :P)._


	7. La negación a la naturaleza mundana

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen._**

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 7_**

**La negación a la naturaleza mundana**

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y el aire diurno jugaba con las cortinas en un eterno balanceo rítmico de ida y vuelta. Un rayo del astro rey rebotó en uno de los cristales pertenecientes a la lámpara que había destrozado la noche anterior y lo mandó directamente a sus ojos, Sasuke se revolvió entre las frazadas de su lecho y por fin abrió sus profundas obsidianas, sintiendo una tremenda pesadez en el cuerpo, tomó el reloj con su mano izquierda y se lo llevó a la cara, once treinta y dos de la mañana era la hora que marcaba el dichoso aparato, se puso panza arriba y observó el techo de la alcoba tratando de traer sus últimos recuerdos a la cabeza colocándose la mano diestra en la frente y fue en ese preciso instante en que notó la venda en torno a dicha extremidad.

La alejó de su rostro para observarla con detenimiento y en una especie de ensueño en el que sin darse cuenta dejó caer el reloj al piso, todo lo sucedido por la noche apareció frente a sus ojos trayéndole de vuelta las extrañas sensaciones que tanto le aquejaron en ese momento, desde la rabia que lo embargó al saber de la felicidad de los otros y la necesidad de venganza que sintió en aquel momento, incluso pudo revivir el malestar que le aquejaba contenerse de sus deseos de destrucción, la lámpara quebrada y la felicidad de eliminar el dolor de su corazón al confundir a su propia mente inyectándole dolor físico en otra parte del cuerpo y la culpabilidad de haberse dañado él mismo; le mareaba tan solo recordar todo el mar de pensamientos oscuros y negativos que lo atormentaron al salir de casa y por último apareció ella, Hyuga Hinata se le reveló en una visión que eliminó con su simple presencia el sufrimiento que lo perseguía.

Acercó su mano a la cara y volvió a sentir sus cálidos dedos limpiando suavemente su mano y rememoró la concentración que invertía al llevar a cabo dicha tarea, ver ese tenue rubor en su rostro al darse cuenta que se tenían tan cerca el uno del otro le arrancó una sonrisa placentera y al llevar sus dedos a la frente y recordar la ternura con la que sujetaba su mentón volvió a sentir ese extraño malestar en la boca del estómago que le devolvió la objetividad, se levantó abrupto y escrutó su habitación que para su fortuna lucía muy diferente de la noche anterior, se sintió cansado y deseó volver a dormir ya que pese a haber regresado a su casa no logró conciliar el sueño temprano permaneciendo varias horas dando vueltas en la cama.

Salió de su cuarto con semblante irritado, estaba seguro que no podría dormir otra vez y le molestaba ver esa odiosa lámpara culpable de gran parte de su delirio destrozada en el suelo de su alcoba, se quitó la camisa manchada de sangre, ni siquiera se la cambió al llegar a su casa, y la lanzó al cuarto de limpieza, poco le importó el lugar en el que cayó solo le interesaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido; al percatarse del desorden que también había dejado en la mesa y sillas se dispuso a devolver todo a su lugar, encontrándose en ese momento con la chamarra de la _kunoichi_ colgada en uno de los respaldos de los asientos.

Se acercó a ella nervioso y con los dedos de su mano derecha la tocó, pasando su vista a la venda que cubría la herida, sonrió complacido y la acarició con los dedos recreándose la piel de la muchacha, por un momento vio que se trataba de su rostro y su cabello los que mimaba con inusitada ternura; nuevamente se dejó guiar por esas sensaciones que le embelesaban llevándose la prenda de la chica a la altura de la cara, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que se desprendía de la chamarra, una mezcla entre el champú, el jabón y el propio olor de la joven que le cautivaron, llegando al punto en que deseó tenerla ahí para tocar sus rosados labios y sentir el calor de éstos, «por favor, acéptela por esta noche» la escuchó decirle y no pudo negarse a su infantil petición, su espíritu se doblegó con tan solo escuchar esa dulce vocecita que le otorgó el respiro que anhelaba permitiéndose sanar algunas de sus heridas, embriagándose por los deseos de una vida en que el odio y la venganza no formaran parte de su vida.

Alivio, calma, paz y tranquilidad eran sinónimos de aquello que lograba sentir al poseer esa prenda entre sus manos, que por insignificante que pareciera, para él en este momento era su más grande tesoro que cuidaría a toda costa. El simple hecho de inhalar su perfume le liberaba de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban en la oscura cueva en la que se encontraba, no era necesario ver la luz porque sentía que el paraíso se encontraba ahí mismo, pasó la chamarra suave acariciando su mejilla para después llevarla a sus labios y terminar su recorrido nuevamente en la nariz, volvió a absorber el penetrante aroma de la chica, sus fuerzas cedieron y en un ataque de impaciencia se permitió abrazar dicha indumentaria acunándola entre sus brazos para nuevamente sentir esa rara sensación que le volvió a picar en el vientre.

Sasuke abrió los ojos confundido ¿por qué había hecho tal cosa? sacudió la cabeza y miró a todos lados asombrado, dejó la prenda en donde la encontró y corrió a la ventana la cual abrió de par en par permitiendo que el aire fresco entrara al pequeño apartamento, ansiando que el frío ambiente de afuera le bajara el calor que sentía ahora recorrer en todo su cuerpo, se apoyó en el marco e inhaló y exhaló cansado, no había hecho gran cosa pero sentía el sofoco de haber corrido todo un maratón en menos de diez minutos, volvió a llevar su mano a la frente para controlarse y analizar con detenimiento su forma de proceder en cuanto a esa prenda; no, no lo había hecho por Hyuga exactamente, esa chamarra pudo pertenecerle a cualquiera, esa ansiedad que sentía entorno a esa chaqueta se debía a lo que representaba para él, la salvación de su vida llena de aflicciones y pesares, se convirtió en la representación de una escalera que lo sacaría de la cueva en la que permanecía prisionero y nadie podría negarse a esa clase de ofertas que proclaman la salvación.

Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente la chamarra de esa jovencita? Antes del cumpleaños de Neji Hyuga no la había visto, trató de hilar cada detalle que tenía acerca de ella, por el _Doujutsu_ de la joven supo que pertenecía al clan Hyuga, fue gracias a Kakashi que se enteró que su nombre era Hinata además al parecer Sakura, Kiba y Shino también la conocían, recordó específicamente el encuentro que habían tenido esos cuatro afuera de la mansión Hokage y la cara de embobado que sostenía el Inuzuka en ese momento, aparentemente él la conocía demasiado bien y no tenía que ser un genio para concluir que ella era parte de su equipo ninja, lo cual significaba que también fue una de los nueve novatos que ascendieron a _genins_ en su generación.

Pero si su resolución era acertada ¿por qué Hyuga no aparecía en ninguno de sus recuerdos? aunque nunca les prestó un verdadero interés a ese montón de chicas locas que siempre lo acosaban, al menos sabía de quienes se trataba, pero a ella no la vio ahí, Hinata no estaba entre aquel problemático grupo de niñas que afirmaban estar enamoradas de él, pese a jactarse de no pasar desapercibido para la parte femenina de la academia, desde las más grandes hasta las más chicas lo perseguían dejando una estela de corazones a su paso y aun así, ella no se encontraba en sus memorias. Aspiró con enfado, tanto pensar en la chica le hacía sentir coraje hacia su propia persona, él no era así y podía alardear por darse el lujo de ignorar los coqueteos de las mujeres a su alrededor, aunque ciertamente le molestaba caer en cuenta que Hinata no era una de sus admiradoras pero, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? cualquier chica lo era, bastaba con lanzarles una de sus gélidas miradas para hacerlas caer rendidas a sus pies, sin embargo y pensándolo bien ¿a qué venía todo esto? qué más daba que fuera o no una más de sus adeptas, se suponía que eso no le interesaba de ninguna manera.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo a la casa y se recargó en la pared, sentía como su estómago se revolvía con todas las emociones que ahora le aquejaban, tantas impresiones mezcladas al mismo tiempo le mareaban, sentía que si continuaba de esa forma perdería la cordura en cualquier momento y en ese caso era probable que se diera a la perdición; su mente acostumbraba vagar de las maneras más inestables para él, llevándolo por un tortuoso camino que lo hacía experimentar aquellas desquiciantes sensaciones que iban desde la desesperación hasta la templanza, de la agonía a al placer, soportando perturbadoras alucinaciones surrealistas en las que, a estas alturas ya no podía diferenciar entre la realidad y la ficción, y que desde hacía un tiempo podía vislumbrar en sus ominosas fantasías; viéndolo desde otra perspectiva ¿qué más daba con eso? si vivir era sinónimo de sufrir para él daba lo mismo, sin embargo y muy en el fondo, no deseaba morir, la muerte representa la puerta hacia un mundo extraordinariamente desconocido, pero solamente es la entrada ya que no existe la salida para el retorno y de esa decisión jamás se podría arrepentir, es por ello que sentía miedo, sonrió sarcástico por él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha le temía a la muerte, una deducción obvia y bastante razonable, cualquiera le teme a aquello que no conoce, es por eso que las personas 'normales' buscan compañía, de esa forma pase lo que pase no estarán solos, a menos que ese individuo porte un abanico en la espalda como emblema de un clan maldito.

Se resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso y miró la mancha de sangre que había dejado en el mueble en que se recargó la noche anterior, en ese momento supo que era probable que su delirio llegara a ser peor, esta vez Hyuga había estado ahí para regresarle la cordura, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiese encontrado? «tic-tac, tic-tac» una marcha lenta que el reloj en su interior había comenzado en cuenta regresiva, el simple hecho de escucharlo le hacía temblar de desesperación, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el silencio que prevalecía en su casa, deseando que siempre fuera de esta manera, era en estos momentos en que no le molestaba para nada la soledad.

-_Jamás podrás liberarte de tu destino…_ –escuchó y buscó por todos los rincones que alcanzaba a distinguir desde su lugar al responsable de dichas palabras, permaneció en mutismo por un rato y el canto de las aves lo distrajo desde afuera, estaba solo y aunque esa voz le era familiar no logró ubicar de quien se trataba. Pasó su cabello para atrás y recargó su cabeza en la pared- jamás podré liberarme de este miserable destino –repitió pensando muy seriamente en sus palabras y sonrió con desdén- ¿y quién dice que quiero hacerlo? -esta despreciable forma de vivir era lo único que tenía y azotarse con sus pensamientos contradictorios era la manera en que pagaba todo el mal que había hecho su tan preciado clan desde antes de la concepción de la aldea.

Reflexionando acerca de todo esto, había decidido ser él quien pagaría por todos los pecados de su gente, de esa forma podría eximir a su familia del castigo eterno en las llamas del averno, sintió un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con escapar de solo imaginar que su madre y hermano se encontraban allí, el aire le comenzó a faltar y se cubrió la boca con la mano evitando como podía dejarse llevar por este sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia que se había acumulado en su pecho, tanta fue aflicción que ni siquiera prestó atención a la puerta que alguien tocaba sino hasta la tercera vez seguido de un llamado con esa voz que con solo oírla le erizó la piel:

-Uchiha-san –escuchó con aparente sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a bombear más aprisa y sintió el sudor empapar sus manos- ¿se-se encuentra en casa?

Esperó un momento, esta vez no deseaba tenerla cerca razón por la cual dispuesto a no abrirle la puerta, contuvo la respiración un momento sintiendo que sería descubierto si hacía cualquier tipo de sonido por más diminuto que éste fuera; por debajo de la puerta pudo ver como su sombra se alejaba del lugar, Sasuke pasó su vista atónito a la chamarra en el respaldo de la silla y se negó a dejarla ir así de fácil, corrió a la puerta instintivamente y la abrió tras ella, al verlo Hinata respingó pero le ofreció una sonrisa sincera al muchacho y lo saludó de buena gana, aunque al principio no lo notó le pareció distinto, si bien no poseía el semblante angustiado del día anterior, tampoco gozaba de la frialdad y altivez que tanto le caracterizaban.

Al observarlo con más detenimiento, Hinata bajó la vista al suelo y apretó entre sus manos un pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo, trató de balbucear algo pero no pudo articular nada después de percatarse de la falta de pudor por parte del joven frente a ella, la chica miró en otra dirección y tragó saliva, no es que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre sin camisa, en los días más calurosos Kiba-kun solía desprenderse de ella después de los entrenamientos, incluso había tenido la grandiosa oportunidad de ver a Naruto-kun sin su prenda, cosa que la mandó al hospital después de apreciar el torso bien definido del muchacho, pero extrañamente con Uchiha-san era completamente diferente, simplemente no quería verlo de esa manera y por ello apartaba la vista abochornada.

Sasuke notó de inmediato la vergüenza pintada en toda la cara de la _kunoichi_ y cayó en la cuenta, en otro momento no le habría molestado de ninguna manera pero ver el tímido semblante de la Hyuga le arrancó un súbito sonrojo que la chica no pasó desapercibido, el Uchiha se retiró no sin antes hacerle un ademán a la _shinobi _para que entrara a la casa y ella lo siguió por detrás sin evitar fijar sus perlas en los omóplatos que se marcaban en la espalda del joven, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ser ninja pero su cuerpo aún conservaba su forma, trató de mirar en otra dirección pero escuchó cómo entraba por una puerta frente a la mesa sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, Hinata no tuvo más opción que permanecer parada en su lugar, esperando paciente por el retorno de su anfitrión; pasó su vista por el resto de la casa y se detuvo a contemplar el distinto clima en comparación del día en que se quedó a atender a Sasuke en su enfermedad, se mordió el labio pero se dio cuenta que desde aquella vez su relación había cambiado para bien, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y notó la mancha de sangre en el mueble, se preguntaba por qué horribles cosas había pasado el joven el día anterior, sintió pena por él estaba segura que mientras estuviera en sus manos lo ayudaría; continuó inspeccionando la casa con la vista, se respiraba otro aire de aquella ocasión en que no sabía cómo atenderlo; hasta que por fin se topó con el respaldo de la silla en donde descansaba su chaqueta, sonrió al encontrarla porque era la única prenda con la que se sentía realmente cómoda, ese suéter beige de lana tejida que llevaba puesto no le parecía lo suficientemente largo ni holgado.

Dentro de la habitación el joven hurgó entre los cajones en busca de una playera limpia y se la enfundó para volver a encontrarse con ella, se sentía ansioso por volver a verla y hablar con la _kunoichi_, en su cara se pintaba una inusual sonrisa de saber que había regresado a su casa, pero justo antes de girar el picaporte se quedó pensativo acerca de las sensaciones que la chica le provocaba y recargó su frente en la puerta, ¿por qué sentía esa incomodidad en torno a ella? le molestaba y al mismo tiempo lo sentía placentero, abrió sus labios y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiró, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? empuñó ambas manos y le dieron ganas de golpear la puerta tan fuerte que no le hubiera molestado derribarla, él no podía darse el lujo de ser como los demás, su destino no era para nada parecido al común y ya se había hecho a la idea, por tanto no iba a flaquear solamente por una niña que le mostraba un mundo falso en el que todo era felicidad, la ira le regresó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, simplemente no podía caer en los placeres mundanos de las personas a su alrededor y mucho menos por una chica tan endeble como lo era Hyuga Hinata, nunca se lo permitiría.

Salió de la habitación y le dirigió su mirada más hostil pero al percatarse del encuentro de la chica con su chamarra no pudo evitar conectarlas y recordar lo que hacía un rato se atrevió hacer con la indumentaria de la joven frente a él, en un santiamén, recordó la suavidad de la tela en su rostro así como la penetrante fragancia que de ella emanaba, desencadenándole un feroz sonrojo bajo los ojos, Hinata lo observó culpable y dejó la prenda en donde la encontró al percibir la forma en que el Uchiha la observaba, tragó saliva y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué venía su semblante de estupefacción que conservaba al tenerla de frente, tal vez había hecho algo malo por lo que retrocedió unos pasos.

-U-Uchiha-san –lo sacó de su letargo, Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó la mano a la frente, definitivamente se sentía peor que el día anterior- ¿se encuentra bien?

El joven le dio la espalda, talló sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire ignorándola deliberadamente, debía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, se sentía cansado y al igual que los demás ella se estaba convirtiendo en un molestia, pero a diferencia de los otros le pesaba más tenerla cerca, no soportaba la ternura en el tono que utilizaba para referirse a él y mucho menos resistía estar frente a ella y que le mostrara esa fragilidad y timidez que eran rasgos tan singulares en su persona, sus falsas sonrisas solo hacían juego con su fingida preocupación, estaba harto y no toleraría que se burlara de él, pero aun así se calmó aun en contra de toda inclinación, respiró hondo y tuvo el suficiente aplomo para dirigirle la palabra:

-¿Qué quieres? –la cuestionó deseando que solamente tomara la maldita chamarra y se fuera de la casa para que no terminara pagando por algo que no le incumbía, en cambio, Hinata se encogió de hombros y se llevó el índice a la boca, su voz fue tan hosca y fría como un glaciar que se amedrentó.

-Y-yo… so-solo vine a recoger mi… chamarra –respondió nerviosa, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no había nada que le molestara más de esa chica que le tuviera miedo, empuñó ambas manos sintiendo como las uñas se hundían en la piel de su palma izquierda, aspiró y exhaló más aprisa rogándole al cielo porque tomara sus cosas y se fuera lo más pronto posible, sin embargo Hinata sintió curiosidad, no podía dejarlo de esa manera, al ver la mancha de sangre en el mueble supo que definitivamente algo no estaba bien y como Sasuke había dicho el día anterior, ella se preocupaba por él- ¿Uchiha-san?

Sasuke bajó la vista al suelo y aun sin dirigirle la mirada comenzó a reír, la vida era tan absurda que cuando más deseaba estar solo las personas que menos quería tener cerca se encontraban a su alrededor, Sakura fue la primera, la muy ilusa había creído que podría detenerlo, si bien hubieron diferentes ocasiones en que logró controlarle su ira, al final él cedió a su propósito de abandonar la aldea, también Kakashi trató de aconsejarle pero sus palabras no fueron suficientes como para hacerlo olvidar su idea de venganza y por supuesto, Naruto quien lo persiguió durante años según él para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, el muy idiota creía que había regresado solo porque él lo obligó; no, nunca había obedecido a nadie y ella no sería la excepción, giró para verla arrogante y al percibir el miedo plasmado en sus orbes no pudo sino sentir pena y un gratificante odio desmedido por ella, haciendo que su risa retumbara por toda la habitación, Hinata asustada, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás pero Sasuke, por enésima ocasión, la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y fingir que eres mi redentora? –le preguntó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, Hinata trató de alejarse pero el agarre del joven era muy fuerte.

-U-Uchiha-san, m-me lastima –le dijo sollozando mientras trataba de zafarse del aprisionamiento en que tenía su muñeca- ¡suélteme por favor! ¡me está lastimando! –imploró pero el joven sujetó su otro brazo también y ella solo pudo observar como dos centelleantes tizones aparecían en lugar de sus brunos ojos.

-No necesito tu misericordia, yo en ningún momento te pedí que me ayudaras ¡¿por qué rayos quieres meterte a mi vida?! –le reclamó mientras la llevaba contra la pared, sujetándole ambas muñecas con su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza y recluyéndola con su cuerpo- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA!

Hinata rompió en llanto y desvalida se dejó llevar por el miedo, el día que lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento pensó que la mataría en ese instante pero el hecho de haberla acompañado a celebrar el cumpleaños de su primo le hizo creer que no era un vil asesino, tontamente creyó en las palabras de Kakashi-_sensei_ cuando éste le dijo que no era tan malo como parecía, incluso la noche anterior deseó protegerlo de él mismo y se sintió gustosa al darse cuenta que de alguna manera ella le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

No logró contener en ningún momento las lágrimas y el joven la afianzaba cada vez con mayor firmeza, no quería que notara su miedo pero ya era demasiado tarde- y-yo… y-yo n-nunca quise… molestarlo… –logró articular procurando a toda costa evadir su intensa mirada carmesí, no obstante no pudo dejar pasar las tres elipses que se formaron en el centro de sus iris y que comenzaban a unirse para formar una especie de flor, decorada al centro con una estrella de seis picos- p-per-perdóneme… -se disculpó entrecortadamente, ya no podía hablar pues su cuerpo estaba a punto de la hiperventilación.

-¿Te crees mejor que las demás por permitirte rebasar solo un poco la línea? ¡¿acaso crees que podría fijarme en alguien tan débil como tú?! –comenzó a cuestionarla sin medir sus palabras, no la quería tener cerca de él, en este momento le parecía aún más insoportable que Karin y si solamente había una forma para deshacerse del problema que representaba esta chica, entonces estaba dispuesto a todo- ¡tú no eres mejor que nadie! –le gritó y su puño libre comenzó a brillar y despedir una serie de pequeños relámpagos que resonaron en toda la casa.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos boquiabierta, nada en el mundo le habría dolido tanto como su última exclamación, él no mentía en ese aspecto, por su debilidad ella misma estaba consciente que todos eran mejores, aunado a eso él se preparaba para atacarla con su técnica especial, ella la conocía bien por tanto estaba enterada del alcance de su poder, apretó los labios resignada, en este momento ya no había nada que objetarle, su destino estaba grabado en piedra y él le daría el fin a su existencia, una última lágrima se derramó rauda por su mejilla, «tic-tac, tic-tac» los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a la normalidad en ese instante despertando nuevamente a la realidad, asustado, soltó a la Hyuga de su agarre y la vio desplomarse permaneciendo acuclillada temblando bajo sus pies, ¿qué había hecho? se censuró mientras se alejaba de ella ¿por qué tenía que hacerle esto siempre? quería irse del lugar, huir de ahí y no volver nunca más pero entonces, notó su fragilidad y miedo en la postura, con su mano izquierda sobaba su muñeca derecha sin parar de llorar, había dejado sus manos marcadas en su pálida piel, se sintió de lo peor en ese momento, no podía dejarla así, no después de haberla tratado de una manera tan despreciable luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, sintió necesidad de abarcar su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos y decirle que jamás le haría daño, pero no se atrevió, sabía que volvería a caer en el caos que era su mente y aunque él no lo quisiera de nuevo la lastimaría.

-Hy-Hyuga –articuló arrepentido mientras bajaba hasta donde se encontraba sacándola de su estupor y ella solo apartó su mirada de la del Uchiha, al sentir que se acercaba trató de alejarse pero su espalda chocó contra la pared dándose cuenta que no existía escapatoria- de verdad… lo sien…

No, no le permitiría terminar la frase, podía ser una debilucha pero no una tonta y jamás podría creerle que estaba arrepentido, en un último indicio de valentía lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que el joven cayera de espaldas, se levantó apresurada, tomó su chamarra, ni siquiera pensó en el paquete que llevaba consigo al llegar y salió del lugar aun con lágrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien en las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos, se sentía avergonzada de no haber tenido el coraje de hacerle frente al Uchiha, en parte, admitía que tenía razón y de alguna forma deseó que llevase a cabo su plan para aniquilarla porque sabía muy bien lo inferior que era en comparación de todas las personas, jamás volvería a tener el valor de verlo a la cara, ¿y así pensaba en convertirse en líder del clan? la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Neji-_niisan_ perdió en un enfrentamiento contra su padre dejándola bastante herida y todo por descubrir el ramo de flores que había comprado para su querido primo, en el momento creyó que provenía de algún pretendiente y por eso lo destruyó frente a sus ojos, su estirpe no podía mezclarse con la de ningún otro que no perteneciera al clan Hyuga ¿qué no era bastante obvio que nadie se fijaría en ella jamás? corrió por la aldea sin ponerse a pensar en quien la viera, deseaba desahogarse pero no sería en su casa, el único refugio que conocía era el campo de entrenamiento, junto a la roca de los héroes, al lado de su hermano.

En el apartamento, Sasuke permaneció en el piso, no tenía intención de levantarse pues era el lugar que se merecía, solo se atrevió a enderezar su torso para cubrirse la boca, su cuerpo entero temblaba y comenzó a despedir un exagerado brillo azul y los mismos relámpagos que antes solo estuvieran en su brazo ahora le recorrían el cuerpo entero, se sentía lo peor de lo peor, el adjetivo '_gusano'_ le quedaba grande ¿por qué siempre a ella? ¿por qué tenía que desquitarse con la única persona en este mundo que aún lo consideraba 'gente'? no, no se perdonaría nunca el agravio cometido, no a ella, la energía que liberaba su ser era cada vez mayor y estaba seguro que si continuaba expulsándola así su vida llegaría a su fin, ya fuera por quemaduras o por agotamiento, no le importaba pues de esa manera, nunca más la volvería hacer llorar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –escuchó detrás de él y sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto disconforme, estaba harto de que se metieran en sus cosas- ¡para ya de una buena vez, Sasuke!

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres Kakashi?! –le gritó exasperado, él no tenía idea de todo lo que ahora le estaba pasando, el daño que le acababa de ocasionar a la Hyuga era imperdonable, ella no se lo merecía y haría lo que fuera por castigarse, sin embargo, le bastó esta pequeña distracción para terminar con el _chidori_ de cuerpo entero, era un asco, ni siquiera podía controlar su poder.

Sasuke giró medio cuerpo sin levantarse y vio como Kakashi se ponía a su altura, abrió los ojos grandes al ver que colocaba su mano en la cabeza, ¿por qué le hacía esto? esa clase de interacción solamente lo confundía más, observó el único ojo descubierto de su mentor y la serenidad que emanaba de este paulatinamente le calmó de sus confusos pensamientos, no completamente pero lo suficiente para no comenzar una batalla contra su profesor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? –le preguntó con esa voz tan serena que lo aniquiló en el momento, habría preferido que le gritara y lo golpeara para así, hacerle pagar el mal que le había causado a la Hyuga, al ver que el muchacho no le respondía, Kakashi continuó- no tienes por qué vivir esto tu solo, si continuas apartando a aquellos que quieren ayudarte entonces, definitivamente nada tendrá sentido.

-Lo sé… -respondió derrotado, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba al mismo tiempo, «tic-tac, tic-tac» volvió a escuchar ese sonido del mal que le recordaba que muy pronto todo esto llegaría a su fin, una sensación que al mismo tiempo le consolaba como le aterraba; recordó la mirada de la _kunoichi_ frente a él, aterrada y confundida, jamás se perdonaría por lo que le había hecho- yo… no fue mi intención… -trató de disculparse aunque sabía que no era con él con quien debía hacerlo.

El _Jounin_ lo contempló por unos segundos, se veía enfermo y debía llevarlo con Tsunade-sama, trató de levantarlo pero lo vio perder el equilibrio aun sentado y trató de detenerlo de un hombro- Sasuke ¿te sientes bien? –el joven negó con la cabeza y le apartó la mano con la suya- Sasuke, reponde…

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto más intenso que nunca, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la presionó con fuerza, si hubiera podido arrancarla lo habría hecho sin ningún miramiento, el mundo comenzó a adquirir extrañas formas a su alrededor y notó como Kakashi lo tomó por los hombros para hablarle o ¿tal vez le gritaba? no estaba seguro, después de todo no lo escuchaba, su visión se hizo borrosa al principio y después vino la oscuridad acompañada por fin de la tan añorada calma.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, comentarios, amenazas de muerte XD, no olviden que siempre son bienvenidos._

_Creo que me pasé esta vez :P, es muy cruel la forma en que hice que Sasuke tratara a Hinata lo sé, pero creo que no podía describir de otra forma la negación del Uchiha hacia sus nuevos sentires por la Hyuga (tomando en cuenta que su mente es un completo caos); mi única defensa es decir que esto ya estaba planeado incluso antes de publicar el capítulo cinco, pero no se preocupen, ya le daremos un poco de descanso a Sasuke, solo espero que no se molesten por haber hecho esto, en fin, se arrepintió y todo tiene arreglo, después de todo yo soy la escritora XD_

_Por cierto, en la semana me topé con algunos comentarios en un vídeo acerca del doblaje y el uso de 'modismos' por parte de los mexicanos, quiero creer que el lenguaje que utilizo es algo 'neutro' pero si no es así y existen frases que no entiendan, no duden en decírmelo y, o lo explico o lo cambio, nótese que las expresiones suelen variar dependiendo de la región, incluso siendo del mismo país._

**HB responde:**

**Cami-shama****:** Se me cae la cara de vergüenza por no haberte respondido desde entonces, realmente lo lamento mucho pero la verdad a veces (o casi siempre) suelo ser demasiado despistada, no tengo idea de qué hacer para compensar mi error T.T, no sé si continúes leyendo esto pero si es así te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario y te pido una enorme disculpa por ello, lo que pasa es que cuando me dejaste el _review_ estaba bastante ocupada y no tenía demasiado tiempo para estar al pendiente y luego ya no escribí nada porque mi inspiración se dio a la fuga y no me di cuenta hasta que empecé a corregir mi montón de errores de redacción y eliminar tantos dequeísmos que utilicé en los capítulos anteriores, en serio me siento tan culpable que aun sin terminar este capítulo (ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad) te escribí esto u.u

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y sobre todo que me haya dado a entender, no estaba segura si podría lograrlo por eso me puse muy feliz cuando leí sus comentarios, a mí también me encanta ponerlos juntos pero se me dificulta crear situaciones que los unan y termino siendo extremadamente cursi pero bueno, este capítulo es todo lo contrario al anterior y no quise desperdiciar la idea lo siento Hinata, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

**aloh****: **Sí, a mí también me gusta la pizza, pero más el helado y aún más si tiene pastel, dios soy una glotona y no te preocupes, tu expláyate lo que quieras, es gratis XD. En cuanto a esos pequeños detalles que tiene la Hyuga me parecen encantadores y creo que son parte del personaje, quiero decir que si escribiera de Sakura estoy segura que no los pondría, por cierto, creo que este capítulo pasó a estropear todo lo que ya habían avanzado, pero qué le vamos a hacer, Sasuke no se atreve a admitir sus sentimientos u.u (no me odies por favor)

**kenohe****: **Jejejeje, no, Naruto no es de mi agrado, supongo que es una pena para el autor que yo haya empezado a ver la serie solamente por Sasuke y que si llegué, hasta donde llegué fue precisamente por él, aunque admito que esto no es una novedad, tengo cierta afición por los personajes sufridos, Sasuke, Zuko, Batman, Luka, Keanu Reeves, bueno, este último no es personaje de ficción pero por eso lo considero el hombre perfecto XD, por otra parte también me gusta eso de juntarlos lentamente, creo que no puede ser de otra manera, por sus caracteres es algo difícil que se gusten de la nada, muchas gracias por tu _review_ y nos vemos para la próxima n.n

**D.A.Y:** ¿Verdad que es genial verlo sufrir? Bueno no, lo que me encanta es adentrarme en su cabeza para conocer un poco de sus debilidades, debilidades que no está dispuesto a compartir con nadie, a excepción de cierta _Kunoichi_ que con su sola presencia o lo trae a la realidad o lo pone a volar por las nubes hechas de algodones de azúcar en forma de corazones XD, es cierto lo que dices de la historia, el manga se hizo tan constante que no llegaba a ningún lado y el anime saturado de tanto relleno perdió su originalidad, supongo que los verdaderos fanáticos estuvieron conformes con el desenlace (sin importar que "fulanito" se quedó con "sutanita") si eres fan creo que eso es lo de menos (por suerte no me considero fanática XD), en mi opinión el autor debería dejarle un poco de dignidad a esta historia y no continuarla con los hijos porque es bastante cansado, si el público veía lejos el final de la saga Naruto, imagínate lo eterno de saber que ahora empezará otra historia de otros ¿quién sabe? ¿tal vez quince años? :/

**noni:** ¡Ups! Me retracto y me disculpo, ahora me siento avergonzada de tanta cursilería que pude haber puesto o que voy a poner, en serio que jamás creí que los hombres lo leyeran pero bueno, supongo que no debería pensar así, además que ya es bastante tarde para retractarme :P, gracias por leer y aún más por sacarme de mi error, espero que te sigas pasando por aquí aunque no comentes C:

**Daisuke2372****:** Muchas gracias y bienvenida seas a este intento de historia que estoy creando, me alegra que no ande tan perdida en cuanto a las personalidades, supongo que cada quien escoge a los personajes con los que se identifica, me alegra como no tienes idea que la historia te guste y en cuanto al capítulo sin duda me pone orgullosa (aunque éste me fascina por igual XD)

_Gracias por leer._


	8. El anhelo por un futuro nuevo

_He vuelto con imagen nueva jojojo, hice el boceto un día de aburrimiento pero estaba muy chiquito y lo redibujé en Sai, no sé utilizar el programa y me hago bolas con los comandos, en fin, está inspirado en el capítulo seis cuando Hinata cura a Sasuke :P_

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen._**

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 8_**

**Decisiones, el anhelo por un nuevo futuro**

_-Uno, dos, la lámpara destrozada y la mano sangrando._ _Miedo y sorpresa, las sensaciones que has de seguir soportando._

_-Tres, cuatro, una mancha de sangre y salir huyendo. El miedo es tu enemigo y debes continuar corriendo._

_-Cinco, seis, eres tu propio némesis y la luna te acusa. Te sientes culpable de tantos crímenes y eso te asusta._

_-Siete, ocho, ella te salva y te reconforta su sonrisa. Llega la calma y sientes su calor aun envueltos en una gélida brisa._

_-Nueve, diez, una chamarra y la chica llorando. La felicidad no es tu dicha y nuevamente la estás lastimando._

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se irguió de golpe, su respiración era agitada y el sudor empapaba su cara, miró alrededor examinando cada rincón del pequeño apartamento, las sillas estaban en su lugar, el mueble ya no tenía sangre y la puerta de su habitación y el cuarto de limpieza estaban cerradas, se encontraba completamente solo sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, suspiró aliviado, después de todo sólo había sido un sueño; desde que Kakashi llegó hacía cuatro días no había tenido esa oportunidad y recordaba hastiado incluso el haberse encontrado a la misma Tsunade en su casa para atenderle después de caer inconsciente, lo que descubrió no fue ninguna sorpresa para él pero a ninguno de los _jounins_ les hizo la menor gracia: la causa de su desmayo era sencilla, llevaba tal vez dos o tres días sin comer, ya que carecía de apetito pero si a eso le sumaba el atreverse a realizar el _chidori _dos veces, una técnica que le gastaba demasiada energía, la cual su cuerpo en ese momento no poseía era obvio que no resistiría, después de eso Kakashi se encargó de permanecer a su lado el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse que se alimentara correctamente, al menos los días que podía estar con él, pues esta tarde había tenido que salir a atender una misión de manera urgente.

Y ahora, nuevamente se encontraba solo sentado en la mesa con los ojos fijos en el paquete que había llegado desde aquella tarde en que cometió su más grande crimen hasta ahora. Recordó como Kakashi trató de dárselo aquel día en que Tsunade le dijo que debía comer, sus palabras exactas fueron: _cómelo, lo trajo Hinata-chan_. Era obvio que contenía dicho paquete grácilmente envuelto en un pañuelo lavanda con flores blancas, desde entonces y aunque su _sensei_ le indicó que lo comiera no se había atrevido a probar bocado de aquel _bentou_, ni siquiera había osado a desatar el nudo en forma de moño que le decoraba la parte superior. A su juicio no se lo merecía, nunca se premiaría de ninguna manera la forma en que trató a esa chica; volvió a esconder la cara entre sus brazos, le prometió a Kakashi que no dejaría de comer para que lo dejara tranquilo, sino se quedaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero ese paquete ahí lo atormentaba de muchas maneras.

Podía preparar cualquier cosa, su _sensei_ se encargó de llenar la alacena y el refrigerador, pero tenía especial interés en el contenido guardado de lo que para él se había convertido en una especie de _cofre del tesoro_ pero que de alguna manera guardaba una poderosa maldición que caería sobre él si se atrevía a abrirla; bufó molesto, estaba seguro que tal vez su contenido ya no servía pero aun así sentía el deseo de saborearlo, se le hacía agua la boca al recordar la comida proveniente que la _kunoichi_ le preparó aquella tarde lluviosa pero esta vez, simplemente no podía complacer a su paladar por la culpa que le carcomía el alma.

Golpeó la mesa con su mano y el sonido hizo eco en el apartamento, ¿es que acaso la culpa no le permitiría vivir en paz nunca? chasqueó los dientes y se levantó de la silla maldiciendo sus pensamientos, ahora no solo lo atormentaban los fantasmas del pasado sino que de paso se había echado a cuestas una nueva carga que lo hacía sufrir en igual o mayor medida y su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, una chica por demás insignificante y que le pasó desapercibida en sus años de estudiante, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia en su odisea como el _ninja renegado_ y ahora, de la noche a la mañana esta desconocida había adquirido una extraña y perturbadora trascendencia en su vida, o al menos de alguna manera, pues se había convertido en su principal presa para desquitarse de todas sus desquiciantes emociones que tanto le aquejaban; sin embargo, ella era la culpable, él jamás le había pedido ayuda y ella se empeñaba en seguir buscándolo… ¿o tal vez no y era el mismo destino el que de alguna forma entrecruzaba sus caminos? como fuera él nunca le pidió auxilio y quizás ella trataba de hacerlo sufrir de esa forma, era probable que su plan fuese continuar atormentándolo de manera en que se sintiera culpable por tratarla de una forma tan violenta.

Tomó el _bentou_ hecho una fiera y abrió el ventanal, estaba dispuesto a arrojarlo por ahí con todas sus fuerzas para así deshacerse del último indicio de ella en la casa, nadie jugaría con él de ninguna manera y se lo dejaría muy claro, estando dispuesto a llegar hasta donde fuera y sin arrepentimiento alguno, justo estaba pasando su mano atrás cuando recordó esa caprichosa lágrima que rodó por la mejilla de la _kunoichi_, Sasuke se detuvo dubitativo y una estaca le atravesó cerca del corazón, sintió un agudo dolor que lo hizo desprenderse del recipiente de comida y se dobló a causa del malestar ¿por qué rayos esa chica lo hacía sufrir de esa forma? ¿no le bastaba con la confusión que ya traía en la cabeza para derrotarle? Volteó hacia el apartamento y se limpió el sudor de la frente; aspiró hondo y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo- ya basta –susurró entre dientes- ya basta de todo esto –dijo un poco más alto- ¡ya detente! –exclamó y al mismo tiempo golpeó la pared en la que ahora se recargaba.

Su respiración era acelerada y sonrió para sí mismo, si no podía liberarse de esa carga mentalmente la atacaría entonces de otra manera, puso su vista en el vendaje de la mano, ya estaba sucio pero no se lo había querido cambiar porque de alguna manera era el reflejo de que su vida podría ser otra si él lo quisiera, no obstante solamente se lastimaba a sí mismo obligándose a creer eso, tomó la venda y la arrancó de su mano de un solo movimiento sintiendo la libertad de poder moverla a su antojo, levantó su palma a la altura de la cara y observó la línea roja que cicatrizaba la herida, único vestigio de su anterior remedio y de una promesa de esperanza que para él ya no existía.

Se encaminó hacia su cuarto y hurgó dentro de una puerta de su armario, revolvió entre sus cosas buscando un solo objetivo pero su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la funda de su _katana_ que se encontraba escondida hasta el fondo del mueble; la miró extrañado y un sinfín de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza con la simple acción de sostener el arma entre sus manos, tomó aire y la regresó a su lugar, no estaba listo para volver a utilizarla, sus días de vengador habían quedado en el pasado y no había nada que le recordara más aquel tiempo que el arma que ahora observaba, pasó su vista por debajo de ella y fue ahí donde por fin se encontró sus demás herramientas ninja de las cuales solamente tomó los _kunais_, los _shuriken_ y las fundas para cargarlos, buscó su chaqueta, se calzó sus antiguas sandalias ninja y salió de la casa controlando su temperamento tanto como podía.

Caminó por la aldea con paso lento estando seguro que no pasaba para nada desapercibido entre los aldeanos, sin embargo todavía conservaba su porte altivo frente a los demás ignorando a propósito las miradas indiscretas que le eran dirigidas, ellos no representaban un problema de verdad para él, sin embargo el único inconveniente que veía eran ese par de _shinobis_ que custodiaban la entrada a la villa, tenían órdenes de Tsunade para impedirle el paso sin un permiso por escrito y firmado por ella misma, aunque ahora ese par de inútiles parecían entretenidos en otra cosa, mientras Kotetsu roncaba sonoramente, Izumo trataba de despertarlo a gritos y agitándolo bruscamente:

-¡Anda Kotetsu, despierta! –le decía Izumo siendo ignorado por su compañero- ¡rayos, tenemos que estar alerta para cuando Naruto regrese de _Sunagakure_! ¡lleva dos semanas de retraso y debemos avisarle a Hokage-sama cuando vuelva! ¡despierta, nuestra misión es muy importante!

«Naruto» pensó Sasuke al escuchar escondido entre las casas que estaban cerca, estaba seguro que como se encontraba ni siquiera toleraría sus impertinencias, en parte agradecía que hubiese sido la Hyuga la única persona que lo haya visto en sus peores momentos, indudablemente ella nunca se atrevería a decirle a nadie lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero si el _dobe_ o Sakura llegaban a enterarse de sus delirios lo fastidiarían más de lo que ya lo hacían. Viendo lo distraídos que estaban ambos guardianes de la puerta, Sasuke ni siquiera hizo el intento de esconderse para salir de aldea, la cual no era un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido con los planes que ahora tenía en mente.

Al saberse fuera de la villa inició un nuevo trote para después emprender una carrera por el ancho sendero, miró sobre su cabeza y brincó a las copas de los árboles comenzando a saltar de rama en rama para acelerar su paso, era un lugar pacífico y silencioso al que deseaba llegar además que la vista le calmaría los nervios, mientras seguía con su marcha no paraba de pensar en todo lo que tendría que fingir a partir de que ese _usuratonkachi_ llegara, ser el mismo joven sano y malhumorado que parecía no darle importancia a nada de lo que pasara en su entorno, no estaba seguro de lograrlo y por ello debía comenzar cuanto antes esta tarea que se acababa de imponer, aterrizó en un claro del bosque y continuó su camino corriendo ahora en tierra, la adrenalina en su cuerpo continuaba acumulándose dentro de sí y debía liberarla de alguna forma.

Al atravesar algunos arbustos por fin llegó a un precipicio cercano a la aldea, el viento tosco lo empujó hacia atrás y al acercarse a la orilla y observar con detenimiento el majestuoso mundo que alcanzaba a divisar bajo sus pies, como un imán se sintió atraído por el abismo, algo en las profundidades le llamaba como el canto de una sirena que atrae a los navegantes y que si se descuidaba sería fácilmente engañado por aquel llamado que le presagiaba bienaventuranza, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo diminuto que realmente era, tan insignificante como ahora lucían las pequeñas copas de los árboles ocultas bajo las nubes que se alcanzaban a formar, el cielo grisáceo decoraba la parte superior del firmamento y al fondo, se elevaban descomunalmente más montañas que apenas si lograba distinguir.

Dio la espalda a aquel cuadro que la naturaleza le ofrecía, el joven entrecerró los ojos y lanzó un puñetazo al aire, sentía un extraño sofoco ahogarle la garganta y dio una patada con la pierna izquierda tratando de librarse de esa asfixia, jadeó conforme al sentir que de alguna manera las cadenas se aflojaban de sus muñecas y continuó peleando contra el viento, dio un gancho y abrió las piernas para no perder el equilibrio, por encima de su cabeza elevó su pierna en una patada que le hizo dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados y volvió a su posición de guardia, sintió como si su oponente le hubiera detenido por un brazo pero Sasuke no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, giró su cuerpo y atacó a su enemigo invisible con el otro brazo sabiéndose vencedor del primer asalto.

Sonrió soberbio por ello, definitivamente esta era una mejor cura para las aberradas ideas que últimamente ocupaban su cabeza, estaba casi seguro que si continuaba dedicándose a entrenar se liberaría del estrés que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y de esa forma nunca más volvería a lastimar a Hinata. Y a todo esto ¿por qué seguía pensando en ella? ya hasta en sus pensamientos la llamaba por su nombre, incluso lo hizo en voz alta cuando lo dejó aquella noche, aunque eso no debía ser novedad, él no era cortés con nadie en absoluto, entonces ¿por qué a ella la llamaba siempre por su apellido?, lanzó un derechazo ahora con más energía tratando de sacar a esa persona de su cabeza, la silueta oscura de la chica se hizo presente en sus pensamientos el día en que la descubrió observando la tormenta desde su ventana, dio un brinco hacia adelante lanzando una serie de patadas frente a él y recordó el tierno semblante de la chica al dedicarle una sonrisa como saludo afuera de la mansión Hokage, desenfundó cinco kunais y los lanzo a los árboles más cercanos clavando uno en cada árbol, a sus pensamientos llegó el día en que la conoció y que detuvo un arma similar que la chica le había arrojado, mostró los dientes con enfado y explotó los sellos que anteriormente les había pegado.

Cinco explosiones que derribaron los árboles levantando grandes volutas mezcla de humo y polvo, dejando los restos de las plantas destrozadas en el piso. Sasuke se alejó del peligro con un brinco hacia atrás y continuó dando una serie de golpes y patadas tan rápidos que para una persona normal serían difíciles de distinguir. Dio media vuelta y juntó sus manos formando esos sellos tan conocidos para él– serpiente, carnero, mono, jabalí, caballo, tigre –decía mientras posicionaba sus manos en la forma correcta para después lanzar al vacío su _jutsu_ bola de fuego. «Ho-hoy… Neji-niisan cumpliría diecinueve años» recordó la temerosa voz de la muchacha al permitirle permanecer a su lado aquel día en que trató de burlarse de su pariente fallecido, se volteó hacia el bosque dando una patada seguida de un golpe, no por la chica sino por la forma de comportarse con ella desde el principio. El temblor que siempre se delataba en el cuerpo de la _kunoichi_ por el miedo que le profesaba se hizo presente, sabía que no podía reprocharle nada por la forma en que la trataba, sacó de su bolsa trasera una serie de shuriken y los volvió a lanzar hacia la flora del lugar.

Agitado, observó cómo se clavaron las estrellas en los árboles, exhaló con pesadez, tal vez ya era hora de tomar un descanso, por más que él no lo quisiera esa chica volvía a atormentarlo incluso sin estar presente; se dirigió a recuperar sus armas con paso tranquilo mientras apretaba los parpados y esos ojos que le culpaban con su temor se hicieron presentes de nuevo, un día antes de faltarle pudo verlos resplandecer bajo la luna pero él tuvo que opacar su brillo con ese maldito que crimen que osó cometer en contra de ella, quedó inmóvil bajo la sombra de un árbol y se maldijo mientras recordaba los hechos de aquel día, pudo recordar como si de un tercero se tratase como la tenía aprisionada contra la pared, escuchar su respiración agitada le erizó la piel pero lo que realmente no pudo soportar fue verla darse por vencida al percatarse del crimen que le iba a cometer.

No estaba seguro si lo que odiaba era reparar en que no se defendería o su propio acto de violencia contra la chica, pero al ver esa lágrima bajar lentamente por su mejilla después que cerrara los ojos lo atrajo, en aquel momento devuelta a la realidad mostrándole un mundo en que él era un despreciable demonio que buscaba erradamente la salvación bebiendo de la sangre del único ángel que lo había alcanzado y que nunca dudó en tenderle la mano. La furia volvió repentinamente y como aquel día su brazo comenzó a centellear, pero ahora su objetivo no era la chica, sino el espejismo del hombre que la amenazaba, jamás permitiría que la dañara y se lanzó contra aquella alucinación creando un camino de destrucción por donde su brazo pasaba para al final atravesar a ese ente maquiavélico.

La tierra se estremeció después de escuchar el grito ahogado de Sasuke al llevar a cabo su embestida, una parvada de aves salieron aterradas de las copas de los árboles después de escuchar tal estruendo y el mundo quedó envuelto en un silencio desgarrador. Antes de asestarle el golpe con su mano envuelta por el _chidori_ vio como el hombre que sujetaba de las muñecas de la _kunoichi_ giraba su rostro hacia él dedicándole una mirada burlona para después desvanecerse tras su ataque.

Bufó cansado mientras veía por detrás de un árbol el resto de su brazo, al final su enemigo había desaparecido así como la princesa a la que salvaría, de un tirón retiró su extremidad del tronco perforado lastimándose con las astillas de éste, gruñó molesto pero después de todo, esto por fin le tranquilizó. El viento le sopló una dulce melodía y le acarició su fino rostro satisfecho en esta ocasión de la manera en que había manejado su ira, deseaba creer que esta sería una nueva etapa que estaba a punto de comenzar, si continuaba entrenando, tal vez poco a poco pudiera olvidarse del mal que le había hecho y sobre todo ignorar la confusión que se vivía en su cabeza.

…

La sombra del árbol y la tranquilidad del bosque le brindaban una paz absoluta, adentrándola en una especie de trance que le brindaba la promesa de que pasara lo que pasara todo iría bien si dejaba de preocuparse por ello. Tenía las manos juntas frente a su pecho mientras observaba las formas orgánicas del follaje de las plantas y los inquietos rayos del sol que lograban colarse entre los pequeños espacios de las ramas. Aspiró hondo y sin darse cuenta con su mano rozó una de sus muñecas, miró con detenimiento las vendas en torno a dichas extremidades que se colocó para ocultar los hematomas que se habían generado aquel desgarrador día.

Aún tenía en la memoria esos fulminantes ojos escarlata que desprendían rabia y la miraban con tanto odio que le infundieron terror, su cuerpo todavía temblaba al recordar la presencia del joven a tan corta distancia, no estaba segura del por qué se había detenido de su propósito pero ya no deseaba averiguarlo, una vez creyó que podría ayudarle a salir de su encierro, sin embargo ese día se lo dejó todo claro. Recordaba el horrible ruido del _chakra_ del joven, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer uso de su _byakugan_ para verlo pues resplandecía en pequeños relámpagos que desaparecían tan rápido como se formaban.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no por lo que el joven fuera a hacerle en el momento sino por su debilidad, ni siquiera hizo el mínimo intento por protegerse ella misma ¿cuándo iba a entender que Neji ya no iba a llegar en el momento oportuno para rescatarla? y Naruto no iba a aparecer de la nada solo para protegerla, llevaba casi dos semanas de retraso en su última misión y debía hacerse a la idea que jamás vendría volando como si fuese un ángel protector, se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar externar su dolor, tal vez si se hubiera atrevido comentar sus planes con sus compañeros entonces la habrían acompañado y nunca le habrían permitido al Uchiha agredirla de esa forma tan violenta. Pensando de esa manera solo se reprochaba más ella misma ¿por qué tenían que ser los otros quienes la salvaran del peligro? ¿por qué no podía ser rescatada por Hyuga Hinata? ¿por qué ella nunca hacía nada por sí misma?

Miserable, fue la manera en que pudo describirse, no era más que una miedosa debilucha que no podría salvar a nadie, que tonta fue al creer que podría proteger a su amado en la batalla contra el líder _Akatsuki_, seguramente Naruto-kun se partió de risa al verla fallar de esa forma tan despreciable. Limpió con su manga la humedad en su rostro, solo eso podía hacer, llorar por su debilidad porque aunque continuara entrenando jamás podría alcanzar el nivel que necesitaba y aún menos si continuaba teniendo miedo. «Tú no eres mejor que nadie» recordó la crueldad en las palabras del muchacho, él no era quien para decirle eso, no la conocía y no tenía idea de todo por lo que había pasado y que todavía continuaba viviendo, ¿por qué le había hecho eso? ¿por qué a ella si lo único que quería hacer era ayudarlo?

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor recordó el día en que lo vio deambular descalzo por la calle, se veía inestable y asustado, bastante diferente a la vez en que lo vio durmiendo con su rostro impasible que no denotaba para nada la angustia que guardaba, tal vez lo estaba subestimando, ella tampoco conocía el dolor que lo atormentaba pero también admitía que no era razón para haberla tratado así. Se mordió el índice de su mano derecha, no era quien para haberlo juzgado y ni ella misma podría vivir molesta con él por siempre, el viento le susurró una tierna melodía en los oídos, cerró los ojos y recordó al joven frente a ella aprisionándole las muñecas sobre su cabeza- n-no estoy molesta con usted, Uchiha-san… –le dijo al espejismo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, gimió pensando que al joven poco le importaba su declaración pero debía decírselo- yo no… yo le prometo que no lo molestaré nunca más.

La brisa comenzó a mover las ramas de los árboles y un rayo de luz se coló entre el follaje hasta quedar en una de sus manos, abrió su palma y recordó la sonrisa que el joven le ofreció al agradecerle por haberla acompañado en el cumpleaños de su querido primo, sí, eso era lo que haría, pensar en los mejores momentos que habían pasado juntos, en lugar de reprochar su conducta traería a sus memorias el tiempo en que él no la trató de manera arrogante o burlona, de esa manera ella podría perdonarlo. Sin embargo, también rememoró la noche en que el joven posó sus oscuros pozos sobre su persona, su rostro se veía confundido y su mano estaba empapada de sangre, aquella vez estaba segura que algo le había ocurrido pero no dijo nada al respecto, la herida en su palma no fue un accidente y ella lo sabía; tuvo miedo de hablar, fue por esa razón que se quedó callada y ahora él estaba sufriendo.

El hecho de no haber dicho nada a nadie la hacía culpable ¿y si el Uchiha deseaba suicidarse? ella era la única que conocía hasta donde era capaz de llegar el muchacho, si bien no supo exactamente como se hirió tampoco era que no fuese obvio, ella también lo había abandonado a pesar que un día decidió ayudarle a ver la luz al final del camino ¿y si de la forma en que la había tratado él se había hecho algo similar una noche antes?

Sabía por demás la historia de su clan y lo que tuvo que hacer su hermano para evitar la guerra dentro de la aldea, sin lugar a dudas perder todo cuanto conocía no debió ser nada fácil para rematar asesinando a la única familia que en ese momento le quedaba; la violencia que el joven dejaba escapar segado por la ira era para ahogar el dolor de su pasado, definitivamente no lo estaba viendo desde la perspectiva del Uchiha y aunque ahora lo supiera no se atrevería a volverlo a encarar, no tendría el valor de hacerlo sin sentir miedo o recordar ese trágico día, no obstante todavía conservaba arraigado ese sentimiento de protección que había nacido, tal vez el día que cuidó de su enfermedad, pero a estas alturas ya no estaba segura de cómo debía proceder con él, si debía ayudarlo o simplemente ignorarlo como había hecho en toda su vida.

«Ignorarlo» la palabra se le cruzó en la cabeza perforando su corazón, ella sabía lo que le había pasado a ese chico y lo había ignorado, gimió de dolor por ello, constantemente estuvo al pendiente de los tropiezos de Naruto-kun y nunca pensó en nadie más, ella quiso ser como ese chico que se levantó de sus derrotas, jamás había pensado en Uchiha-san porque siempre fue el mejor en todo lo que hacía, razón por la cual nunca sintió empatía por él, pero ahora que caía a la cuenta de la vida tan trágica que le había tocado llevar se sentía más identificada con él; se mordió el labio y en ese instante se dio cuenta que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle de sus ojos, debía calmarse pero por alguna extraña razón ajena a ella simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Se recargó en el tronco del árbol y limpió sus lágrimas, nada remediaría si continuaba llorando, a estas alturas no sabía con quién estaba molesta, si con él por tratarla de esa manera o con ella porque a pesar de saber por lo que estaba pasando no dijo nada y ahora, ¿qué debería hacer? Limpió su nariz y escuchó el crujir de una rama, Hinata abrió los ojos y activó su _byakugan_ al instante aunque demasiado tarde, un par de brazos le cercaron la huida por las laterales y con su cuerpo el joven le cerró el camino. Hinata lo vio sorprendida ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escondida?

-K-Kiba-kun –dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro descompuesto a su compañero, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y no quería él que se diera cuenta de ello.

-Eres muy lenta Hinata –aseveró con soberbia el joven mientras se retiraba de ella y se volvía a su compañero canino- lo hicimos bien Akamaru –se acercó al perro y le acarició la cabeza.

-L-lo siento, Kiba-kun –se disculpó en un susurro procurando esconder su semblante en el tronco del cedro en el que estaba recargada, cerró los ojos y carraspeó la garganta mitigando su angustia- creo que no me escondí bien.

-O tal vez Akamaru y yo somos buenos rastreadores ¿no crees? –le preguntó mostrando sus colmillos pero al verla retroceder se preocupó- ¿Sucede algo, Hinata? –pese a ser distraído el Inuzuka no pudo pasar desapercibida la forma extraña en que su compañera estaba actuando- ¿alguien te lastimó? –el joven comenzaba a impacientarse de tan solo imaginar eso- ¡¿quién te hizo daño?! ¡maldita sea Hinata, responde!

-N-no fue así, Kiba-kun –se apresuró a rebatirle a su compañero, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de hasta donde fuera capaz de llegar si se enteraba de lo sucedido con Uchiha-san y ahora solo le restaba culparse del mal momento que había elegido para desahogarse- no pasa nada… –afirmó colocando su mano en el pecho del muchacho y mostrándole una sonrisa más bien fingida- …todo está bien.

El Inuzuka gruñó molesto al ver su rostro rojo, sabía que había llorado y el vendaje en su brazo delataba que algo le había ocurrido ¿a quién rayos estaba protegiendo? ¿qué no eran amigos? ¿por qué no se atrevía a decirle la verdad? Ella nunca pudo ocultarle nada y él estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba, por eso estaba seguro que quien la hacía sufrir era su padre, «malditas reglas absurdas del clan Hyuga» pensó el muchacho mientras se alejaba de ella y rascaba su cabeza para no explotar ahí mismo, ¿qué no confiaba en él? Si ella se lo pidiera él mismo la rescataría de ese infierno en el que vivía, estaba dispuesto a todo si tan solo ella se lo permitiera.

Le dirigió una mirada feroz, él no era Naruto de quien sabía estaba enamorada, pero estaba seguro que a diferencia de ese chico despistado, él le podría dar todo lo que ella necesitara sin tener que pedírselo, ¿por qué no confiaba en él? cambió su semblante a uno más nostálgico. Hinata por su parte lo observaba confundida, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y se culpó al ver sus ojos tristes, Akamaru acarició su mano con la nariz y la olfateó con docilidad, la _kunoichi_ correspondió al gesto con una caricia en las orejas del animal, estaba segura que ambos estaban preocupados por ella y aunque ahora quisiera, nunca podría decirles la verdad.

-Se acerca el día Hinata –Kiba rompió el silencio, su voz sonaba melancólica y apartó su vista de ella; ver esto por parte de su impetuoso compañero le rompió el corazón- sé que los entrenamientos con tu familia han sido muy rudos para ti y sabes muy bien que Shino y yo te apoyaremos en lo que sea solo… confía más en nosotros, Hinata… confía más en mí.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida por la súplica del joven, se sintió conmovida por su declaración, se acercó a él y le sonrió con ternura ¿él estaba preocupado por eso? por un momento creyó que se había dado cuenta de sus encuentros con el Uchiha, tomó la mano del Inuzuka y la apretó con fuerza entre las suyas, sin duda no existía nadie en quien pudiera confiar más que en sus compañeros de equipo, el único lazo que había formado en toda su vida y que llegó de la mano tras convertirse en ninja de rango _genin_\- gracias Kiba-kun –le dijo cerrando la distancia que los separaba y dedicándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo, jamás sabría el muchacho lo mucho que apreciaba su preocupación en cuanto al destino que le deparaba su familia.

Sin embargo Kiba no correspondió el abrazo de su compañera, o más bien no completamente porque sabía que no podría controlar esos sentimientos que afloraban en él al tenerla tan cerca, ¿por qué Naruto? si éste nunca se había fijado en ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle la verdad pero eso la tensaría más en esta etapa que estaba viviendo, decidió ocultarle todo hasta que llegase ese día, sabía que iba a fallar pero no importaba porque entonces le diría la verdad y le prometería que pasara lo que pasara él siempre estaría con ella.

…

La aldea comenzaba a iluminarse ya caída la tarde y el cielo tomaba una tonalidad oscura al acercarse la noche, en la mansión Hokage, el bullicio del día empezaba a desaparecer y Tsunade miraba por la ventana mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar impaciente por la espera de ese ninja, necesitaba ponerlo al tanto de la situación del Uchiha e incluso le daría algunos días libres para que lo cuidara. Frunció el ceño y miró al interior de su oficina, topándose con el chico parado detrás de ella con esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto lo caracterizaba pintada en su gesto.

-¿Me buscabas, Tsunade-_obaachan_? –le preguntó Naruto soberbio y con mirada cómplice, la mujer lo miró molesta y recargo su brazo en el escritorio mientras que con el otro se tomó de la cintura.

-¿En dónde estabas? –cuestionó sin rodeos, no estaba de humor para ponerse a charlar con él- me dijeron que llegaste hace tres horas ¿por qué no viniste directamente conmigo.

El ninja levantó la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa altanera y le agudizó la vista mientras se rascaba la nariz- tuve algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de venir aquí´_ttebayo_ –parecía que el joven resplandecía y extrañamente emanaba un júbilo indescriptibles.

-¿Más importante que venir a decirme lo que ocurrió en _Sunagakure_? –se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos con semblante disconforme, debía ser severa con ese chico y no permitirle que confundiera la camaradería con la que lo trataba. El Uzumaki soltó una risilla culpable pero no le retiró la vista, en cierto modo parecía que la retaba.

-Supongo que sí –aseveró arrogante mientras _godaime_ levantaba una ceja- esperé por más de un mes llegar aquí y recibir una respuesta'_dattebayo_, y ahora que la tengo, puedo venir contigo el tiempo que necesites Tsunade-_obaachan_.

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, comentarios o cualquier cosa ya saben que aquí siempre son bienvenidos n.n_

_Estuve pensando mucho acerca de sus _reviews_ y me di cuenta que son mágicos, jejeje no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo armar éste capítulo, solo tenía tres palabras para desmembrar esta parte de la historia pero después de leer sus comentarios la inspiración llegó a mí, si bien se me dificultó mucho escribirlo al menos logré conseguirlo en el plazo requerido XD, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen la historia o la colocaron entre sus favoritos (no importa que no dejen comentario, me emociono por igual) porque también ustedes ayudan a que esta historia continúe escribiéndose c:_

_Por cierto, esta última parte de Naruto y Tsunade no es que tenga gran relevancia en la historia, si lo puse fue meramente para mí porque ¡me olvidé por completo de Naruto! jajajajaja, en mis planes iba a aparecer desde el capítulo seis pero no me acordé, si bien no quiero que éste personaje sea relevante, tampoco es que lo vaya a ignorar XD, la historia se llama Naruto y no quiero prescindir de él además que es el único que puede controlar al Uchiha (eso me suena a que habrá _yaoi_ O.O, jejeje, no, no habrá), simplemente no quiero dejarlo a un lado (aunque creo que le sacaré provecho a este error mío :P), otra cosa, en este capítulo lo mostré un poco misterioso eso fue porque no quiero entrar en detalle de lo que deparará para el próximo, en el cual trataré de describir mejor su personalidad n.n_

_PD. Estaba escuchando la canción "sigo aquí" de la película_el planeta del tesoro_cantada por Alex Ubago, me parece que le queda a Sasuke como anillo al dedo ¿no les parece? creo que la tomaré de inspiración para los siguientes capítulos XD_

_Cambio y fuera._

**HB responde:**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **Jeje, es que Sasuke está como una bomba de tiempo que está a punto de explotar pero creo que ya le daré un poco de descanso, al menos hasta el capítulo diez :3 y mientras tanto continuaremos con Hinatita, eso me duele mucho -no sé por qué a ella no la quiero lastimar nunca- pero no se preocupen porque tendrá a su príncipe para apoyarla J

**aloh: **Genial, es grato saber que me doy a entender, igual nunca usaré _guey_ o expresiones de esas :D y yo dudo que Sasuke pida ayuda, no es su tipo pero de que buscará el perdón de Hinata lo buscará (y yo me encargaré de eso XD). Sí existe esa clase de pastel por estos rumbos y admito que es muy bueno sobre todo por el calor que se está sintiendo en esta época y no te apures, yo estaría igual con lo de la varicela, nunca me ha dado y huyo de las personas que la padecen, aunque me digan que es mejor que me dé ahora que soy joven, ¿y si estoy destinada a que nunca me enferme de eso y ellos quieren que me infecte? Lo siento pero mientras esté en mis manos me cuidaré.

**Kenohe:** ¿Verdad que Batman es la onda? admito que he ido a dos convenciones solamente a comprar ropa de él XD (lo cual ya es mucho decir porque no acostumbro asistir)-lo siento mucho Sasuke pero en términos de personaje de ficción favoritos Batman se lleva las palmas, al menos conmigo- y hablando del Uchiha no sé qué tiene Sasuke que provoca una especie de amor/odio en las personas, a veces quisiera meterme en la pantalla y darle dos que tres cachetadas wajoloteras para que reaccione el infeliz pero luego me parece tan guay su forma de proceder que hace que me salgan corazones en los ojos, me choca que sea tan frío, soberbio y que crea que el mundo no lo merece pero al mismo tiempo pienso que al final es su atractivo, ya sabes el chico malo siempre es _cool_ n.n, gracias por todo y si no hay contratiempos nos leemos dentro de quince días :)

**D.A.Y:** Jojojo, gracias ;) por eso era necesario que se quedara con la chamarra, el otro final del capítulo era que se la regresara y aquí no ha pasado nada, pero de esa forma no sufriría y no habría tenido chiste :D, la crueldad de Sasuke también me fascina y supongo que por eso me encanta este personaje además de que es algo muy explotable y al contrario gracias a ti por molestarte en comentar y ojalá lo sigas haciendo porque es un hecho que si no he parado de escribir es principalmente por sus _reviews_, nos leemos la próxima, besos y cuídate mucho XP.

**Patohf:** Hola, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste y en cuanto a tu pregunta es muy interesante tomando en cuenta que yo también me la hice en algún momento y la verdad juro que sería un gran reto llevar a cabo por lo menos un capítulo así en esta historia (tomando en cuenta mi personalidad, no sé si lo pudiera describir) pero por el momento no te puedo dar una respuesta u.u, lo que pasa es que las personalidades que les estoy manejando son más bien inocentes en ese ámbito, osase que el amor que llegasen a tener sería meramente puro sin deseos carnales ni nada de eso, pero entonces no habría acción y eso sería bastante aburrido, he ahí mi disyuntiva, no te apures si eso es lo que quieren ya se pasó el reporte a revisión y solo falta la aprobación pero lo que te puedo decir es que si lo hago no será el _lemon_ como tal sino que más bien se hará si logro concretar una idea que no suene lujuriosa o pervertida sino más bien tierna, entonces ten por seguro que no la dejaré pasar c: por otra parte, a ti te gustaría que hubiera algo así en esta historia? Sin duda sus comentarios siempre son leídos y tomados en cuenta n.n

**Daisuke2372: **Es que Sasuke no quiere admitir sus sentimientos ni para él mismo y cree que la culpable de su delirio es Hinata, bueno en parte lo es pero no como la villana que él cree J, si no fuera tan cerrado entonces más que ser un problema buscaría la salvación pero si esto pasara no habría historia que contar, lo siento Sasuke pero de una u otra forma tendrás que sufrir :D y como ya se me alargó la historia creo que lo haré un poquito más n.n

**Noni:** Jajaja, gracias, es que a veces soy muy seria y oscura -no, la verdad no XD- creo que es culpa de la clase de literatura que se me atraviesa por enfrente, sin duda culpo a mis autores favoritos por mi gusto de hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, supongo que les daré un poco de descanso aunque no creo que sea pronto, y lamento mucho la tardanza de los capítulos pero eso de escribir no es lo mío y se me dificulta plasmar las ideas por escrito, por eso tardo tanto, pero mientras esté en mis manos trataré de que no pase de las dos semanas cada publicación.

**AFuckingAngel:** Muchas gracias C: a mí me encanta que te encante y sobre todo que te tomes el tiempo para dejarme tu _review_, es en serio cuando digo que si continúo escribiendo es por ellos, algún día les daré un regalito porque cuando leo sus comentarios me pongo como Sakura cuando ve a Yukito (Card Captor Sakura), a ese nivel me emociono XD y no te preocupes porque es un hecho que sufrirá y yo me encargaré de eso jajajaja -risa malvada-

**DAMIC00:** Muchas gracias y bienvenida seas a esta humilde historia que he estado armando, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado XD y perdón por la tardanza, realmente necesito descansos ¿quién diría que escribir fuera tan difícil? Además me tengo que informar, a estas alturas maldigo el hecho de haber abandonado la historia .

_Gracias por leer._


	9. Una invitación, un deseo y encuentro

_Sé que tardé mucho en publicar, pero la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir, lamento las molestias que esto haya podido ocasionar u.u_

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí utilizo me pertenecen_**

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 9_**

**Una invitación, un deseo y un encuentro fortuito**

Las nubes en el firmamento ocultaban los rayos del sol, de alguna manera el cielo auguraba una nueva tormenta esta noche, el ambiente olía a humedad y el viento parecía confirmar las sospechas, era como si el clima le dijese que la jornada que estaba por comenzar terminaría nuevamente en tragedia como solía sucederle de un tiempo a la fecha; sin embargo ninguno de estos presagios parecían afectarle de ninguna manera, extrañamente el día de hoy no podía sentir tristeza ni existía ninguna razón por la cual debiera lamentarse, atrás quedó todo aquello que ocurrió en el apartamento de Uchiha-san, es más lo había olvidado completamente y ahora sólo estaba ahí, sentada frente al espejo, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta encerrada en su habitación, observando detalladamente cada una de sus facciones ahora que tenía la cara despejada.

Acercó su rostro al espejo, se pellizcó en la mejilla e hizo mueca de dolor lo cual corroboraba que no se trataba de ningún sueño, sentía su corazón latir agitadamente y un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago le externaba un brillante rubor en el rostro, se cubrió la boca con la mano y sonrió recordando la noche anterior después de despedirse de su compañero de equipo, por fin Naruto-kun había regresado de su misión, después de casi dos meses fuera de la aldea volvió sin ningún percance y lo que era mejor, corrió por toda la villa para buscarla, ¡a ella! así debió ser porque él se lo había dicho «¿en dónde te habías metido Hinata-chan?, te busqué por toda la aldea'_ttebayo_» simples palabras pero que la joven rememoraba con una alegría indescriptible, verlo jadear le hizo entender que no mentía y a pesar que su encuentro fue en la noche alcanzó a notarlo un poco más bronceado que de costumbre, en ese momento sintió necesidad de acariciar su cara y agradecerle la atención pero como siempre su timidez no le permitió llevar a cabo este gesto.

Tomó aire y lleno sus pulmones a tope, desde su encuentro con el Uzumaki, había olvidado sus recientes preocupaciones ¿era eso posible? claro que sí, Naruto parecía ser un mensajero de dicha y bienestar, nada en el mundo le borraría la sonrisa que ahora decoraba su semblante y que lo había hecho desde la noche anterior, observó fijamente el montón de cosméticos desparramados por todo el tocador y le tembló el labio inferior, jamás había usado nada de eso y la razón por la cual los tenía era porque en uno de sus cumpleaños Kurenai-_sensei _se los obsequió para que los usara en alguna de sus 'citas', en el momento no le dio importancia alguna a esa clase de razón, ¿ella saliendo con chicos? parecía una broma hasta para ella misma o al menos hasta esa noche, pues esa sencilla frase de Naruto la recordaría por el resto de su vida, al final ni siquiera supo cómo le fue o con quién peleó, a estas alturas ya ni recordaba de qué otra cosa hablaron porque todo se vio opacado por esa última oración: «Hinata-chan, me preguntaba si tu… ¿quisieras ir a comer barbacoa mañana?» en el momento enmudeció al no poder creérselo, «¿Naruto-kun y yo… en una cita?» se preguntó mentalmente y sintió como si algo en su interior explotara pero justo antes de caer desmayada logró tomar aliento para confirmarle al chico con las manos empuñadas frente a su pecho y el corazón latiéndole sumamente rápido que estaría allí, en el lugar y a la hora marcada.

Caminó a la cama y tomó entre sus manos la blusa rosada con detalles en color blanco que había preparado anteriormente, se mordió el labio procurando disimular de alguna manera esa risita que delataba su nuevo estado de ánimo y se la puso modelándola frente al espejo ¿qué sería lo que Naruto-kun pensaría al verla vestida así solo para él? cerró los ojos y lo imaginó esperándola afuera del restaurante y con los ojos en el cielo, tal vez sentiría cuando ella lo observara tan fijamente al arribar al lugar y su semblante se iluminaría al verla acercarse hacia él y pensaría en lo preciosa que la encontraba, tan hermosa como el ramo de flores con el que seguramente la recibiría, ambos se observarían fijamente a los ojos, estando segura que ella se perdería en los zafiros del rubio e intercambiarían sonrisas para ocultar los nervios que en ese momento sentirían, quizá Naruto-kun se acercaría a ella y le agradecería haber aceptado la invitación al mismo tiempo que llevaría uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja para al final expresarle lo linda que lucía en el momento.

Miró entre todas sus cosas con esa sonrisa tonta que no cesaba de aparecer en su rostro de tan solo imaginar su primera cita con el rubio, se sentía tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no se había sentido; ansiosa por verlo tomó la mascara de entre sus cosméticos y abrió los ojos grandes para colocarla en sus pestañas ¿y si primero usaba las sombras? pero tal vez un _look_ más natural se le vería mejor de día, aparte de no saber utilizarlos decidió que solamente bastaba con eso, el rímel singularmente daba la sensación de que sus ojos eran más grandes y nuevamente comenzó fantasear en que si la cita tenía buenos resultados entonces quizás… podría ir más allá, visualizándose en una situación en que el Uzumaki la tomaría de la mano y caminarían por la aldea ya con la luna en la cúspide del cielo porque seguramente los habría alcanzado la noche, seguramente su paseo terminaría en un hermoso arroyo cercano a la aldea y mientras ella jugueteara con los guijarros el joven le comentaría lo hermosa y especial que era este paseo para él, ella le pondría atención a cada una de sus palabras creyendo que no existía ningún poema que superara la sensibilidad de su argumento pero entonces, también le afirmaría que esa belleza no se compararía nunca a la de sus grandes ojos, ella quedaría boquiabierta y antes de poder responderle algo, él la abrazaría y le declararía su amor.

Su cara estaba tan roja que hasta podía verla brillar en su reflejo ¿ella pensando en ese tipo de cosas? se tomó de las mejillas y miró al piso, si eso ocurría esta tarde entonces estaba segura que sería la mujer más feliz de toda la aldea, tomó el lápiz labial que era lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta para qué se usaba y fijó sus ojos en el espejo nuevamente para ponerse un poco de él, ¿sería un buen tono? ¿a Naruto-kun le agradaría? o por lo menos ¿le duraría todo el día? se ruborizó de inmediato pensando entonces que en el momento en que la cita terminara, después de su largo paseo por la villa y haberle comprado unos cuantos recuerdos, Naruto la acompañaría hasta la puerta de su casa algo nervioso por no estar seguro de como terminar la tarde y ella le sonreiría para que no se preocupase por ello, le agradecería la invitación y se dirigiría a la mansión, pero en ese momento él la detendría llamándola por su nombre, tal vez ella voltearía a verlo creyendo que se olvidaba de algo pero en ese instante él la abarcaría entre sus brazos plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Estaba a punto de explotar y sentía un reconfortante hormigueo en el estómago, pese a que siempre se ponía nerviosa estando con él nunca había experimentado de lleno esta sensación, ¿eso era estar enamorada?, tomó un broche en forma de clavel que tenía escondido en un cofre pequeño y lo escrutó con la mirada, una vez perteneció a su madre y ahora ella lo guardaba celosamente pues era el único recuerdo que tenía de esa persona tan especial para ella, ¿sería un buen momento para utilizarlo? se miró al espejo y soltó su cabello para cepillarlo, jamás pensó en usarlo en su persona pero ésta era una situación diferente, con su mano recogió parte de su melena y la decoró con el prendedor, se veía hermoso y de alguna manera parecía resplandecer entre su pelo oscuro, como una niña fijó sus ojos en el espejo y sonrió para ella misma satisfecha del resultado, recogió sus cosas y las guardó en un estuche sabiendo que si sus salidas con Naruto-kun se hacían frecuentes también lo sería el uso del maquillaje.

Sonrió para sí misma y se miró por última vez en el espejo para confirmar los detalles de su arreglo, aspiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su alcoba para correr por el pasillo emocionada por todo lo que este día estaría a punto de pasar, justo iba a doblar en una esquina de la mansión cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, el color le volvió a la cara y regresó de nuevo a su habitación encerrándose con llave, sentía su corazón palpitar muy rápido y por fin cayo en cuenta: le daba pena que los demás la vieran así, ¿cómo podría asistir a una cita con Naruto-kun si se intimidaba por nimiedades? por otra parte ¿y si también se avergonzaba de que él la viera de esa forma? se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó su cabello, si no salía en este momento llegaría demasiado tarde, tomó aire y se pegó a la puerta cerrando los ojos, esta vez no iba a temer, no volvería a fallarse a ella misma por el miedo o su timidez, si algún día se atrevería a dejar atrás sus más grandes debilidades era hoy y con él, aspiró hondo y guardó el prendedor de su madre, estaba determinada en que iría y no se permitiría arrepentirse por ello, su ánimo volvió a tomar bríos y aunque un poco nerviosa nuevamente salió de la habitación a toda prisa, si lograba asistir a esta primera cita se recompensaría en la segunda salida con el broche, de esa forma su madre no la vería fallar.

Salió de la casa sonriendo tal vez del donaire con el que había tomado esta decisión, nunca había estado tan decidida en lograr algo como ahora, pese al viento que revolvía su cabello y el clima que parecía empeorar a cada minuto se sentía por demás gustosa, aun contra lo que fuera no se retractaría en ir a verlo, jamás se echaría para atrás ahora que parecía que todo en su vida daría un cambio tan radical, tomaría esa mano que Naruto-kun le había tendido y la estrecharía con fuerza y no la soltaría jamás, ¿cómo lograba ese chico hacerla sentir así? sin darse cuenta él le inspiraba a seguir adelante y continuar esforzándose por todo lo que quería, su espíritu tomó nuevas fuerzas y con el arrojo que antes no había mostrado, esta vez lucharía por aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Ya se había retrasado pero estaba segura que el joven la esperaría afuera del lugar, podía verlo nuevamente en sus fantasías, sonriéndole con un ramo de flores al verla llegar, comerían entre risas y platica y el tiempo se iría volando sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, de esa forma él le confirmaría que se sentía tan a gusto con ella como Hinata se sentía con él, las manos comenzaron a sudarle por los nervios pero no se daría por vencida, «tendré una cita Naruto-kun» pensó mientras corría, se mordió el labio y corrió aún más aprisa, -gracias, Naruto-kun –murmuró sin detenerse ni siquiera para respirar, la emoción del encuentro con el chico hacía que se olvidara del cansancio que hubiera podido sentir, en sus pensamientos pudo verlo resplandecer frente a ella y sonreírle mientras le decía que la había estado esperando, en una especie de representación de un umbral hacia una vida diferente, anhelaba escuchar las palabras del rubio porque aunque no tuvieran gran significado, para ella simbolizaban el principio de un nuevo destino, un futuro en el que no tendría que luchar por conservar su lugar en la familia, él estaría allí y la rescataría de las extrañas normas de su clan.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y al arribar, por fin al lugar marcado por el Uzumaki, Hinata se quedó boquiabierta observando fijamente al muchacho que esperaba afuera del establecimiento, no era con él con quien había soñado encontrarse ¿qué hacía allí? ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él?; no dijo nada en absoluto y el temblor volvió a su cuerpo incluso sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, estaba solamente a unos pasos de él y lo recorrió otra vez con la mirada constatando que no se tratara de una alucinación; Sasuke estaba tranquilamente parado con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón frente al restaurante leyendo el nombre del sitio con esa fría mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba, se veía distraído, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia y desde un lugar muy en el fondo de ella, sintió la necesidad de escapar, huir cuanto antes de ese punto para salvaguardar su vida pues sentía que si se quedaba con él estaría en un peligro inminente.

Fue precisamente este movimiento vacilante lo que atrajo la atención del Uchiha, éste giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y quedó impávido al verla, la misma _kunoichi_ de la que tanto había deseado alejarse estaba ahí parada frente a él, tragó saliva ¿qué era lo que le diría? buscó una salida pero se sintió un completo cobarde, volvió a inspeccionarla sin decir una sola palabra, se veía tan sorprendida como él ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? no se suponía que tuviera que estar en ese lugar y a todo esto ¿por qué lucía tan diferente? Sus ojos se veían más grandes y por ende más expresivos, sin embargo toda su atención se fue a los labios de la muchacha que brillaban en un intenso tono coral, atrayéndolo como si se tratase de un brillante fruto exótico y que su belleza le seducía para que se atreviera a darles un mordisco, además de no llevar puesta la misma chamarra de siempre, «¿encantadora?» una palabra que cruzó por su mente pero se negó a que esta fuera la adecuada, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, no era momento para pensar en esta clase de cosas, tenía que disculparse con ella a toda costa y aunque no estuviera listo era el momento para hacerlo.

-Hyuga yo… -rompió el silencio Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿desde cuándo se ponía nervioso por algo que fuera a hacer? Comenzó a acortar la distancia entre los dos pero vio como ella se alejaba de él evadiendo su intensa mirada deliberadamente- escucha… -trató de calmar su impaciencia, no era que él acostumbrara a disculparse, además ella no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil ¿por qué le era tan difícil pronunciar esas tres simples palabras?

-Está bien… –lo interrumpió Hinata dando un paso hacia atrás, ella le había confesado en la intimidad de sus pensamientos que no estaba molesta, no era una disculpa tal cual pero no se atrevía a dejarlo terminar, no quería engañarse a sí misma otra vez. Lo miró a los ojos y le volvió mostrar una sonrisa fingida.

Un gesto que él odiaba y nada en el mundo le hacía rabiar tanto como que ella hiciera eso, empuñó las manos y tomó aire, no volvería salirse de sus cabales ni tampoco a desquitarse la inestabilidad de sus pensamientos con ella por mucho que le desesperara su forma de ser- ¡no está bien! –le rebatió en tono autoritario, no habría querido hablarle de esa manera pero sabía que si no lo hacía así no le permitiría continuar y él necesitaba decírselo, aunque tal vez a ella no le interesara para él era importante hacerlo.

-U-Uchiha-san… -Hinata lo miró a los ojos con semblante de súplica ¿por qué quería arruinarle precisamente este día a ella?- y-yo ya olvidé lo que ocurrió… así que n-no tiene que decir nada –dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse lo más calmadamente posible, ahogando en su interior la incomodidad que sentía al estar tan cerca de él, Sasuke trotó tras ella pero no se atrevió a tomarla del brazo en esta ocasión, sintió que con el más leve roce la lastimaría y eso era lo que estaba evitando.

-¡Espera! –prorrumpió desesperado y Hinata no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verlo, de alguna manera no podía negarle nada después de reparar en todas las desgracias por las que había pasado, al observarlo con más detenimiento lo notó mucho más afligido de lo que ella se encontraba en este momento así que acató la orden del muchacho- lo que hice no está bien, Hin… -se frenó él mismo, no se sentía con el derecho de llamarla por su nombre- …Hyuga, tú… -se mordió el labio al verla tan atenta a sus palabras pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía empezar ni qué debía decir- …yo… no quise hacerlo… –la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en su interior, se estaba molestando consigo mismo por no poder pronunciar el mundo de disculpas que en su cabeza se formulaban: «lamento lo que hice», «fue un error que jamás voy a repetir» o incluso «yo jamás te lastimaré», cualquier cosa pero nada de eso podía decir. Chasqueó los dientes y volvió a ver sus perlas que ahora estaban más expectantes, aunque su cuerpo continuaba a la defensiva pues con su brazo parecía crear una especie de barrera entre los dos, otra vez le tenía miedo y estaba en su derecho por todo el mal que le había causado.

La _kunoichi_ permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer, se frotó el brazo con impaciencia pues no estaba preparada para un encuentro con él y la única acción que en este momento anhelaba llevar a cabo era correr lo más lejos posible del ex ninja, buscó por todos lados una ruta de escape pero nada le servía ¿qué era lo que se suponía el chico esperaba que hiciera? se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y lo mordió para aliviar su inquietud- n-no importa Uchiha-san, y-ya le dije que estoy bien –le dijo con voz temblorosa y emprendió de nuevo su huida ignorando la posible respuesta de Sasuke.

-Soy un idiota… –soltó el joven con desgano, sabía que no le había creído nada y él tenía la culpa, Hinata se detuvo a unos pasos de él sin voltearle la cara en esta ocasión, tragó saliva sabiéndose perdedora de nueva cuenta por no escarmentar de lo sucedido, al contrario una parte de ella, ahora más grande que antes, quería escuchar lo que el chico le dijese- no tengo idea de qué es lo que me está pasando en este momento de mi vida o por qué actúo como lo hago pero… –continuó al darse cuenta que lo atendía- yo nunca quise hacerte daño es solo que… -se detuvo, tampoco era que necesitara explicarse con ella sobre todos los horrores que vivía en sus pensamientos, ya había decretado que saldría adelante solo y sin decirle a nadie acerca de la lucha interna que vivía y ella no sería la excepción- …lo siento.

Bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino al lado contrario, Hinata giró abrupto al escucharlo alejarse, después de todo su disculpa no fue tan apocalíptica o falsa como ella creyó que sería, al contrario se escuchaba realmente arrepentido y estaba segura de lo difícil que debió ser para él admitir su error y aunque una parte de ella insistía en negarse a creer en las palabras del chico, eso no le eliminaba el gran alivio que sintió con tan solo oírla- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo llamó desde atrás y se tapó la boca al momento, fue un impulso fuera de su control el que la orilló atreverse a hacer tal cosa, ¿gritarle para que esperara? y lo que era peor aún ¿llamarlo por su nombre? Su cara se puso tan roja como una manzana y a punto estuvo de caer desmayada pero fijó sus perlas en los ojos sorprendidos de su interlocutor ¿para qué lo había llamado? se llevó las manos al pecho y desvió su mirada, el ambiente entre los dos se sumió en un incómodo silencio en el que ninguna de las partes estaba segura de qué era lo que les depararía esta vez, era como si pisaran tierra fértil de aquella "relación" que solamente se había basado en burlas por parte del joven y llanto por la de ella.

El viento sopló en torno a ellos y como aquella noche en que Hinata le curó de sus heridas, Sasuke pudo sentir como la piel se le erizaba, no tanto por el frío del ambiente, sino más bien al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa tímida voz, un tono tan melodioso para pronunciarlo que se permitió engatusar por él, sometiendo ella la voluntad del joven por la armonía en la forma que había utilizado para nombrarlo, «¡Sasuke-kun!» ¿acaso se trataba de un sueño? Si así era la vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada al tentarlo de esa forma, ganas no le faltaron de correr hacia ella y pedirle que lo volviera a llamar así, porque de esa manera estaría seguro que ya no estaba molesta con él, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, simplemente sus piernas no se movieron ni un centímetro y solo tuvo el valor de mirarla incrédulo por lo que había pasado.

-P-perdóneme –se apresuró a disculparse, motivo que le causó gracia a Sasuke soltando así una insólita risilla que aligeró de alguna manera la tensión entre ambos personajes, jamás se cansaría de la inocencia de la _kunoichi_, en parte había extrañado esta faceta de ella pues esa chica se pasaba la vida pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hacía, de alguna manera le hacía creer que tal vez él debía aprender algo de ella- yo no… n-no fue mi intención llamarlo así –tragó saliva e hizo una reverencia por su imprudencia, el Uchiha puso los brazos en jarra, dirigiendo su vista a un punto muerto en el piso para después cubrir su boca con el dorso de la mano procurando ocultar el júbilo que su rostro delataba, Hinata observó atenta la sonrisa del joven pareciéndole de alguna manera un gesto tan maravilloso e irresistible que no podía dejar de verlo y que incluso le arrancó una sonrisa complacida, Sasuke a punto estuvo de decirle que el que lo llamara por su nombre no le importaba en lo absoluto pero antes que pudiera decir algo se vio interrumpido por ese ninja cabeza hueca.

-¡Hey! ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí afuera? –les preguntó Naruto con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada- los demás ya empezamos a comer sin ustedes ¿por qué rayos se están tardando tanto?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ese estúpido _dobe_ solo sabía meterse en lo que no le incumbía viniéndole a arruinar el momento, mostró los dientes con enfado al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de molestia al Uzumaki, Naruto no le presto importancia a la inconformidad de su amigo y se volvió a la _kunoichi _para saludarla, Sasuke también giró la cara pero al verla la notó muy distinta de hacía un momento, parecía embelesada con la presencia del rubio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y la cara la tenía más roja que un tomate, Sasuke quedó confundido con la situación ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a esa chica? ¿por qué se había puesto así tan de repente?

-Na-Naruto-kun –la escucharon decir y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del moreno, Hinata se puso en posición de firmes y lo saludó con una reverencia casi hasta el piso- ¡bu-buenas tardes, Naruto-kun! ¡Esto… yo… lamento la tardanza…! -dijo casi gritando mientras Sasuke pasaba la vista desconcertada a Naruto.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan! –Naruto respondió el saludo con un tinte de frenesí puesto en el tono al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la nuca- no te preocupes, pero ¿qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí afuera? ¿por qué se están tardando tanto'_ttebayo_? –insistió desinteresado en la primera pregunta, pero al ver a su ex compañero de equipo le sonrió complacido- ¡Ah! Sasuke, parece que después de todo decidiste venir –y le mostró una sonrisa burlona al Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó molesto y esquivó la mirada de su amigo, de alguna manera estaba más interesado en descubrir qué había detrás del nuevo comportamiento de la chica. En cierta forma se sentía ofendido pues parecía que para ella ya no existía él ahora que el Uzumaki se había acercado a hablar con ellos, vio atentamente como Hinata bajaba la mirada y le sonreía con nerviosismo al _dobe_, la analizó con detenimiento observando como unía los índices de sus manos frente a ella y comenzaba a mover el talón de su pie derecho de un lado a otro distraídamente. Realmente parecía otra persona, ni rastro quedaba de la chica miedosa con la que había estado apenas unos momentos atrás, apenas si lograba comprender a qué venía esta extraña transformación, sacudió la cabeza no creyendo que fuera verdad aquello que se imaginaba.

-¡Hey! entonces… ¿qué están esperando para entrar? –preguntó Naruto tan efusivo como siempre, Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, ¿por qué hablaba en plural? desde que llegó lo había estado haciendo pero con la emoción no había reparado en ello, pasó la mirada desconcertada de Naruto a Sasuke, deseando haber escuchado mal.

-¿Los dos? –cuestionó nerviosa y se llevó los dedos a la boca deseando que no fuera así, si el Uchiha se les unía entonces ninguna de las fantasías que había trazado esta mañana podrían llegar a cumplirse con él presente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Hinata-chan! –respondió Naruto colocando su brazo en torno a los hombros de la muchacha, Hinata dio un respingo y sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su cuerpo de lo rápido que palpitaba- todos los demás están esperando –completó Naruto.

«¿Todos?» pensó aterrada la _kunoichi_, ¿a qué se refería con 'todos'? ¿acaso no se suponía que sería una cita solo para ellos dos? Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como Naruto la empujaba hacia el interior del restaurante, estaba asustada y ya no quería entrar pues se sentía una completa idiota, sí claro, Naruto-kun invitándola a una cita, que ingenua fue al creer que de alguna manera Naruto-kun la hubiera buscando por toda la aldea para invitarla a salir, seguramente solo quería celebrar su regreso a la aldea y ella lo había confundido. Cerró los ojos lamentando su error y deseando no lucir como una tonta aunque así se sintiera.

Naruto los guió por el interior del restaurante y Hinata se sintió observaba por Sasuke detrás de ella, volteó a verlo y éste la recorrió con la vista, le habían bastado esos segundos para darse cuenta del por qué se había arreglado esta tarde, la _kunoichi_ bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, esa mirada penetrante que siempre le dedicaba le aterraba, era como si pudiese ver con esos oscuros ojos por dentro de ella, desarmándola con la frialdad que irradiaban y desnudando sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin darse cuenta Naruto se les adelantó varios pasos y frente a ella Sasuke le mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa que la hipnotizó procurando con ella ocultar su nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata al verla trastabillar, la muchacha se sobresaltó y se acomodó uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja, ¿cómo decirle que esa mirada que le dedicaba le incomodaba? aunque no estaba tan segura de ello, ya que su presencia no le molestaba, era algo distinto a lo que todos estos días había decidido creer, sobre todo por la manera en que la veía, de alguna forma sentía que esa mirada nadie más se la brindaba, ni Kiba-kun, ni Shino-kun, ni siquiera Naruto-kun lo hacía, Hinata negó la pregunta con la cabeza y corrió detrás de Naruto buscando su protección en cuanto al joven de oscuros cabellos, aunque después de todo sabía que no la necesitaba pues había creído en su intento de disculpa pero eso tampoco significaba que quisiera quedarse sola con él.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –escuchó el muchacho nada complacido al llegar a la mesa en la que se encontraban los invitados del Uzumaki, Ino levantó la mano desde su asiento y lo saludo eufórica- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-¡Sasuke-kun! –volteó Sakura tan pronto escuchó a su amiga- me alegra que hayas podido venir el día de hoy –aseveró con tono suave y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke levantó la ceja, asintió con la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia al recibimiento de las _kunoichis_ y se acercó a la mesa rodeada por todos los invitados del rubio, Sakura lo miraba con emoción e Ino continuaba hablando como una tarabilla diciendo lo bueno que era que hubiese decidido asistir al encuentro, junto a ella se encontraba su reemplazo en el _equipo Kakashi_: Sai que solamente mantenía una sonrisa en la cara ya que su novia nunca lo dejaba hablar, a un lado de él se hallaba Kiba quien le miraba con rencor, seguramente no había olvidado la insinuación que le hizo la vez anterior afuera de la mansión _Hokage_, eso le satisfago mucho más y junto a él Rock Lee que se levantó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia del otro lado del sillón en forma de "U" que rodeaba la mesa.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡guau! –exclamó Ino al ver a la tímida _kunoichi_ tan bien arreglada- ¡te ves muy bien! cuéntame ¿en dónde estabas? ¿fuiste a una fiesta?–le preguntó con picardía mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Hinata se estremeció y trató de ocultar su rostro aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde porque con el comentario de Ino hizo que todos se fijaran en ella- espera… -analizó la rubia con más detalle hilando la llegada de los ninjas- ¡¿no me digas que estás saliendo con Sasuke-kun?!

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones o cualquier clase de comentarios siempre son bienvenidos_

_Saben este capítulo me quedó bastante largo (mucho) así que lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, uno: porque no quiero que se aburran y dos: porque no quería que fuera distinto a los demás, así que por eso se corta tan de tajo jeje, y como quería publicar el día de hoy ya no pude acomodarlo mejor, no es que me agrade mucho la idea de haberlo dividido porque eso hará que la historia se alargue y eso no me gusta, pero preferí eso a dejarlo como quedó (que ni quedó todavía no lo termino)_

_Bueno, pasando a otras cosas aquí está la tan esperada disculpa de Sasuke, no es la disculpa del año pero no estaba pensado que se disculpara en este capítulo (si lo escribí fue porque insisto en que no quiero que la historia sea muy larga), algo que me encantó de este capítulo fue describir las fantasías de Hinata con Naruto en las cuales no quise ahondar demasiado porque la verdad a mi no me gusta el NaruHina, es por eso que no escribiré más que breves insinuaciones si acaso, lo siento para los fans de esta pareja pero aunque intentara hacerlo simplemente no puedo u.u _

**HB responde:**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Jejeje gracias, a mí me encanta que te encante XD.

**DAMIC00:** Jiji, sorry no es que fuera el secreto de año pero al menos los obligo a leer un capítulo más para ver que me traigo entre manos jajajaja –risa malvada-:P

**Daisuke2372:** Gracias! Y buscaré esa parte de la que hablas para mencionarlo tal vez en el capítulo once, ya que este y el siguiente serán dedicados más bien a Hinatita XD y en cuanto al tic-tac es algo que quise marcar porque será de vital importancia en capítulos futuros, me he fijado que a veces pasan desapercibidas ciertas cosas que escribo y que son fundamentales para la trama y/o desenlace de la historia por eso decidí hacer énfasis en ellos. PD. Si dejo de publicar es porque me quedé leyendo el libro de Peter Pan (es que me lo recordaste y nunca lo he leído) n.n

**ZaRiiTa-chan:** Gracias, al principio creí que no podría conservar las personalidades como son XD yo también quiero que Sasuke se dé cuenta de su amor ¡ya mismo! pero supongo que debo esperar un poco más aunque creeme, poco a poco se está dando cuenta lo que pasa es que él no sabe lo que es estar enamorado :b

**Noni:** Jejeje, todo a su tiempo XP, una cosa muy curiosa es que no quería que Sasuke se disculpara con Hinata tampoco en este capítulo y no lo iba a hacer pero cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito su disculpa jiji y en cuanto al Uzumaki les mentí –en parte- si influirá Naruto en Sasuke pero en este capítulo todavía no jejeje por otra parte tampoco me gusta que ella sufra así que le dimos este intento de disculpa, no te preocupes en el siguiente volverá a disculparse con ella, ya lo escribí y me enamoré del momento n.n

**KattytoNebel: **Jojo, gracias al ser la segunda en decir que la historia es oscura comienzo a confirmar lo que un profe me dijo –o fueron dos?- acerca de las cosas que suelo hacer, juro que no es apropósito u.u por otro lado me hace feliz saber que eres la primera persona que menciona tal cual la base de la historia, genial!

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama:** Gracias y lamento mucho la tardanza pero el siguiente ya va como a la mitad así que no creo tardar tanto en publicar n.n

_Gracias por leer._


	10. El desenlace de una meta nunca alcanzada

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenece n.n_

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 10_**

**El desenlace de una meta nunca alcanzada**

La cara de Hinata explotó en un rojo brillante con la aparentemente 'inocente' pregunta de la Yamanaka mientras negaba aterrada con la cabeza pues con la boca no lograba articular palabra alguna, su situación con el chico no podía alejarse más a la realidad que esa afirmación- p-po-por supuesto que no, Ino-san –le aclaró antes que Sasuke dijese algo, por su parte el Uchiha se sintió ofendido, aunque distinto a lo que Hinata pensaba no tanto por la insinuación de Ino sino más bien por la forma que Hinata lo negaba, cualquier chica en su lugar habría asentido gustosa tal sugerencia.

-¡Es obvio que eso no es así Ino! –prorrumpió Kiba levantándose de su asiento, sabía muy bien que Hinata no era una más de esas locas que terminaban supuestamente enamoradas del Uchiha, ella no se dejaría llevar por el físico solamente- ¡así que deja de decir tonterías! –pasó su vista retadora al joven que estaba parado junto a su compañera- Hinata es diferente, Sasuke.

-¡Yo no digo tonterías Kiba! –se defendió la rubia levantándose también de su lugar, a estas alturas ella también estaba enterada de los sentimientos que el castaño guardaba por su amiga pero eso no le daba derecho de insultarla, sin embargo a diferencia de Kiba, la rubia se controló, peinó su larga melena, carraspeó la garganta arrepentida de haber perdido aunque fuera por unos instantes el _glamour_ y arremetió contra el muchacho con sorna- además me parece que hacen una hermosa pareja ¿no es así, Hinata-chan?

-¡I-Ino-san! –suplicó Hinata al borde del desmayo, también Sakura-san estaba ahí y podría molestarse con ella por los comentarios de la oji-azul pero sobre todo no quería que Naruto-kun la escuchara, de todas las personas ahí presentes él era el que menos debía creer que existía una relación entre ellos dos.

-¡Por supuesto que no existe ninguna relación entre Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san! –interrumpió Lee con una seriedad y cortesía notables, Hinata lo miró aliviada sabiendo que él también desmentiría la afirmación de la chica y además, siendo el mayor del grupo pondría fin al asunto- lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun pero Neji era mi mejor amigo y ahora que ya no está aquí creo que es mi deber tomar el papel de hermano mayor para proteger a Hinata-san y Hanabi-san… –todos los invitados incluyendo a Naruto quedaron perplejos por la aseveración del chico de vestimenta verde, ¿cuándo fueron mejores amigos Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee? y más importante ¿quién le había pedido convertirse en el hermano mayor de las hermanas Hyuga?- …y como tú sabes Sasuke-kun –continuó- tu historial no es muy limpio que digamos, así que ¡no tienes mi permiso para cortejar a Hinata-sama! –finalizó señalándolo con el dedo, casi pudiendo escuchar el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra un despeñadero de lo sublime que fue su discurso.

Hinata enrojeció aún más después de ser llamada de esa forma, para ella no era necesario que él se tomara tal rol puesto que nunca tuvieron un verdadero acercamiento ni siquiera como amigos, apenas si su primo y él habían tratado y solamente había sido porque fueron compañeros de equipo, no negaba que crearon un lazo de compañerismo pero de eso a que ahora se autoproclamara su "hermano mayor" estaba muy lejos- n-no tiene porque… molestarse, Lee-san.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes se han vuelto locos? –prosiguió Naruto sonriente y con semblante arrogante- hace varios años ella me ayudó a seguir adelante y a no darme por vencido cuando tuve mis dudas… es por eso que… ¡es mi deber proteger a Hinata-chan! –declaró con un tinte de solemnidad y al mismo tiempo de soberbia- por esa razón _teme_ NO te doy mi autorización para acercarte a Hinata-chan con esas intenciones.

Hinata quedó en shock con las palabras de Naruto, él acababa de afirmar que ella le había ayudado en sus momentos de debilidad y por eso quería protegerla, no pudo responderle nada en el momento aunque deseó correr a sus brazos y decirle que siempre estaría a su lado si él se lo pidiese, se mordió el índice y dibujó una sonrisa agradecida de que Naruto-kun pensara en ella de esa forma, después de las palabras del Uzumaki, la chica ya no puso atención a la guerra que sostenían los tres chicos que peleaban por el derecho de protegerla, el hecho que Naruto entrara en el enfrentamiento le afirmaba que no le pasaba desapercibida tampoco, distraída, tomó asiento junto a Lee inmersa en sus pensamientos, volviendo a soñar despierta un mundo en el que sus fantasías de ésta mañana se volverían realidad al caer la noche; mientras tanto Sasuke la siguió sin dejar de observar la alegría que desprendía la Hyuga después del discurso del _dobe_, ¿a tanto llegaba su felicidad por las palabras del rubio?

-¿Tan mal partido soy? –externó Sasuke sin pensarlo, aunque la pregunta no fue dirigida exactamente para los ninjas que se acababan de adjudicar la protección de la chica sino más bien para ella, Hinata lo miró a los ojos sin atreverse a contestar, realmente nunca antes se había preocupado por ello.

-¡Por supuesto que SÍ! –le afirmaron los tres al unísono y Sasuke no pudo sino molestarse por la respuesta, ¿quiénes eran ellos para decidir tal cosa? se cruzó de brazos molesto y les dirigió una intensa mirada de odio ¿cómo se les ocurría negarle ese tipo de cosas a un _galán_ como él? El trío sintió como un viento ártico les recorrió la espina con esos ojos asesinos que los obligó a retroceder, aunque para su desgracia el sillón no les permitió ir demasiado lejos.

-No es que seas un mal partido Sasuke–trató de suavizarle Naruto la declaración con una risa nerviosa, sabía que siendo un chico tan popular le habían dado justo en el _ego_\- es solo que tú no eres alguien digno para Hinata-chan… –y los presentes asintieron con la cabeza confirmando así el argumento de Naruto, cosa que para el Uchiha solo terminó por empeorar las cosas- …quiero decir que si fuera con Karin o cualquier otra chica de la que estuviéramos hablando entonces no habría ningún problema.

¿Cualquier chica estaba bien para él menos Hinata? ¿qué significaba eso? ¿acaso ella era una especie de deidad o algo parecido para que él no pudiera atreverse a pensar en ella como algo más que una compañera? miró a todos los que rodeaban la mesa notando que le daban la razón al Uzumaki, ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando?

-Así que ¿cualquiera está bien excepto ella? –cuestionó empuñando las manos, esa chica no era un ser superior a quien él no pudiera pretender, no es que estuviera pensando en hacerlo pero ¿qué estaban insinuando? ¿acaso se trataba de una muñequita de porcelana que debía ser guardada en su cajita de cristal de la que estaban hablando? ¿o tal vez era una piedra preciosa a la cual necesitaban proteger celosamente durante el día y la noche?. Y junto al muchacho la pobre Hinata no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar si continuaban hablando de ella, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención, razón por la cual se sentía incomoda.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun –se disculpó Lee seriamente tratando de explicarle el por qué no lo podía aceptar- pero Hinata-sama es una chica muy linda y tierna, además que es bastante amable y encantadora… y bueno tu… ya sabemos cómo decidiste llevar tu vida, es por eso que no puedo permitir que la busques como pareja.

-¡Lee-san, por favor! –Hinata se avergonzó por todo aquello que Lee opinaba de ella ¿en verdad la veía de esa manera? Se arrepintió de pensar que no quería que tomara el papel de su _hermano mayor_.

-Así es _teme_ –reafirmó Naruto con el tono de un héroe que llega al pueblo para salvar a los habitantes- Hinata-chan es casi un ángel, es tan hermosa y pura que no se compara con ninguna otra mujer en este mundo'_ttebayo_ –una creciente vena palpitante comenzaba a asomarse en la sien de Sakura e Ino, si la Hyuga era todo lo divino ¿entonces dónde quedaban ellas? A veces Naruto se pasaba con sus halagos y no media el alcance de éstos- sabes muy bien que yo no critico tu pasado pero tampoco apruebo estás intenciones que tienes con Hinata-chan.

-Naruto… kun –el rostro de Hinata adquirió un tono rojo brillante en ese momento y se cubrió la cara con las manos, era grato saber que el rubio pensaba de esa manera aunque no negaba que fuera vergonzoso sobre todo por decirlo frente a todos, en parte agradecía que algunas de sus fantasías se hicieran realidad.

-¡Oigan! –espetó Ino enfurecida y detrás de ella se levantó Sakura haciéndole segunda- Tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta pero Sakura y yo todavía estamos aquí –los jóvenes tragaron saliva al ver a sus demás compañeras féminas.

-¡Naruto! –refunfuñó la _kunoichi_ de ojos color jade- ya bájale a tus halagos de una buena vez y respétanos, en ese mundo en el que Hinata-chan es todo lo pulcro y perfecto ¡¿en dónde rayos encajamos las demás mujeres?! –Naruto le sonrió con nerviosismo y temió por su vida, no había reparado en que las otras chicas ahí presentes se fueran a ofender, de alguna manera creía que ellas pensaban igual.

-¡Maldita sea, entiéndelo de una buena vez Uchiha! –exclamó Kiba con el puño frente a la cara y con gesto desafiante atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos al tema que ya sostenían- tú eres un vil demonio junto a ella, si te llegaras a acercar a Hinata la corromperías por completo; ustedes son dos polos opuestos y jamás podrían estar juntos, sobre todo por Hinata, ella se merece algo mejor que tú.

Más que cualquier otro motivo que le dieron al Uchiha, el de Kiba fue el único que realmente le pesó, esa última frase que utilizó se le clavó en el centro del pecho, perforándole aún más hondo que el cristal de la lámpara en la palma de la mano, llegando a un lugar en que recordó las palabras que hacía unos cuantos días le había dicho a Hinata en su apartamento, el día que la recluyó contra la pared con el odio mortal que sentía en ese momento: «¡tú no eres mejor que nadie!» una oración que se había quedado grabada en su memoria por el trasfondo con el que fue dicha; suspiró con pesadez dándole la razón, ella era casi un ser inmaculado y él un alma en pena que solo buscaba su destrucción.

Naruto y Lee volvieron a unirse en la lucha por ser el defensor de la _kunoichi_, mientras Sakura e Ino platicaban por lo bajo acerca de lo tontos que eran los hombres por pelear por esa clase de temas tan infantiles; Hinata por su parte observó cómo Sasuke se excluyó del alboroto que tenían sus demás compañeros y en cierta forma podía darse una idea del por qué había decidido guardar silencio, por un momento quedó absorta mirando como el ex ninja jugaba golpeteando los dedos contra la mesa inconforme por lo que los demás chicos opinaban al respecto, la muchacha se imaginaba lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos sobre todo por lo que habían vivido juntos desde aquel día del cumpleaños de su primo, pero lo que él no sabía era que de verdad lo había perdonado, lo tomó del brazo atrayendo la atención del joven y le sonrió con ternura demostrándole que nada de lo que ellos habían dicho era verdad.

-¡Yo también protegeré a Hinata-san! –se hizo escuchar Sai al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano para que le pusieran atención. A Ino le cambió por completo el semblante y le lanzó una fiera mirada, aunque tomando en cuenta como era su novio decidió calmarse y aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cariño? –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa forzada al chico para después sujetarlo con fuerza de la camisa y acercarlo a ella para que la escuchara con atención- ¡a la única que tienes que proteger en esta aldea es a mí!

Ino atrajo la atención de todos y al momento se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares sintiendo terror de lo que la rubia enojada pudiera hacerles pues era obvio que el tema ya la estaba cansando, Sai abrió grandes los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa- …lo siento cielito… –se disculpó sintiendo las enormes gotas de sudor en su frente, sabía que cuando su novia se enojaba era mucho más peligrosa que el _Yondaime Raikage_\- …es que todos los hombres se estaban peleando por protegerla y creí que también era mi deber hacerlo.

Una carcajada grupal se escuchó después de la explicación del inocente muchacho aligerando así el ambiente pesado que se había generado desde la llegada de los últimos invitados y Hinata agradeció enormemente la ingenua intervención de Sai, de esa manera sabía que ya darían el tema por muerto y así fue, Sakura alabó a Ino sobre lo bien que le había hecho a su compañero convertirse en su pareja, en parte el chico comenzaba abrirse a los demás y lentamente dejaba de comportarse como una especie de máquina que solo recibía órdenes. Naruto como siempre, afirmó el comentario de su compañera y comenzó a contar las anécdotas de cuando se conocieron y lo pesado que el joven era en un principio, los demás lo escucharon con atención a diferencia de Hinata, quien quedó hipnotizada de cada uno de los movimientos de los dedos de Sasuke que hacía sonar en la mesa.

Sin darse cuenta tomó la mano del muchacho con suavidad tratando de buscar la herida que se había hecho aquella noche en que lo curó, al percatarse de su arrebato se disculpó apresurada y volvió a su puesto avergonzada, Sasuke la miró dubitativo y le mostró la cicatriz en la palma de la mano derecha creyendo que se lo debía por haberlo ayudado en esa ocasión. Hinata lo miró sonriendo y con una expresión casi infantil se atrevió a pasar su dedo por la herida curiosa por conocer la textura de ésta, Sasuke sonrió al sentir el cosquilleo en su mano y en un susurro le dijo:

-De verdad, lamento mucho lo que hice ese día… –ver ese impulsivo gesto por parte de la chica le hizo querer sincerarse con ella en esta ocasión, Hinata lo miró a los ojos atenta, esta vez ya no tenía miedo- …tú siempre me has ayudado cuando más lo he necesitado y yo fui tan ruin por tratarte de esa manera… –le dijo mientras se aferraba a la mano de la chica de manera inconsciente, sentía que si la soltaba volvería a alejarse de él por lo que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- …no sé lo que me pasó en ese momento, nunca me ha molestado tu presencia es solo que… últimamente me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas… -pensó un momento en todos los extraños pesares que por un tiempo se le habían venido a la cabeza, pero esta vez no se dejaría influenciar por ellos- …y sé muy bien que eso no significa que pueda tratarte de esa forma, yo… no sé qué es lo que me está pasando y no sé qué hacer para enmendar mi error… Hyuga yo… solo quiero que sepas que es verdad cuando te digo que jamás te lastimaré.

Hinata sintió el calor subirle a la cara, no estaba segura de cuál era la postura que debía tomar pero estaba decidida a actuar como le dictaran sus sentimientos y le correspondió con una sonrisa conforme, si estaba bien ceder así de fácil o no fue algo que no tomó en cuenta pues el muchacho se mostraba arrepentido, le apretó la mano al Uchiha como signo de aceptación y reconciliación, después de todo ya se imaginaba por todo el calvario que el joven estaba viviendo, tal vez no a la vista de todos pero sí en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, inhaló con fervor, por un momento respiró un aire distinto al ambiente tenso que casi siempre compartían- está bien Uchiha-san –le dijo con semblante resplandeciente, este era el momento de revelarle lo que un día antes se había forzado a decir ella misma aunque con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión era verdad- yo no estoy molesta con usted… –le dijo y con el pulgar acarició parte de la mano del joven- …porque usted acaba de enmendar su error.

Ver el rostro ingenuo de la muchacha al decirle tales palabras quedó boquiabierto, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable? a sus ojos lucía muy diferente de como siempre la había visto, el maquillaje realzaba sus facciones, de alguna manera la hacía ver como una chica casi de su edad pero que al mismo tiempo contrastaba mucho con su forma de ser; su actitud tierna y tímida que bien podría ser la de una infante le parecía sumamente adorable y analizando bien las descripciones de los demás ninjas se dio cuenta que les sobraba razón ya que era una chica que solamente buscaba la salvación para sus allegados, ciertamente Naruto no se equivocaba al referirse a ella como un _ángel_ y su comportamiento servicial y educado definitivamente la hacía _encantadora_, tal y como Lee la había descrito, pequeños puntos que le dieron la pauta del por qué Kiba mostraba tanto interés en la _kunoichi_.

Sakura observaba desde su lugar el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, se suponía que todo esto había sido una broma por parte de la rubia pero por alguna razón se dio cuenta que ellos se conocían mejor de lo que realmente admitían, era probable que sin darse cuenta Ino hubiera dado en el clavo con las insinuaciones que trató de hacer, después de todo, Sasuke nunca negó nada y ahora Hinata acariciaba su mano y él le correspondía con una sonrisa que nunca antes llegó a utilizar ni con ella ni con ninguna otra.

-Usted no debe preocuparse por nada de que lo han dicho Uchiha-san –Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes sin entender a qué se refería exactamente ¿acaso lo estaba aceptando como candidato a pretendiente? Quedó perplejo de que así fuera, por un momento se perdió en sus grandes ojos perlados, preguntándose si la chica hablaba en serio pero al sentir como ella lo tomaba del brazo con la mano libre volvió a la realidad- yo… yo no creo que usted sea un demonio ni mucho menos, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke bajó la vista y tragó saliva, cuando creía que después de lo que había hecho no podía existir nada peor ella le hacía tal declaración, cerró los ojos ¿cómo era posible que no creyera que se trataba de un ente maquiavélico cuyo único destino era odiar a sus prójimos y destruirse al mismo tiempo? alejó su mano de la de ella pues eso era algo que jamás se podría creer, ya que él mismo lo pensó el día en que la agredió- no deberías afirmar cosas de las que no estás completamente segura… –le dijo apartándose de ella- …tal vez tú no lo veas así, pero es verdad lo que ellos dicen… aunque no lo quiera y pese a que lo único que haces es ayudarme, siempre termino lastimándote.

-N-no es de esa forma Uchiha-san –rebatió Hinata tomándolo del brazo- ellos no deberían juzgarlo si no conocen todo lo que ahora está cargando… –Sasuke la miró confundido ¿acaso ella tenía idea de cuáles eran sus penas?- …yo tampoco estoy al tanto de lo que le sucede realmente, pero… creo que esa noche pude darme cuenta de cómo se siente en verdad –volvió a tomar su mano y delineó la cicatriz por segunda ocasión-y también creo… que ésta herida es un grito desesperado en busca de auxilio y que tal vez usted mismo aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos por un momento, no era tan ingenua como aparentaba y aunque ella se daba una idea de lo que le sucedía, estaba seguro que no había compartido esto con nadie, el joven apartó la vista unos momentos no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debería decirle ahora, pues aunque sentía la necesidad de sincerarse por completo con ella, de revelarle todo el calvario que lo venía acosando desde la noche en que descubrió el genocidio en el distrito Uchiha, simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca y de cualquier manera, el que le dijese la verdad o no, no cambiaría en nada su situación- no existe la salvación para alguien como yo.

Fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular mientras apretaba la mano de la chica, sintiendo que si la liberaba de su agarre el mundo de tranquilidad que estaba viviendo en estos momentos desaparecería para siempre. Ciertamente, ya se había resignado a una vida de angustia y pesar, pero tampoco podía ignorar la serenidad que la chica le transmitía con su presencia, observó con detenimiento sus ojos negros reflejados en los de la _kunoichi, _tal vez ella no se daba cuenta pero en su reflejo todo se veía hermoso y brillante como si sus perlas le inyectaran un poco de luz a aquello que observaban, unos ojos cristalinos que le parecieron similares a aquella luna que lo acompañaba en sus andanzas nocturnas, que así como le calmaba observarla por las noches también le recriminaba por sus errores. Fijó su vista nuevamente en los labios de coral de la chica y el extraordinario contraste que creaban con su piel de porcelana y que un día fantaseó con acariciarla para conocer su textura, la suave fragancia de la chica apareció desde lo más recóndito de sus memorias y recordó el momento en que sostuvo con tanto ahínco su chamarra, no estaba del todo seguro del porqué de pronto aparecía esa extraña sensación en su estómago a lo que él continuamente denominaba como malestar pero que muy a su pesar admitía que no lo sentía como tal, era algo distinto, no sabía describirlo solo que le deleitaba de alguna manera sentirlo y con sus pensamientos tan confusos, no estaba seguro si sentirse así era bueno o no.

Aspiró hondo y ahora fue él quien con sus dedos acarició la piel de la chica sintiendo la delicadeza de la mano femenina, le llamó la atención lo relativamente pequeña que era en comparación con la suya y con cierta condescendencia llevó detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones oscuros de cabello al mismo tiempo que rozaba con los dedos el contorno ovalado de la cara de la muchacha, acción que arrancó un furioso sonrojo en la joven al sentir semejante mimo por parte del taciturno muchacho y antes de poder descifrar por completo la razón que había orillado al chico llevar a cabo tal gesto, lo vio levantarse de la mesa tan impasible como siempre para luego dirigirse a Naruto- es hora de irme.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó el rubio distraído, tal vez no había escuchado bien- ¡pe-pero si acabas de llegar! -le dijo a su compañero y éste solo esquivó su mirada y se dirigió a la salida- ¡espera! –lo detuvo el ninja sorprendido- no te puedes ir todavía, aún no has comido nada, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le agudizó la vista a Sasuke inconforme por su despedida.

-No tengo hambre y estoy cansado _dobe_ –respondió el Uchiha dándole un amistoso golpe en la frente, para luego dirigir su mirada a los demás y asentir con la cabeza en señal de despedida, aunque en esta ocasión no tuvo el valor de mirar a Hinata pues sentía que si la veía no se podría retirar nunca del lugar y así sin más se dispuso a irse.

-¡Sasuke espera, todavía no te vayas! –volvió a detenerlo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró con enfado por encima del hombro- al menos espera a que les diga el por qué los cité a todos aquí el día de hoy –le dijo y Sasuke volvió su cuerpo a su amigo esperando la noticia, seguramente les diría alguna tontería acerca del _Godaime Kazekage_ pero aun así no pudo negarse a su petición y aun fastidiado tuvo el suficiente temple para esperarse- bueno, verán… –continuó el rubio un poco abochornado- lo que pasa es que… ammm… -jugó con los dedos nervioso mientras el Uchiha impaciente le fruncía el ceño- ¡Sakura-chan y yo nos vamos a casar! –exclamó Naruto irradiando tremenda felicidad en su voz.

Todos quedaron en silencio y Sakura se ruborizó al instante, nunca imaginó que fuera a decirlo así tan de repente, después de digerir la noticia, Ino fue la primera en reaccionar gritando estruendosa como siempre, mientras que Sai le seguía la corriente aplaudiendo con frenesí y sonriendo, había leído en un libro que el anuncio de una boda era algo muy importante y por eso debía felicitarlos.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¿Sakura eso es verdad? –le preguntó la rubia tan emocionada como si ella fuese la protagonista de la noticia, Sakura se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al sentir las miradas de todos en ella, Ino volvió a gritar como loca y la abrazó ilusionada- ¡felicidades amiga! ¡es una hermosa noticia, me siento tan feliz por ti! ¡prométeme que seré la madrina! –y derramó unas cuantas lagrimillas sin darse cuenta.

-Gracias Ino, por supuesto que sí –le correspondió Sakura el abrazo aunque no tan efusiva como su amiga por la vergüenza que sentía y frente a ella, por los ojos de Lee se vertían vertiginosas lágrimas de tristeza, el muchacho se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo dándose por vencido en la elección de Sakura, la joven de cabello rosado se sintió mal por él y le sonrió con cariño- Lee-kun, estoy segura que algún día encontrarás una chica con un espíritu tan ardiente como el tuyo.

Lee le regresó la sonrisa aunque un poco forzada y se dirigió a su prometido- Naruto-kun, me has vencido limpiamente en nuestra batalla por el corazón de Sakura-san –el rubio no entendía a qué batalla se refería exactamente, hasta donde él sabía Sakura nunca mostró interés en ese extraño chico y si bien admitía que era su amigo tampoco dejaba de ser raro, luego el joven de desgarbado peinado pasó su vista de nuevo a la _kunoichi_ de vestimenta rosada- Sakura-san, no te preocupes por mí, después de todo… ¡Tenten y yo también nos vamos a casar!

Nadie en ese lugar le creyó a Lee lo que con tanto afán había aseverado, para todos era obvio que el ninja nunca que se quería quedar atrás de nadie y cuando la joven regresara de su misión y se enterara de lo que Lee planeaba, estaban seguros que no le iría nada bien al muchacho. Sasuke enmudeció por unos instantes y luego se volvió a su compañero- pues… felicidades, supongo –no es que supiera que decir en situaciones como estas.

Por otro lado Kiba a punto estuvo de levantarse a bailar sobre la mesa, si Naruto y Sakura se casaban, entonces, quizás Hinata por fin podría dejar de pensar en el Uzumaki como un prospecto romántico y por fin podría verlo a él que siempre había estado cuando ella más necesitaba la ayuda- ¡por fin te decidiste Sakura! –le dijo a la _kunoichi_ sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que en este momento sentía- ¡Hey, Naruto! –se volvió al muchacho de ojos azules- al menos por esta vez, no vayas a fallar –y le mostró una sonrisa ufana.

Y como si de una película se tratase, Hinata observaba en cámara lenta como los ninjas ahí presentes se levantaban de sus respectivos lugares y se apresuraban a abrazar a los nuevos novios, el mundo quedó en silencio total y solamente el latido de su corazón era lo que sonaba de cuando en cuando y cada vez con mayor fuerza, la sonrisa de enamorada que Sakura portaba en sus labios hacía juego con la felicidad que irradiaban los zafiros de Naruto, todo alrededor de ellos se transformaba en un ambiente de risas y luz, un mundo próspero que solamente auguraba un gran futuro para la joven pareja y frente a ellos, solo se encontraba ella, Hinata Hyuga quien observaba como siempre la dicha de ese joven al que tanto admiraba, un muchacho al que un día deseo acompañarlo en esa felicidad que ahora compartía con otra mujer. Debajo de ella se abrió un portal que la arrojó a un oscuro pozo en el cual cayo sin derecho a sostenerse de ningún lugar. Algo dentro de ella se rompió al momento en que Naruto dio su noticia y sus sueños se volcaron en contra de ella, trató de pellizcarse y despertar de esa pesadilla que ahora estaba viviendo pero su cuerpo en _shock_ no se movió ni un milímetro, solamente las palabras de Naruto resonaban en sus oídos una y otra vez en una especie de himno que la hundía aún más en el abismo en el que se hallaba: «¡Sakura-chan y yo nos vamos a casar!».

-¿Hinata-chan? –pudo escuchar al fin a Naruto trayéndola a la realidad- ¿estás bien, Hinata-chan? –le preguntó el rubio ajeno a los pensamientos de la muchacha y ella sin poder formular ninguna palabra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ahogando en su interior la tragedia de su noticia- ¿no nos vas a felicitar a Sakura-chan y a mí por la boda?

¿Felicitarlos? sin darse cuenta Naruto le había impuesto la peor de las condenas a alguien que yacía desahuciada, apenas se dispuso a levantarse y las piernas le temblaron, estaba cansada y sin fuerzas y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer y evitar así que todos se dieran cuenta de su estado, ¿qué debía decir? se preguntaba mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban, tragó saliva creyendo que no habría palabras para dedicarles, apretó los ojos y se paró frente a ellos- le… -un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar y se mordió los labios evitando así que el llanto la dominara, tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo- les deseo lo mejor… a los dos -se forzó a medio sonreír y buscó en seguida la salida, quería gritar, decirle a Naruto que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un error porque ella siempre había estado ahí para él, observando desde lejos sus tropiezos y caídas pero también lo había visto levantarse de todos ellos cada vez más maduro y triunfante, pero como siempre no lo hizo, ocultó su rostro entre su cabello para que no notaran como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera contenerlas- y-yo… recordé que tengo algo que hacer… en mi casa –dijo mientras la voz se le iba perdiendo oprimida ahora por el llanto, se tapó la boca y encogió su postura tratando de disimular los sonidos nasales dignos de estos momentos- con permiso.

-Espera Hinata-chan –Naruto trató de detenerla pero Sakura lo detuvo del brazo, al igual que todos en la aldea, ella también estaba consciente sobre los sentimientos que la chica guardaba por su ahora novio, razón por la cual se había negado desde un principio a invitarla a la comida, sin embargo el despistado de su prometido había insistido en hacerlo y ahora no podía explicarle el comportamiento de la Hyuga.

-Ya sabes cómo son las estrictas normas de su clan –le dijo Sakura a Naruto para que éste no la siguiera y aunque ella se sabía una egoísta por haber tomado la decisión a expensas de conocer los sentimientos de la Hyuga, no podía cambiar su propia dicha por la de alguien más, tomó aire y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke quien de alguna manera le reprimían su proceder- Sasuke-kun… -dijo al percatarse de su presencia- ¿n-no vas a decirme nada? –trató de disimular.

-Felicidades –respondió sereno, aunque él se imaginara el porqué de la forma de actuar de su ex compañera no quería meterse en líos que no le incumbían así que no le prestó demasiada importancia al asuntó y decidió retirarse, no obstante Sakura lo tomó del brazo y cuando éste se giró a ella, la _kunoichi_ pasó sus brazos en torno al cuello del muchacho.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun –le dijo al oído ignorando la incomodidad de su compañero- no sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora que todo está claro en mi corazón –esta frase inquietó al joven y curioso por saber un poco más decidió quedarse para escuchar- yo… realmente creía que tu debías estar conmigo porque pensaba que era la única persona que podía ayudarte –aspiró hondo, creía que si no le decía esto no se volvería a presentar nunca otra oportunidad para hacerlo- pero ahora sé que eso no es verdad y que yo misma me segaba a ser feliz con la persona a la que más amo –el tono de su voz se escuchó tranquilo a diferencia de la otra ocasión en que lo abrazó y a diferencia de aquella vez fue ella quien se apartó lentamente de él y lo miró a los ojos- y así como Naruto y yo somos felices ahora, quiero que tú también lo seas Sasuke-kun –le dijo- así que prométeme que siempre te aferrarás a tu felicidad y que jamás la dejarás escapar, prométemelo por favor.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja confundido y miró hacia la puerta pensando en las palabras de la chica ¿aferrarse a la felicidad? En su situación eso simplemente no tenía cabida, la existencia de ese estado emocional era una ilusión en este punto de su vida ya que involuntariamente rechazaba aquellas escasas oportunidades, ejemplo más grande lo tenía el día en que agredió a Hinata cuando una noche antes ella lo ayudó y él sólo le correspondió de manera violenta ¿cómo creía esa chica que una persona como él pudiese creer en la existencia de esa palabra? Refunfuñó molestó y cuando estuvo a punto de responder la vio alejarse hacia su prometido.

Caminó a la puerta pensando en las palabras de Sakura ¿cuál había su propósito al decirle tal cosa? ¿por qué de pronto le hablaba sobre felicidad después de que la última vez que se encontraron ella casi le suplicó por su amor? Ciertamente ahora no le coqueteó en ningún momento o más bien no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pues casi todo el tiempo se lo dedicó a la chica Hyuga, «Hinata» pensó como una revelación ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a ella? Al salir del restaurante la buscó con la vista pero no la encontró, la había visto salir apresurada, supo en ese mismo momento el por qué actuó de esa forma extraña pero no hizo nada por ella, no se atrevió a seguirla y darle consuelo como ella lo había hecho con él en varias ocasiones, se culpó por ello y antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta ya había iniciado la carrera en busca de la chica.

...

Una a una pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo humedeciendo los tejados de la aldea, una gélida ventisca agitó ferozmente las copas de los árboles y los habitantes de _Konohagakure_ buscaron refugio de la tormenta que se aproximaba, todos excepto Hinata, quien yacía sostenida uno de los tres troncos en el campo de entrenamiento sin poder controlarse de la pena que ahora le embargaba, ¿por qué Sakura si ella siempre estuvo pendiente de él?, la vida era injusta al corresponderle de esa manera, ¿qué había hecho mal que el destino le jugaba sucio a cada paso que daba? ¿por qué Naruto-kun nunca pudo verla de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo? ni siquiera porque en la pelea contra Pain, ella arriesgó su vida por él e incluso le declaró su amor ese día, pero para el joven ninja al parecer no significó nada.

Lloró amargamente sabiendo que eso no remediaría nada, se sintió una tonta ilusa por esperanzarse por un final que nunca sería para ella, una ingenua que siempre supo que desde un principio el corazón de Naruto-kun perteneció a Sakura-san y pese a que ésta tarde había hablado maravillas de ella se dio cuenta que jamás la amaría tanto como Hinata lo amaba a él «¡¿por qué?!» pensó y al mismo tiempo golpeó la superficie de madera con el puño mientras se dejaba caer al piso; con lágrimas en los ojos miró la roca de los héroes buscando consuelo en la memoria de su primo.

-N-Neji-_niisan_ –suplicó envuelta por el llanto- ¿por qué me abandonaste? –preguntó al viento buscando alivio desesperada, ¿qué más daba continuar viviendo si parecía que el destino acomodaba las circunstancias para traerle desdicha a su vida? Si tan solo hubiese tenido más valor entonces al menos le habría hecho frente no solo a Naruto y sus sentimientos, sino a su familia, a su padre.

El miedo siempre la mantuvo presa dentro de sus oscuras fauces y dominada por él nunca había tomado decisiones por su cuenta, todos buscaban su protección y ella ahora era una inútil que pagaba el precio y uno muy caro en esta ocasión, su cobardía le costó su amor, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto y aunque pudo haber dicho algo no lo hizo como era su costumbre; la forma en que enfrentaba los problemas era correr y esconderse, huir a la soledad, llorándole a su hermano, la única persona en el mundo que lograba brindarle el confort que tanto necesitaba.

Si siempre supo sobre el amor que el rubio profesaba por Sakura nunca lo quiso aceptar, Naruto-kun la creía extraña y sombría, jamás la tomó en serio, si la estimaba ahora se daba cuenta que era como a una hermana menor, la chica cobarde a la cual debía proteger del enemigo ¡¿por qué Uchiha-san no la mató cuando pudo hacerlo?! La diosa fortuna nunca la vio con buenos ojos, parecía que jamás la dejaría descansar, ni siquiera cuando el Uchiha tuvo la oportunidad logró ponerle fin a su vida.

El sufrimiento la perseguía día tras día desde el momento en que nació, su madre la abandonó en su más temprana infancia y su padre le exigía una fortaleza que ella jamás poseería, nadie en el mundo volvería a brindarle el cariño que Neji-_niisan_ le otorgó en su momento, tanto la amó que murió por ella, para que fuese feliz con el hombre de sus sueños, lo cual ahora era una vil ironía tomando en cuenta que fue él mismo quien terminó por derrumbar aquello que todavía le traía bonanza y satisfacción, era absurdo para ella pensar que él murió por esa causa cuando se enteró por labios de su falso salvador que había sido abandonada en un océano de soledad y en este momento en el que se encontraba desamparada no existía nadie que la rescatara de la tempestad en que estaban sus pensamientos.

La brutal tormenta se abalanzaba contra ella sin ningún miramiento mientras veía cada una de las gotitas salpicar en uno de los estancamientos de agua cerca de ella, el maquillaje corría por su rostro despejando así el semblante afligido que ahora portaba, se mordía el labio tratando de sofocar el llanto pero sin resultados exitosos, después de todo qué más daba si el alboroto de la lluvia camuflaba sus lamentos. Detrás de ella, alguien la cogió con sutileza del brazo y la levantó del fango, ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba pero al sentir como un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo se dejó llevar por sus emociones dolidas, escondiendo su rostro en la camisa gris del joven que la sostenía.

-Sabía que estarías aquí… –le susurró al oído en tono conciliador el muchacho de cabellera oscura y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras descansaba su mandíbula en la cabeza de la _kunoichi_. ¿Por qué había ido? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras sentía como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba entre sus brazos.

Hinata lloró amargamente aferrada a los hombros de Sasuke y este la meció molestó con él mismo por no poder hacer nada más por ella, sostuvo su peso por completo sabiendo que si la soltaba se volvería a derrumbar en el lodo, deseaba liberarla del malestar que en este instante le afligía, ganas no le faltaron de romperle la cara al causante de su desgracia, antes de llegar hasta ella se había quitado la chaqueta y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, colocó la prenda en los hombros de la Hyuga sin importarle que también estuviera empapada. Con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, Hinata empuñó sus manos sosteniendo parte de la camisa del joven como reflejo por evitar un grito que se acumuló en su garganta.

No, Naruto tampoco era digno de ella y así como hacía un rato le había dicho el Inuzuka, no la merecía, tampoco Kiba que había gozado por la noticia que le había roto el corazón, prácticamente nadie merecía ser amado por esa chica cuyos sentimientos puros se mancharían con los de cualquier hombre indigno que se le acercara. La escuchó sollozar en su hombro, trataba de decir algo pero el llanto se lo impedía:

-¿P-por qué a ella y no a mí? –le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke con dificultad pues se sentía derrotada y sin voluntad, sus fuerzas comenzaban a ceder abandonando el camino ninja que una vez se había trazado, después de todo, en cualquier cosa que se propusiera siempre terminaba fallando.

-Porque es un idiota –respondió involuntariamente, no estaba seguro siquiera del por qué la había ido a buscar, sin embargo lo que tenía muy claro era que deseaba protegerla- somos unos perfectos idiotas –completó en un susurro un discurso más bien para él mismo y la abrazó desesperado porque dejase de lamentarse la decisión de su supuesto amigo.

Un relámpago se iluminó en el cielo seguido de un sonoro trueno que hizo temblar varios árboles aledaños a ellos, Hinata trató de zafarse del abrazo del Uchiha y este no le permitió que se alejara, él necesitaba tenerla de esa manera tanto como ella- ¡¿p-por qué?! –imploró sin éxito liberarse de los brazos del ex _shinobi_\- ¡¿por qué no me sueltas?! S-soy solo una molestia… para Naruto-kun, para mi padre, para todos –dijo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas fallaron al no poder soportar más su peso y Sasuke la cargó en brazos observando atentó el desconsuelo del que su rostro era presa.

«Porque has sufrido tanto como yo» pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, tal vez esa era la razón por la que tanto le había interesado desde un principio, la noche que se encontraron en ese mismo lugar, ella llorando y él burlándose de su primo, no obstante aunque ésta parecía ser una situación similar, ahora él era quien la consolaba, quizás como debió ser desde el principio, un soporte para sostener la fragilidad de la chica porque se daba cuenta que ella padecía por sufrimientos similares a los de él, con cuidado comenzó a andar en busca de la seguridad de un techo para refugiarse del temporal, pues esta vez ya no la lastimaría, ni ahora ni nunca.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, quejas o cualquier comentario no duden en dejarlo aquí abajito n.n_

_Saben, me súper-mega-urge una computadora, así que me puse a trabajar, quién iba a decir que terminaría con tres trabajos a la vez XD y mi tiempo se ha reducido a casi nada y solo quiero dormir cuando descanso, pero no se preocupen ya renuncié a uno de ellos y esta es mi última semana, esa es la razón del por qué dejé de escribir u.u_

**_Dato curioso:_**_ Cambié por completo el final de éste capítulo, se suponía que quien abrazaría a Hinata sería Kiba pero cuando lo terminé y lo leí no me gustó (es una tristeza porque había planeado todos estos capítulos desde el quinto) y le puse a Sasuke, lo cual fue malo porque Sasuke y Kiba son dos personajes distintos y no pude dejarle ni los diálogos, además que también me hará cambiar el siguiente capítulo pero no importa, ya quiero acción Sasuhina, jeje_

**HB responde:**

**DAMIC00:** jiji, gracias por la espera y perdón por la tardanza, es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero no pararé hasta el final :D

**aloh:** Jeje, sí hablaba de Sakura :/ es una pena para Hinatita pero ya era hora de que ella sufriera aunque te aseguro que no durará mucho después de todo Sasuke ya clavó sus ojos en ella XD

**KattytoNebel:** Eso es cierto pero todavía no lo sabe u.u, sigue cegada por su amor a Naruto, pensando en el Fantasma de la Ópera, Sasuke sería Erick y Naruto Raoul (rayos, tengo que dibujarlo), en fin que bueno que te guste y prometo que aunque tarde un poco este fic continuará, nos leemos luego ;)

**Noni:** Oh! Sin duda disfruté más escribiendo la pelea de los tres por Hinatita, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí por separar el capítulo, en cuanto a la película no la he visto aunque tengo curiosidad, sé que no me gustará pero es más morbo que nada :P, perdón por la tardanza, pero prometo que terminaré el fic, hasta la próxima.

**Daisuke2372:** Jajajajaja, es que Sasuke está atrapado en la disyuntiva de si continúa guardándose todos sus sentimientos para él mismo o decirle todo a Hinatita y no sabe qué hacer al respecto, pero no te preocupes, ya falta poco para liberarlo de su condena jiji n.n

**Patohf:** Eso espero y no te preocupes ya estoy checando ese detalle, sobre todo porque reestructuraré el fic después del cambio que acabo de hacer, jeje a ver qué pasa y pues sí, tenía que romperle el corazón para continuar la historia, confieso que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de hacerla sufrir pero no será por mucho tiempo porque ya viene siendo hora de que se empiece a fijar en Sasuke n.n

_Gracias por leer._


	11. El rechazo a la latente realidad

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí menciono no me pertenecen.

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 11_**

**El rechazo a la latente realidad**

El pequeño apartamento de Sasuke se hundió en el silencio total, era como si de alguna manera el caos que se vivía afuera hubiese desaparecido por completo aislando en una especie de bunker protector a aquellos que ahora acababan de arribar, Hinata temblaba mientras Sasuke cubría sus hombros con una toalla al mismo tiempo que observaba con detenimiento el rostro descompuesto de la muchacha y sin poder soportar más el dolor que ello le ocasionaba volvió rodear con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de la Hyuga, deseando que el suplicio por el que estaba pasando llegara a su fin, le desconsolaba tanto verla de esa manera como ella sufría por la decisión de Naruto.

Peinó el largo cabello oscuro de la chica con sus dedos y se atrevió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la joven fascinado por el aroma que ésta desprendía, cada vez la apretaba con mayor fuerza hacia sí creyendo que para ninguno de los dos existía una salvación viable del destino que los atormentaba.

-Sasuke-kun… –escuchó entre lamentos a la _kunoichi_ decirle al oído con un tono que a él le rompió el corazón- ¿p-por qué a ella y no a mí? –guardó silencio al respecto, no existía nada que él dijese que pudiera consolarla, hasta donde recordaba Naruto siempre estuvo interesado en Sakura y nunca ocultó nada al respecto, se preguntó en ese momento si ella estaba enterada de ello, después de todo, al parecer Naruto nunca estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de la Hyuga; por su parte Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho aferrándose a él en un acto casi inconsciente- s-soy solo una molestia –la escuchó decir como en el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke no la veía como una molestia y por lo que habían dicho los otros tres en el restaurante le parecía que estaba mintiendo- …y duele, duele mucho… -un sentimiento de _déjàvu _se hizo presente con su última declaración, la joven estrechó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Sasuke y este acarició dócil cada fina hebra de su cabello.

Algo en su interior comenzó a arder, como si un gran incendio se abriera paso en su interior y la fuente provenía de su estómago, jamás se imaginó poder sostenerla de esta forma y ahora que podía hacerlo nacían nuevos sentires en él que debía ahogar en el fondo de sí mismo para no volver a lastimarla, las palabras que Sakura le dedicó antes que él se retirara del restaurante volvieron a escucharse en su cabeza: _prométeme que siempre te aferrarás a tu felicidad y que jamás la dejarás escapar_. Pero ¿cómo debía hacer eso? se preguntó mientras Hinata continuaba llorando en su hombro.

-Sasuke-kun –le susurró apartándose de él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la joven lo miró a los ojos con un tinte de súplica- ¿qué opinas sobre mí? –una pregunta que le desconcertó, a qué venía eso tan de repente, el joven tragó saliva, no estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta más adecuada en este momento ya que ni él mismo estaba del todo seguro de ello. Escrutó su rostro ahora irreconocible de cuando estaban bajo la tempestad, de alguna manera sabía que no estaba bien, algo había cambiado en ella; si esto continuaba así no podría controlar más las sensaciones que en este momento ella le ocasionaba- ¿Sasuke-kun? –insistió pero ahora con un tono más bien seductor.

-Yo… -trató de responder Sasuke pero como un imán ella lo atraía con sus ojos, sus labios y su inocente forma de ser y sin poder resistirse más a estos pequeños gestos que ahora le resultaban tan atractivos acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besar cada una sus mejillas, secando con sus labios el caminito salado que habían dejado sus lágrimas para luego dirigirse a su boca carnosa y con un sabor tan exótico como el que él se había imaginado al verla llegar tan bien maquillada.

Sus manos bajaron por la esbelta cintura de la muchacha y sus besos se abrieron paso a su delicado cuello, llevándolo a un punto en que él buscaba más que eso, pudo sentir como Hinata con sus manos masajeaba su espalda y subía hasta su cabeza revolviendo su morena cabellera. No supo cómo ni tampoco el porqué, pero para cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta yacían ya sobre la cama de Sasuke, él posado sobre ella y solo el brillo de los relámpagos iluminaban la cara sonrojada de la joven mientras lo miraba de forma un tanto insinuante.

Sasuke sentía un extraño sofoco que lo obligaba a ir en busca de más que simples caricias y besos, y dejándose llevar por el instinto, lentamente fue desabotonando la blusa de la _kunoichi_ para besar la suave piel de sus hombros al mismo tiempo en que ella metía las manos por debajo de su camisa buscando el contacto con el cuerpo desnudo del joven, desenmascarando de este modo una inhóspita faceta que Sasuke desconocía de sí mismo y que nunca se imaginó que también ella poseyera. Extasiado continuó recorriendo con los dedos el torso de Hinata, haciendo contacto sus dedos con la tersa piel de la portadora del _byakugan_ y desencadenándole también ligeras risas al sentir el cosquilleo en su abdomen, un reflejo por parte de ella que no pudo sino satisfacer el ego de su acompañante y que por supuesto él no trató de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción, sintió el aliento de la chica expulsado por la boca al gemir involuntariamente y el cabello se le erizó en un deseo de poseerla- Sa… Sasuke-kun –le susurraba y el sonido de su voz solo le desencadenaba una bestia troglodita que hasta este momento desconocía.

Continuó dando rienda suelta a sus instintos buscando satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones, seducido por la dulzura de su voz y el anhelo por tenerla, ser el primer hombre que pudiese traspasar la barrera de su inocencia para que así, ella le revelara a aquella Hinata que nadie más conocía, una Hinata que podía ser tan sensual y seductora como cualquier otra mujer, porque al final de cuentas eso era lo ella era, una mujer aunque su apariencia y actitud mostraran lo contrario- esto… me gusta, Hinata –le dijo agitado al oído sin parar de besar su cuello.

La vio estremecerse al sentir su aliento cosquillearle en esa región de su cuerpo y con sus delgados brazos rodeó su cuello para profundizar un beso que sin ningún rastro de timidez le plantó en los labios, algo que le resultó bastante extraño a Sasuke aunque no negaba que le agradaba pensar que él había ocupado el puesto que una vez Naruto mereció en su corazón y que ahora para el Uchiha no le resultaba más que confortante sentir que ella correspondía a estos deseos desenfrenados que ahora afloraban en él, la luz al final de su camino cada vez se encontraba más cerca y después de unos segundos, en los que Sasuke pudo haber creído que pasaron años, Hinata se apartó de su cuerpo agitado, lo tomó de la barbilla y la escuchó preguntar nuevamente- ¿qué opinas sobre mi? –un cuestionamiento que tomó desprevenido al Uchiha pues no quería responderle por un extraño temor arraigado que se formó, tal vez cuando se encontró con el genocidio en el distrito de su clan, no obstante motivado por una fuerza externa, miró por los alrededores, sonrió soberbio y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho sus labios se movieron para contestar, una respuesta que nunca salió de su boca pues su voz se perdió en el eco del silencio y con un aire de malicia, Hinata colocó su índice en los labios del joven- lo siento, Sasuke-kun –la oyó murmurar con un tono más maduro del habitual mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa altanera- pero yo nunca podré verte de la forma en que tú quieres que lo haga.

Y como si de un ente fantasmal se tratase la _kunoichi_ se desvaneció en el viento dejando a Sasuke más confundido que nunca y sin que pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo, la oscuridad volvió a hacerlo su presa, nuevamente volvió a sentir el peso de las cadenas que lo ataban a su infernal abismo en el que yacía viviendo de un tiempo a la fecha, sintió rabia, miedo pero sobre todo dolor al darse cuenta que esto no fue para nada real, un simple fantasma que se había aparecido enfrente de él para continuar su tortura eterna en la prisión de su soledad, asqueado por todo buscó la salida pero detrás de él se encontró la entrada al territorio de su clan, un viento ártico sopló fuerte y lo empujó hacia el interior al mismo tiempo que unas voces desconocidas le llamaban entre la penumbra.

-N-no… –titubeó al ver cada vez más cerca de él la entrada que se hacía más grande o ¿tal vez él se hacía pequeño? negó con la cabeza y casi a rastras trató de alejarse de ahí, fue extraño cuando giró a ver nuevamente ese lugar, parecía que se había abierto un portal a un mundo distinto del que conocía y que si no se alejaba lo antes posible se lo tragaría vivo- ¡basta! -exclamó al ver que era el portal el que lo perseguía; un par de manos que en lugar de dedos tenían grandes garras afiladas lo sujetaron de la pierna y comenzaron a atraerlo hasta el interior, Sasuke clamaba por ayuda pero por alguna razón no emitía ningún sonido por la boca, sintió que más miembros de su cuerpo le eran sujetados por las tenebrosas manos y al mirar hacia atrás descubrió que la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba dentro del portal, no encontró soporte del cual sostenerse y la fuerza que lo alaba hacia el interior fue superior a él y lo venció.

Una mano frente a Sasuke aun lo detenía e impedía que fuera tragado por esa amenaza, el Uchiha buscó el rostro de su salvador y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver la última vestimenta con la que lo vio, una capa oscura con nubes rojas, su expresión era tan calmada que parecía haber ahuyentado todo peligro que lo persiguiera– no tienes que vivir con esto tu solo… –le escuchó decir y sus labios pálidos se surcaron esbozando una sonrisa- …no debes castigarte por algo que no es tu culpa… –continuó su hermano mientras lo liberaba de la mano y su cuerpo era absorbido otra vez por el portal- …libérate de esta carga que no es tuya y busca tu felicidad, Sasuke –y el aludido aferrándose con las uñas al piso trató de alcanzar a su hermano otra vez, no lo dejaría ir de nuevo, deseaba tanto estar con él, con su familia, en un lugar en donde no volvería a sentirse solo nunca más y aunque lo llamaba a gritos Itachi desapareció de ahí dejando atrás una frase que lo aniquilaría por completo: _te amaré por siempre_.

Sasuke se soltó del piso y la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo haciéndolo padecer una extraña opresión en todo su cuerpo, se vio a sí mismo cuando niño pero una mirada sádica era la que decoraba su semblante, el dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande y un extraño coro que cantaba una tenebrosa melodía arcana se escuchó a lo lejos y comenzó a acercarse destruyendo todo a su paso. El reloj de bolsillo que solía atormentarlo apareció frente a él pero ya no sonaba sino que las manecillas comenzaron a girar de forma desesperada al tiempo que el objeto iba y venía como si de un péndulo se tratase.

Buscó la salida pero la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor no le permitía ver más allá de su brazo estirado y el silencio que predominaba en el lugar solamente le infundía un terror indescriptible, lo que confirmó aquellos pensamientos que había tenido desde hacía un tiempo: se encontraba solo, por muchas personas que hubiera a su alrededor y que tratasen de demostrarle lo contrario. Frente a sus ojos comenzó un desfile de sucesos que hubieron marcado gran parte de su vida, desde los momentos que convivió con su familia y los juegos con su hermano, momentos en los que no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad, añoraba tanto volver a sentirse parte de un hogar que una nueva opresión volvió a acumularse en su ser y que sabía debía dejar escapar, sobre todo al encontrarse otra vez en aquella habitación oscura con los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, Sasuke siendo un niño y su hermano frente a él con las manos manchadas de sangre por una decisión en la que se había visto inmerso por culpa de su propio padre y los ancianos de la aldea y que pese a que lo veía con frialdad sabía por el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Y ahora, asustado por el pandemónium que se aproximaba hacia él y que amenazaba con tragárselo vivo, se resignó al castigo, dejaría de luchar sin darle importancia a las palabras de Itachi pues a estas alturas estaba cansado, harto de tener que soportar una y otra vez un dolor encarnizado que no parecía darle tregua alguna, sonrió por ello aun teniendo miedo pero le consolaba que, aunque su alma vagara entre las llamas del averno por lo menos su cuerpo físico tendría descanso. Cerró los ojos y esperó su final.

Silencio.

No escuchó nada después de darse por vencido y al abrir sus orbes y buscar a su alrededor el mundo se tiñó de blanco, ya no había gritos, ni explosiones, ni canticos misteriosos, incluso el reloj había desaparecido y una extraña luz lo bañaba brindándole un poco de tranquilidad a su caótica existencia, entre la neblina una figura lo observaba atenta desde la distancia, Sasuke le preguntó por su nombre pero la silueta corrió en dirección contraria a él, el joven comenzó a perseguirla cuestionándola sobre quién era y por qué lo había ayudado pero al no ver absolutamente nada, Sasuke no se dio cuenta que el piso había terminado y cayó desde las alturas, el muchacho extendió su mano buscando la ayuda del extraño ser que al momento de tocarlo solamente pudo notar su angelical sonrisa y la escuchó proferir con voz femenina: _déjame ser la luz que guíe tu camino por la oscuridad_.

…

Sasuke despertó jadeando en ese instante sin saber qué era lo que había pasado, su cuerpo estaba empapado por el sudor y temblaba al mismo tiempo, sin embargo por alguna razón sentía un extraño alivio derivado del último de sus sueños. Miró por la ventana confundido y el sol irradiaba un día soleado como venían siendo desde hacía unas semanas cuando por fin entrase el otoño, dejando como un recuerdo las lluvias de la temporada pasada.

Tomó aire y volvió a recostarse en la cama sin poder olvidar ninguna de las imágenes vividas en sus sueños ni las sensaciones que ellos le provocaron, pensó en la angustia que sintió al verse perdido, era una locura esto que le estaba ocurriendo, saber que su mente había vuelto a crear imágenes que si bien al principio solían brindarle paz solamente eran fantasías superficiales que al final de cuentas terminaban estrellándose contra su cara como una burla de aquello que jamás podría poseer: felicidad.

Hundió la cara en la almohada dispuesto a no levantarse de la cama en todo el día, ignorando aquello que bien podría considerarse pesadillas, solamente quería recordar la sonrisa de su hermano y su voz ronca diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, pero sobre todo, deseaba recrear en su cabeza esa última parte en que aquella sombra lo había rescatado de sus abominables alucinaciones para mostrarle por primera vez en mucho tiempo un mundo de luz, libre de pecados, penas y culpas donde por fin había encontrado su subconsciente la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba.

Estiró uno de sus brazos abarcando con este el resto de su lecho y lo sintió vacío, una cama individual como había sido desde siempre, se levantó del colchón observándolo con detenimiento apoyándose con sus manos y rodillas recordando el cuerpo ahora intangible de la _kunoichi_ que desde hacía un mes no viera, más específicamente desde el día en que Naruto anunció su boda, pero que noche tras noche se comenzaba a hacer presente en sus sueños y a tener mayor protagonismo en ellos; ejemplo más claro el día de hoy en que por fin había logrado llevar a cabo ciertas fantasías que yacían arraigadas en algún escondite de sus necesidades primarias. Volvió a caer sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro sonrojado, era inadmisible incluso para él tener esa clase de pensamientos por una mujer, no es que prefiriera tenerlos con un hombre, estaba completamente seguro que no se interesaba en ello, pero jamás había imaginado perder su temple por un deseo carnal que nunca contempló para sí.

Recordó el día en que la encontró tirada en el campo de entrenamiento al salir del restaurante, estaba seguro que la hallaría en ese lugar, tal vez porque la forma de proceder de ella fuese bastante obvia o simplemente había aprendido a conocerla, pero lo que sí sabía era que el hecho de haberla abrazado fue el detonante de estos deseos obsesivos que se hicieran presentes una vez ella le correspondió el abrazo, recordó que pasada la tempestad la acompañó hasta las afueras de su distrito y ahora fue él quien le pidió que conservara la chaqueta como signo de apoyo emocional tal vez, aunque muy en el fondo para él fue más bien una despedida, no deseaba lastimarla y mucho menos quería sentirse de la manera en que ahora se sentía, por eso, había decidido no volver a verla nunca más, de esa forma tarde o temprano sus instintos de conservación de la especie quedarían en el olvido.

Fuera de su habitación alguien abría la puerta principal con una llave y entraba de lo más natural como si fuese el dueño de la casa, Sasuke escuchó como dejaba algunas cosas sobre la mesa y se pasaba al área de cocina y guardaba algunas más en el refrigerador, escuchó que silbaba una canción de lo más animada y sus gritos no se hicieron esperar- ¡Sasuke! –llamó el rubio abriendo puertas para encontrarlo, el Uchiha rodó los ojos y volvió a ocultarse bajo la almohada, estando el _idiota_ ahí no podría continuar sus planes de volverse a encontrar entre sueños a su ángel guardián- ¿con que aquí estabas, eh? –dijo entrando a la habitación y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro para que despertase- ya es medio día no te puedes pasar la vida durmiendo ¿acaso estás enfermo?

-No molestes Naruto –escuchó el Uzumaki por debajo de la almohada, Sasuke aún estaba molesto con él por lo que había ocurrido con Hinata y no quería verlo, lo cual lo hacía rabiar todavía más pues no existía ninguna razón para solidarizarse con ella, ya que hasta donde estaba dispuesto a reconocer, Hinata no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pues si no te levantas traeré una cubeta con agua fría y la derramaré sobre ti'_ttebayo_ –argumentó el ojiazul mientras se alejaba de la cama, fue entonces que el Uchiha, a regañadientes acató la orden y salió de su escondite dirigiéndole una mirada malhumorada que Naruto atribuyó a que acababa de despertar sin sospechar el rencor que su amigo venía guardando en secreto desde hacía un mes.

-¿Qué rayos quieres _dobe_? –le preguntó indiferente y se levantó por fin de la cama buscando alejarse del rubio para que éste no se quedara más tiempo del debido.

-Vengo a invitarte a una fiesta –soltó el joven siguiéndolo por detrás con los brazos en la nuca de manera despreocupada, Sasuke se detuvo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, le dirigió una mirada arrogante por encima del hombro y respondió determinante:

-No me interesa –y giró hacia el recibidor. Naruto como siempre ni se inmutó, distraído miró sus dedos de la mano derecha, sonrió pícaro y se le adelantó con paso rápido:

-Es una lástima porque si tú no vas a la fiesta, la fiesta vendrá a ti –Sasuke bufó molesto por la impertinencia del _shinobi_, odiaba que se tomara tantas libertades en torno a él, empezando por sacar su propio duplicado de la llave de la casa, nunca le había abierto la puerta y el día en que logró entrar hizo acto de sus habilidades ninja robando la llave para más tarde regresarla sin que él se hubiese dado por enterado, al mirar sobre la mesa se encontró con varias bolsas que seguramente llevaban comida, además de reconocer los paquetes de platos y vasos desechables- también hay pastel en el refrigerador –completó Naruto la escena con tono travieso.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus impertinencias –gruñó Sasuke golpeando la mesa al mismo tiempo, el único fin que buscaba para este día era el de permanecer solo con sus pensamientos- ¡vete de aquí y déjame solo!

-Vamos, no es para tanto –respondió Naruto restándole importancia a la orden del dueño de la casa- además Sakura insistió en venir ya que te fuiste del restaurante aquel día sin probar bocado alguno –continuó adoptando posición de sabiduría cruzándose de brazos-, de cualquier manera solo seremos nosotros tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

La respiración de Sasuke comenzó a acelerarse y empuñó las manos con tal fuerza que pudo sentir como sus uñas se hundían en su propia piel, pero al dirigir su mirada a la ventana y más específicamente al rincón en el que sujetó con brutalidad a la pobre Hinata, comenzó a contar hasta diez mientras se masajeaba la sien, estaba decidido a no volver a reaccionar de forma impulsiva y qué mejor prueba de autocontrol que soportar al _usuratonkachi_ frente a él. Colocó sus manos en la cintura y volteó la cara al techo con los ojos cerrados, tomó aire hasta inflar sus pulmones sabiendo que su siguiente paso no sería para nada sencillo pero se dio ánimos él mismo pues el simple hecho de pensar en la chica llorando le obligaría a hacer algo que nunca creyó que haría: comenzar una conversación con Naruto.

-Y… -pensó un poco, no existía nada del rubio que realmente le interesase- …de… ¿de verdad te sientes listo para casarte? –ciertamente tenía curiosidad por ello aunque nunca tuvo un verdadero interés en conocer la respuesta, sin embargo suponía que era un buen punto de partida para iniciar un diálogo con el chico.

Naruto a su vez lo escrutó incrédulo creyéndolo enfermo ¿o tal vez alguien había utilizado el _henge no jutsu_ para sustituir al verdadero Sasuke? porque en este momento se estaba portando bastante 'amable', sin mencionar que unos segundos antes lo había corrido de la casa- ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó todavía desconfiado y buscando una explicación lógica del porqué del tan repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo; Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada disconforme, unos ojos muy conocidos por Naruto quien pudo confirmar en ese instante que sí se trataba del verdadero Uchiha el joven parado frente a él- bueno… -respondió Naruto por fin a la pregunta sabiendo que se trataba del verdadero dueño de la casa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y se rascó la nuca con timidez- …eso… no estoy seguro… lo único que sé es que Sakura-chan y yo estamos destinados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le cuestionó Sasuke tomando asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, buscando entender la _psique_ humana, siendo un joven que se jactaba por no caer en esta clase de dilemas tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que desencadenaba esta clase de situaciones y/o sentimientos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto no creyendo esa clase de interrogatorio por parte de su amigo- pues…

Hablar sobre temas del corazón con otro hombre nunca estuvo en su lista de "cosas que tenía que hacer antes morir", no obstante había estado hablando con Tsunade-_obachan_ y con Kakashi-_sensei_ y ambos le habían dicho lo preocupante que era el estado de Sasuke últimamente por lo que no podía negarse a esta pequeña apertura que estaba tratando de hacer su ex compañero.

-Bueno… eso no se puede explicar con palabras'_ttebayo_ –le dijo pero la intensa mirada que Sasuke le clavaba le aseguraba que no le bastaría simplemente con tan escueta respuesta, sudando hasta las manos se armó de valor y tomó asiento en una silla frente a él, si iban a hablar de _amor_ entonces lo harían en este momento y después se olvidarían de todo esto- no me digas que no entiendes como es eso –tragó saliva todavía renuente a entablar esta clase de conversación con él- no sé cómo interpretarlo, pero te puedo decir que… amm… Sakura-chan es la persona más valiosa para mí y por nada en el mundo permitiría que algo le pasara, jamás soportaría verla sufrir…

Sasuke abrió los ojos atento a cada palabra que Naruto le decía, realmente él no había esperado un sermón acerca del amor proveniente de su amigo pero escucharlo hacía que en su subconsciente se abriera una revelación que se había negado a sí mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Cuando dejaste la aldea… –continuó el rubio con tono melancólico- …Sakura-chan lloró mucho, todavía lo recuerdo muy bien, no quería verla sufrir es por eso que le hice esa promesa: la de traerte de vuelta a la aldea pasara lo que pasara… –Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, nunca antes habían hablado de ese tiempo en específico y por ende jamás quiso creer que su partida hubiese sido tan dolorosa para ellos- …no me importó que al regresar tú a la aldea ustedes formaran una familia, estaba decido a hacer todo con tal de ver una vez más su rostro sonriente aunque no fuese por mi… -Naruto suspiró con nostalgia seguido de una sonrisa- estaba dispuesto incluso a morir con tal de que ella no sufriera nunca más… y aún ahora estoy seguro de llegar hasta el fin del mundo o hacer el acto más alocado o suicida si ella me lo pidiese, supongo que a esto es a lo que se le llama amor…

Sasuke lo miró boquiabierto, cada frase que Naruto utilizaba atraía a su cabeza la imagen de la chica Hyuga, de alguna manera él se sentía de la misma forma que el Uzumaki pues al igual que Naruto, no quería ver sufrir a Hinata y a su manera buscaba protegerla aunque fuera de él mismo. El joven quedó sin palabras al no poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿por qué rayos se sentía identificado con todo lo que estaba diciendo el rubio?

-Es por eso que cuando ella me aceptó al regresar a la aldea, mi mundo se volvió perfecto –dijo Naruto ahora más animado- cuando volví ella estaba preocupada por mí pues creía que algo me había sucedido y me golpeó por angustiarla demasiado –sonrió divertido- tiene una forma de demostrar su amor algo violenta –le dirigió una mirada de júbilo a su compañero- y aún así, eso me hizo muy feliz porque a pesar que yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que su amor jamás sería para mí, ella me miró y me demostró su amor incondicional, me hizo sentir que no existía lugar más seguro que estar con ella y…

-¡Ya cállate! –exclamó Sasuke tomando a Naruto desprevenido de la chaqueta y acercándolo a él lo más que podía pues la mesa en medio de ellos le impidió dejarlos frente a frente, Naruto lo observó sorprendido pero una vez que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones hizo un ademán para liberarse de su agarre.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? –gruñó Naruto y se abalanzó al Uchiha estrellándolo contra la pared- ¿qué rayos te sucede, por qué demonios me agredes? Kakashi-_sensei_ me dijo que estabas actuando extraño ¿a esto se refería? ¡¿eh?!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, idiota! –le gritó Sasuke negándose a creer que las descripciones sobre el amor de Naruto fueran similares a lo que a él le ocurría- ¡¿quién te crees que soy?! ¡¿insinúas que soy un imbécil más de la manada?! ¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ ENTIÉNDELO! –y lo empujó hacia atrás lanzándole un golpe directo a la cara. Naruto dio algunos pasos desorientado pero una vez que se controló le regresó el golpe a Sasuke y lo sometió contra la pared colocando su antebrazo justo en el cuello de su oponente cortándole la respiración.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –le preguntó Naruto levantando también la voz, él se había negado a creer que algo malo le pasara a Sasuke, era por él que no estaba encerrado en una celda en la prisión o en un manicomio, vaya, si hasta le tenía que agradecer no estar en la orca de varias de las aldeas ninja y ahora se estaba comportando como un demente desequilibrado- ¿no me digas que ahora que nos vamos a casar estás interesado en Sakura?

Sasuke sonrió soberbio ¿cómo se le ocurría a Naruto que podía detenerlo de esa forma? Ya no eran estudiantes en la academia, ambos habían pasado por tantas batallas y él creía que podría contenerlo de esa manera, sus ojos tomaron el color de la sangre y sus brazos casi comenzaron a centellear, no obstante se contuvo- no seas estúpido –le dijo denotando burla en sus palabras- que te quede muy claro que yo no soy como tú… -volvió a levantar la voz- …ni como Kiba… ¡ni como nadie!

Dicho esto se lo quitó de encima asestándole una patada en el estómago, giró su cuerpo y también lo pateó en la cara pero Naruto logró detener su pierna a tiempo, sus ojos cambiaron también a unos más salvajes y con su puño izquierdo se defendió del ataque que Sasuke le lanzó. Las compras de Naruto quedaron esparcidas por el piso y los muebles movidos de su lugar y ambos jóvenes mirándose a los ojos de forma amenazante y sujetando con violencia de la chaqueta del otro.

Justo en ese momento escucharon a alguien tocar en la puerta aunque ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, continuaron viéndose con ojos desafiantes, con sus cuerpos rígidos y en guardia atentos al más mínimo cambio en la actitud de su rival. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron insistentes y no fue sino hasta que Sakura los llamó por sus nombres que reaccionaron a lo que sucedía en torno a ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la Kunoichi sorprendida al ver el desastre en el recibidor y la seriedad en ambos jóvenes.

-Nada –respondió Naruto que le había abierto la puerta- después de todo Sasuke se empeña en afirmar que a él no le pasa nada -Sasuke lo observó con enfado y golpeó con fuerza la pared, no permitiría que ese intento de ninja aspirante a Hokage se burlara más de él. Con paso decidido se encaminó hacia el rubio, ya no le importaba quien lo viera o qué sería lo que sucedería después pues su único interés en este momento era el de calmar la cólera que ahora dominaba su autocontrol.

No obstante Sakura lo detuvo en el camino, como hacía ya varios años ella terminaba en medio deteniendo los instintos asesinos de sus dos hombres más importantes- ¡Detente Sasuke y ya basta Naruto! –les ordenó a ambos- ¿por qué siempre que se quedan solos lo único que quieren hacer es matarse?

Ninguno de los dos respondió ni una sola palabra, Naruto se limitó a cruzarse de brazos molesto y Sasuke les dio la espalda, otra vez había reaccionado de manera salvaje pese a que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, fijó su vista en la palma de su mano derecha recordando a Hinata, si existía una razón por la que no deseaba continuar su vida de la forma en que la llevaba era precisamente por esa chica, su representación personificada para él de algo llamado 'esperanza'. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula no creyendo que ella tuviera tanta relevancia para él, se negaba rotundamente a que así fuera y golpeó de nuevo la pared buscando ignorar estos pensamientos por la chica. Naruto frunció el ceño pero Sakura lo detuvo:

-¿Fuiste por las bebidas Naruto? –le preguntó Sakura a su prometido atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el rubio desconcertado, tal vez su novia aún no se había dado cuenta pero a estas alturas ya no había ninguna razón para celebrar nada.

-¿Qué si fuiste por las bebidas? –repitió ella haciéndole un ademán para que se fuera del apartamento, Naruto agudizó la vista no estando de acuerdo en dejarla sola con un maniático como lo era Sasuke.

-No –respondió- pero ya no es necesario hacerlo, después de todo Sasuke no quiere celebrar nuestro compromiso –dijo el Uzumaki provocando al Uchiha, creía que si lo llevaba al límite le diría la verdad de su estado como lo hizo una vez en el _valle del fin_.

-¡Naruto basta! –volvió a intervenir Sakura.

-¡Dime qué es lo que quieres, Naruto! –por fin lo encaró Sasuke aunque esta vez más calmado, el simple hecho de pensar en cómo sus delirios habían lastimado a la Hyuga era suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón- ¿por qué no me dejan en paz? ¡yo jamás les he pedido su ayuda!

-¡Porque eres nuestro amigo! –contestó Naruto empuñando las manos- y aunque no nos creas nosotros nos preocupamos por ti –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque Naruto le dijese todo eso para él solamente eran palabras vacías- dime la verdad Sasuke… –el Uzumaki también se calmó, casi nunca era serio a la hora de hablar, pero en esta ocasión dejaría atrás su infantil carácter para dialogar como adultos- ¿te enfadaste por lo que dije de Sakura-chan?

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y pensó con detenimiento, Naruto jamás se podría imaginar todo lo que ocurría dentro de sus pensamientos ¿acaso creía que se había molestado solo por su absurda interpretación del amor? sin duda era un idiota que no se imaginaba ni la mitad de aquello que le aquejaba; del otro lado de la habitación Sakura lo examinó con la mirada y guardó silencio esperando la respuesta del moreno.

-Entonces… -al darse cuenta que no recibiría respuesta por parte del Uchiha, Naruto retomó la palabra hilando las frases sueltas que el dueño de la casa le lanzó al momento del forcejeo- …sí te molestó el comentario que hice ¿verdad? –Sasuke notó como Naruto estaba analizando cada palabra que fuera a decir, sintió su mirada inquisitiva y entonces, se supo desamparado, era como si estuviese a punto de mirar dentro de donde a nadie le había permitido llegar- pero no estás enojado por lo que dije de Sakura… sino porque…

-¡Cierra la boca maldita sea! –bramó Sasuke exasperado, por nada del mundo le permitiría continuar ¿quién se creía para insinuar que conocía sus pensamientos más íntimos?- ¿crees que puedes venir a mi casa y decirme cómo me debo sentir? ¿piensas que permitiré que vengas y me digas qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Sasuke-kun tu… -Sakura giró abruptamente al Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió triunfante, jamás lo habría imaginado de su amigo pero su negativa le confirmó sus sospechas, empero le resultó deprimente ver como insistía en negarse a admitir sus sentimientos, se preguntó entonces quién podría ser la persona que hubiera logrado penetrar en su dura coraza y llegar tan lejos- ¿por qué lo niegas?

-Yo no niego nada… -determinó Sasuke lanzándole una fiera mirada.

-El mundo no se acabara solo por admitirlo –replicó Naruto, ahora que lo tenía a su merced no lo soltaría hasta que lo aceptara- ¿no has pensado que tal vez descansarías reconociéndolo?

-Yo no tengo nada que reconocer, _dobe_ –Sasuke caminó hasta Naruto desafiante- ¡y ya deja de decir tonterías!

-¿Quién es? –insistió el rubio.

-¡Qué te importa! –respondió pálido el Uchiha sujetándolo con fuerza de la chaqueta, jamás le perdonaría el haber llegado tan lejos ¿cómo podía afirmar algo que no se había atrevido a admitir ni para él mismo?

Naruto lo detuvo de las manos y le sostuvo la mirada fija hurgando dentro de los oscuros ojos del Uchiha, hasta que por fin, una sonrisa se volvió a surcar en sus labios mostrando sus dientes blancos- entonces si hay alguien –afirmó pícaro y antes que Sasuke volviese a insultarlo a gritos o lanzarle un golpe, Naruto dirigió su vista a su prometida- Sakura-chan ¿puedes ir por las bebidas, por favor? –Sakura le regresó la mirada aunque confundida, a qué venía todo esto- …y te prometo que en casa yo lavaré los platos toda una semana.

-Pe… pero… -quiso refutar Sakura pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-Por favor… -le dijo liberándose de Sasuke y uniendo las palmas de sus manos frente a su cara mientras le guiñaba divertido el ojo, Sakura vaciló un poco pero después de algunos monosílabos se retiró del apartamento dejándolos a solas- y bien, Sasuke –retomó la palabra el Uzumaki- ¿qué te ocurre?

Sasuke se apartó de él, sonrió nervioso y observó fijamente por la ventana- ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro que estoy interesado en una mujer? –le preguntó curioso sin dejar de negarse a sí mismo que las conjeturas de su amigo fuesen reales.

Naruto rió parándose junto a él y observando al mismo punto en el cielo que el Uchiha veía- supongo que comencé a sospechar cuando te enfadaste porque hablé de amor pero lo comprobé cuando me gritaste'_ttebayo_ –sonrió jactancioso.

El Uchiha giró a su compañero y surcó sus labios demostrando sarcasmo en su semblante- tal vez… -respondió astuto- …pero no de la manera en que tú crees… -Naruto arqueó la ceja desconcertado- sí existe _algo_ que me interesa pero es distinto de tu descripción –admitió a regañadientes- tengo dieciocho años, _dobe_ y hasta ahora nunca he estado con una mujer –admitió y Naruto enrojeció al instante- ¿Sakura y tú ya…?

-¡¿Qué?! –lo interrumpió alterado Naruto antes que continuara, esta charla definitivamente era peor que hablar sobre amor- bueno… ejem… nosotros… ammm… ya llevamos casi dos semanas viviendo juntos y… pues… es natural que nosotros… -decía al mismo tiempo que su voz se iba perdiendo en el vacío y sus dedos se unían al frente.

Sasuke lo observó atento por el rabillo del ojo, ciertamente no es que quisiera saber de la vida conyugal de su antiguo equipo- …pues yo nunca he tenido una pareja –prosiguió en tono serio- y aunque por mucho tiempo no tuve un real interés en ello, sé que no puedo pasarme la vida cerrándome a esa clase de experiencias, así que realmente _esa chica_ no tiene un nombre, puede ser cualquiera, solamente debe ser capaz de cumplir mi propósito –le dijo tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

Naruto quedó perplejo sin saber qué decir, le era imposible hacerle mofa o agobiarlo cuando su discurso le sonó bastante convincente, se mordió el labio y colocó su mano en el hombro de su compañero- pues… -se armó de valor- solamente en la aldea hay cientos de chicas que podrían complacerte en ese aspecto, pero… creo que ninguna de ellas te llenará por completo, así que… supongo que deberías buscar una sola que te dé no solo eso, sino también compañía, amistad y… no sé… tal vez… afecto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, muy en el fondo él buscaba eso mismo que Naruto le había dicho pero para él esa _mujer_ no tenía rostro ni nombre, o al menos así fue hasta esta noche, pues en sus sueños pudo conocer su voz y estaba seguro que si ninguna de las mujeres de _Konohagakure_ tenía esa voz entonces jamás se interesaría por ninguna de ellas.

…

Al caer la tarde el cielo se teñía de matices anaranjados y el suave viento jugaba con las copas de los árboles desprendiendo una a una las hojas secas y esparciéndolas por todo el césped, los tonos cálidos comenzaban a resaltar en el amplio jardín de la mansión y Hinata observaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados en el dintel de la ventana. Llevaba días que se había propuesto dejar de lamentarse la decisión de Naruto, no obstante sus ojos aún se cristalizaban y la nariz se le enrojecía, por más que quisiera ignorar su tristeza ante el alboroto en torno a la boda del héroe de _konoha _no le era para nada fácil, pues la aldea entera celebraba tal acontecimiento.

Se levantó de su lugar limpiándose la nariz con el antebrazo, llevaba puesta una blusa azul de mangas largas y unos pantalones a juego, esta noche saldría de la aldea en una misión de rastreo con su equipo aunque Kurenai-_sensei_ no los acompañaría en esta ocasión como había venido haciéndolo otras tantas veces desde que se había convertido en mamá, lo cual le daba una razón más para deprimirse.

Caminó apática hasta el ropero en busca de su chaleco verde que no dudó en enfundarse en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos y se miró en el pequeño espejo colgado en una de las puertas, después de todo no lucía tan mal y aunque le habían costado muchas noches en vela, estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con el compromiso de su amado, si es que aún le podía llamar así pues realmente ya no lo sentía como tal; dibujó para su reflejo una sonrisa áspera, él nunca fue lo que ella creyó y debía dejar de fantasear con ello, pensándolo fríamente Naruto jamás dio indicios de estar interesado en ella y aunque le costara admitirlo Sakura siempre fue la dueña de su corazón, viéndolo de esa manera tal vez podría continuar con su vida, olvidando todo aquello que jamás fue a no ser que se tratara de la vida en sus fantasías.

Suspiró derrotada, ya ni siquiera ver a sus compañeros o salir en misiones le llenaba su vacío, aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado soportar el anuncio del próximo Hokage, al menos le quedaba de consuelo que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener hasta cierto punto, el control de su raciocinio. Giró la cabeza violentamente hacia la ropa colgada fijando su vista en la chaqueta del Uchiha, a pesar de haber pasado un mes desde su último encuentro, ella no se había atrevido a regresarla no por miedo de volver a su apartamento, aquel día le quedó más que claro que no la lastimaría, sobre todo al recordar lo que ella pudo sentir como una caricia por parte del chico, aunque era imposible que eso hubiera ocurrido; sino por vergüenza, le apenaba tanto la manera en que la encontró: deprimida y derrotada por una herida en el corazón, sin embargo lo que más le avergonzaba era que nunca antes había hablado tan abiertamente sobre los sentimientos que guardaba por el rubio con otra persona, cierto era que Kiba buscaba cualquier ocasión para burlarse de ellos, pero jamás lo habían hablado abiertamente como esa tarde lo hiciera con el Uchiha y ahora ese joven que para ella era prácticamente un completo desconocido fue la persona que la buscó para darle consuelo.

Sus manos temblaron pero se decidió en sacar la prenda del joven para observarla con más detenimiento como lo había venido haciendo desde ese desolador día, todavía no lograba entender qué lo había llevado a correr tras ella, incluso llegó a la conclusión que lo hizo para enmendar sus errores o quizás para pagarle de alguna manera el día en que ella lo encontró a él. Observó fijamente el pequeño símbolo del abanico blanco y rojo que llevaba estampado en la espalda, por un momento recordó los brazos del joven en torno a ella y el consuelo que le brindó, sonrió agradecida pensando en que de alguna manera él le había devuelto el favor «tal vez… nosotros seamos más parecidos de lo que creíamos» pensó y sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosado olvidando aunque fuera por unos segundos su decepción en cuanto al rubio.

Aspiró hondo y decidida a no dejarse vencer saldría de nuevo y sin importar lo que le costase encararía a la nueva pareja y ahora sí, les desearía lo mejor para el futuro, sin rencores ni recelo, estaba segura que cuando los volviera a ver se los diría desde el fondo de su corazón, pero antes visitaría al Uchiha y le devolvería su chaqueta junto con su agradecimiento, en esta misión no solo perseguiría a los ninjas con los que se enfrentó el Uzumaki en _Sunagakure_ sino que además se reconciliaría con ella misma y con sus sentimientos pero sobre todo con sus inseguridades las cuales pondría a prueba, además que si lograba llevarlo a cabo tal cual ahora se lo proponía, entonces no fallaría en su prueba, tal vez pasaría ese tan temido examen para ella y lograría colocarse a la cabeza de su clan siguiendo la antigua tradición familiar que no obstante para ella solo se trataba de una espada de doble filo ya que si tomaba las riendas de la familia, entonces su hermana sería la que fuese marcada para siempre.

Aterrada por su última conclusión apretó con fuerza la chaqueta de Sasuke, ella jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a su _imouto_ y nuevamente se veía en la disyuntiva sobre lo que era más importante para ella, siempre había deseado el reconocimiento de la gente, sobre todo de su padre y estaba segura que si pasaba la prueba lo tendría, sin embargo su hermana sería bajada a la rama secundaria y le impondrían el sello de sumisión, si bien su relación no era tan cercana, incluso su trato no iba más allá de simples conocidas no podría hacerle tal cosa a la pequeña.

Un par de golpes la trajeron devuelta a la realidad, distraída dejó la chaqueta sobre la cama y se dirigió a la puerta controlando sus recientes preocupaciones, ella no acostumbraba molestar a los demás con sus problemas y le preocupó que su invitado notara su nueva aflicción, al mirar hacia afuera se encontró con Ko quien la miró con algo preocupación en el gesto.

-Hinata-_sama _ –el ninja rompió el silencio que se hizo presente entre ambos al encontrarse, algo en ella estaba diferente y trató de mirar al interior de la habitación de la joven buscando respuestas más el cuerpo de la _kunoichi_ se lo impidió- sus compañeros la esperan afuera.

-Mu… muchas gracias –le respondió nerviosa, de alguna manera siempre creía que a cualquier persona le era fácil adivinar sus pensamientos- voy para allá.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a trotar por el pasillo, su guardián la observó alejarse preocupado por el examen que le esperaba para cuando volviera de su misión- Hinata-_sama _ –volvió a llamarla el ninja y se mordió el labio, hacía tanto tiempo que cuidaba de ella que ahora la veía más bien como una hermana; Hinata se detuvo y se volvió vacilante a su protector- es que… -carraspeó la garganta, de alguna manera no se sentía con el derecho de hablar este asunto con ella- …u-usted no debe estar preocupada por el examen –Hinata lo miró atónita- yo… estoy seguro que usted lo pasará y se convertirá en la líder de nuestro clan –la joven miró al piso y sonrió enternecida, realmente esta clase de apoyo era lo que necesitaba en este momento- yo la estaré apoyando sin importar en dónde me encuentre.

-Realmente agradezco tu preocupación, Ko-san y te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo en el examen –respondió sutilmente demostrando decisión en sus palabras, el ninja asintió con la cabeza al notar la convicción con la que respondió, habían pasado ya varios años desde que entró a la academia y eran pocas las veces en que la había visto tan segura en algo que se propusiera hacer; la vio alejarse de él y doblar en una esquina dejándolo pensativo, últimamente ella se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación y solo salía para comer; lo cual lo llevó a pensar que si la prueba que estaba por enfrentar no era el verdadero problema entonces se trataba de otra cosa, y que con algo de suerte, la respuesta la encontraría en su habitación, sabía que no era cortés husmear en lugares ajenos pero él debía salvaguardarla de todo aquello que le ocurriera por lo que decidió inspeccionar aunque fuera superficialmente pues no deseaba violar su privacidad.

Metió solamente la cabeza y recorrió la habitación con la vista no encontrando nada que pareciera extraño, al contrario Hinata siempre fue una chica muy limpia y lo reflejaba en su habitación ordenada; se adentró unos cuantos pasos y no encontró nada relevante en su escritorio, solamente algunos pergaminos antiguos sobre el estilo de lucha del clan y _jutsus_ no tan básicos que sólo se podían utilizar con el _byakugan_, supuso que había estado estudiando lo que le enorgulleció y le satisfago darse cuenta que no mentía, sin embargo al mirar a la cama y encontrarse con la chaqueta de un hombre sobre ella sus miedos parecieron volverse realidad, se acercó con cuidado y la revisó detenidamente y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse la insignia del clan Uchiha marcada en la parte de la espalda, estaba casi seguro que si la señorita Hinata se encontraba deprimida debía ser por culpa de ese muchacho, tal vez él le había hecho o dicho algo que la hubiese lastimado o peor aún tal vez ese chico buscaba algo más con ella, no quiso ni imaginar más y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta con Hiashi-_sama_, después de todo él sabría qué hacer en ese caso pues cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sasuke Uchiha nunca podría ser nada bueno.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones o cualquier clase de comentarios no duden en publicarlos n.n_

_Mi computadora murió y no he podido ponerme a escribir bien, así que me tengo que limitar a hacerlo cuando mi hermana no usa la suya (y eso es casi nunca) pero en fin, quise publicar en estos días porque estoy de fiesta n.n, estoy en vísperas del aniversario de este fic (lo cual me entristece también porque a un año de haber publicado el capítulo uno no lo he terminado u.u)._

_Cambiando de tema existen solamente tres poemas que puedo decir que me gustan (no es que conozca muchos tampoco) y uno de ellos se titula '¿No tiás fijao…?' así que quise hacerle un lindo homenaje pero no tengo la sensibilidad para escribir esa clase de literatura y el personaje de Naruto no se presta mucho para eso (aún así utilicé la primera frase del poema para abrir la charla del Uzumaki) de cualquier manera es muy lindo y recomendable para leer._

_No sé cuándo podré publicar el siguiente capítulo por eso éste es un poco largo, de esa manera trato de compensar (eso y que cuando empiezo a escribir simplemente no puedo parar jejeje :D) el siguiente capítulo, si todo sale bien será muy lindo y para los que ya no quieren ver sufrir a Sasuke no les prometo nada, aún faltan algunos capítulos de hacer sufrir al Uchiha con la diferencia de que Hinatita será parte de ese sufrimiento o confusión más bien XD, además que ya es hora de empezar a ahondar en los sentimientos de su queridísima Julieta n.n_

_Saludos y abrazos desde la distancia n.n_

**HB Responde**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Gracias y realmente me apena mucho pero no te prometo actualizar pronto u.u pero cada vez que pueda hacerlo ten por hecho que aprovecharé :)

**Patohf:** Oh sí, es hermoso verlos juntos y Naruto y Kiba ayudan a esta historia con su egoísmo; por cierto comienzo a desvelar los deseos carnales de Sasuke, si bien no he escrito el capítulo que quieres al menos ya te di una probadita XD

**Shiro5580:** Naruto es tonto y más tonto por haberla dejado ir y si algún día se diera cuenta de eso ya sería demasiado tarde porque alguien más vería lo que él nunca vio (o sea Sasuke C:) y Shino tal vez esté en alguna misión con su familia o algo, en un principio él, Shikamaru y tal vez Chouji también irían pero al final decidí quitarlos, no me es tan sencillo controlar tantos personajes a la vez, así que deseché a los que menos bulto hacían jejeje (si dejé a Sai fue porque hasta olvidé su presencia para quitarlo y tuve que darle dos renglones del capítulo y eso solo porque Ino estaba ahí). En cuanto a cómo Sasuke busca la salida en la violencia creo que a veces me paso en ese aspecto (yo soy una persona muy tranquila y abogo por la paz XD) sin embargo creo que para alguien como él es hasta una especie de refugio y barrera que crea al mismo tiempo así que puede ser lógico y termina hasta divirtiéndome todo lo que escribo, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un review, yo tampoco le entiendo a muchas cosas de la cuenta, simplemente el inglés y yo no vamos de la mano. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y aunque no sé cuando actualizaré, ahora ya no es por tiempo sino por falta de computadora, pero lo haré, es un hecho n.n

**Daisuke-37:** Jajajajajaja, yo me divertí escribiendo a esos tres y lo bueno de cambiar el final es que me ayudará primero a que el fic no sea tan largo y segundo empezar a acomodar las piezas para el final (que todavía no veo muy cerca pero tengo que empezar a planearlo :P) y ps no me queda de otra que ponerme a trabajar para comprar una computadora nueva, eso si quiero ir a la escuela iniciando el próximo año pero ps ya qué, el lado bueno es que me gusta lo que hago :)

**yaz:** Hola! Yo también amaba a Neji sobre todo porque inició siendo presuntuoso y se la pasaba humillando a Naruto (tengo algo en contra del protagonista jeje), tienes razón debieron matar a alguien mas cofcofsakuracofcof… cof pero no, van y matan a Neji, Kishimoto supo donde hacerme sufrir, tal vez por eso me vengo con Sasuke XD así que no te prometo quitarle el escarmiento aunque ya falta muy poco para que termine n.n y realmente me disculpo mucho por la tardanza y aunque quería responderte no tenía manera de enviarte un mensajito diciéndote qué pasaba (llevaba como dos o tres páginas)pero es que esta clase de capítulos no me es tan fácil de escribir, es como si me obligara a estar triste, desesperada o enojada cuando estoy tranquila y viendo vídeos de gatos jeje, pero te prometo que me pondré las pilas para no atrasarme tanto n.n

**DAMIC00:** Jeje, gracias me alegra como no tienes idea que te guste y me seguiré esforzando, sobre todo por los eventos que tengo preparados un poco más adelante XD, muero por publicar el siguiente pero ya no digo más porque lo arruinaría, gracias a ti por leerlo y espero verte por aquí en el próximo capítulo n.n

**Noni:** Jajajajajaja, gracias y perdón pero es que sin computadora no puedo continuar :/ (mi cumpleaños es en octubre XD) y te dejo así para asegurarme que después de ejem… dosmesesymedio regreses a continuarlo (léase el tiempo entre dientes).

**yaz:** Ya actualicé y te juro que haré lo posible por no tardar tanto XD

**ccuervo ryoko:** Hola, muchas gracias y perdona la tardanza pero tengo problemas técnicos con mi lap (están todos invitados a su funeral T.T) así que crucen los dedos para que mi hermana me diga un día de estos (léase lo siguiente con canticos angelicales de fondo): "toma la computadora todo el tiempo que necesites para que termines de escribir tu fic", pero no te preocupes, de una u otra forma lo continuaré n.n

Gracias por leer n.n


	12. El regreso del ninja

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertece n.n

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 12_**

**El regreso del Ninja**

Los últimos vestigios del sol coloraban en tonalidades cálidas el firmamento del mundo gris en el que vivía, un lugar plagado de desgracias y desconsuelo que arremetían sin compasión contra el último de los Uchiha, quien a estas alturas todavía buscaba la salida de su actual tormento; las imágenes que más dolor le provocaban pasaban frente a sus ojos como si de un desfile infinito se tratase, agitado lanzaba fieros golpes al _wooden dummy_ de madera al mismo tiempo que se cubría las laterales de los ataques con los que respondía el objeto; pese a no haber querido admitir en su momento las palabras que Kakashi le dijo antes de decidir partir de la aldea se daba cuenta que ahora se volvían realidad. Lanzó una patada hacia uno de los brazos de la pieza de entrenamiento y pudo ver como salían despedidas las gotitas de sudor desde su frente hasta la tierra seca.

Pensó en el rostro calmo y amoroso de su madre sonriéndole con ternura, ella nunca dudó de su potencial y siempre estuvo ahí cuando se sintió ignorado por su padre; apretó los dientes y lanzó un golpe directo al hombre de madera, retrocedió la cabeza esquivando el ataque de su oponente y sintió las suaves manos de su madre limpiando la leche derramada en su camisa al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla. En aquella ocasión se sintió culpable por su torpeza pero las atenciones de su mamá le mostraron en ese momento una visión diferente. El simple hecho de recordar su voz consolándolo cuando la tristeza lo hacía su presa le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que se obligaba a contener pues a estas alturas, él mismo se negaba a tener sentimientos humanos.

Con fuerza asestó otros dos golpes a los brazos del objeto y una patada, giró ciento ochenta grados y detuvo los impactos que su oponente le devolvía a causa de la inercia que se generaba al luchar. Aspiró hondo y continuó con su ataque al cuerpo de madera dispuesto a ignorar los dolores de cabeza que le habían regresado aunque ahora más intensos que antes, sus actuales dilemas se reflejaban en el malestar de su cuerpo y aun así sus pensamientos continuaban retrocediendo a aquellos años en los que solía jugar con su hermano, el pequeño Itachi jamás se sintió superior a él pese a ser ovacionado en cada esquina por el gran talento con el que fue bendecido desde su nacimiento.

_-"Te amaré por siempre…"_

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿por qué había hecho todo lo que hizo? ¿por qué tuvo que ser él quien pagara los pecados de los demás? De todas las personas en la aldea, su hermano terminó convirtiéndose en el chivo expiatorio en el que recaerían las consecuencias de las absurdas decisiones de los ancianos, por eso sus ataques eran dirigidos a ellos, a todos los que intervinieron en dejarle el peso de la guerra a su hermano, aún si su odio y rencor eran dirigidos incluso hacia su propio padre y mientras más fuerte era el dolor en su cabeza más fieras eran sus ofensivas hacia la pieza de entrenamiento.

Se detuvo jadeando al darse cuenta que uno de los brazos de madera cayo a sus pies después de asestarle el último ataque, su cuerpo cansado apenas si lograba sostenerse parado pues sin darse cuenta había estado todo el día entrenando por su cuenta, recargó la cabeza mareado en el tronco y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera se había acordado de comer y en este momento el agotamiento le cobraba factura. Su frente se deslizó por la corteza café y se acomodó en el césped sintiendo el agresivo palpitar de su corazón. Incluso en este momento en el que reinaba la paz a su alrededor, en su propia mente se vivía una exhaustiva lucha interna con sus recuerdos, sus miedos y confusiones que lo llevaban a un único fin: el dolor.

Estaba perdido en un mundo sombrío en el que se habían convertido sus pensamientos, aislándose del bullicio de los demás porque estaba seguro que nadie lo entendía ¿cómo podrían saber ellos que el dolor en su cabeza reflejaba más allá que malestar físico? Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía frio nuevamente como aquella noche en que tuvo la necesidad de huir de su casa, de la aldea, de él mismo. Con ambas manos presionó su cabeza y sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más sonoros- …debo… continuar… -se dijo y se apresuró a levantarse, parecía que ya ni siquiera el entrenamiento le daría tregua, dio algunos pasos en falso y al enderezarse sacó de sus bolsas un par de shuriken que no dudó en lanzarlos a su antiguo contendiente.

Empuñó las manos al dirigir la vista al tronco de entrenamiento y cegado por el resentimiento que guardaba se dejó ir a él con tintes asesinos, su mano tocó el mango de la katana que desenfundó sin vacilación alguna y partió en dos pedazos al hombre de madera, jamás perdonaría a nadie después de lo sucedido con su hermano, ni siquiera él mismo podía disculparse por haber creído toda esa absurda farsa que le contaron, mucho menos haber sido él quien le diera la muerte. La sociedad trató de burlarse en su cara una vez y jamás lo olvidaría, a estas alturas ya estaba seguro que lo único que todavía lo ataba a este mundo eran esos oscuros sentimientos, no más.

La furia, la rabia, la sed de venganza, ellos habían creado a este Sasuke resentido y ahora todos se olvidaban del monstruo que habían concebido, qué más daba lo que le deparara el destino si para él ya no existía ningún futuro ni nada por lo cual luchar, fue en este momento en que se dio cuenta, solamente existían dos formas de librarse de su pesar; la primera, vengando el dolor por el que su hermano padeció, sin embargo esta opción ya la había probado y solamente le trajo más desgracias a su vida, por eso la segunda se le iluminó en un camino de salvación: la muerte. Si él moría ya nada importaría y nadie más lo juzgaría nunca más.

«Ellos no deberían juzgarlo si no conocen todo lo que ahora está cargando…» la visión del tierno rostro de Hinata apareció como una estrella que esclareció sus fantasías, Sasuke dejó caer la espada y observó la mano intangible de la _kunoichi_ sosteniendo la suya, incluso aunque fuera en su mente, la Hyuga lograba tranquilizar sus caóticos pensamientos ¿por qué sus vidas tenían que ser tan trágicas? ¿es que acaso el destino había creado un complot en contra de ellos? Sintió la necesidad de buscarla, hacía tanto tiempo de su último encuentro que tenía que verla, a ella y a su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y aspirar su aroma, tocar su piel, acariciar su cabello tal y como lo hizo en sus sueños; aunque muchas veces se lo negó no podía soportar más la ansiedad de no tenerla cerca, cada vez que pensaba en ella debía esconder estas sensaciones en algún lugar recóndito dentro su ser y sin embargo, cada día que pasaba, esto se convertía en una tarea casi imposible de realizar.

El sol en el horizonte apenas si le brindaba un poco de luz todavía y el viento frío silbó en su oído sumergiéndolo más, si podía, en su soledad; un destino que él había escogido ya que después de todo, nadie lo entendía, ninguna persona en el planeta sabía exactamente qué era lo que en verdad le ocurría y lo odiaba, detestaba tanto sentirse solo como incomprendido, de qué le servía la compañía de Naruto, Sakura o su ridícula reunión del día anterior si se creyeron tal mentira de su parte; pensar que su incomodidad se debía a una necesidad de índole sexual cuando eso era lo que a él menos le interesaba en este momento.

El movimiento de los arbustos que se hallaban detrás de él lo sacó de su letargo, sonrió arrogante deseando que se tratara de algún ninja enemigo para darle el mismo fin que al hombre de madera; escuchó los ruidos cada vez más cerca y recogió su espada sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo entero, alcanzó a distinguir como una mano se abría paso entre las espinas y la ansiedad le lleno de una extraña euforia al saber que pronto volvería a entablar una lucha con otro guerrero y entonces apareció… Shino salió tambaleante de entre la flora cargando como podía el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiba, el joven al divisarlo trató de acercarse al Uchiha pero el cansancio lo venció haciéndolo caer de rodillas y liberando a su compañero junto a él.

Alarmado al verlos llegar en tan mísero estado, Sasuke corrió a su encuentro y detuvo a Shino de los hombros antes que éste se desvaneciera por completo- ¿qué sucedió? –lo cuestionó preocupado examinando cada movimiento del muchacho- ¡Shino responde!

El Aburame apenas si lograba respirar, tosió un par de veces antes de lograr formular alguna palabra y cuando por fin pudo controlarse tomó al Uchiha de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí de manera desesperada- a… ayu… -trató de decir pero comenzaba a perder el conocimiento y con las pocas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban se acercó a su oído para murmurarle- e-ellos… la tienen –Sasuke lo miró confundido sin saber exactamente de qué hablaba- a Hina… a Hinata, por favor… ve por ella.

Sasuke palideció al escuchar al ninja que se desplomó de bruces junto a él, le costó unos segundos analizar las palabras del Aburame y cuando por fin comprendió su significado, sintió un extraño y perturbador escalofrió liberarse en todo su cuerpo; Hinata estaba en peligro, un pensamiento que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar pues ¿quién podría atreverse a lastimarla? no, nunca permitiría que después de lo que él casi le hiciera alguien más se atreviera a tocarla, jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño. Detrás de los ninjas apareció agotado Akamaru que apenas si logró llegar por las heridas en su cuerpo, el Uchiha pasó su vista al canino y éste al verlo comenzó a ladrar hacia atrás enseñándole el camino que debía seguir para llegar hasta la _kunoichi_.

...

Las resplandecientes estrellas brillaban en la inmensidad del firmamento y bajo éste la aldea se encontraba más calmada que de costumbre, era como si de alguna manera aguardara expectante por el destino de la chica secuestrada. Sasuke por su parte observaba desesperado cada movimiento de las sombras pasando su vista más tarde a la luna, que tan preciosa y tranquila, no podía dejar de recordarle a la Hyuga, mientras que en su cabeza pasaban un sinfín de posibles cosas que los enemigos le pudieran hacer a la chica.

Detrás de él se abrió la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage en turno que entró limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo que le entregó a su asistente personal Shizune, miró a los ojos al Uchiha que lucía impaciente en cierta medida por su tardanza y se paró frente a él colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-Fueron emboscados por mercenarios, quienes los obligaron a respirar un veneno que por suerte es bastante común –comentó la mujer al llegar- su misión era perseguir a los ninjas que atacaron _Sunagakure_ sin embargo hoy por la tarde recibimos un mensaje del _Kazekage_ sobre la ubicación del enemigo y el equipo de Kakashi y Shikamaru partieron para brindarle apoyo al ejército de la arena, es probable que mañana por la mañana Rock Lee y Tenten vayan también.

-¿Qué hay de Hinata? –le preguntó ignorando deliberadamente la anterior explicación de la Hokage- ¿por qué dejaron ir a Shino y a Kiba y se llevaron a Hinata? ¿qué demonios quieren con ella?

-_Kekkei genkai_ –respondió Tsunade con aparente tranquilidad, como si tuviese todo bajo control- como has de saber el _byakugan_ es una barrera sanguínea al igual que el _sharingan_, razón por la cual el clan Hyuga tiene la regla de bloquear este _doujutsu_ a la rama secundaria de la familia con el sello de sumisión –le explicó parándose junto al muchacho y dirigiendo también su vista a la ventana- sin embargo esta regla no aplica en la familia principal por lo cual Hinata no lo lleva puesto, así que estoy casi segura que los mercenarios buscan el poder de sus ojos y cuando se den cuenta que Hinata es la heredera al trono Hyuga no creo que les sea necesario tenerla más con vida.

-Maldición… -masculló entre dientes el joven apretando los puños- si tu teoría es acertada, entonces yo mismo iré a buscarla –decretó autoritario dirigiendo su rumbo a la puerta, le molestaba de sobremanera que a pesar de haber pasado casi media hora desde su llegada con los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros, la Hokage no hubiera enviado a nadie en busca de la chica.

-Es-espera Sasuke-kun… -trató de detenerlo Shizune pero el joven prescindió de ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en este asunto? –cuestionó suspicaz la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué tú no le das la importancia necesaria a este caso? –demandó saber el joven fijando sus oscuras pupilas en la mujer culpándola de lo que le pudiese pasar a la chica- parece que estas más interesada por el bienestar de una aldea que no es la tuya, así que si no piensas hacer nada al respecto entonces yo lo haré por mi cuenta.

Tsunade sonrió ante la seguridad de las palabras del Uchiha, si el joven realmente quería ir en busca de la chica entonces no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar–recuerda que renunciaste a ser un _shinobi_ de _Konoha_ y que por esa pequeña razón sin mi permiso no podrás salir de la aldea –hizo mofa la mujer ante la presión que suponía le estaba ejerciendo al muchacho y al verlo vacilar decidió arremeter de lleno contra él- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus andanzas afuera de la aldea? –Sasuke abrió los ojos pálido- tal vez ya va siendo hora de que eches para atrás tu decisión de abandonar tu vida como ninja, sé que has estado entrenando arduamente desde hace algún tiempo y creo que ya es tiempo que retomes tu rango como guerrero _shinobi_…

-¡Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_! ¿de qué está hablando? –reclamó Shizune apresurada pero Sasuke la interrumpió intuitivo a los planes de la Hokage:

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –se volvió hacia ella y la retó con su fría mirada.

-Lo que suceda con el clan Hyuga no es asunto tuyo –resolvió apoyando los brazos en el escritorio detrás de ella y sosteniéndole la mirada segura de conocer el verdadero interés del joven en lo que había ocurrido, suspiró con pesadez y admitió ante él- por el momento no puedo hacer público el secuestro de Hinata ya que si nuestra aliada _Sunagakure_ cae es casi seguro que nuestra aldea también lo haga y aún más si el líder del clan Hyuga se entera de ello, es capaz de ponerse en contra de la aldea culpándonos si algo le llegase a pasar a su hija –Sasuke levantó la ceja sin entender a donde iba todo esto y al ver su semblante desconcertado, la mujer soltó una risa más bien burlona- creo que lo que te voy a proponer es algo provechoso para ambas partes.

Sasuke se paró firme frente a la Hokage y la observó altivo creyendo saber cuáles eran sus intenciones para con él- ¿realmente crees que aceptaré formar parte de tus tontos ninjas que se dejan manipular por conflictos políticos que no tienen nada que ver conmigo?

-Si en este momento yo doy la orden permanecerás encerrado el tiempo que yo dicte –acotó imperturbable la mujer mientras que para Shizune esto se había convertido más bien en una guerra de poder y orgullo entre ambos personajes- pero si haces lo que te pido podrás regresar al campo de batalla como es tu deseo ¿no es así?

El joven frente a ella frunció el entrecejo soltando una risa maliciosa, con todo lo que en estos momentos pasaba por su cabeza, el recuerdo del trágico exilio de su hermano y esa anciana frente a él creía que todo esto se debía a sus ganas de tener un combate con otro ninja, no podía estar más lejos de la realidad- mis razones no son tan banales como una simple pelea, no quieras creer que me conoces realmente -Tsunade tartamudeó sorprendida ante la revelación del Uchiha y ahora que él había tomado el control de la situación continuó decidido- en este momento ir por Hinata es más importante que sus estúpidos conflictos bélicos –resopló agotado de esta charla y finalizó contundente- no necesito de tu permiso para ir por ella, así que no te molestes en chantajearme.

Dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta resuelto a ir en busca de la chica aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de las órdenes de la líder de la aldea- ¡espera Sasuke! Sabes muy bien que no podrás salir de los límites de la aldea sin mi permiso –trató la Hokage de retenerlo todavía aunque parecía que ya no le quedaban armas para hacerlo- no trato de evitar que vayas por ella, al igual que tú, yo también estoy preocupada por su bienestar, sin embargo no puedo permitirte salir en tu actual condición…

-¿Cuál condición? –giró abrupto molesto por ese tema que ya lo tenía tan cansado.

-Eres un ninja renegado que regresó a la aldea y que ahora vive encerrado en su apartamento alejado del mundo real –expresó seriamente y se acercó a él clavando sus avellanas en el rostro de mármol muchacho, jamás habría imaginado lo mucho que había crecido en estatura el inexorable joven, tanto así que ahora lo miraba hacia arriba- debemos ser cautelosos si no queremos que los ancianos empiecen a hablar de cosas que no les concierne, por eso te ofrezco que vayas por ella en una misión de "_rango S"_ si es necesario, una misión encubierta que solamente podría ofrecerle a un ninja del escuadrón ANBU.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en par sorprendido ante la propuesta de la líder de la aldea- ¿por qué harías eso? –preguntó extrañado aunque al instante recobró su postura imperturbable y le reiteró apático- ya te dije que no necesito de tu permiso para salir de la aldea.

-Veo que estas muy interesado en ir por Hinata –subrayó intuitiva al comportamiento de Sasuke y este no pudo evitar sentir el calor subirle a las mejillas, un punto que Tsunade para nada pasó desapercibido y que estupefacta por su reacción externó sus nuevas conjeturas- si tu interés no son las peleas en sí, entonces lo haces por…

-Acepto –concluyó Sasuke sin dejarla continuar, jamás permitiría que otros dijesen algo que no estaba del todo claro para él- con tal de salir lo más pronto posible de este lugar, aceptaré cualquier condición que me impongas.

-Perfecto –finalizó Tsunade y en el acto se dirigió a Shizune- trae el nuevo uniforme de Sasuke y llama a sus compañeros –a punto estuvo de rebatir el Uchiha esto último pero Tsunade le aclaró- no será para vigilarte sino para apoyarte en esta misión, después de todo Hinata es nuestra prioridad…

-Pero Tsunade-sama, usted no puede hacer esto… -refutó Shizune pero las miradas asesinas de Tsunade y Sasuke le helaron la sangre- en-enseguida, Tsu-Tsunade-sama.

...

El viento frío movió la rubia cabellera de la "princesa Tsunade" como era conocida por muchos ninjas a su alrededor, con los brazos en jarra y una mirada soberbia observaba la pacífica aldea desde la azotea de su mansión, su fuerte personalidad y la firmeza con la que tomaba decisiones era algo beneficioso para el puesto que desempañaba, usualmente la Hokage no solía equivocarse en sus resoluciones pero en esta ocasión, Shizune cuestionaba la decisión de la líder no creyendo que fuese la correcta, no obstante esperaba de todo corazón que la misión no se complicara y que además, la terminase en menos de veinticuatro horas, antes que el padre de la chica se enterara de lo sucedido.

Un poco más atrás de las mujeres, apareció el joven y Shizune no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada revelándose ante ella la gallardía nata que poseía el Uchiha y con la que había encantado a toda una generación de seguidoras, después de todo no podía negar que el uniforme le sentaba bastante bien, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con las pantorrillas vendadas justo arriba de las sandalias ninja, el distintivo chaleco gris que caracterizaba a esa clase de _shinobis de élite_ y guantes también oscuros que descubrían sus dedos meñiques y anulares y que le llegaban por debajo de los codos; en el cinturón y la pierna derecha cargaba los estuches para sus armas y en la parte de atrás colocó la funda de su katana, el único instrumento que todavía no se había atrevido utilizar del todo.

Tsunade sonrió al ver llegar al muchacho con esa extraña aura oscura que parecía rodearle en todo momento sabiéndose vencedora del cómico duelo que acaban de sostener, caminó hacia él tranquila y le entregó la máscara blanca con detalles en rojo y un protector que llevaba el símbolo de la aldea, últimos accesorios de la vestimenta ANBU- olvidaste ponerte esto –profirió jocosa la rubia y Sasuke se limitó a chasquear los dientes ignorando su ofrecimiento- al menos espera a tus compañeros.

-No necesito nada de eso… -pero antes de terminar frente al joven aparecieron tres _shinobis_ a quienes él conocía mejor de lo que deseaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamó ruborizada la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía de él que le llenaba de una emoción indescriptible volver a verlo, recordando específicamente como hacía poco más de un mes en que los tres volvieron de una misión Suigetsu tomó la iniciativa de invitar a sus compañeros a beber para celebrar su éxito, Jugo desde luego se negó como el joven de plateados cabellos lo esperaba, sin embargo Karin aceptó acompañarlo aunque sintiéndose miserable por darse cuenta de lo bajo que había caído al tener que aceptar la invitación de ese chico con tal de salir de la rutina, y entre la plática y el alcohol reunió la fuerza necesaria para ir hasta el apartamento de su amado, declararle su amor y finalmente entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma aunque fuese rechazada, no obstante nunca contempló en sus planes que el joven no se encontrara en casa, le había parecido extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta a tan altas horas de la madrugada pero antes de atreverse a entrar y descubrir lo que pasaba escuchó un ruido tras ella, el valor que había reunido se esfumó tan rápido como llegó y huyó del lugar antes que el Uchiha la descubriera rondando cerca de su morada.

-Vaya, nunca creí verte vestido de esa forma Sasuke –se burló Suigetsu mostrando sus colmillos blancos- me pregunto a qué hora nuestra leona pelirroja se lanzará a tus brazos…

-¡Cierra la boca Suigetsu! –exclamó Karin avergonzada, sus gafas casi se empañan del calor que despedía su cara; el joven continuó riendo restándole importancia a la cara roja de su compañera y añadió:

-¡Oh, vamos! Me imagino que después de aquella noche ustedes se llevan mejor –le dijo a Karin haciendo alusión a la noche en que se fueron a beber y haciéndose el inocente trató de traer aquellos recuerdos a su compañera- porque según lo que tú me dijiste, Sasuke y tú esa noche…

Como una fiera Karin se lanzó a Suigetsu, le tapó la boca, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras lo amenazaba al oído acerca de que una palabra más que dijera y se las pagaría por el resto de su vida, el joven solo sonrió al ver que sus planes para molestarla habían salido a la perfección. Por otra para parte, esta absurda pelea le trajo recuerdos a Sasuke que en cierta forma añoró pero que casi al instante también le recordó el por qué decidió alejarse de ese disparatado equipo, las continuas peleas entre Suigetsu y Karin le crispaban los nervios, ya harto de todo eso se limitó a ordenar:

-Vámonos –su prioridad era cumplir su misión y nunca se permitiría fallar en ello por culpa de ese molesto dúo. Sasuke se adelantó de un salto y detrás los tres lo siguieron sin complicación alguna.

...

Después de un largo rato, ya muy lejos de la aldea, saltaban por los árboles de rama en rama siguiendo la dirección que Karin les señalaba (antes de salir a la misión investigó todo lo que pudo sobre los mercenarios a los cuales buscaban y con la poca información que obtuvo trazó un mapa con los posibles rumbos que hubiesen tomado), no obstante la paciencia de Sasuke era muy poca en estos momentos y le ordenó que escogiera una de las rutas hacia el enemigo, toda su investigación apuntaba hacia el camino que seguían pero el simple pensamiento de cometer un error y pensar en que el Uchiha descargaría toda su ira en contra de ella le llenaba de un temor inimaginable.

Pasaron varias horas corriendo entre la penumbra de la noche y Sasuke parecía que podría continuar corriendo el día entero si se lo propusiese, en el horizonte comenzaban a resplandecer tímidos rayos del sol que le daban un aire distinto a flora por la que pasaban, Karin estaba realmente agotada y Suigetsu dudaba que fuese el camino correcto, además que si bien la velocidad a la que corrían era realmente de admirar también debían admitir que esos ninjas les llevaban un día de ventaja y les sería imposible encontrarse con ellos con la poca información que lograron obtener.

-Deberíamos dejar de correr sin rumbo fijo –Suigetsu rompió el silencio externando los pensamientos de Jugo y Karin, Sasuke se detuvo al frente y se recargó del tronco del árbol en el que yacía parado, lucía agotado, hacía mucho tiempo que no había salido en una misión y su cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrado a recorrer tan largas distancias, mucho menos si todo el día anterior lo dedicó a entrenar sin detenerse ni siquiera para alimentarse- no sabemos si esos ninjas de verdad siguieron este camino, tal vez en algún punto del recorrido cambiaron de dirección y no tenemos ninguna pista de ello.

-Karin… -la llamó Sasuke jadeando y la pelirroja se heló al momento de escuchar su nombre. Sin que él le dijera nada comenzó a analizar el lugar deseando tener una pista que le diera un argumento sólido para asegurarle que no se habían equivocado de dirección.

-Miren eso –señaló Jugo desde un lugar apartado del restó y los demás lo siguieron hasta un risco cercano oculto entre los árboles, algunos kilómetros más adelante en la llanura, se hallaba una pequeña aldea o lo que quedaba de ella, el humo negro salía de los tejados de las casas y apenas si lograban distinguir a las personas que corrían de un lado a otro apagando los pequeños incendios que quedaban en algunos lugares.

-Eso parece más bien hecho por ladrones que por mercenarios –soltó Suigetsu con una ceja levantada y completó burlón- creó que alguien se equivocó…

-¿Q-qué? ¡p-por supuesto que no! –se defendió Karin y Sasuke la interrumpió.

-No deben estar muy lejos –les dijo agitado, definitivamente no estaba en condición de mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso sabía que debían terminar con sus enemigos de la manera más rápida que les fuera posible; comenzó a observar a su alrededor, de alguna manera el bosque se hallaba tranquilo, mucho más de lo habitual, no se escuchaban los cantos de las aves ni ningún ruido de algún animal, ni siquiera el viento soplaba en ninguna dirección, detalles que le parecieron sospechosos a Sasuke y que al buscar las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que incluso ellos lo habían notado, Karin asintió con la cabeza y Suigetsu llevó su mano a su enorme espada con sonrisa maliciosa, Jugo por su parte, escudriñó entre las plantas y entonces al advertir el peligro dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de un objeto que explotó justo en el lugar en el que se encontraban parados.

Al detonar la bomba negra que era del tamaño de una pelota golf, se liberó un extraño gas violeta que se expandió rápidamente por el lugar, Sasuke aterrizó en una de las ramas de otro árbol y recordó que Shino y Kiba habían sido envenenados- no respiren, es veneno –le dijo al resto del equipo pero antes que pudiesen alejarse más, el Uchiha pudo notar como les eran arrojadas otras dos bombas que estallaron en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ellos.

Un par de hombres bajaron de entre el follaje de los árboles y corrieron hasta un claro del bosque no muy lejos del lugar del ataque en donde se encontraban otros tres; el más alto de ellos era el jefe, de barbilla cuadrada, nariz ancha y ojos pequeños opacados por las arrugas formadas tal vez por la exposición al sol, tal vez debido a la edad o quizás por ambas cosas, no llevaba protector que delatara la aldea a la que pertenecía, solamente una gran espada que cargaba en la espalda; sus aliados tampoco llevaban protector pero sí lucían un poco más jóvenes aunque su aspecto se veía cansado, uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en forma de 'x' en la mejilla y el otro un parche en el ojo debido a las peleas que habían sostenido. Detrás del mayor, Hinata yacía recostada durmiendo en el césped húmedo.

-Ninjas de _Konoha_ –dijo uno de los hombres que llegó del bosque- les lanzamos bombas con gas venenoso también.

-Llegaron muy rápido –comentó el líder con voz ronca y dirigió su vista al protector que llevaba atado al cuello la chica durmiente- supongo que vienen por ella, parece que después de todo sus ojos sí son valiosos.

-No debimos detenernos en esa aldea, nos hemos convertido en unos vulgares ladrones –añadió un tercero de aspecto hosco que recogía un costal del suelo- además ni siquiera tenían nada valioso que nos pudiera servir para vender.

-Conseguimos alimento para algunos días, Rokuro –le dijo el líder con el ceño fruncido- y después que la vendamos tendremos la fortuna que estamos buscando –aclaró el líder señalando a Hinata y lanzándole una fiera mirada a su subordinado- tomen a la chica, será mejor que nos vayamos, es posible que ese gas no los detenga.

Rokuro, aún sin creer en las palabras de su líder se agachó a recoger a Hinata pero en ese mismo momento sintió el peligro acercarse a él y justo a tiempo se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo en el que llevaba un protector de metal pues al instante cinco _senbon_ chocaron contra la superficie dura- ¡Takeshi-sama! –exclamó el hombre entre avisándole a su jefe y pidiendo auxilio al mismo tiempo que buscaba por todas direcciones a su agresor pero su vista no fue tan rápida como para advertir como un joven llegaba corriendo por detrás de él y desfundaba su enorme espada, sino hubiese sido su instinto el que reaccionó, habría muerto en ese instante, con un kunai el hombre se alcanzó a proteger del ataque del joven de plateados cabellos que lo observaba con una risa tan macabra que creyó pertenecía al mismísimo demonio.

-¿Sorprendido? –le preguntó burlón Suigetsu a Rokuro, de un movimiento rápido retiró la espada y volvió a arremeter en contra de su oponente y este apenas si logró ponerse en pie; cerca de ellos, sus otros tres compañeros se apresuraron a brindarle ayuda pero Karin y Jugo aparecieron cerrándoles el camino y lanzándose a pelear sin ninguna clase de miramiento.

Del otro lado del claro, el líder Takeshi observó a su alrededor buscando entre los árboles, ignorando la pelea que comenzaba a llevarse a cabo entre sus hombres y los ninjas de la hoja, algo en él le hacía creer que ellos no habían llegado solos pues se sentía observado por todos lados, sus ojos se posaron particularmente en el follaje de tonalidades ocre que se encontraba a su derecha en donde un ave que a primera impresión le pareció negra elevó el vuelo hacia el cielo huyendo del estruendo de la pelea, caminó hacia Hinata y en lugar de recogerla y huir del campo de batalla con la recompensa, sacó su espada de la funda y colocó el filo a unos cuantos centímetros del pecho de la Hyuga, volvió a pasar su vista alrededor del claro y con aire soberbio gritó a un ente desconocido- ¡sé que estás ahí! ¡muéstrate si no quieres que le suceda nada a la chica! –dejó pasar algunos segundos y al no tener respuesta continuó- ¡no eres más que un cobarde que se esconde mientras los demás hacen su trabajo! –mostró su enorme dentadura percudida dispuesto a clavar el filo de la espada en el pecho de la _kunoichi_\- ¡pues si no te interesa salir a pelear entonces supongo que tampoco importará que haga esto!

Entre los troncos de los árboles apareció un joven alto, de cabello tan oscuro como el azabache que contrastaba con su albina piel y con una mirada tan penetrante que parecía que pudiese ver más allá del ojo normal, caminaba tranquilo hacia él, sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro pese a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, el hombre sonrió de nuevo y apuntó encolerizado su espada contra el muchacho en posición de ataque, de ninguna manera le permitiría que se acercara con esa pose omnipotente, no obstante, Sasuke continuaba con su actitud inamovible.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar de esa manera tan insolente? ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de la desventaja de tu posición? –gruñó el hombre y al ver a Sasuke a escasos tres metros de él sintió el pánico recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo y decidido a no permitir que existiera en el mundo una persona que no le tuviera miedo ni mostrara ninguna emoción en el rostro, empuñó su espada y la clavó en el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha. Sasuke mostró sorpresa en su rostro al ver cómo el cuerpo de la _Kunoichi_ se encorvaba en el suelo seguido de un gemido para después teñir de escarlata es césped en el que yacía recostada, el joven ninja se apresuró a llegar hasta con ella pero el hombre volvió a tomar la espada decidido a darle fin a la vida de la chica.

Levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y con fuerza la bajó dejándola caer hasta el cuerpo de su presa, la velocidad con la que golpeó el cuerpo de la chica fue tal que la sangre salpicó en su cara, el hombre comenzó a reír como si la vida de la chica no tuviese ningún valor, sus carcajadas resonaron aún más fuertes en el bosque para molestar a su contrincante pero cuando volteó a verlo él continuaba con el semblante sereno. Nuevamente volvió a sentir temor y bajó la vista en busca de la chica, su cuerpo inerte continuaba bajo sus pies pero la sangre comenzó a cambiar de color, haciéndose cada vez más oscura hasta llegar al negro total y fue en ese momento en que en forma de gotas empezó a flotar hacia el cielo convirtiéndose más tarde en plumas negras; el hombre abrió la boca aterrado al ver que de las heridas que le había provocado comenzaban a salir volando una parvada de cuervos que empezaron a atacarlo, picoteando en todo su cuerpo para comer de su carne y graznando en sus oídos para ensordecerlo, y en medio de aquel tumulto el joven con sus oscuros ojos lo observaba tranquilo sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –chilló el hombre dando manotazos a su alrededor pero sin tocar nada en específico- ¡quítenmelos de encima! ¡Rokuro, Ryouta, ayúdenme! –les suplicó a sus compañeros pero estos no pudieron escucharlo y mientras, las aves revoloteaban a su alrededor tragándoselo vivo ante la postura inquebrantable de Sasuke.

Takeshi cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata con los ojos en blanco y un hilo de saliva escurriendo de su boca a la barbilla, sin más preámbulo Sasuke se apresuró a bajar hasta donde se encontraba la Hyuga preocupado por su bienestar, sujetó la mano de la Kunoichi, acercó el oído a su nariz en busca de signos vitales y al sentir su respiración débil, la vida le regresó al cuerpo; mientras tanto sus compañeros se acercaron a él después de haber derrotado a sus oponentes, ninguno de ellos había ejercido ningún problema para los ninjas, razón por la cual Tsunade había decidido acogerlos para su propio servicio después de la guerra.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –le preguntó Suigetsu al Uchiha con una ceja levantada, hasta donde se había dado cuenta, su compañero no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento.

-Utilizaste tu _genjutsu_ contra él, ¿verdad? –afirmó Jugo respondiendo la pregunta del chico- es un poder bastante peligroso para aquel que no pueda distinguir entre la realidad y la alucinación –Sasuke observó de soslayo a Jugo guardándose esas palabras para sí mismo.

-¿Así que ella es tu novia? –cuestionó Suigetsu a Sasuke en tono pícaro cambiando radicalmente de tema, pero éste solo le dirigió una mirada de molestia- no es para que me mires de esa forma, la verdad es que es bastante hermosa, no como cierta mujer que conozco…

A punto estuvo Karin de asestarle un golpe al impertinente chico y gritarle sus verdades cuando Sasuke la llamó y le pidió que revisara a la muchacha y más a fuerza que de ganas acató la orden de su amado sintiendo una verdadera animadversión por la joven a quien, ciertamente no conocía y nunca antes la había visto pero en esta ocasión, aunque sabía que Suigetsu era un idiota no cabía duda que Sasuke prestaba demasiada atención en la chica; después de revisar un poco miró a Sasuke con recelo sin estar segura de decirle la verdad o mentirle, jamás permitiría que una _cualquiera_ lograse enamorar al hombre de sus sueños.

-¿Y bien? –la cuestionó Sasuke aguzando la vista, ya se imaginaba qué era lo que le molestaba a la pelirroja pero era algo que a él realmente no le interesaba.

-Está bien –respondió al fin, después de varios segundos, si existía algo que soportara menos que esa chica era pensar en que Sasuke pudiera desquitar sus frustraciones con ella y menos después de todos esos rumores que corrían en la aldea en torno a él- sólo está inconsciente, seguramente en el hospital de la aldea sabrán que hacer… -Sasuke levantó el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos y se dispuso a irse lo antes posible para que le dieran atención médica inmediata, no obstante Karin lo llamó como un reflejo al sentirse abandonada, el Uchiha la miró por encima del hombro y a la pelirroja le tembló el labio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- bu-bueno yo… -trató de decirle pero se contuvo, después de todo siempre supo que él jamás sería suyo- sólo date prisa –finalizó aún agachada en el lugar en donde se encontraba Hinata.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? –preguntó Suigetsu señalando a los mercenarios, Sasuke lo pensó un momento y respondió tajante:

-Hagan lo que quieran, no me importan en lo absoluto –dicho esto comenzó su carrera de regreso a la aldea dejando a su equipo dubitativo. Karin bajó la vista al piso con semblante acongojado y Jugo volteó a ver a Suigetsu interrogante, quien con sonrisa sádica se dirigió hacia ellos desenvainando su enorme espada.

...

...

* * *

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, reclamaciones o cualquier clase de comentario no duden en dejarlos aquí abajo n.n

_Quería describir una batalla de Sasuke (ya me había enfadado de la línea que va llevando este fic y decidí darle un pequeño giro a la historia) pero supongo que no debí basarme en la pelea de Sasuke vs Itachi ya que al principio solamente es _genjutsu_, pero igual me di cuenta que no sabría describirla y dejé esto, hice mi mayor esfuerzo lo juro, pero es que simplemente no sabría cómo hacerlo n.n_

_Muchas cosas que pasan en este fic las decidí desde el primer capítulo y solo esperaba poder describirlas, una de ellas y de las que más había estado esperando por escribir era el regreso de Sasuke como ninja (bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar regreso, pero volverá) no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo pero tendría que ser así XD_

_Por otra parte, nuevamente volví a cortar el capítulo pero ya planee una forma de evitar que se alargue así que no hay problema, dicho esto nos leemos en el capítulo trece._

**Daisuke-37:** Jajajajajaja de eso se trataba, aunque admito que lo escribí porque ya hacía falta mencionar algo como eso y ps me estoy probando XD, en cuanto a los Hyuga no será tan relevante su aparición (lo sería si mi lindo Neji siguiera con vida ).

**cuervo ryoko: **Jeje, creo que exageré al decir que murió (digamos que sólo agonizó) pero ps, al igual que a ti creo que perdí mi información (o al menos la más reciente e importante para mí T.T) a veces siento que la desgracia me persigue porque si no es una cosa es otra :/ y sí mi hermana fue muy condescendiente en esos días, la mayor parte del capítulo lo escribí en su lap pero el teclado y el _touchpad _están medios marcianos y no más no daba una.

**Noni:** Jeje, y a mí me alegra alegrarte XD y no, no creo que Sasuke pague, ya de por sí trae muchas deudas arrastrando como para meterle otras, además creo que con este capítulo comienza a eximirse de sus pecados y lo premiaré en el siguiente por su buen comportamiento :P

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama:** Continué, gracias por leer :3

**DAMIC00:** Jajajajaja a mí me encantó esa escena, aun no estoy segura de incluir esa clase de cosas en un capítulo pero ya me di una idea con ese, solo estaba probando XD, a ver qué pasa, sólo sé que el tiempo lo dirá, saludos también para ti y nos leemos, espero que pronto =)

**yaz: **Creo que soy muy descriptiva y que bueno que pueda lograr mi objetivo n.n

**KattytoNebel:** No podría haberlo explicado mejor, me encanta que sepas exactamente qué es lo quiero transmitir y creo que no será tan caótica la siguiente etapa de Sasuke la cual ya está a punto de comenzar y supongo que esto que ocurrió en este capítulo será un empujoncito para que Hinatita ya se comience dar cuenta que el Uchiha tampoco le pasa tan desapercibido.

_Gracias por leer_


	13. El último error

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen.

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 13_**

**El último error**

Había corrido todo el día de regreso a la aldea con Hinata en brazos sin sentir ni pizca de cansancio, incluso si era necesario habría podido correr toda la semana sin detenerse con tal de regresarla a la aldea sana y salva sin darle importancia a su propia salud. Fijó su vista un poco más allá de las copas de los árboles notando como la aldea comenzaba a acercarse y un reconfortante alivio le comenzó a invadir; cruzó la villa con el cielo ya anaranjado pues en el horizonte el sol ya se ocultaba y daba paso a la luna que apenas si se le veía en el firmamento todavía iluminado, mientras que el viento frío arrastraba las hojas secas de los árboles de un lugar a otro, creando pequeños remolinos que parecían jugar en silencio pero a la vista de todos.

Entró al hospital jadeando y con el cuerpo dolorido por el largo trayecto que tuvo que recorrer en cuestión de horas; y sin más preámbulo, Tsunade en persona procedió a atender a Hinata preocupada por su salud, checó minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo buscando heridas, tanto internas como externas, así como también examinó que no le hubiesen inyectado otro veneno, pues antes de atreverse a dar una resolución deseaba comprobar todos los posibles riesgos que pudieron incurrirle los delincuentes. Después de revisarla suspiró más calmada, al parecer solo le habían inyectado una droga para que durmiera el suficiente tiempo que necesitaran para trasladarla de un lugar a otro y aunque la _Hokage_ no tenía el antídoto, estaba segura que le resultaría bastante fácil elaborarlo puesto que la droga no le parecía cosa del otro mundo, no obstante, solamente era una especie de calmante que no haría otra cosa que dormirla, así que prefirió que ella despertara por su cuenta.

El verdadero problema se presentó al salir de la habitación en que había dejado a Hinata durmiendo, pues Sasuke se resistió en abandonarla, ni siquiera quiso ir a descansar o a comer algo; el joven terco se empeñaba en no apartarse de ella en ningún momento y la única solución que encontró la Hokage fue prometerle que, una vez que hubiera comido y dormido le permitiría entrar a primera hora del siguiente día pues ella todavía no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. Una vez cerrado el trato, Tsunade le prestó la habitación contigua (porque no quiso aceptar ninguna otra), le dijo que mandaría a alguien para que le llevase comida y se alejó a terminar sus deberes no sin antes guiñarle el ojo con gesto travieso al notar su exagerada preocupación por la heredera Hyuga.

Después de cenar se sentó a observar fijamente la luz blanca de las lámparas, trayendo a su cabeza el recuerdo del cuerpo durmiente de Hinata y el miedo que sintió al creer que la perdería, el agotamiento comenzó a hacerse presente en el cuerpo del ninja, sentía las piernas pesadas y le lastimaba flexionar los brazos, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se acomodó en la mullida cama, que en ese momento le pareció el paraíso, como si estuviese acostado sobre una nube que le ofrecía la paz y tranquilidad que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y el sueño lo venció pese a que él había creído lo contrario.

…

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó un poco antes del amanecer por una pesadilla en la que no había podido rescatar a Hinata y nunca más la volvería a ver, sudando y jadeando salió de la cama y se internó sigilosamente al dormitorio de la Hyuga a la que observó con ojos inquisitivos preguntándose qué era aquello que lo atraía de manera tan desenfrenada hacia ella, incluso en ese momento en que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo por el sobreesfuerzo de salir a buscarla, sentía la necesidad de asegurarse que ella se encontraba con bien, todavía no podía creer que hubiera salido a buscarla como si de eso dependiera su propia vida; pese a haber sido él quien se encontró a sus compañeros de equipo y que fue a él al que le pidieron que fuera a buscarla; sabía que no significaba que fuese su deber ir por ella, porque: primeramente, hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado su vida como ninja y segundo, lo que pasara en la aldea se suponía que a él no le interesaba; sin embargo, la noche anterior estaba decidido a lo que fuera con tal de traerla de vuelta, de la misma manera en que corrió tras ella al verla salir del restaurante después de que Naruto hubo anunciado su boda.

Tragó saliva mientras caminaba hacia la ventana tratando de pasar por alto la presencia de la _kunoichi_ y fijó su vista en el cielo, que comenzaba a adquirir sus típicas tonalidades diurnas; sintió como el labio le temblaba al mismo tiempo que su estómago se revolvía por dentro aunque no por malestar, de eso hacía mucho que estaba seguro. Volvió a pasar sus ojos a Hinata buscando respuestas a su inusitada manera de actuar en torno a ella porque ¿cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado todo su mundo con sus escasos encuentros ocasionales? trató de acercarse a ella pero se contuvo, con la mano diestra se pasó el cabello hacia atrás y presionó su cabeza que le daba vueltas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, su corazón palpitaba sin parar a la vez que sus manos sudaban; se recargó en la pared y comenzó a deslizarse hasta el piso fatigado de su aventura del día anterior.

Era obvio, cualquiera que hablase con él se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba y aun así continuaba negando rotundamente que Hinata significaba algo más para él que una simple conocida; no podía afirmar que se tratase de amor pues nunca antes lo había sentido, o al menos no el amor por una pareja, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que en ese momento daría lo que fuera por descubrirlo si tan solo Hinata se lo permitiera; sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que no era un buen momento para hacerle saber los actuales dilemas que ella misma le ocasionaba, pues apenas si había pasado un mes de que la encontró en el campo de entrenamiento hecha trizas por la decisión de Naruto.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared contemplando la cama sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, recordando lo que hacía mucho tiempo pensó cuando Sakura le pidió que se fijase en ella; recordando aquel día en particular, que mirando a los árboles, Sasuke creyó que jamás podría ofrecerle esa clase afecto que ella le pedía a ninguna mujer en el mundo y como una burla que se estrellaba contra su cara, el destino le jugaba sucio, siendo ahora él quien se veía rogando la atención de una persona cuyo corazón pertenecía a alguien más y lo que era peor: él se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

Aunque sabía de antemano que Naruto estaba en vísperas de desposarse con otra mujer, estaba al tanto que los sentimientos que Hinata albergaba por él no se borrarían de la noche a la mañana, y Sasuke estaba seguro que ya no podía ocultarle su situación mucho más, pues… ¡hasta Naruto se había dado cuenta! el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación le despertaba un sinfín de emociones que él creía no poseía pero que sin darse cuenta la _kunoichi_ fue capaz de despertar, era como si ella hubiera derrumbado una enorme muralla que ninguna otra persona fue capaz de traspasar y lo que más le molestaba era que Hinata ni siquiera se lo había propuesto; un leve suspiro proveniente de la cama le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se levantó silenciosamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante a lo que fuera a pasar.

Hinata emitía tenues gemidos y comenzó a moverse en su lecho, Sasuke se acercó un poco y la observó dubitativo, los quejidos parecieron hacerse cada vez más fuertes al igual que sus movimientos y el joven se apresuró a despertarla pero un segundo después se detuvo abrupto al escucharla hablar, al principio la creyó despierta pero al darse cuenta que sus balbuceos no llegaban a ninguna parte se dio cuenta de su error, aterrado de que se fuese a molestar por encontrarlo en su habitación mientras ella dormía vaciló en acercarse de nuevo, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y la escuchó decir:

―no… no lo hagas… ―apenas si le entendió pues hablaba entre dientes, se rascó la cabeza confundido y decidió que sería mejor fingir que nunca estuvo en esa habitación― …por favor… no lo hagas… ―el Uchiha, que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, giró preocupado hacia donde ella, pensó que tal vez sería mejor despertarla de su pesadilla pues sus movimientos eran mucho más bruscos que en un principio― ¡NO LO HAGAS SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke retrocedió espantado al ver que Hinata se levantaba como un resorte en su cama apoyándose con el brazo izquierdo mientras que el diestro lo estiraba como queriendo alcanzar algo, pudo notar como una lágrima cayó de su ojo mientras jadeaba aterrada, le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta que solamente había sido una pesadilla y después la vio recorrer la habitación con la mirada perdida hasta encontrarse con él que se hallaba cerca de la puerta.

―¿Sasuke… kun? ―le dijo la _kunoichi _y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio ante la mirada perpleja del Uchiha, con movimientos torpes la vio retirar las sabanas que la cubrían y moviéndose más por inercia que por decisión, Sasuke corrió hasta ella para impedirle que se levantara, preguntándose a cada paso que daba por lo que hubiese estado soñando ¿y si en sus pesadillas él era el villano que trataba de quitarle la vida?

Sintió una opresión cerca del corazón estando seguro que nunca olvidaría el estigma que él le dejo marcado en sus pensamientos aquel trágico día que la amenazó en su apartamento; para cuando llegó a la cama, Hinata ya se había sentado con los pies descalzos plantados en el frío piso, Sasuke trató de evitar que se levantara pero ella lo tomó desprevenido y rodeó con sus delgados brazos el torso del Uchiha, hundiendo su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

Sasuke tragó saliva y quedó tan rígido como una roca creyendo que todo esto se trataba, tal vez de un sueño o una alucinación como tantas veces ya había pasado, recordó entonces, como en su adolescencia Sakura buscaba cualquier pretexto para abrazarlo y como Ino lo hacía sin ningún motivo aparente; sin embargo, esta vez le pareció completamente distinto que en aquellas ocasiones, en la boca del estómago le estalló una revolución que liberó un gratificante calor que recorrió cada vena de su cuerpo, la carrera de un día entero no fue nada comparada con lo que ahora estaba conteniendo, pues con esfuerzos sobrehumanos procuró mantenerse al margen de la situación, así como también procuró, con gran esfuerzo, controlar su voz lo suficiente para que ella no notara la vergüenza que lo embargaba― Hy-Hyuga… ―logró articular pese a que ella le cortaba la respiración con sus brazos, era más fuerte de lo que él creía― ¿te encuentras… bien?

La escuchó gimotear en su pecho mientras él se debatía en si sería buena idea devolverle el abrazo o simplemente ignorarlo como había hecho tantas veces con otras chicas, aspiró hondo armándose de valor, colocó sus manos en los esbeltos hombros de la _kunoichi_ y la alejó de su cuerpo con tal delicadeza como si se tratara del objeto más frágil del mundo. Aunque trató de decir algo, su boca no fue capaz de formular ninguna palabra pues al verla directamente a la cara le pareció que todavía seguía confundida. La vio limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de la blusa azul que todavía llevaba puesta, sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la habitación y al final le devolvió la mirada desconcertada.

―Me alegra que estés bien, Sasu… ―la voz de Hinata se fue perdiendo en el silencio que ante todo mostraba el Uchiha, para después darse cuenta que las mejillas de la Hyuga comenzaban a tornarse rosadas― …Uchiha-san ―se corrigió en un hilo de voz como si se tratase de una niña a la que su mamá hubiese reprendido.

―Está bien ―se apresuró a decirle Sasuke― no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre ―le aclaró pensando en que él también la llamaba por su nombre siempre y cuando no estuviera ella presente, de alguna manera le parecía que dirigirse de esa forma derrumbaría la barrera que existía entre ambos― creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no hay necesidad de que existan tantos formalismos entre nosotros.

Le comentó restándole importancia a lo dicho, aunque ciertamente se sentía más que complacido por este hecho, se sentó en la cama con la vista fija en el piso y procurando sofocar el calor que emitía su cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca de él, a punto había estado de devolverle el abrazo pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía no podría contenerse pues apenas si lograba hacerlo ahora; escondió la cara entre el cabello al sentir como la sangre subía hasta su rostro y no se atrevió a decirle nada más. Hinata tomó asiento a su lado pareciendo más consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke pudo percibir como sus ojos se posaban sobre él y sintió las tripas retorcerse por dentro.

―T-tienes razón, Sasuke-kun ―corroboró ella, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, la vio jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y su mirada vaga recorriendo la habitación durante casi un minuto, y entonces, después de un respingo, le preguntó con semblante más bien aterrado― ¡¿en dónde están Shino-kun y Kiba-kun?! ―Sasuke le dirigió al fin la vista al percatarse de que por fin todos sus recuerdos estaban volviendo― ¿e-ellos están bien? ―lo miró apurada y lo tomó del brazo suplicante para que le respondiera― ¡alguien nos atacó y todo fue mi culpa! ¡yo debí haber utilizado mi _byakugan_ para asegurarme que no hubieran ninjas siguiéndonos pero estaba distraída pensando en...!

―Ellos están bien ―le dijo Sasuke en un susurro tratando de controlarla― ellos lograron llegar a la aldea y avisar de tu secuestro ―Hinata se vio más confundida que nunca, al principio pareció sentir alivio de que sus compañeros estuvieran a salvo pero con las últimas palabras del Uchiha se petrificó.

―¿Se-secuestro? ―le preguntó sin apartar sus grandes ojos perlados de los suyos, realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo contener sus súbitos sonrojos cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera― ¿ellos me… secuestraron? ―cuestionó más bien para ella misma como si lo que le acaba de decir se tratase de una broma de muy mal gusto― pero entonces… ¿qué paso? ¿quién me trajo de vuelta a la aldea?

Sasuke tragó saliva y evadió la mirada perpleja de Hinata, definitivamente era una pregunta que jamás le podría contestar puesto que le parecía que si lo hacía sería una confesión de lo que ahora le estaba ocurriendo y no quería hacerlo hasta que él lo tuviera suficientemente claro. La escuchó moverse detrás de él pero se negó a voltear a verla porque estaba seguro que también se daría cuenta del debate en su interior que ahora se había convertido en su secreto más grande e inconfesable, principalmente para ella.

―Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun ―le susurró Hinata al oído y el joven giró de pronto hacia ella encontrándose con el rostro níveo de la _kunoichi_ bastante cerca, la vio sonreírle con ternura y fue cuando se percató de lo que ella había visto, él tenía puesto todavía el traje que solamente llevaban aquellos que pertenecían a los ninjas de categoría ANBU; le dieron ganas de darse de topes contra la pared pero se contuvo distraído por los hermosos ojos que lo contemplaban fijamente.

―Yo… -dijo Sasuke como si hubiese entrado en un estado de trance al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron― Hinata… ―parecía que las palabras salían solas de sus labios, era como si su cuerpo comenzara a actuar por cuenta propia, sin embargo, a él ya no le importaba lo que fuese a suceder, qué más daba ocultar sus sentimientos ahora, si en este instante tenía una enorme necesidad de revelarle de una vez por todas todo lo que le abrumaba, buscando de esa forma liberar toda la carga que llevaba; seguramente ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentires así que no veía la necesidad de seguir conteniéndose de acariciar su piel, tal como lo había hecho en sus sueños, pues estaba seguro que no ganaría nada ocultando sus dilemas.

―¿Sí? ―le preguntó Hinata con genuina inocencia y él salió de sus cavilaciones, aunque la ventana estaba abierta y el aire otoñal entraba por ésta, podía sentir un horrible sofoco consumirlo por dentro. Apretó los ojos y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de fijar su vista en la puerta buscando un pretexto para ignorar sus extraños arranques de impaciencia, se rindió ensimismado sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos de Hinata.

―Así que… ―profirió el joven fastidiado, buscando rápido algo más interesante que contemplar, cosa que no ocurrió, nada le parecía más cautivador en ese momento que los cristalinos ojos de la _kunoichi_ a su lado, carraspeó un poco la garganta y trató de sonar tan frío e indiferente como lo hiciera con cualquier otra persona― ¿tus ojos son tan valiosos? ―le preguntó como una salida procurando desviar los extraños deseos que no dejaban de aflorar en torno a ella pero también disimular su insistente contacto visual.

Pudo verla vacilar en su lugar y llevarse las manos a la cara mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad ligeramente rosada, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho involuntariamente― b-bueno… yo… ―la escuchó tratar de explicarse pero al parecer la había tomado desprevenida― l-lo que pasa es que…

―Tsunade dijo que buscaban tu _byakugan_ ―le aclaró Sasuke al verla balbucear tan torpemente y un poco más armado de valor giró el cuerpo entero hacia ella, pendiente del asombro pintado en toda su cara― ella me dijo que también es una barrera de sangre… ―continuó diciéndole sin apartar su intensa mirada oscura de sus ojos, pero al parecer ella encontró algo más interesante en la ventana porque su vista fue a parar hasta allá, un poco molesto por la forma en que ella lo evadía, el joven se limitó a sostener a la _kunoichi_ por la barbilla, de forma en que pudieran quedar cara a cara― …como el mío.

Pudo verla abrir los ojos grandes al igual que sus labios, parecía que quería decir algo pero a él ya nada le importaba, pues al fin podía estar tan cerca de ella como lo estuvieron aquella noche en que lo acompañó en el patio de la academia, su vista se nubló por un deseo de felicidad que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido y que ahora que lo tenía no lo dejaría escapar nunca más, se aferraría a él de forma desesperada si era necesario tal y como Sakura se lo había dicho con tal de que este momento que estaba viviendo ahora se extendiera para siempre; su corazón latía a toda prisa, como si estuviera a punto de escaparse de su pecho, pero no le molestaba, pues de alguna manera sentía que esa sensación le auguraba el final de su tormentoso camino.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió la mano de Hinata en su pecho, ella lo había detenido justo unos milímetros antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella, se dio cuenta entonces que, aunque la boca de Hinata se abría y cerraba, no lograba articular ninguna palabra pues parecía más bien sumergida en sus ojos, como hechizada con esas penetrantes perlas negras que la observaban tan fijamente; él no pudo evitarlo, simplemente no podía seguir conteniendo el deseo que exigía salir desde hacía tanto tiempo, apretó los ojos rendido y con su mano libre sostuvo la que la muchacha aún conservaba en su pecho, giró un poco el rostro de la Hyuga hacia la derecha y se atrevió por fin a acariciar la mejilla de la _kunoichi_ con sus labios, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel aunque fuese por algunos pocos segundos, que para él pudieron haber sido años.

―S-Sasu… ―escuchó la trémula voz de Hinata y entonces se percató de la tensión en su cuerpo, todo el bienestar y serenidad que había sentido hasta ese momento desapareció en cuestión de segundos, opacados ahora por la culpa y sus nuevos remordimientos al percatarse que por su egoísmo de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, había olvidado completamente los de ella, era de lo peor pues estaba consciente que los sentimientos de Hinata no eran dirigidos hacia él y que ahora ella estaba tratando de lidiar con la boda de su verdadero amor.

Se levantó sin mirar hacia atrás y caminó el tramo de la cama a la puerta con paso veloz, giró el picaporte y antes de salir escuchó como ella lo llamaba desde adentro pero entonces, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Permaneció algunos minutos parado afuera de la puerta con la mirada perdida en el suelo y el «tic-tac» de su atroz reloj interno volvió a sonar después de mucho tiempo. Le había costado mucho trabajo recuperar la confianza de la _kunoichi_, no tanto por ella quien no dudó en perdonarlo, sino por él mismo y la vergüenza que sentía por sus acciones, pues recordó que en el restaurante le prometió que jamás la lastimaría de ninguna manera, y ahora lo había echado todo a perder de nuevo, «tic-tac» volvió a escuchar y el cuerpo se le estremeció una vez más, se llevó la mano a los ojos tratando de controlarse pero estaba seguro que después de lo que hizo, ella jamás lo perdonaría y tenía razón, ahora más que nunca sabía que la única solución para protegerla de sus extraños arrebatos era no volver a verla jamás.

Shino y Kiba subieron las escaleras a las habitaciones de los pacientes y giraron a la izquierda, ambos habían sido dados de alta la noche anterior y no habían podido visitar a Hinata, por eso ahora le llevaban una flor cada uno, caminaron algunos metros por el largo pasillo, Kiba iba charlando animadamente por delante de su compañero que lo escuchaba sin responder más allá de simples monosílabos; no obstante, ambos se detuvieron al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha parado afuera de la puerta de su compañera. Shino no dijo nada y se mantuvo al margen como queriendo descifrar la situación, sin embargo, a su compañero no le hizo gracia encontrárselo en el umbral de ese cuarto en específico, empuñó con tanta fuerza la mano en la que llevaba la flor con pétalos rosados, que partió el tallo por la mitad dejándola caer en medio de sus pies, el joven ni se inmutó por lo sucedido a su regalo, su rostro descompuesto estaba más bien fijo en el muchacho de despeinada cabellera azabache; lo vieron caminar indeciso hacia el otro lado del pasillo, aparentemente no los había visto y después de un débil gruñido, Kiba se le adelantó unos pasos a Shino para alcanzarlo, pero éste lo detuvo del antebrazo al darse cuenta de quien caminaba directo al Uchiha.

Sasuke miró hacia el frente y se topó con Tsunade que se dirigía, al parecer, hacia el dormitorio de Hinata, no obstante lo que le llamó más la atención fue el hombre que seguía de cerca a la Hokage; era alto y de cabello largo y oscuro, vestía con atuendos tradicionales pero estaba seguro que era un ninja, pues sus ojos lo delataban, al ver que portaba las mismas perlas de la _kunoichi_ no le costó nada deducir que se trataba de su padre, su andar era decidido y caminaba con los brazos cruzados por dentro de las mangas de su túnica, aunque en cierta medida le pareció diferente a la muchacha pues su semblante era más bien frío y calculador, como el de Neji; fue como si le hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua fría en la espalda, su cuerpo se sobresaltó al verlo y la culpa le carcomió más que nunca, el alma al ver ese gesto de exagerada desconfianza que le mostraba.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y recorrió a Sasuke de pies a cabeza con desprecio al mismo tiempo que apretaba los labios con desaprobación, el muchacho vaciló un momento, aunque no tanto por lo que había sucedido con Hinata, sino que esa mirada reacia ya la había recibido antes en su infancia, cada vez que fallaba en algo o que no cumplía con lo que su padre esperaba de él; el joven tragó saliva pero se negó a apartar la vista de éste.

―¿Qué hacía este… 'hombre' en la habitación de mi hija? ―preguntó Hiashi con desdén al referirse al Uchiha y éste, apretó los puños dispuesto a descargar toda su ira en contra de él si se atrevía a darle motivos para hacerlo.

―¡Oh! él es Sasuke Uchiha ―le respondió Tsunade ignorando las miradas amenazantes de ambos guerreros― Sasuke, él es Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata ―dijo mientras se volvía hacia el Uchiha como si tratara de presentarlos, pero ni el muchacho ni el líder del clan Hyuga dijeron nada― Hiashi, Sasuke fue la persona que se encargó de traer a Hinata a la aldea sana y salva ―se apresuró a decirle al padre de la _Kunoichi_.

Pero el hombre sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, todo el _país del fuego_ estaba al tanto de quien era Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del clan maldito cuya búsqueda de poder los llevó a la perdición, y por supuesto que el último de sus descendientes no se había quedado atrás, tanto así que apenas si tenía permitido vivir en la aldea, sabía muy bien que Tsunade había abogado por él y se había echado muchos enemigos encima con tal de devolverle la estadía a la villa de la hoja. El hombre frunció aún más los labios al pensar en ello.

―Mi familia no le debe nada a este 'sujeto'… ―soltó Hiashi con tono déspota y continuó su camino a la habitación de Hinata pasando al lado del Uchiha sin siquiera mirarlo, al parecer a Tsunade no le sorprendió nada la forma en la que se había dirigido a Sasuke y se dispuso a continuar lo que habían comenzado, o al menos hasta que vio a Hiashi detenerse tres pasos más adelante― …así que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella nunca más ―le sentenció, ahora sí, a Sasuke por encima del hombro y continuó su camino.

A lo lejos, Shino y Kiba observaban atónitos la escena con la boca abierta y el cuerpo paralizado― pues… ―escucharon todos hablar a Sasuke que se giró de manera arrogante hacia el padre de Hinata― …yo sí le debo mucho a Hinata… ―espetó Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera en los labios, Hiashi se detuvo y se volvió hacia éste clavándole una mirada llena de odio― …y no podré estar conforme hasta que le haya pagado todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sin importar quien esté o no de acuerdo.

Tsunade disimuló una risa burlona con una tosecilla. Pese a que Hiashi llevaba las manos ocultas en las enormes mangas de su túnica, Sasuke estaba seguro que las había empuñado tanto como él; a estas alturas no estaba seguro del por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerle frente a ese hombre, pero su petulante llegada y el desprecio con el que lo miraba fueron suficientes para hervirle la sangre, pues no podía concebir esa clase de trato de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía ¿cómo podía juzgarlo si era la primera vez que se veían? aunque pensándolo bien… ¿y si ese hombre había utilizado su _byakugan_ para ver dentro de la recamara de su hija desde la oficina de la Hokage? sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante esta presunta revelación y esquivó los ojos del Hyuga arrepentido.

―Eres bastante insolente para ser un ninja desterrado ―le dijo el hombre con el ceño todavía fruncido, aunque su voz sonaba más bien serena; por su parte, Sasuke sintió las orejas arder ante tal comentario que, a su pesar, sabía que estaba en lo correcto- no te metas más con el clan si no estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias ―Hiashi se volvió hacia su camino, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada furtiva a Sasuke.

―Cuando no tienes nada que perder… ―repondió el Uchiha absorto a la amenaza de Hiashi― …tienes todo por ganar ―finalizó triunfante y soberbio.

El hombre levantó la ceja, se había detenido justo antes de girar el picaporte y sin despegar la vista de la puerta le preguntó tan sereno como antes― ¿hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar para llevar a cabo tus objetivos?

Sasuke se extrañó ante lo que le pareció una pregunta incierta y no respondió nada mientras veía la cara de Tsunade que, al parecer, tampoco había entendido las palabras del líder del clan Hyuga. Más allá, al fondo del pasillo, pudo notar a los compañeros de Hinata que se habían quedado pasmados por la llegada del padre de la _kunoichi_, buscó una explicación en ellos pero aparentemente: o no escuchaban, o tampoco fueron capaces de descifrar su mensaje.

El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, giró el picaporte de la puerta blanca que conectaba con la habitación de la _kunoichi_ y entró por el umbral sin decir nada más, Tsunade lo siguió de cerca evadiendo deliberadamente la mirada desconcertada de Sasuke que se quedó ahí parado en silencio por tan solo unos minutos mientras lograba interpretar qué era lo había ocurrido ese día, todo le pareció como si se tratase de un sueño que en cierta medida, le hundía más en su depresión, aparte de besar a Hinata a la fuerza, prácticamente había retado a su padre a volver a encontrarse con ella, estaba consciente de que esa clase de arrebatos no lo llevarían a ningún lugar y le daban una razón más para dejar la aldea.

¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar para alcanzar sus objetivos? se repitió la pregunta de Hiashi buscando una respuesta, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo él sentía que ni siquiera tenía un objetivo al cual llegar, y entonces, el rostro de Hinata apareció enfrente de él, aunque aposta lo ignoró, no importaba de qué forma fuera, siempre terminaba fallándole de una u otra manera a la _kunoichi_, solamente esta mañana ya había cometido dos errores antes del mediodía.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, lo último que ahora quería era continuar en ese lugar sintiendo la necesidad de despedirse de Hinata y no importándole que lo hiciera en silencio y desde afuera de la habitación, pero se contuvo, debía evitar por todos los medios continuar pensando en ella; pasó de largo la puerta y solo se detuvo al sentir como una mano lo sostenía del antebrazo, ni siquiera se había acordado que los compañeros de Hinata se encontraban en ese mismo piso. Giró cansado buscando el gesto descompuesto de Kiba pero se sorprendió de encontrarse con el semblante pacífico de Shino.

―Deberías pensar lo que dices antes de hablar ―le sugirió con su voz apacible y Sasuke frunció el ceño, si no dejaba que ni siquiera la Hokage le diera órdenes, ¿cómo creía Shino que a él se lo fuese a permitir?, Shino por su parte, pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Sasuke y le dijo― Hiashi, como la mitad de la aldea, no tiene buena impresión de ti y no dudará en cumplir su amenaza.

Sasuke rió jactancioso, evidentemente el Aburame no había escuchado su respuesta― creo que es obvio que no me importa lo que sea que quiera hacer… ―respondió y con un ademán violento liberó su brazo del agarre de Shino. Kiba rechinó los dientes enfurecido, tomó a Sasuke por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí de manera desafiante:

―¡Eres un imbécil! ―exclamó Kiba dando un paso hacia adelante como tratando de desequilibrar al Uchiha, no se fijó siquiera que pisó lo que quedaba de la flor que se le había caído hacía un rato― ¡tú no conoces a su padre! ¡todo lo que acabas de decirle a Hiashi se lo va a desquitar con Hinata! ―entrecerró los ojos inquisitivo y le advirtió en voz baja― si le llega a pasar algo a Hinata, nadie más que tú será el culpable.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y preguntó con tono arrepentido― ¿a qué te refieres?

―Dices que no tienes nada que perder… ―interrumpió Shino y, Sasuke y Kiba se separaron lentamente sin despegar las miradas incrédulas del ninja de los insectos― pero sí tienes una debilidad, Sasuke. Hinata es la única a la que le aplicarán un examen para que pueda tomar las riendas de su clan y, como ya debiste haberte dado cuenta, su personalidad no encaja con lo que se espera de un líder; Hiashi siempre ha visto su carácter como una debilidad más que como una fortaleza, así que, como dice Kiba, es probable que si los vuelve a descubrir juntos, no seas tú al que trate de lastimar.

―Si se atreve a tocarla, entonces yo… ―masculló Sasuke entre dientes.

―¿Qué harás? ―le preguntó Shino con talante severo― él es su padre y líder del clan, si te metes con Hiashi, te meterás con toda la familia, debes entender que no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer más allá de ayudarle a entrenar o darle apoyo moral.

―Siempre hay una salida ―declaró Sasuke con fingida astucia pero conservando muy en el fondo cada palabra que los ninjas le decían. Le pareció extraño el darse cuenta que era con Shino con quien hablaba, él solía quedarse siempre al margen de todo y reservándose sus comentarios, esto le demostró mejor que cualquier cosa que, aunque nunca dijera nada, se preocupaba tanto o más que Kiba por el bien de Hinata.

Y pensando en Kiba, al pasar su vista hacia él se dio cuenta de lo quieto que se había quedado, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos con la vista clavada en la puerta de la habitación de la kunoichi, se veía afligido y estaba seguro que no le faltaba mucho para echarse a llorar; no estaba seguro del porqué, pero ¿tan malo eral el padre de la _kunoichi_ con ella?, se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo retado de esa manera tan altanera.

―Tan solo… ―Kiba rompió el silencio que se había propagado entre ellos después del último comentario del Uchiha. Su voz temblaba y no dejaba de observar la puerta como si se tratara de la misma Hinata― …tan solo cumple tu promesa… ―le dijo a Sasuke recordando el día de su reunión en el restaurante de barbacoa, todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de Hinata y había visto como se tomaban de las manos, incluso aguzando su oído canino pudo escuchar, por encima del bullicio de las voces de los demás, como el Uchiha le prometía que no la lastimaría jamás. Sasuke lo observó pensando muy seriamente y evitó las miradas acusadoras de los ninjas.

―Si la única manera de protegerla es alejándome de ella ―les dijo con semblante abnegado, observando su reflejo en el piso lustroso― entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ―dicho esto continuó su camino por el pasillo dejando su mente vagar y culpándolo por sus estúpidos arrebatos que no hacían más que perjudicar a la _kunoichi_.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó Kiba y Sasuke solo le devolvió por encima del hombro, no una mirada altanera como la de hacía unos segundos, sino una que estaba inyectada de melancolía y pesar, el joven de cabello castaño y despeinado sintió pena por él y unos metros más adelante, su compañero y él lo vieron doblar en la esquina hacia las escaleras por donde se perdió de vista.

Shino no volvió a decir nada, su aspecto era más bien pensativo, guió su vista, opacada por sus anteojos oscuros a Kiba que permanecía parado junto a él con aire rendido. Nunca antes ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a divulgar por las calles que llevasen una fuerte amistad, pues siempre había existido una enorme distancia entre ellos que solamente Hinata era capaz de eliminar, pero ciertamente, ambos se conocían demasiado bien y Shino estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Kiba albergaba por su compañera mejor que nadie, tal vez todos supieran del amor que el Inuzuka sentía por Hinata, pero él era el único que sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar por la felicidad de ella.

No quiso sentir compasión por Kiba así que se guardó cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer para él. Si Hinata siempre se había sentido invisible era porque estaba cegada por Naruto y nunca fue capaz de ver que en su mismo equipo existía alguien que estaría dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por ella, recordó entonces, lo que Hinata les había dicho en el bosque justo antes de que los atacaran, acerca de que después de que Naruto anunciara su boda se encontró con Sasuke en _la piedra de los héroes_ y las conjeturas que él mismo se había hecho sobre la amistad que se había forjado entre Sasuke y su compañera en tan poco tiempo, hasta cierto punto ambos tenían similitudes en sus vidas tormentosas y quizás, eso mismo hubiera sido el lazo que llegó a unirlos, tal vez ambos se reflejaban en el otro y si de eso se trataba, sabía que difícilmente habría vuelta atrás, pues tenían características que se completaban mutuamente y en ese caso, se preguntaba qué era lo que haría su compañero a partir de este momento.

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones o cualquier clase de comentario no duden en dejarlo aquí abajo n.n_

**HB Responde**

**Maki-chan65:** Jeje, creo que me alargué demasiado y a veces parece que no voy a ningún lado, sorry :P

**Noni:** Ups! perdón pero mi tiempo se redujo casi nada (de vez en cuando hay que estudiar XD) y a veces se me va la inspiración (culpo a Harry Potter por ello –me leí todos los libros y ahora he perdido el sentido de mi vida-), pero en diciembre ya estaré un poco más libre, al menos de los estudios n.n

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **Jajajaja, perdón pero me quedé sin inspiración como por un mes y tenía que adelantar el capítulo catorce antes de publicar este, espero que en diciembre ya tenga más tiempo, aunque quien sabe, ya me dio por tejer C:

**Patohf:** No, no le hicieron nada, sino Sasuke cargaría con ellos eso es seguro, y sí, estaba pensando en Itachi, no debieron matarlo (Kishimoto mató a la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos –y a Sakura la dejó con vida?-) y ps, creo que a este punto, Hiashi ya se enteró del "secretito" de Hinatiux, pero no le hará daño a Sasuke –cofcofelmiedonoandaenburrocofcof- es con Hinata con quien se desquitará O.O, la pregunta es: qué hará ella?

**Daisuke-37:** Jajjajaja, me hiciste reír mucho con lo de que Hinata estuvo espectacular, es que ella no necesita hacer nada para ser genial, además fue un pequeño homenaje al sexy _cuñao_ –no sé por qué pero siento que Hinata queda con todos-

**EscarlataHoz:** Muchas gracias!

**Noni:** (No fue a principios de octubre pero sí antes de diciembre que ya es mucho decir para mí XD) y en cuanto a Sasuke, tendrá que conformarse con su besito hasta nuevo aviso :D

**DAMIC00:** Jejeje, gracias, a mí también me emociona que vuelva a pelear y si todo sale bien es probable que lo vuelva a hacer, aunque quiero que use su condenada espada XD, a ver qué pasa.

**KattytoNebel**: Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer, ahora la pregunta es qué va a hacer Hinata con lo que acaba de hacer Sasuke y con el pancho que le va a armar su papá en el cuarto, jajaja, creo que soy muy mala.

**Marilyn Uchiha:** Jejejeje, muchas gracias y bienvenida seas a esta historia que estoy tratando de armar, en cuanto a la idiotez de Ko obviamente no será nada bueno para Hinata pero dependerá de ella como tome las cosas a partir de ahora n.n

_Gracias por leer C:_


	14. La otra historia

_FELIZ 2016! Es idea mía o el tiempo está pasando muy rápido, esperaba publicar antes de navidad pero no me fue posible, por eso, aunque no sea domingo, que últimamente ya no he publicado ese día, quise recibir el año de esta forma, a ver si de alguna manera pueda influir en los astros para que las actualizaciones sean más seguido, no pierdo las esperanzas en mis musas :D_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen.

* * *

...

...

**_Capítulo 14_**

**La otra historia**

La luna resplandecía en la cúspide del cielo adornada por las diminutas estrellas que resplandecían a su alrededor mientras que el viento frío del otoño mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles derribando las moribundas hojas que apenas si se sostenían de éstos; el bosque que protegía _Konohagakure_ se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral que invitaba a todas las criaturas que en él habitaban a descansar en el calor de sus pequeños nidos u oscuras madrigueras, solamente era interrumpido, aunque por breves instantes, por tres repentinos haces de luz que pasaban a la velocidad del sonido procurando ocultar su presencia bajo la seguridad de la noche.

Colocó un pie en la gruesa rama de un haya y se impulsó hacia el frente con el objetivo de alcanzar a sus compañeros quienes ya le llevaban varios metros de ventaja, aunque realmente poco le interesaba a Hinata este hecho, pues su mente vagaba en un lugar lejano al de la misión que la Hokage les había impuesto, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable de no prestar la debida atención a su trabajo, no podía alejar sus pensamientos de la revelación que se había hecho apenas unas horas atrás, en cuanto al destino que le depararía el que aprobase o no el examen cuya fecha ya sentía más que próxima.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, aunque no tanto por el examen en sí, sino más bien por lo que vendría después, tomó aire y cerró los ojos mientras que su imaginación comenzaba a cambiar los troncos de los árboles secos en personas, gente que conocía de su mismo clan y que se hallaban formando un círculo en torno a ella y su progenitor, quien como siempre, le dirigía esa mirada de reproche y censura; pudo sentir como le temblaban los labios mientras yacía hincada frente a él, implorándole entre sollozos que no la marcara para siempre, pidiéndole que le diera otra oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado, pero para entonces, la decisión ya habría sido tomada.

Agitó la cabeza como tratando de borrar esa imagen que ella misma había creado y volvió a mirar al frente, tragó saliva y volvió a visualizar una escena similar, pero en esta ocasión, ella era una espectadora más entre la multitud, y quien se encontraba en el centro del círculo hincada frente a su padre, no era otra más que su hermana, su pequeña hermana que le suplicaba a Hiashi que no le impusiera el sello de sumisión, quien le gritaba que ella era tan capaz de permanecer en la rama principal como Hinata, pero el hombre, con sus fríos ojos clavados en la pequeña, haría caso omiso de sus palabras y la sellaría de por vida.

Esta escena le dolió mucho más que la anterior pues no deseaba que su hermana sufriera las consecuencias de algo que no estaba en sus manos, sabía por demás que todo dependía del resultado de su examen, aun cuando Hanabi siempre mostrara el talento que ella nunca demostró, su destino se encontraba en Hinata y el examen que tendría, tal vez en un par de semanas; no obstante, a diferencia de ella, su pequeña hermana siempre se mostró diestra para las artes ninja y su carácter fuerte le ayudaba a sobrellevar los difíciles entrenamientos a los que su padre la sometía a pesar de su corta edad, todos sabían que había heredado la fortaleza de la sangre Hyuga y esperaban que algún día la pequeña tomara las riendas del clan.

Se sentía arrinconada en el centro de una decisión que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para encarar, pues por un lado se hallaban la gloria y aceptación de su padre pero al mismo tiempo mandaría a su hermana hacia un oscuro futuro; y por el otro, la deshonra y la humillación, no obstante, su hermana se salvaría. Cerró los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza pensando una vez más, en su debilidad y falta de carácter, ella nunca había hecho frente las adversidades que se cruzaban por su camino, simplemente, no poseía la fortaleza para sobrellevar las grandes decisiones que se le imponían en la vida, por algo Naruto se casaría con otra mujer y, seguramente el Uchiha se estaría burlando de ella en este instante, por haberla encontrado llorando como una magdalena bajo la tormenta de aquella tarde.

Y pensando en aquel día ¿por qué había ido el muchacho al campo de entrenamiento?, se preguntaba en un vano intento de alcanzar a sus compañeros; en teoría nada tenía que hacer ahí, ¿acaso había ido a buscarla? y si así era ¿con qué fin?, eran preguntas que le venían dando vueltas en el último mes y aunque se tenía mil posibles respuestas para contestarlas, sabía que no podía dar por hecho ninguna de ellas, pues la verdad descansaba sobre su salvador y estaba segura que nunca se lo preguntaría, era demasiado bochornoso para ella hablar con él sobre ese tema. Y cómo no iba a serlo si sus recuerdos se centraban en los brazos del muchacho rodeando su frágil figura, no debió sentirse de esa manera, ella le estaba llorando a su amor perdido pero de alguna manera, la seguridad de la presencia del joven borró por breves instantes, o así lo quiso creer, el dolor del anuncio de Naruto.

Se sentía la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, en aquel momento ella tenía la enorme necesidad de sentirse comprendida, necesitaba la compañía de alguien más para desahogar sus penas, no podía negarlo, por ello se atrevió a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos aprovechando la presencia del Uchiha que había llegado, aferrándose con fuerza de él para dejar salir todo su dolor y que, incluso si era posible, se lo llevara la lluvia; su egoísmo llegó a tanto que le ordenó que la soltase aun cuando ella no quería que lo hiciera, deseando que le dijera que se quedaría ahí, y que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría a su lado para siempre. En su estómago algo comenzó a arder y se extendió como una especie de fuego que le llegó hasta la cara, no se dio cuenta de cómo, tal vez no pisó bien, pero su pie resbaló de la rama del árbol y descendió en picada hasta la hojarasca seca dejando atrás un grito ahogado por su descuido.

Aunque no era buena _kunoichi_ en el campo de batalla, hizo gala de sus reflejos enviando una gran cantidad de _chakra_ a su mano y pie derechos que adhirió al árbol más cercano disminuyendo en gran medida, la velocidad a la que se desplomaba. Al tocar tierra firme se limpió el sudor, producto del susto de una inminente caída de varios metros, estaba entre asombrada y asustada; hasta esa tarde ella había elegido la opción en la que el Uchiha había ido a buscarla tan solo como una especie de pago por lo que ella había hecho por él en otras ocasiones, pero ahora que sus pensamientos cruzaban una barrera más profunda, en la que sus temores y deseos reprimidos se hallaban ocultos, la estadía con el muchacho de oscuro cabello le revelaba un mundo al que nunca antes había siquiera pensado en aspirar, era borroso y nublado, y se le dificultaba comprenderlo, ciertamente le asustaba como todo aquello que desconocía, sobre todo si se trataba solamente de algo idílico que había surgido después de sentirse rodeada de él.

―¿Estás bien, Hinata? ―le preguntó Kiba desmontando de Akamaru y sacándola de su ensimismamiento, el perro ladró y se acercó a ella agitando la cola alegremente, Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho y tartamudeó todavía con la cara hirviendo ante su revelación ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en el Uchiha de esa madera?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio buscando la manera de desviar la atención de sus compañeros de ella, no pudo decir nada para responder y sintió la intensa mirada de Shino posarse en su cara ¿acaso había descubierto algo de las revelaciones que comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza? Nuevamente se sintió miserable por ser un libro abierto al que todos tenían acceso, simplemente no podía guardar secretos en la intimidad de sus pensamientos ya que todo lo reflejaba en su semblante, de cualquier manera, lo supiera Shino o no, estaba segura que nada saldría de sus labios.

―¿Todavía estás preocupada por el examen? ―le preguntó Kiba con un dejo de superioridad antes que Shino lograra decirle algo, él quería sentir que la conocía mejor que su compañero, por lo que no le permitiría insinuar lo contrario― recuerda que sea cual sea la deliberación de tu padre, nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

―Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun ―sonrió su compañera con ternura agradeciendo a todos los astros que el joven no se hubiera percatado del sonrojo en su cara, se mordió el labio nerviosa y a punto estuvo de decirles a sus compañeros que lo mejor sería continuar con la misión, cuando Shino hizo su intervención.

―No es eso lo que en verdad te preocupa ¿verdad? ―su voz sonó tranquila y acusadora al mismo tiempo mientras que a Hinata eso le pareció perturbador― desde hace tiempo haz estado muy distraída pero no es por el examen que te aguarda ―el muchacho hizo una larga pausa esperando la reacción de la _kunoichi_ quien abrió los ojos grandes y desvió la mirada, el Inuzuka por su parte, miraba confuso del uno a la otra― Kiba me habló sobre la reunión que organizó Naruto y tu comportamiento después de la noticia de su boda.

Hinata rememoró aquel acontecimiento, a estas alturas ya le parecía algo bastante lejano, tanto como el amor que alguna vez le profesó al rubio, en parte sentía como si todos estos años se hubiesen tratado de un sueño efímero. Miró las hojas secas bajo sus pies y el llanto amenazó con apoderarse de su control, pero al menos por esta ocasión no lo permitiría, ya no quería seguir llorando como lo había hecho por la tarde y que ellos se dieran cuenta de su sufrimiento, después de todo, suficiente tenía con su autocompasión.

Desde la tarde en que se encontraron afuera de la mansión Hokage, Shino había empezado a sospechar sobre la relación que se comenzaba a forjar entre Hinata y Sasuke, y a diferencia de Kiba, a él realmente no le molestaba en absoluto esa amistad, siempre y cuando el Uchiha no se aprovechara de la buena voluntad de su compañera. No obstante, su preocupación llegó desde que la _kunoichi_ los dejara plantados el día del festival de verano que se celebraba en la aldea cada año y cómo evitó verlos a la cara por varios días, su despistado compañero había supuesto que todo se trataba del examen que tendría Hinata, pero él no se tragaba ese cuento, de alguna manera sospechaba que el joven Uchiha estaba involucrado en los repentinos cambios de humor de la _kunoichi_ y ella se empeñaba en ocultarlo, estaba seguro que Hinata les estaba escondiendo algo y aunque se rehusaba a pensar que fuese peligroso, pues actuaba muy distinto de cuando se suponía estaba enamorada de Naruto, simplemente se negaba a creer que Sasuke fuese mala influencia para la Hyuga.

―Hinata… ―Shino volvió a atraer la atención de sus compañeros, estaba dispuesto a resolver el misterio de su compañera― ¿a dónde fuiste después de salir del restaurante?

La muchacha se mordió el labio y miró hacia el piso, nunca había pasado por su cabeza el revelarle a sus compañeros lo ocurrido aquella tarde, jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente buscando una manera de mentir, aunque sabía por demás que Shino era un detector de mentiras ambulante, así que decidió confesarles la verdad, omitiendo la repentina aparición del Uchiha por supuesto― fui a… fui al campo de entrenamiento.

Kiba recordó entonces, que después de felicitar a los novios y, platicar y bromear con Naruto se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera y rápido salió a buscarla, al principio no creyó que se hubiera ido por ahí por la tormenta que se precipitaba pero una voz interna le instó en ir a buscarla, supuso que iría al campo de entrenamiento como solía ser su costumbre cuando estaba deprimida, no obstante no la encontró en ese lugar― yo te fui a buscar y no te vi ―comentó.

―Tal vez ya nos habíamos ido ―soltó Hinata sin siquiera pensarlo y al percatarse de su descuido se mordió la lengua y el color le subió a las mejillas.

―¿Habíamos? ―preguntó Kiba empuñando las manos y mostrando los dientes con enfado.

―¿Quién más estaba contigo? ―inquirió Shino pensativo, estaba seguro que no le faltaba mucho para confirmar sus sospechas.

―U-Uchiha-san ―confesó tartamudeando arrepentida por su inocente respuesta, sabía que su amigo Kiba era bastante celoso y estaba segura de la forma en que reaccionaría ante su revelación, sin embargo, de quien más temía era de la seriedad de Shino, nunca sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando.

―¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Sasuke contigo?! ―exclamó Kiba frunciendo el ceño ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar ese entrometido cerca de Hinata? En su cabeza se reprodujo la sonrisa altanera que le dedicó afuera de la mansión Hokage y la insinuación que le hizo, ese tipo era un seductor y se rehusaba a creer que Hinata, SU Hinata, se fijara en alguien tan egocentrista como él.

―L-lo que pasa… es que… ―Hinata trató de explicarse pero Kiba comenzó a olfatear el ambiente y el Aburame giró su cabeza a ambos lados, los dos ninjas se miraron a los ojos y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, la _Kunoichi_ apenas si se percató del momento en que el brazo de Shino rodeó su cintura para segundos más tarde saltar a una de las ramas más altas de los árboles. Kiba y Akamaru se posaron en otra rama frente a ellos y por fin Hinata supo que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, una bomba de gas explotó justo en el lugar que se encontraban hacía sólo unos momentos; se liberó del agarre del Aburame, hizo un sello con los dedos y su vista se extendió varios metros a la redonda al grito de― _byakugan_ ―notó entonces, que los árboles estaban cubiertos de sellos explosivos y apenas iba avisar a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que varios _shuriken_ se dirigían hacia ellos.

Kiba logró desviar algunos de ellos con su kunai y Shino otros tantos, el Inuzuka molesto por la repentina intromisión de sus atacantes, comenzó una carrera hacia donde se dirigía el aroma de éstos, Shino le gritó que no fuera solo, pero era obvio que su compañero no permitiría que le dieran ordenes, chasqueó los dientes con enfado y le dijo a Hinata que fueran a apoyar al Inuzuka, la _kunoichi_ asintió con la cabeza y saltó hacia la rama en la que antes se habían refugiado Kiba y Akamaru, y los sellos de los árboles comenzaron a estallar; con gran agilidad la Hyuga logró esquivar varias explosiones pero entonces, sintió un piquete en el cuello que le hizo perder toda la fuerza del cuerpo y se desplomó, por segunda ocasión, hacia el suelo. Abrió los ojos cansados y escuchó los gritos de batalla a lo lejos, apenas si distinguía la voz de Shino pero rápido logró distinguir el grito de _gatsuga_ de Kiba, vio cómo unos pies se acercaban a ella y la risa de un hombre desconocido retumbó en sus oídos y al final, todo se volvió negro y silencioso.

…

Caminó varios metros en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba su respiración pausada, sentía miedo de cada paso que daba pues no sabía qué clase de misterios se ocultaban en ese tenebroso lugar, a lo lejos, un punto de luz se extendió en línea recta en el horizonte, sabía que la salvación se encontraba en ese lugar, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y comenzó a trotar para alcanzar más rápido su meta, sin embargo, la tierra comenzó a temblar y la vereda que seguía se partió en dos. Hinata se detuvo y miró hacia su destino, las únicas maneras de llegar, era eligiendo uno de los dos caminos.

Uno de ellos era un puente de madera que se hallaba sobre un enorme precipicio y al que el aire mecía con violencia de un lado para otro y cuyos peldaños rechinaban creando sonoros ecos en el vacío sobre el que se hallaba; el otro camino era sobre tierra firme pero alcanzó a escuchar el rugido de varias bestias que se peleaban entre sí, no estaba segura de qué clase de criaturas se trataba pero alcanzó a distinguir cómo enormes llamaradas eran lanzadas hacia el cielo entre la maleza con espinas venenosas que obstruían el camino.

Hinata tragó saliva y dio dos pasos hacia atrás espantada, cualquiera de los caminos que eligiera sería un suicidio y la luz del horizonte la llamaba cada vez con más fuerza, era la salvación y ella lo sabía pero si ese era el precio, entonces dudaba que pudiera alcanzarla; volvió a caminar hacia atrás temerosa y sintió chocar contra algo duro, rápidamente volvió la cabeza y su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno, la persona más importante para ella la observaba con una mirada tranquila, alcanzó a ver los labios del joven curvarse, como dibujando una sonrisa, para después pasar sus brazos por su espalda. La _kunoichi_ ni siquiera quiso evitar que el llanto la dominara, hacia tanto tiempo que había deseado verlo y por fin él se revelaba ante ella.

―Neji-_niisan_ ―le dijo y se refugió en el abrazo del joven― te he extrañado tanto… por favor… no me dejes sola otra vez, eres lo único que tengo ―el muchacho la consoló por varios minutos, aunque no dijera nada, sentía que si se encontraba con él no tendría nada por qué temer, además que podría vencer todos los obstáculos del mundo. Volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a su hermano sin parar de llorar y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el ninja hubiese vuelto para llevarla consigo al lugar en el que se encontraba, fuese cual fuese. No obstante, el joven la separó de él con suavidad, la miró a los ojos y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la _kunoichi_. Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa y vio cómo el muchacho le señalaba su destino, una meta a la cual ella no deseaba llegar debido a su debilidad pero hacia la que él comenzó a caminar tomándola de la mano, era como si su primo la guiara por el camino que debía seguir y ella lo imitaría ciegamente, pues sabía que él siempre velaría por su seguridad.

El muchacho se detuvo justo en la bifurcación, el lugar en el que debía tomar la elección, Neji giró hacia ella, volvió a sonreírle y acarició el contorno de su rostro, los pies del joven comenzaron a transformase en pequeñas luces blancas y muy brillantes, y antes que su cabeza cambiara, Hinata alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su primo diciéndole: _tú tienes el poder de elegir tu propio destino_.

Las luces blancas se convirtieron en aves que volaron hacia la luz del horizonte, y que al pasar por en medio de los peligrosos caminos, comenzaron a abrir una tercera senda, pero que a diferencia de las anteriores, ésta era segura, la sonrisa de Hinata se extendió al instante y su rostro resplandeció en medio de la oscuridad, comenzó a correr por ese camino más segura de cada paso que daba pues sabía que ahora su primo se encontraba con ella y de esa manera, ya nada podría amenazarla.

Después de una carrera de varios metros, se detuvo al ver que un muro de fuego se interponía en su camino, evitando de esa manera que cayera por un precipicio que se acababa de formar, suspiró aliviada y observó de nuevo hacia el horizonte, para alcanzar su objetivo debía saltar por encima de ese acantilado, miró hacia todos lados y a través de las llamas distinguió una silueta que caminaba hacia la orilla, aguzó la vista tratando de reconocer a la persona, debía saber que se encontraba en un peligro inminente si continuaba andando hacia esa dirección, fue el cabello oscuro y despeinado lo que lo delató.

―¡Uchiha-san! ―le gritó sin poder acercarse a él por el muro de fuego que se interponía en su camino― ¡es peligroso que continúe por ese camino, podría caer! ―pero el muchacho ni siquiera la escuchó y continuó con su andar lento hacia la perdición― ¡de-deténgase por favor!

Sasuke se detuvo todavía dándole la espalda, giró un poco su rostro y alcanzó a distinguir la mirada sin vida que le dirigía, el fuego que le impedía el paso a Hinata comenzaba a encender la ropa del muchacho y a éste parecía no molestarle― no existe la salvación para alguien como yo ―le dijo y mientras, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder debido al fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, pero el joven continuó su camino hacia el hacia el acantilado.

Hinata se adentró en el círculo de fuego suplicándole que no lo hiciera, pero el muchacho no la escuchaba y estando ya lo suficientemente cerca, lo vio lanzarse hacia el abismo; no pudo ocultar su llanto y al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha se perdiera de vista, ella le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras elevaba inútilmente sus brazos tratando de alcanzarlo― ¡NO LO HAGAS SASUKE-KUN!

…

Frente a ella, descubrió un muro blanco en el lugar en el que el Uchiha había desaparecido, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba sudando, incluso logró sentir una lágrima recorrer su mejilla ¿acaso sólo se había tratado de un sueño?, agitada comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de respuestas, todo había sido tan vivido que pudo sentirlo como si hubiese sido real, Sasuke Uchiha tratando de quitarse la vida frente a ella porque se creía un demonio ¿cómo podía pensar tal cosa de sí mismo?

Se sorprendió mucho al verlo parado cerca de la puerta, se veía asombrado aunque estaba segura que no lo estaba tanto como ella, dijo su nombre como tratando de corroborar que no se tratara de otro sueño, a diferencia de hacía un mes, nada le hacía más feliz que verlo ahora, de esa manera se daba cuenta que se encontraba con bien, no pudo esconder su felicidad en el semblante y se apresuró a retirar las sábanas que le impedían levantarse, vio como el muchacho corría hacia ella y sin detenerse a pensar en su distintiva timidez, se atrevió a abrazar al Uchiha de manera en que pudiera confirmar de una vez por todas que se trataba realmente de él.

No pudo evitarlo, se echó a llorar de la felicidad de saber que no le había pasado nada, una escena extraña tomando en cuenta que en toda su vida nunca se había preocupado realmente por él, de alguna manera sentía como si las pocas veces que se habían tratado hubiesen sido suficientes para acercarlos más que con cualquier otra persona, pues ambos habían estado presentes en las peores peripecias del otro, ocasiones que ninguno de los dos había decidido compartir con nadie más pero que sin querer, ambos estuvieron presentes en tales momentos. Sintió el cuerpo del muchacho tenso y su voz sonó diferente cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ¿cómo iba a estarlo si apenas unos momentos atrás lo había visto lanzarse por el acantilado?

Las manos del joven la alejaron de su cuerpo y ella se limitó a limpiar su cara, tal vez era una tonta por haberse creído su pesadilla, pero para ella había sido tan real que le era imposible ocultar su agobio, aspiró hondo y lo miró a la cara, ahora que sabía que no estaba viviendo en un sueño; sintió necesidad de que supiera lo feliz que estaba de verlo para que se diera cuenta que no estaba tan solo como él creía― me alegra que estés bien, Sasu… ―se quedó a la mitad de su nombre, por un momento se olvidó completamente que su relación no era tan cercana como para llamarse como tal, se mordió la lengua y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza se corrigió en el acto― Uchiha-san.

El muchacho se sorprendió ante su atrevimiento, pero distinto a lo que Hinata se imaginaba pareció no importarle, incluso le dijo que no le molestaba que lo llamara de esa manera debido a la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado juntos, lo vio sentarse y Hinata sonrió con ternura pensando en que tampoco para él sus encuentros habían pasado desapercibidos, tal vez él pensara que existía una conexión entre ellos al igual que ella lo creía, así que no dudó en darle la razón pronunciando por fin su nombre, algo tal vez tonto para muchos pero que a ella le produjo un enorme regocijo, y como una confirmación del nuevo paso que acababa de dar su relación, sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de él, por lo que no dudó en tomar asiento a su lado, deseando sentir su proximidad.

Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa y fue en ese momento en que los últimos recuerdos de cuando estaba consiente aparecieron de golpe frente a ella, se apresuró a preguntarle a Sasuke por sus compañeros asustada ¿y si algo les había ocurrido por su culpa? ¿por qué el Uchiha no respondía nada?, era obvio, él no conocía la gravedad del asuntó y ella debía explicárselo para que le ayudara a buscarlos, con un poco de suerte, ellos estarían vivos todavía― ¡alguien nos atacó y todo fue mi culpa! ¡yo debí haber utilizado mi _byakugan_ para asegurarme que no hubieran ninjas siguiéndonos pero estaba distraída pensando en...!

―Ellos están bien ―le dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilizador y ella agradeció su intervención, a punto estuvo de decirle que él era el culpable de su distracción al momento del ataque, ¿qué habría pasado si se lo hubiera dicho?, el joven continuó hablando y Hinata apenas sin atinó a entender las últimas palabras del Uchiha que la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, ¿acaso él le había dicho que sus atacantes la habían secuestrado? ¿a ella?, tragó saliva y comenzó a cuestionarlo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a responder, eso sólo le recordaba su debilidad, ni siquiera había logrado protegerse a sí misma y seguramente sus compañeros resultaron heridos por su patético descuido, pero si así era, entonces ¿quién había ido a rescatarla?

Le preguntó al muchacho pero éste no respondió, sus ojos negros se clavaron en la puerta y Hinata se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, no obstante, lo notó más extraño que la vez que lo encontró andando por la aldea descalzo, aunque en esta ocasión le pareció nervioso, lo recorrió con la vista y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, el traje _shinobi_ lo delató, hacía mucho tiempo que él había renunciado a su vida como ninja y ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella con el atuendo ANBU puesto, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente pues sabía que él no lo admitiría y le agradeció quedo al oído, sentía que si se lo decía en voz alta podría avergonzarlo.

―Yo… Hinata… ―le dijo Sasuke entre dientes, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo a la cara, la revelación de que el muchacho hubiese ido a su rescate le hacía sumamente feliz, aunque ciertamente, él se veía distante, como perdido y ella no se imaginaba la razón.

―¿Sí? ―le preguntó ella tratando averiguar el porqué de la inusual manera de actuar del joven, pero al sentir que él volvía a posar esa penetrante mirada sobre ella, volvió a sentirse desarmada, ¿por qué Sasuke la observaba de esa forma?

―Así que ¿tus ojos son tan valiosos? ―la cuestionó el Uchiha sin apartar la vista de la de ella, la _Kunoichi_ logró sentir como el calor la invadía hasta las orejas y apenas si logró balbucear algunas cosas que al final, no llegaron a ningún lado― Tsunade dijo que buscaban tu _byakugan_, ella me dijo que también es una barrera de sangre… ―¿por qué estaba tan interesado en sus ojos?, se sintió desnuda ante esa mirada, sin darse cuenta el muchacho comenzaba a someter su voluntad con cada una de sus palabras, la revelación que había tenido antes de que los atacaran se hizo presente y su estómago comenzó a turbarse, quiso huir de ahí del temor que sintió, no deseaba volver a engañarse a sí misma como lo hizo con Naruto y sus ojos fueron a parar a la ventana que se mostraba como una vía de escape tentadora pero Sasuke la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos― …como el mío.

Su cuerpo se rindió ante esos oscuros pozos, tan penetrantes y preciosos que no pudo evitar perderse para siempre en la inmensidad del universo que alcanzaba a distinguir, lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia ella, por un momento pensó que él tenía sentimientos similares, que ambos se encontraban débiles ante esta nueva situación que se había apoderado de sus voluntades, y que ahora Sasuke deseaba fundirse con ella como si ambos fueran uno solo. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que el muchacho se atreviera por fin a cerrar ese beso en los labios que desde hacía mucho tiempo ella esperara con ansias.

Un beso. Hinata abrió los ojos saliendo abrupto de su estupor y colocó su mano diestra en el pecho del muchacho antes que llevara a cabo el contacto, el Uchiha se sorprendió ante lo hecho y ella trató de disculparse por haberlo detenido, supuso que se enfadaría con ella, no así, tomó su mano con ternura y giró su rostro de manera en que quedara despejada su mejilla y los labios húmedos del joven por fin se posaron sobre ella, Hinata apretó las manos dejándose llevar por la explosión de mariposas ardientes que sentía y que se dispersaban por el resto de su cuerpo.

No podía hacerlo, dejarse llevar por todos estos nuevos sentimientos y revelaciones era algo inconcebible para ella, era extraño y perturbador pero al mismo tiempo le parecía excitante y placentero, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, apenas un mes atrás había creído que la única persona a la que podría entregarle su amor se había ido para siempre y ahora, Sasuke se atrevía a hacer esto, empuñó las manos con fuerza, no debía dejarse llevar por algo con lo cual sufriría si sólo se trataba de repentinos impulsos carnales, no negaba que le agradara la sensación, pero le disgustaba más la herida si este nuevo sueño volvía a hundirse como el anterior.

―S-Sasu… ―le dijo para que se detuviera arrepentida de haber deseado que el beso se hubiese llevado a cabo, el muchacho se separó de ella y sin decir nada se levantó de la cama, sabía que estaba molesto con ella y tenía razón, por jugar con sus sentimientos, trató de disculparse nuevamente llamándolo por su nombre pero el muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí; sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas debido a la partida del muchacho que para ella resultó algo diferente, como si una voz interna le dijera que si esta vez le permitía marcharse nunca más lo volvería a ver.

¿Por qué era tan miedosa con las decisiones más importantes en su vida? al igual que había sucedido con Naruto, no se atrevía a afrontar esta nueva situación que ahora se ponía de manifiesto en sus emociones ¿y si en verdad Sasuke significaba algo más para ella que un sustituto en el amor? las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara incontenibles, se sintió más desesperada que nunca y aun así no tuvo el valor de correr para buscarlo y averiguar de una vez por todas qué era lo que tanto él como ella pensaban del otro, ¿qué debería hacer?, la preocupación por lo que llegase a suceder después del examen ya no significaba nada en este momento pues ahora su concentración se debatía en las sensaciones que el muchacho había dejado en ella, se reprochó el sentirse de esa manera pues el recuerdo de su amor por Naruto todavía continuaba vigente en estos momentos.

Aunque debía admitir que ciertamente Sasuke ocupaba un lugar especial dentro de su corazón, no estaba segura exactamente de cuando había comenzado esta estima que sentía hacia él, tal vez desde que se dio cuenta que se encontraba tan perdido en el mundo como ella ¿y si lo que sentía por él no iba más allá de mera empatía? Pero si así fuera entonces no se sentiría devastada por su partida. Tenía miedo de ahondar más dentro sus sentimientos y descubrir que esto significara amor, ya que después de lo sucedido con el ninja rubio ya le temía a esa palabra y se había prometido que nunca volvería a caer presa de las tentaciones de cupido, pero esto que ardía en su interior era grande y superaba su fuerza de voluntad.

Verlo marchar le hizo sentir como si algo en su interior se rompiera e impotente de no estar segura acerca de lo que debiera hacer se echó a llorar, no le era sencillo creer que el chico más asediado de la aldea se fijara en ella; él era bastante atractivo, nunca le pasó desapercibido y fue eso mismo lo que le impidió pensar en él desde un principio, ¿cómo era posible que un chico tan guapo se fijase en una mediocre como ella?, no descartaba la posibilidad e incluso le emocionaba que así fuera, aunque si así era ¿cuál era su propósito? ¿acaso era una especie de trofeo? ¿y si sólo trataba de enamorarla para jactarse de que incluso ella había caído en sus redes?

Pero eso no podía ser así, a pesar de ser un chico popular, a Sasuke poco le interesaban esas tonterías adolescentes, prueba de ello era que nunca nadie le había conocido ni siquiera una novia, y vaya que después de su odisea, todavía quedaban candidatas para ocupar ese puesto al que muchas aspiraban pero que ninguna había logrado obtener, se preguntó entonces qué tan lejos habrían llegado las demás al momento de acercarse al Uchiha ¿acaso él las había besado? definitivamente lo dudaba, pero ¿y si ellas lo hubieran besado a él?

Supuso que algo tan materialista como un simple beso no era prueba de nada, qué más daba lo que otras le hubieran ofrecido si ellas no conocían de verdad a ese joven, para esas chicas él representaba una imagen nada más, un sueño ficticio de sus deseos utópicos, a nadie le importaba lo que Hinata sabía, lo que ella fue capaz de conocer en tan poco tiempo: al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha; el muchacho que no era atractivo ni astuto, fuerte o vengativo y que ni su valentía ni poder eran capaces de ocultar su verdadera esencia. Hinata, a diferencia de las demás, conoció al chico asustado y dolido, el que existía después de haber llevado su venganza a cabo y que ahora vivía agobiado en la aldea después de ayudar a Naruto a terminar con la guerra, el chico que no brillaba y que además, se escondía no sólo del mundo sino de su tormentoso pasado, ese Sasuke era el real y ese mismo la había besado.

Aspiró hondo ante esta nueva perspectiva y se levantó rauda de la cama, y aunque todavía no estaba segura de nada, deseaba descubrir lo que ocurriría después de este beso en la mejilla que el muchacho se atrevió a darle, quería saber qué había significado para él y, tal vez con ello, ella pudiera poner orden en su cabeza y responderse también esa pregunta que desde antes de su secuestro se había hecho sobre lo que sentía por él.

Apenas se estaba calzando las sandalias ninja cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por el umbral entró su padre, quien le dirigió esa mirada hosca y fría que tanto le aterraba, Hinata miró al piso al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, toda la determinación de hacía unos momentos desapareció en cuestión de segundos, se llevó las manos al pecho culpable y tartamudeó un par de veces antes de poder decir algo coherente.

―P-padre… ―bajó la vista al piso temblando y volvió a sentarse en la cama. El hombre se paró frente a ella y le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Detrás de él se acercó Tsunade quien la saludó diligente, ignorando deliberadamente la tensión en el ambiente.

―¡Buenos días Hinata! ¿cómo amaneciste? ―le preguntó la Hokage acercándose a ella al tiempo que se acomodaba el estetoscopio en los oídos. Hinata apenas si respondió con voz trémula sin apartar la mirada del piso― ahora voy a hacerte una revisión de rutina para asegurarme que todo esté orden.

Escuchó su corazón y le tomó el pulso, examinó sus pupilas con detenimiento y comprobó sus articulaciones, como había supuesto, la droga que le dieron se trataba solamente de un calmante y no corría peligro alguno, le hizo algunas preguntas a la _kunoichi_ y se dio cuenta que su historia coincidía con la de sus compañeros, aunque le llamó la atención que un equipo como el de ella hubiera pasado desapercibida la presencia de sus atacantes, pero definitivamente, era algo en lo que ahondaría más tarde, cuando el padre de la muchacha se hubiese retirado.

―Pues bien, Hinata… ―finalizó la Hokage después de varios minutos de interrogatorio― esos mercenarios no te hicieron daño, supongo que no era su intención hacerlo, así que te daré de alta ahora mismo pero me gustaría que te quedarás un poco más ya que preferiría que salieras de aquí después de haber desayunado y no te preocupes por la prueba, sólo tienes que descansar y tal vez la semana que viene podrás llevarla a cabo.

―P-por supuesto, Hokage-_sama_ ―asintió incluso con la cabeza, de alguna manera la presencia de su padre le hacía pensar que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, sin embargo, la decisión con la que hablaba Tsunade le inspiraba un poco de valentía.

―¿Cómo es posible que un equipo de rastreo que cuenta con las habilidades de grandes clanes de la aldea, haya sido atacado sorpresivamente? ―preguntó Hiashi con un dejo de censura en su tono. Hinata se limitó a hundirse más en la cama como si de esa manera pudiese desaparecer.

―No seas tan duro con Hinata ―Tsunade trató de minimizar el comentario de Hiashi pero de sobra, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. La Hyuga se veía más sombría que de costumbre y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la frazada que le cubría las piernas― incluso los mejores ninjas tenemos _lapsus_ momentáneos ―aunque realmente ni ella se creía su propio comentario y comprendía la molestia del padre de la _kunoichi_, cómo fue posible que ninguno de ellos se hubiese dado cuenta que estaban siendo observados, no obstante, no deseaba que el padre de la muchacha fuese castigarla, simplemente no podía evitar compadecerse por ella, sabía de antemano que Hinata no había nacido para convertirse en una _shinobi_, mucho menos en líder de su clan y el peso que cargaba en sus hombros era demasiado grande para alguien como ella.

―No tengo nada que reprocharle a los demás miembros del equipo ya que no es asunto mío, pero en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver contigo… ―el hombre se dirigió a Hinata con rostro frío y ella no pudo evitar tiritar mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos― …eso sí me repercute a mí, se supone que tú eres la sucesora en la cabeza de la rama principal de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea y no pudiste siquiera percatarte del peligro que te amenazaba, ni siquiera porque puedes utilizar el _byakugan_ ―Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón y cerró los ojos, era como si cada palabra fuese un golpe en sus puntos de chakra― además, no conforme con mostrar tu debilidad en una sencilla misión, un Uchiha tuvo que ir a tu rescate… esta es la peor de las deshonras contra nuestra familia.

―P-perdóneme ―suplicó Hinata llorando, qué ganaba haciéndolo, a su padre no se le ablandaría el corazón verla de esa forma, es más, sabía que eso lo enfurecía de sobre manera ya que era una muestra más de su vulnerabilidad.

―Hiashi por favor, no es necesario que… ―trató de interrumpir la Hokage pero el hombre le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

―¿Acaso estabas distraída pensando en otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con tu misión? ―le cuestionó el hombre inquisitivo a su hija y ésta se sobresaltó, ¿cómo era que se había dado cuenta de ello?― si tienes tiempo para perderlo en cuestiones vanas, entonces supongo que ya estarás lista para presentar el examen que se ha estado retrasando para darte tiempo a entrenar ―sentenció Hiashi sin apartar su vista de toda ella, Hinata estaba segura que buscaba cualquier indicio de fragilidad para continuar su reproche y que la prueba fuese mucho más ruda de lo que podría ser― prepárate, será hoy mismo, al anochecer ―finalizó contundente.

―Espera Hiashi, no puedes hacer eso ―rebatió la _Sannin_ esto último― acabo de dar de alta a Hinata y no puede enfrentarse al examen todavía.

―Dijiste que sólo le habían inyectado un calmante y que no era peligroso ―respondió el hombre con semblante amenazante sin dejar de observar a su hija― además la acabas de dar de alta, y por último, yo soy el líder del clan y su padre, y fui YO quien ha decidido que la prueba se haga hoy al anochecer.

―Pero…

―Quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija, Tsunade ―el hombre por fin dirigió su vista a la rubia mostrándole un gesto irritado, la mujer supo entonces, que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por la joven _kunoichi_. Una vez se hubo retirado la Hokage, el hombre metió una de sus manos a su túnica y sacó algo que Hinata conocía bastante bien, todo el mes anterior le sirvió de consuelo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al darse cuenta de que lo que había escondido con tanto recelo, ahora su padre lo cargaba bajo su ropa. Frunció el ceño con desprecio y arrojó la chaqueta de Sasuke a la cama, justo frente a Hinata quien quedó con la mente en blanco.

―N-no es lo que u-usted piensa ―se atrevió a defenderse mucho antes que él le dijera algo, aunque de antemano, sabía que de nada le serviría; después de todo el hecho de defenderse cuando todavía no le había dicho nada, ella misma demostraba su culpabilidad. Estaba avergonzada, ¿cómo se habían atrevido a hurgar dentro de su habitación, santuario de su intimidad?

―Veo que has estado conociendo gente ―le dijo el hombre con sumo desprecio en cada una de sus palabras― y con lo que él me ha dicho afuera, confirmo todas mis sospechas del por qué fallaste en una absurda misión de rastreo. El linaje de nuestra familia es puro y como tal, te prohíbo determinantemente seguir viendo a ese chico, cuyo clan carece de reputación y que si a él decidieron darle una oportunidad de redimir el prestigio Uchiha, tal parece que decidió hundirse con la escoria de su gente, recuerda que es enemigo de la aldea y cualquier cosa que te haya dicho, puedes tener por seguro que no es verdad.

Hinata ni siquiera tuvo el valor de responder nada, las palabras de su padre eran tan hirientes que ya ni siquiera temía por el examen, no soportaba que hablara mal del muchacho si, al igual que todos en la aldea, él no lo conocía y por lo tanto, nadie tenía idea de lo que en verdad ocurría en torno al joven de mirada penetrante. Pasó su vista a la ventana, el cielo se le iluminaba como una salvación, y buscó la salida a sus dilemas, vio un ave volar hacia el horizonte y apenas si se dio cuenta de cuando su padre se marchó, si no hubiera sido por el sonido de la puerta que le avisó su retirada, habría continuado absorta en sus pensamientos; el examen, su hermana, su honor, Sasuke y su padre, por mucho tiempo había estado evitando tomar la decisión sobre su futuro pero la hora había llegado, sintió miedo y nervios por aquello que le deparara el destino dependiendo de la decisión que tomase, tragó saliva y tomó la chaqueta del Uchiha y la apretó con fuerza como si se tratase de una salida de sus problemas, pues hasta ella misma se sabía una persona insegura y débil a la que cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer le resultaba en catástrofe y estaba segura que lo que sea que fuese a suceder este día no tendría el final que ella deseara.

_Diez_

...

...

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, reclamaciones o cualquier clase de comentario, siempre son bienvenidos *u*_

_Antes de publicar el capítulo trece, escribí ocho páginas de lo que sería el capítulo catorce (ya que pensaba publicar a principios de diciembre) pero la bruta de yo, le encimó el capítulo trece y ya no pudo recuperar lo que había escrito (y si podía no supe cómo), me enojé y ya no quise saber nada de este fic por el resto de noviembre y gran parte de diciembre, pero realmente quería publicar algo antes de navidad así que volví a retomarlo, y aunque no cumplí el plazo estipulado creo que es un gran logro que lo haya hecho a principios de Enero n.n_

_Otra "_cosita" _que debo aclarar es que mis planes para este fic están llegando a su final :O, y lo peor es que no es el final, bien planeado lo tengo hasta capítulo dieciséis pero de ahí en adelante tendré que darme una pausa para acomodar todo este despapaye que armé, en parte esta es una de las tantas razones por las que tampoco me preocupa actualizar tan seguido, todavía no decido en qué acabará, veré dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo n.n_

**HB responde**

**Daisuke-37:** Jajajaja, no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo, después de todo ya nos estamos acercando al final XD

**Patohf: **Yo insisto en que debió morir un personaje cuyo nombre empieza con "S" y termina "akura", jajajajajaja, nah! Ya en serio, sólo vi la muerte de Jiraiya y lloré como una magdalena y en la pelea de Pain, estaba más interesada en que Naruto le dijera a Hinata que también la amaba y todo eso (cosa rara no soy amante del NaruHina, pero quería que así fuera :P)

**Noni:** Sorry, no pude sacar ni un capítulo en diciembre, pero es que este mes es de fiestas y reuniones y posadas y un sinfín de etcéteras XD, pero uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es terminar con este fic, lo juro y no descansaré hasta que así sea ;)

**AR7:** Hola, gracias! Aunque no creo que sea muy bonito que la haya tratado mal, lo bueno que ya se regeneró :P, y ps creo que lo lógico es que esté media confundida pero ya se le pasará, después de todo no creo que se pueda negar a los encantos del Uchiha n.n

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Jajajajaja, por favor no mueras, me sentiré culpable por no actualizar pronto y eso de escribir un párrafo por semana tampoco es que ayudara mucho u.u, pero ya no estoy enojada con el fic así que espero poder continuar, al menos los dos capítulos que tengo bien planeados sin ninguna clase de retraso, espero.

**Anónimo: **Jejejejeje, Hola, muchas gracias y bienvenido/a seas a mi humilde historia XD

**Candice Roth:** Jiji, claro que tiene continuación, aunque últimamente me da por tardarme las eternidades en publicar, ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta que lo termine (aún recuerdo un tiempo en que solía publicar cada quince días T.T –aunque fueron como tres o cuatro capítulos nada más-), y ps, sus vidas son complicadas y demasiado exprimibles para mi perversa mente 3:), muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos –espero- pronto ;)

**DAMIC00: **Jeje, gracias y creo que en los próximos capítulos ya todo estará resuelto, wiii! –juro que procuraré tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible :)

**cherrymarce:** Jejeje, gracias, sobre todo por tener la paciencia de leerlo, a mí también me encantaba Sasuke, aunque últimamente ya no por abandonar a su hija, pero si lo pienso bien creo que me molestaría más si ésta hubiera sido hija de Hinatita XD, no fue pronto pero aquí está n.n

**KattytoNebel:** Es que son muy sobreprotectores, como si fueran los hermanos mayores jajaja, le quieren espantar al pretendiente pero éste está más pegado que una chinche XD, de cualquier manera, ya solamente tendrán una pequeña aparición en el siguiente capítulo y hasta ahí quedaron, sorry por ellos pero ya no los necesito u.u

**Candice Roth:** Ya actualicé y créeme cuando te digo que se me dificulta mucho ponerme a escribir algo apenas decente *n*

**Fran.s:** Te digo la verdad? Ni yo me esperaba esa personalidad del Uchiha, sólo me pongo a escribir y a ver qué sale jeje, y ps quedó un Sasuke rencoroso, dolido y que no quiere aceptar su amor por Hinata, lo cual me hace reír mucho no sé por qué, en cuanto a Kiba me encanta esta pareja, desde los exámenes _chunin_ empecé a emparejarlos en mi cabecita y sufrí mucho porque realmente esperaba que se quedaran juntos, en serio que odié a Naruto por no dejársela u.u, y en cuanto a la familia de Hinata, realmente son una mafia que contrabandea con semillas del ermitaño XD

**emma ramírez scarlet:** Jejejeje, gracias, a mí me encanta que te encante :P y ps, aquí está por fin el capítulo catorce, aunque no hubo gran progreso, lo siento pero juro solemnemente que a partir del próximo ya va a avanzar en tiempo normal para ambos personajes =)

**Marilyn Uchiha:** Sí, es su deber sufrir por no quedarse con Hinata jajajajaja –resentida, dónde?- y fíjate que Hiashi no tiene mucha trascendencia en esta historia, si acaso lo menciono en otro capítulo más adelante pero no será para tanto ya me hartó jejeje n.n

_Gracias por leer._


	15. La cuenta regresiva

_Sé que me tardé mucho pero el sólo capítulo se compone de 11, 231 palabras (19 páginas en word con calibri 11) lo cual cuenta como dos capítulos ¿no?, en fin, como no tenía nada que hacer ayer, me puse a hacerle una linda lista de reproducción en YouTube al capítulo, por si alguien gusta pasarse por ahí, la lista se llama "Lista ;)" (qué original) y está a nombre de Holie Bonny =D, sólo les advierto que hasta cierto punto puede resultar aburrida porque no hay canciones como tal, es solo música pero cuando yo leo casi siempre es lo que escucho._

_**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen._

* * *

_..._

_..._

**_Capítulo 15_**

**La cuenta regresiva**

Hinata miraba por la ventana absorta en sus cavilaciones, sus ojos se centraban en el infinito firmamento observando como el sol irradiaba glorioso en el cielo azul mientras que el viento del otoño agitaba el contrastante follaje anaranjado de los árboles; no obstante, sus pensamientos se encontraban en un lugar distinto al de la visión privilegiada de la aldea que tenía enfrente, nada le importaba menos que el bullicio de las personas ahí abajo, su mente más bien vagaba en las consecuencias del examen que esperaba por ella al caer la tarde y las duras palabras que su padre le sentenció. La decisión que tomaría era obvia, aposta debía reprobar el examen, aunque bastante alejado a sus intenciones era su valor, estaba segura que sus miedos no le permitirían llevar a cabo su cometido, aquel cuyo único fin era el de cuidar de su pequeña hermana, tal y como una vez le prometió a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

Después de todo ¿qué más daba si terminaba siendo la vergüenza del clan si ya lo era aún sin siquiera haber llevado a cabo la prueba?, ¿de qué le servía dejarse llevar por la tristeza si Naruto-kun jamás sabría lo mucho que la hacía sufrir su boda?, ¿qué importaba el haber hecho que Sasuke-kun se enfadase con ella si no haría nunca nada para remediarlo?, era un fiasco y lo sabía aunque no por eso dejaba de doler. Aspiró hondo, desde hacía un mes que venía llorando noche tras noche por la noticia del rubio y estaba cansada de eso, aguantó las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas estando segura de que a partir de este momento sería fuerte ante las consecuencias de aquello que no se atrevía a llevar a cabo, estaba harta de todo y odiaba su vida, la debilidad con la que se enfrentaba a los retos, el temor que sentía hacia su propio padre y la inseguridad de confesar sus sentimientos; pero sobre todo estaba cansada de llorar, de que nadie la tomara en cuenta por su debilidad y que la consideraran una perdedora aun cuando eso fuera cierto, siempre la segunda en todo o la chica a la que debían proteger; sí, odiaba que Lee-san, Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun hubieran dicho todo lo que dijeron de ella en el restaurante, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Sasuke-kun hubiera vuelto a llevar puesto el manto ninja de la aldea para ir a su rescate.

¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban en paz y cada quien continuaba con su vida ignorando su existencia? si nadie la tomaba en cuenta estaba segura de que no habría nada por lo cual sufrir pues no tendría que demostrarle nada al mundo, ni siquiera a su padre; si tan sólo pudiese desaparecer entonces no tendría que soportar esos ojos de reproche con los que siempre la fulminaba, no veía el momento para que le impusieran el sello de sumisión, la marca que finalmente le mostraría al mundo lo inútil que era, de esa manera y ya sabiéndolo todos, nadie esperaría más de la endeble primogénita de la rama principal. Aspiró hondo y se resignó en aceptar su destino, de cualquier manera se merecía eso y mucho más por los errores que había cometido, así que sin miedo miraría hacia el frente y soportaría cualquier golpe que la vida le impusiera con la poca dignidad que le quedara.

Tras su deliberación escuchó ruidos en el pasillo y voces de personas que hablaban, en realidad desde hacía rato las había estado escuchando pero se encontraba tan ensimismada en su desgracia y conteniendo con fuerza sobrehumana las ganas de llorar que poca importancia les había dado, y sólo al percatarse que una de esas voces pertenecía a cierto muchacho impetuoso compañero suyo fue que les prestó real interés, ciertamente supuso que tarde o temprano tendría que encararlo pero esperaba que no fuese sino hasta haber consumado el ritual para sellar sus poderes, sobre todo si se encontraba con Shino-kun de quien suponía que no estaba de humor para tolerar sus cuestionamientos, después de todo, no negaba que hasta cierto punto le molestaba que ambos se metieran en su vida.

―¡Ya esperamos demasiado tiempo, yo entraré a verla! ―escuchó a Kiba exclamarle a su interlocutor, seguramente no estaba errada y se encontraba con el joven taciturno de gafas oscuras quien aparentemente no lo dejaba pasar― ¡no, no trates de detenerme, yo sé que Hinata nos necesita! ¡apártate de mi camino! ―y un momento después vio entrar al muchacho de despeinada cabellera castaña y colmillos sobresalientes― Hinata… ―le dijo su compañero y detrás de él entró Shino confirmando así sus sospechas, ambos se veían preocupados y seguramente sería por ella por lo que terminó reprochándose sus pensamientos de hacía solo unos minutos.

Tomó aire y carraspeó la garganta, de antemano sabía que le pedirían explicaciones y no estaba segura si tendría la suficiente fuerza para dárselas― Ki-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun ¿sucede algo? ―les preguntó procurando disimular su verdadero sufrimiento aunque por demás sabía que no había engañado a nadie.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―le exigió saber Kiba, como siempre, sin una mínima pizca de tacto y el nudo en la garganta que la _Kunoichi_ se empeñaba en ignorar volvía a hacerse presente, el simple hecho de recapitular las palabras hirientes de su padre ya era bastante doloroso como para repetirlas, así que se limitó a bajar la mirada sin decir nada; exasperado por los sucesos que presenció afuera, Kiba gruñó ante el mutismo de su compañera― Tsunade nos dijo que tu padre adelantaría tu examen, ella dijo que sería hoy… ―los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron al momento, Kiba no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil, la voz se le escondió en un lugar apartado de su garganta y no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza y el Inuzuka, culpable por su exabrupto, trató de enmendar las cosas― si… si tienes miedo y no quieres hacerlo… ―comentó el muchacho acercándose a ella y bajando la voz a tal punto que se convirtió en un débil susurro― Hiashi no te puede obligar… ―a sabiendas de que esto último era mentira, no supo qué otra cosa decirle; la vio ahí parada frente a él, tan frágil y pequeña que no lo resistió más, con sus brazos abarcó el delgado cuerpo de su compañera en una especie de escudo en donde sabía que si ella permitía ser resguardada, nada volvería a lastimarla nunca más.

―M-mi padre… mi padre cree que entre Sasuke-kun y… y yo hay algo… ―les confesó entre sollozos al no poder resistirlo más, este impulsivo gesto de Kiba la obligó a desahogar sus penas frente a ellos― p-por eso adelantó el… el examen. Él dijo que si tenía tiempo para perderlo en cosas vanas… entonces ya estaba lista para… para llevarlo a cabo… ―pese a haberse sincerado con ellos, las lágrimas no cesaron de surcar por sus mejillas, al contrario, su llanto se intensificó y buscando un poco de alivio, se afianzó con más fuerza del cuerpo de Kiba, en cuyos brazos encontró el mismo consuelo que una vez Neji-_niisan_ le ofreciera.

―De cualquier manera, el examen ahora no es importante para ti ―interrumpió Shino con aparente tranquilidad, desde que entró a la habitación se había quedado rezagado de sus compañeros.

―¿A-a qué te refieres, Shino-kun? ―le preguntó Hinata confundida enjuagándose los ojos, creía que para ellos lo más importante era que aprobase el examen, lo vio acercarse a la cama para tomar la chaqueta de Sasuke y la alzó mostrándosela. Hinata se mordió el labio preocupada, quizás pensaran que esa era la afirmación a las sospechas de su padre, una de las más grandes razones por la que temía la presencia de Shino era que él tenía la sorprendente habilidad de observar los detalles que la mayoría pasaba desapercibidos.

―Sasuke habló con tu padre afuera y lo retó a verte aunque a él no le pareciera ―continuó Shino mostrando especial interés en el emblema del clan Uchiha y de inmediato, a la cabeza de Hinata llegaron los recuerdos de la última charla que sostuviera con ellos antes de ser atacados en el bosque.

―Nosotros nos molestamos con él porque creímos que tu padre se desquitaría contigo todo lo ese cretino le dijo… ―completó Kiba sin despegar su vista de ella, casi nunca estaban de acuerdo esos dos, pero ahora parecía que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión; el muchacho sonrió irónico y frunció el entrecejo, al parecer todavía guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia Sasuke-kun― por lo visto teníamos razón pero creo que nos equivocamos con él ―Hinata los miró desconcertada centrando su atención especialmente en Kiba, él no solía ser afable con el Uchiha, había ocasiones en que parecía que detestaba incluso escuchar su nombre; no obstante, se percató de que había algo diferente en él, su semblante le pareció más bien sombrío, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde― c-creo que tú le importas mucho… tanto como él te importa a ti ―Hinata abrió anormalmente los ojos y enrojeció, ¿de qué estaba hablando?― Hi-Hinata ―la llamó de nuevo y lo escuchó tragar saliva― pese a lo que diga tu padre, te has vuelto demasiado fuerte y una _kunoichi_ digna de honor y respeto.

―Kiba-kun… ―Hinata pronunció su nombre sin pensarlo, ¿por qué le hablaba de esa manera si era a ella a la que le impondrían el sello de sumisión? no estaba bien que se comportara de esa manera, habría esperado que se pusiera a maldecir o a golpear la pared imaginando que se tratase del Uchiha o su padre, quizás fue eso lo que más le preocupó― ¿po-por qué me dices todo esto? ¿por qué suenas como si te estuvieras despidien…?

―Porque no quiero que vuelvas a perder esta oportunidad como te sucedió con Naruto ―no la dejó terminar siquiera, estaba decidido a verla feliz a costa de sacrificar su propio amor― no quiero volver a verte sufrir por haberte callado de nuevo tus sentimientos ―le dijo al borde del llanto y fue hasta entonces que Hinata lo supo, él ni siquiera lo había insinuado pero le bastó esa pequeña frase para darse cuenta del amor que sentía hacia ella ¿cómo fue posible que nunca lo hubiera notado?― Hinata… yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y sé que él te dará la felicidad que creíste perdida porque es el único capaz de desafiar a tu padre por ti…

―Kiba-kun, yo no sabía… perdóname… ―no había palabras para disculparse por lo tonta que llegó a ser, estaba cegada por un sueño idílico y se negó a ver a aquel que tenía enfrente, siempre lo consideró como a un hermano mayor más nunca reparó que su excesiva preocupación se debiera a otra cosa, ahora más que nunca admitía que se merecía lo sucedido con el rubio. Impotente a su nuevo descubrimiento, se echó a llorar en los brazos del Inuzuka como queriendo alargar el momento en que estuvieran juntos― no, Kiba-kun no digas eso, perdóname… yo nunca quise… no fue mi intención…

―Vamos, tienes que darte prisa ―la alentó Kiba carraspeando la garganta e ignorando deliberadamente las disculpas de Hinata, si ella continuaba hablando sería mucho más doloroso de soportar de lo que ya era, no podría resistir nunca que ella sintiera lástima por él; ahora recordaba que una vez pensó que su compañera jamás se fijaría en Sasuke pues ella no era nada superficial, por eso sintió temor al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que charlaban, sabía que si ambos entendían de la tragedia del otro se identificarían por ello y para su desgracia desde su encuentro afuera de la mansión Hokage una espinita le advirtió que si ese par continuaba relacionándose terminarían juntos― Sasuke te necesita ahora.

―Pe-pero Kiba-kun… ―el joven se limitó a sonreírle con ternura, tratando de mostrar un optimismo que para él no existía, acercó su rostro al de ella, despejó el cabello de su cara y colocó sus labios en la frente de su compañera de manera en que supiera que aunque no hubiese elegido un camino junto al suyo, él velaría por ella como si se tratara de un tesoro; Hinata lo estrujó fuerte entre sus brazos sintiendo ese beso como el último empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante y tomar las riendas de su destino; al final, ellos siempre la procuraron como una hermana menor y por tanto le pareció que ambos eran tan valiosos como su querido primo Neji― muchas gracias por todo a los dos.

―Sin importar lo que pase, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte ―completó Shino quien se acercó a entregarle la chaqueta del Uchiha; Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, tomó la prenda entre sus manos sin dejar de pensar en sus compañeros, en verdad ellos no tenían idea de lo agradecida que estaba con los dos, enternecida por este último gesto, se atrevió a darles un último beso en la mejilla a cada uno para después apresurarse a salir de la habitación.

Ahora se daba cuenta, si siempre logró levantarse de sus caídas fue por el apoyo que ellos le ofrecían, nunca estuvo preocupada por el dichoso examen porque estaba segura que tanto Shino como Kiba estarían allí sin importar el resultado que obtuviera; así que qué más daba no presentarlo si ellos tenían razón, en este momento Sasuke la necesitaba y eso era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que le impusieran para darle validez a su honor y fortaleza.

_Nueve_

El agua fría de la regadera caía sobre sus hombros y resbalaba por su pecho y espalda, eran pocos los momentos en que últimamente sentía tranquilidad y tal parecía que el clima lo acompañaba en este momento con un radiante sol en el centro del firmamento; quería aprovechar al máximo esta serenidad que parecía invadir el ambiente pues estaba seguro que saliendo de la ducha todo eso se perdería para siempre, exhaló cansado ante los recuerdos de su desgracia y hasta a dónde fue capaz de llegar para olvidarla; desde negarse a sí mismo la importancia que había adquirido cierta _kunoichi _en su vida, hasta terminar lastimando a la única persona en el mundo que llegó a mirar debajo de su inflexible fachada, era de lo peor y lo sabía; sobrecogido por su proceder, sus pensamientos regresaron a unas horas atrás, al momento exacto de su encuentro con el padre de la chica y en las consecuencias que le acarrearía a ella por culpa de sus actos.

Golpeó la pared encolerizado, su estúpido orgullo solo le servía para traerle problemas, no podía creer que por aquella persona actuara de tal manera que el pensamiento cognitivo le pasara desapercibido, a tal punto de ni siquiera tomar en consideración su propio raciocinio; tal vez eso mismo le llevó a provocar de esa manera al padre de la chica, a entrometerse en una relación que prácticamente a él no le incumbía, pero su fin era distinto de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginarse, él trataba de demostrarle al hombre, como si se tratara de su propio padre, un valor inexistente, la misma falsa careta del _ninja omnipotente_ que no tenía miedos y que se enfrentaría a lo que fuera sin importar el costo, al menos así fue hasta conocer las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, las cuales no paraban de remorderle en la consciencia.

Pero ya no más, lo único que realmente hacia al estar cerca de ella era lastimarla y no se permitiría hacerlo de nuevo, tomó la toalla y secó su cuerpo cada vez más delgado, su masa corporal había disminuido considerablemente desde que dejara atrás su vida errante, si existía una representación del sufrimiento estaba seguro que sería tal y como ahora se encontraba él, sin embargo y pese al sobreesfuerzo al que sometió a su cuerpo en las últimas cuarenta horas no se sintió exhausto del todo, al menos no físicamente, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró, hurgó en su armario y descubrió su vieja mochila que lo acompañara en los últimos años que vagó por el mundo, guardó en ella algo de ropa sin olvidarse de su arsenal ninja que bien le había servido en sus batallas, corrió a la cocina metiendo en su equipaje varias latas de comida y todo aquello que no fuese perecedero a corto plazo, suponía que el camino no sería corto; por último tomó su espada sin retirarle por varios minutos la vista, ésta marcaría el momento álgido de su vida como guerrero y por eso mismo le parecía el objeto más preciado con el que contaba, volvió a su habitación y la recorrió por última vez con sus ojos, no necesitaba pronunciar ninguna palabra para despedirse del lugar que había sido testigo de sus más grandes momentos de debilidad, los dolores que le provocaban los recuerdos, las pesadillas que lo atormentaban a deshoras de la madrugada, los horrores que vivió al negarse que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo y la maldita lámpara destrozada, principio de un oscuro camino que finalmente lo llevaría a la perdición.

Bufó molesto consigo mismo planteándose sus dilemas existenciales, trayendo consigo nuevamente tanto sus errores como los que llevaba a cuestas al portar la única herencia familiar que le quedaba: el _sharingan._ Se preguntó otra vez el por qué continuaba negando un destino que de antemano sabía que lo quisiera o no, éste se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Salió raudo de la habitación, cuanto antes debía dejar la aldea pues ese pequeño apartamento solamente le despertaba sus miedos y confusiones, uno de ellos, al que más odiaba y el que se empeñaba en acompañarlo en sus sueños cada noche, era el espejismo de su _alter-ego_ que se regocijaba con su desgracia y quien se encontraba siempre en el mismo lugar, el rincón junto al ventanal en el que trató de someter a Hinata y al que podía vislumbrar en este mismo momento reflejando esa falsa sonrisa triunfal; empuñó las manos, sabía que había regresado una vez más para torturarlo y estaba seguro de que esta vez no le permitiría pedir clemencia. En un segundo la ira volvió a hervirle la sangre y el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente de nueva cuenta pero en esta ocasión no le prestó atención, su ira estaba totalmente dirigida a ese maquiavélico ser que lo acosaba mostrándole como una burla todos su errores para después restregárselos en la cara; enfurecido, tomó una de las sillas y la lanzó hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero para desgracia suya, aquel ente no desaparecía, simplemente había cambiado de lugar tan rápido como un parpadeo y Sasuke confundido e invadido por la ira comenzó a arrojarle cuanto objeto encontrara destruyendo, de esta manera, el apartamento que hasta ahora había fungido como su refugio contra la humanidad.

Agotado al ver el desastre que había ocasionado, la racionalidad no le cambió la perspectiva con la que ahora estaba viendo el mundo, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar _chakra_ involuntariamente, desde hacía tiempo era la ira la que dominaba su cuerpo en situaciones como estas, sin embargo, supo que no todo había sido malo después de todo, pues una vez más sintió alivio y de una manera enfermiza su sufrimiento menguaba al destruir las pocas pertenencias que hasta este momento poseía, tal como ya había sucedido antes, prefirió intercambiar el dolor de su corazón opacándolo con el sentimiento de satisfacción de la violencia de sus actos.

Tomó la espada con los ojos desorbitados y con ella comenzó a partir por la mitad cada mueble del lugar mientras que su risa resonaba más fuerte en el pequeño espacio. Por un momento se sintió extraño, era como si estuviese sumergido en un burbuja en la que solamente se encontraba él aislado del resto del mundo, sonrió con malicia y con su puño centelleando traspasó la pared justo en el último lugar en el que vio por última vez a su reflejo maligno.

Estaba jadeando y se sentó en los restos de la cama mientras se masajeaba la sien, observó atento el piso por unos momentos y luego se perdió en el vacío en el que se sentía vivir, su vida era un desastre y nada la representaba mejor que el apartamento en el que se encontraba, desde pequeño le fue arrebatado todo lo que conocía y con ello conoció el dolor, el odio y el rencor, tal vez su hermano creyó que mintiéndole lo protegería pero él era la prueba fehaciente de que erró en su suposición, aquella llama del pequeño niño que ardía como un símbolo de sus sueños y esperanzas futuras se vio apagada aquel trágico día con el aire helado que cubría la noche en el distrito de su clan, si siempre recordaba aquel triste acontecimiento, era porque sin quererlo se convertiría en un punto clave en su vida y en su toma de decisiones futuras.

Aquella noche no solo perdió a su familia y la gente de su clan, sino que también perdió su inocencia y la llama de la vida que le guiaba tal vez hacia un futuro próspero; a poco estaba su cabeza de estallar cuando sintió algo picarle en la boca del estómago y que subía lentamente por su esófago, una sensación que ya antes había experimentado y que al no poder detenerla logró salir expulsada como vómito, pero esta vez era diferente, su cuerpo cansado se negaba a seguir conteniéndola, apretó los ojos y abarcó con sus brazos temblorosos el resto de su cuerpo, procurando frenar aquello que desde hacía tanto tiempo necesitaba salir, gimió de dolor, lo cual le confirmaba que quizás todavía existía algo de humanidad en el cascaron sin sentimientos que ahora sentía que era.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y las uñas se enterraron en sus manos, así mismo, sus ojos contenían algo que desde hacía tiempo no expulsaba y que ahora la sensación le resultaba desconocida, era como si este pequeño rastro de humanidad que se hacía presente le enfermara y al mismo tiempo lo consumiera sin reparo alguno; jadeó cansado y sus fuerzas se debilitaron aún más por lo que su cuerpo se dejó caer en el piso de la habitación, inhaló y exhaló con dificultad y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, supuso que esta agonía sólo era el preludio para el descanso eterno y si de eso se trataba, estaba seguro que recibiría al mensajero de la muerte con los brazos extendidos; trató de levantarse pero sus brazos y rodillas apenas si lograron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y el mareo le hizo caer de nueva cuenta; por varios minutos quedó ahí, tirado en el piso de la solitaria habitación mientras su cabeza comenzaba a crear las imágenes que más temor le provocaban, no había escapatoria alguna, incluso cerrando los ojos podía ver la imagen nítida de la noche más desoladora de su vida y ya sin fuerza no había manera de cambiar las cosas, tomó un _kunai_ que encontró entre los restos de su cama y observó su reflejo en él, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, oscuros y sin vida pues para un muerto ya no existe la motivación ni la voluntad.

La sensación que antes había sentido volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo pero en esta ocasión fue mucho más grande y le resultó casi imposible de contener, con gran esfuerzo logró moverse lo suficiente como para hacerse ovillo en el piso, tan deprimente como en el estado en que se encontraba pero que si lograba detenerlo esta vez, se prometió que lo dejaría salir fuera de la villa, en donde nadie pudiera verlo u oírlo, para que las personas que habitaban en esa _asquerosa_ aldea no lo juzgaran una vez más. Para su suerte, no le duró mucho el sufrimiento con esta promesa que se hizo y tiritando volvió a erguirse aunque con dificultad, el dolor de cabeza se había extendido a todo su cuerpo que cansado, estaba seguro que no soportaría ni un minuto más esta angustia.

Jadeando observó las marcas de sus uñas en las manos, aunque admitía que no sentía dolor alguno en ese lugar debido, quizás, a que el cansancio corporal le hacía ignorar las demás sensaciones; guio su vista un poco más allá, en donde se encontraba su espejo cuarteado en el que apenas si lograba visualizarse a sí mismo, no estaba seguro si lo que veía era real o no pues desde hacía tiempo que no confiaba en las imágenes que percibían sus ojos, al mirarse a sí mismo le pareció que tenía una apariencia más bien aterradora, como si se tratara del más temible monstruo de los relatos infantiles. Tal vez fuera por el espejo roto y los múltiples rostros suyos que distinguía a la vez, pero en sí, esa era su esencia en este momento, de piel cetrina, labios secos y fruncidos, el mentón tenso y oscuras ojeras que acompañaban su mirada cansada, el antiguo Sasuke murió en el transcurso de su búsqueda de venganza y poder, y este joven moribundo era lo único que había quedado de ese chico fuerte y suspicaz que se integró un día al equipo siete.

Siempre quiso creer que las consecuencias de sus decisiones no le importaban en lo más mínimo pero realmente en el fondo se interesaba mucho por ello, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había preguntado sobre qué hubiera pasado si su hermano lo hubiese matado junto con el resto del clan, si en lugar de haberlo retado a continuar esforzándose para ser el mejor guerrero le hubiese dicho la verdad, si en lugar de tomar el camino del vengador hubiese simplemente tratado de vivir con ello, si el día en que Kakashi trató de detenerlo le hubiera hecho caso, si aquella noche en que se encontró con Sakura al salir de la aldea, ella lo hubiese convencido o simplemente qué hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera ganado la batalla en el _valle del fin_.

Fueron muchos los momentos en que pudo desertar del errado camino que escogió, sin embargo, al final de cuentas ya daba igual lo que hubiera ocurrido si las cosas hubiesen sido de una u otra manera en aquellas ocasiones, el daño ya estaba hecho y él estaba seguro que nada de lo que él u otros hicieran cambiarían a ese monstruo que ahora se reflejaba en el espejo quebrado. Entonces, ahora que aparentemente llevaba una vida tranquila ¿por qué había vuelto a decidir irse de la aldea? culpar a la _kunoichi_ del clan Hyuga era una absurda excusa, una justificación que trató de darse a sí mismo para no sentirse culpable del todo como ahora se sentía por haber abandonado la aldea la primera vez; pero ya no lo ocultaría más, no se iba por ella sino por él y los recuerdos que su clan le traían día y noche, y estaba seguro que mientras ese distrito fantasma existiera él no descansaría jamás.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar en ese lugar, aunque había vuelto a ese sitio después de la catástrofe, por alguna razón al regresar a la aldea después de tantos años de vagar por el mundo no pudo entrar de nuevo, al principio no le pareció necesario porque sabía que no encontraría nada, más tarde lo intentó pero los recuerdos, el miedo y la frustración no le permitieron traspasar la entrada pues su mente creaba siluetas que representaban a una familia que lo despreciaba y que aunque sabía que solamente se trataba de su imaginación, admitía que eso no le permitía sanar la herida. Pero ya no más, estaba harto de sus alucinaciones, de sus miedos y de lo que se había convertido su vida.

Se levantó con dificultad y dio algunos pasos en falso hasta que logró detenerse del muro frente a él, mareado salió de la habitación y por fin pareció interesarse por las voces que desde hacía rato venía escuchando, susurros principalmente de señoras que se preguntaban por lo que estaba sucediendo adentro, qué tontas eran al querer ahondar en su vida, como si el saber que había destruido su apartamento les hiciera comprender el dolor que soportaba con cada latido de su corazón, como si el hecho de murmurar afuera de su casa y comentar entre ellas sobre el fastidioso vecino que era les fuese a dar alguna idea de lo que él padecía.

Entre las voces, escuchó cómo alguien comentaba acerca de que uno de los aldeanos había ido en busca de la Hokage, preocupadas las señoras de que sus familias estuviesen en peligro al tener una bestia como el _demonio renegado_ que compartía vivienda en el pequeño complejo de apartamentos; se asomó sigiloso por la ventana y alcanzó a distinguir al grupo de mujeres que comentaban en medio de la calle tal vez por el ruido de hacía un rato, sonrió con desdén de su superioridad y creyó que estaban en lo cierto al temerle, porque en este momento estaba dispuesto a liberar el coraje y el rencor que año con año se había acumulado en su pecho.

Rio de tan sólo imaginar lo bien que se sentiría atravesar con su espada a esas personas que miraban con desconfianza a su apartamento como si se tratasen de los muebles que había partido con el brillante filo de su arma, de esa manera les demostraría la clase de monstruo que podría llegar a ser si se lo proponía, sin embargo, había algo que todavía le impedía dejarse llevar por la paranoia, el recuerdo del rostro de Hinata y sus grandes ojos que lo miraban mientras le tomaba de la mano con ternura, pensó en sus dulces palabras como si al haberlas pronunciado recitara una especie de himno que tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo «yo no creo que usted sea un demonio ni mucho menos», gruñó fastidiado y se pasó el cabello para atrás.

Sonrió burlón de sí mismo y miró por última vez el apartamento destrozado, quizás si Hinata hubiese llegado habría intentado detenerlo y seguramente lo habría hecho, de alguna manera esa extraña chica era la única que lograba domar a su bestia salvaje y eso le regocijaba en cierto modo, pensar en esa jovencita le tranquilizaba y le hacía pisar tierra firme, recordó nuevamente la forma en que Naruto la había descrito, un _ángel_ fue el calificativo que utilizó y estaba seguro que nada concordaba más con su personalidad que ese término, después de todo Hinata era el ángel que lo guiaba por el sendero de la sensatez.

Se colocó la mochila en el hombro, tomó su _katana_ y salió de la casa mirando con sumo desprecio a las mujeres que se quedaron calladas al verlo, debía irse antes de que la anciana llegara y decidiera detenerlo, agradecía de sobremanera que no hubieran ninjas viviendo en ese complejo porque así el mensaje tardaría en llegarle, brincó desde el segundo piso y vio como una mujer resguardaba a su pequeño de él, no le dio importancia y con la máxima velocidad que le dieron sus piernas comenzó a correr, aunque por el momento no buscaba la salida de la aldea, pues antes había dos lugares importantes que debía visitar.

_Ocho_

Jadeando, por fin logró visualizar a lo lejos el complejo de apartamentos en el que residía Sasuke-kun, pero antes de siquiera pensar en entrar a la morada del joven, observó desconcertada a su alrededor extrañándose de ver a tanta gente reunida afuera murmurando cosas que para ella no tenían ningún sentido, se acercó a un grupo de mujeres que parecía deseaban que la aldea entera supiera sobre la desgracia que habían presenciado hacía ya rato, se presentó como ninja de la hoja y les preguntó por lo que ocurría.

―¡Por fin la Hokage nos envió a alguien, lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde! ―exclamó una señora regordeta y en voz alta reprochándole a la _kunoichi _su tardanza, la muchacha inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de proteger su integridad― he ido más de cinco veces a la mansión de la Hokage diciéndole que ese muchacho es un peligro para nuestras familias y no me cree, tal vez piensa que soy una exagerada, ya lo había imaginado, que solamente reaccionarían cuando a ese chico se le zafara un tornillo, ¡dios! también le dije a mi esposo que nos fuéramos de aquí pero claro, como no es un ninja su sueldo no le alcanza para algo mejor y tenemos que arriesgar a nuestros hijos a vivir cerca de esa fiera embrutecida…

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces no esperando que la señora le soltara un sermón sobre lo desagradable de vivir por ese lugar y para su desgracia ella no fue la única que trató de contar su experiencia, varias mujeres se acercaron para quejarse de que en la mansión Hokage nadie les hacía caso de llevarse al _demonio_ que tenían por vecino y al que temían por las extrañas cosas que ocurrían dentro del pequeño apartamento, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no fue muy buena idea preguntar por lo que había pasado tomando en cuenta que el tiempo para llegar hasta con Sasuke-kun lo tenía medido.

―Dis-disculpen pero… ―las interrumpió Hinata levantando un poco la voz, tenía tanta prisa que deseaba desocuparse lo antes posible― amm… ¿p-pueden decirme qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? ―la mujer torció los labios molesta porque la muchacha no las dejó terminar de quejarse pero aun así decidió contarle lo sucedido:

―Es el chico que vive en ese apartamento, o más bien vivía ―le dijo a Hinata mientras señalaba el lugar, la _kunoichi_ sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora y no estaba segura del por qué― el último descendiente del clan maldito Uchiha, creo que su nombre es Sasuke. Desde que llegó a vivir aquí se la pasa encerrado y Dios sabe qué haga allí adentro pues sólo escuchamos golpes o gritos, al principio sólo era por las noches y no era tan recurrente, pero desde hace algún tiempo ha comenzado a enloquecer incluso durante el día, mis hijos tienen miedo de siquiera mirar la puerta…

―Una vez casi mata a una chica en su propio apartamento, a la cual por cierto invitó una noche antes, pero el _demonio_ se molestó porque para él solamente era una diversión y ella se enamoró de él ―murmuró sospechosa una mujer mayor que se acercó lentamente apoyada de su bastón, a Hinata esa historia le sonó bastante familiar pero por alguna razón la situación había sido modificada por completo.

―¿Usted… usted cómo sabe eso? ―le preguntó Hinata intrigada, aunque la historia hubiera sido cambiada, la esencia permanecía intacta y se suponía que _eso_ sólo lo sabían Sasuke-kun, ella y muy superficialmente Kakashi-_sensei _quien unos días después de lo ocurrido, trató de cuestionarla pero ella evadió el tema por completo de la vergüenza que sentía.

―Yo vivo en el apartamento de abajo y escuché todo, incluso cuando me asomé para ver lo que estaba pasando vi a la chica huir aterrada de aquí ―respondió con aire de sabiduría la anciana, aunque después se le endulzó el gesto― es una lástima, era una chica hermosa, incluso tenía cierto parecido con Mikoto-san, la madre del chico.

Hinata sintió un par de rosales brillar bajo sus ojos y se quedó callada, para empezar la señora tenía muy mal oído o tal vez escuchaba lo que quería oír y segundo no estaba segura de saber cómo sentirse al ser comparada con la madre del joven pues suponía que era una persona muy importante para él ¿qué pensaría Sasuke-kun si se enterara de lo que las mujeres hablaban al respecto? Además suponía que su mamá fue una mujer hermosa y muy importante al ser la esposa del líder del clan, tragó saliva y jugó con sus dedos nerviosa imaginando qué pensaría ella si se enterara de lo que decían esas mujeres, ¿le daría su aprobación?

―Hemos ido ya a quejarnos con Tsunade-_sama_ pero ella cree que sólo estamos exagerando y que el Uchiha necesita ayuda ―interrumpió otra mujer aferrando fuertemente las manos de Hinata y la pobre muchacha se sobresaltó― y claro que la necesita pero de un sacerdote, pues yo pienso que ese muchacho está poseído por el demonio ―le dijo esto último en un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara aunque sus intenciones fueran diferentes.

―Más bien, yo creo que él es el mismo demonio ―corrigió una cuarta que llevaba un pequeño en brazos― por las noches rompe cosas y grita como si lo estuvieran torturando, es probable que haga rituales oscuros para llamar a los muertos, pienso que trataba de revivir a su clan y algo salió mal, por eso nadie se debe meter con ese tipo de cosas ―de pronto, Hinata vio como el gesto de la mujer cambió a uno de lástima― es una pena que ese chico haya terminado de esa manera, decían que tenía un gran futuro por delante como ninja y ahora solo terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruo ruin.

«Monstruo» la palabra vibró en el subconsciente de Hinata atravesando sus recuerdos de manera fugaz hasta llegar al momento en que hablaba con el Uchiha en el restaurante de barbacoa y la manera en que todos lo describían, la forma en que sus propios amigos lo veían y el por qué nadie aceptaba que tuviera un interés distinto en ella que no fuera el que tenía por el común, esa fue la máxima prueba de que Hinata era la única persona que conocía al muchacho tal cual era y que se empeñaba tanto en ocultar incluso de él mismo.

―Eso no es verdad ―las interrumpió empuñando las manos con fuerza― Sasuke-kun no es así ―susurró entre dientes mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el coraje, jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a hablar mal de Sasuke-kun si no conocían su verdadera historia.

―¿Disculpa querida? ―le preguntó burlona la anciana del bastón al no entender los balbuceos de la _Kunoichi_.

―Dije que lo que ustedes están diciendo de Sasuke-kun no es verdad ―respondió demandante por primera vez en su vida y antes de que pudieran decir algo, les lanzó a las mujeres una mirada desafiante por si se atrevían a contradecirla, esta era la prueba absoluta de que no daría marcha atrás ni permitiría que nadie lo lastimara nunca más― la manera en que lo describen es errónea porque ustedes no lo conocen… nadie lo conoce tanto como yo… ―se dijo más para sí misma y comenzó a sonreír enternecida, sin darse cuenta, el Uchiha se había abierto completamente ante Hinata.

―Querida, no creo que en este mundo alguien quiera conocer realmente a ese muchacho ―respondió la mujer que llevaba a su hijo en brazos― quiero decir, aunque Naruto-kun diga que es su mejor amigo, todos sabemos que eso no es verdad porque una bestia como él no tiene sentimientos ―la _kunoichi_ se puso roja de la rabia que sintió en ese momento pero alcanzó a controlar su temple antes de gritar algún improperio en contra de las mujeres, nunca antes había sentido tanto coraje dirigido a una sola persona― todos sabemos que hasta Ino-chan y Sakura-chan se rindieron al buscar un rastro de humanidad en ese chico.

―L-le suplico que no vuelva a hablar de esa forma de Sasuke Uchiha frente a mí ―Hinata se esforzó por sonar contundente aunque su arraigada cortesía le impidió serlo del todo― por favor ―pidió y empuñó la chaqueta del susodicho frente a su pecho dejando a propósito el símbolo Uchiha al descubierto para que todas las ahí presentes lo notaran.

―Ese símbolo es de… ―dijo una de las mujeres que se encontraban cerca de ella― ¡es el abanico que representa al _clan maldito_! ―se escandalizó y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás junto con el resto de vecinas que rodeaban a Hinata― ¿pero qué…? ¿tú… tú quién eres? ¿por qué tienes eso?

―B-bueno yo… yo soy… ―intimidada al sentir las miradas de todos puestas en ella, se acobardó por un momento pero rápido logró recobrar la compostura, se plantó firme frente a ellas y alzó la cabeza tanto como pudo― soy la chica de la que hace rato habían estado hablando… ―dijo con un dejo de orgullo puesto en el tono de su voz― y las cosas para nada fueron como ustedes lo platicaron, por eso les pido discreción ante todo lo ocurrido, porque nadie conoce realmente aquello por lo que sufre Sasuke-kun.

―Bueno, no es difícil deducirlo, la aldea entera conoce la historia de su clan y cómo su hermano propició lo que ahora es éste muchacho, Itachi me parece que era su nombre ―interrumpió la mujer regordeta, la primera que comenzó a quejarse del Uchiha, aunque nunca antes se había interesado en el pasado de Sasuke, conocía a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido con el _clan maldito_ que eran los Uchiha's, su padre le había platicado sobre cómo su deseo de poder los llevó a la perdición, pues para nadie era un secreto los roces que existían entre esa familia y el gobierno de la aldea― de cualquier manera creo que todo ese _circo_ que hacía cada noche por fin ha terminado.

―¿P-por qué dice eso? ―le preguntó Hinata perturbada mostrando por primera vez un interés real en la conversación de las señoras.

―Sólo basta con mirar, querida ―respondió la mujer con gesto duro y tono de obviedad― al fin se volvió completamente loco, ¡mira! destruyó todo el apartamento y salió con su mochila y su espada como si nada hubiera pasado, tenemos suerte de que no haya decidido arremeter contra nosotras o nuestras familias también, lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya no tendremos que soportar a ese demente y sus ataques de locura nunca más.

Hinata giró el rostro hacia el complejo de apartamentos aterrada, no había reparado en lo que dijo la mujer por haberse detenido a tratar de ayudar a esas personas, sintió su corazón partirse en dos ahora que suponía que no le sería tan fácil llegar hasta con él, sin embargo, este pequeño impedimento no la detendría, así como les había prometido a sus amigos, llegaría hasta con Sasuke y no permitiría que hiciera una locura. Vio a los ninjas de la Hokage que habían llegado para socorrer a los vecinos y antes de que ellos se acercaran se marchó para darle alcance, después de todo, al parecer era la única que tenía posibilidades de hacer algo.

_Siete_

Corrió por toda la aldea sintiendo las miradas asombradas de las personas en él, incluso alcanzó a escuchar los términos con los que lo llamaban: _el ninja renegado, el último sobreviviente del clan, el demonio del sharingan, el pobrecito hermano de Itachi, el chico equivocado_ y la lista podía irse de largo si se detenía a memorizar cada uno de ellos; chasqueó los dientes y el mango de su espada le instaba en usarla para aliviar su ira, supuso que si hubiese corrido sobre los tejados entonces habría pasado desapercibido para los aldeanos, pero estaba seguro que no sería así para los ninjas, razón por la cual prefirió ocultarse entre la multitud y soportar sus habladurías, chismes y murmullos que rendirle cuentas a Tsunade.

La sensación que ya le venía aquejando comenzó a torturarlo de nueva cuenta, tal parecía que era la ira la que principalmente despertaba sus males pero eso no significaba que se detendría, acallaría el dolor sin necesidad de contenerlo con las extremidades de su cuerpo, apretó los párpados, los dientes y los puños procurando frenar el malestar pero este descuido le hizo tropezar con una piedra unos metros más adelante, dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse debido a la velocidad que llevaba y el pantalón se le rasgó así como los brazos y las rodillas le sangraron; aunque ciertamente poco le importó, por alguna razón su cuerpo entumecido no le permitía tener las sensaciones normales de su cuerpo, supuso que se debía a la adrenalina que se esparcía por sus venas, se levantó mostrándoles a las personas que trataron de ayudarle una mirada de sumo desprecio y éstas retrocedieron asustadas y aunque sus fuerzas comenzaban a ceder volvió a emprender su marcha dando tumbos por la calle, sin mostrar el mínimo interés en que todos aquellos que lo veían murmuraran sobre su estado de salud; con las manos lograba sostenerse de donde podía para mantenerse en pie, tal como hacía ya varias noches le había ocurrido, un ataque de ansiedad se esparció por su cuerpo deseando expulsar el dolor en una oleada de poder que se expandiera como si de una bomba atómica se tratase, pero temía qué ocurriera algo malo si llegaba a hacer eso, gimió apretando los dientes con fuerza y buscó una salida, el piso se movió debajo de él y amenazó con derribarlo al primer paso erróneo, las voces de las personas a su alrededor no cesaban de murmurar _estupideces, _cerró los ojos y en un último intento de escapar de la ira brincó a uno de los tejados, en donde sabía que nadie lo molestaría.

Estaba seguro que la Hokage no tardaría en encontrarlo sobre todo si esa gente no aprendía a cerrar la boca, así que se dispuso a buscar un nuevo refugio para ocultarse mientras le pasaba el maldito malestar que desde hacía meses le aquejaba, presionó su estómago con fuerza conteniendo el dolor y a lo lejos vislumbró la academia ninja, tal vez fuera porque Hinata lo llevara hasta allí en una ocasión similar a esta que le pareció el mejor lugar para esconderse, así que sin pensarlo demasiado corrió tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas por los tejados y aunque tropezó en varias ocasiones, nada lo detuvo, debía llegar hasta allí antes de que los ninjas vigías lo descubrieran vagando por las calles después de destruir su casa.

Ni siquiera intentó esconderse en el patio al arribar a la escuela porque sabía que, aunque ya había pasado la hora de salida, algunos alumnos acostumbraban quedarse en la escuela unos minutos más. Entró con el sigilo de un felino por la puerta trasera y comenzó a subir buscando llegar a su refugio en las escaleras que daban hasta la azotea.

Para su desgracia en el segundo piso escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores ninja que acababa de levantarles el castigo a sus alumnos, alcanzó a distinguir las siluetas a través del cristal de la ventana de la puerta y rápido se metió a un aula que por la decoración de animales y dibujos pegados en las paredes supuso que se trataba del salón para los niños más pequeños, incluso los escritorios eran de colores, tal como los recordaba en su infancia. Rápidamente se transportó a aquellos años en que él mismo entró en esa academia, no recordaba muy bien cuál había sido su salón de clases pero estaba seguro que había sido uno muy similar a ese; recordó que aunque estaba nervioso, sobre todo por las niñas que comenzaban a murmurar a su alrededor, se había propuesto que aprendería todo lo que le enseñaran y además entrenaría muy duro con tal de alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Fue en esa escuela cuando se dio cuenta de que no todos los ninjas poseían habilidades similares a las de su clan, al contrario, había hijos de ninjas cuyas habilidades de domar a los perros para utilizarlos en batalla nunca antes había imaginado que existían por ejemplo. Sin embargo, su padre siempre le recalcó que ninguna de esas cualidades podían compararse con el poder del _sharingan_ y que solamente poseían lo miembros de su familia, se dio cuenta entonces que su padre tuvo mucho que ver en su confiada y soberbia personalidad que siempre le mostraba al mundo, lamentablemente tal parecía que este exceso de orgullo por parte del clan fue una las razones que los llevarían a su extinción.

Aspiró y exhaló con pesadez, estaba cansado de recordar aquella etapa de su vida pues para él no le parecía más que una simple fantasía, algo que quizás alguien le contó pero que nunca le sucedió a él, a estas alturas de su vida, la felicidad e inocencia infantil quedó rebajada a un sueño que alguna vez pudo tener, esos salones de clase simplemente le hacían pensar más en su desgracia al recordarle que ya no existía el pequeño Sasuke cuya pureza había sido manchada por la tragedia de haber quedado en el centro de una guerra de la que él ni siquiera tenía conocimiento.

Se levantó dando tumbos y salió del salón al asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, el peso del dolor de sus recuerdos cada vez lo dejaban más exhausto por lo que necesitaba salir de ese lugar que más que darle un respiró le trajo más amargura a su ya desolada existencia, tal vez fue una pésima idea ir a buscar resguardo en la academia, pues todo aquello con lo que se topaba le traía recuerdos de un pasado olvidado y un futuro que nunca llegaría para él. El malestar continuó recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a las piernas que le fallaron y que si no se hubiese sostenido de la pared, habría caído escaleras abajo.

Derrotado, trató de subir el resto de la escalinata a gatas pensando en que ya no le importaba el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba en este momento, como un fugaz recuerdo apareció la imagen de un niño vestido con un pantalón corto en color blanco y camisa azul marino que subía las mismas escaleras que él, el infante corrió en su misma dirección pero lo traspasó como si de un fantasma se tratase, Sasuke vio como el pequeño, al llegar hasta arriba giró por sobre sus pasos y les hizo señales de victoria a varios niños que corrían detrás de él. Su pequeña imagen todavía conservaba un hermoso brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa casi angelical, incluso pudo escuchar como su maestro le decía que tenía un gran futuro por delante siguiendo los pasos de su padre y hermano mientras le revolvía el cabello en gesto amistoso.

Pero lo que ese niño no sabía era lo que sucedería unos años más tarde, por eso era feliz, porque su ignorancia no le permitía ver más allá del mundo rosa que le rodeaba, a esa edad su única meta era ser tan bueno en las artes ninja como lo era su hermano para de esa manera, obtener por fin el reconocimiento de su padre, un deseo comprensible al sentirse opacado por las sorprendentes cualidades de Itachi y que al mismo tiempo le hacían sentirse orgulloso de él, nada le daba más gusto que ir por el distrito presumiendo a su hermano mayor y ser reconocido en la academia por su apellido.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su dolor de cabeza volvía apoderarse de sus sentidos y las risas de unas niñas que caminaban en el piso de abajo le hicieron entrar en razón justo antes de que uno de sus 'ataques' de desesperación volvieran a tomarlo presa. Escuchó como las niñas cuchicheaban acerca un niño y lo mucho que les gustaría que cuando fuesen mayores, él se casara con ellas. Pensó que esa clase de sueños eran tontos, no las conocía y ni siquiera había visto sus caras pero le pareció que el patrón era exactamente el mismo. Parecía que todas las niñas de la aldea estaban hechas para esa estúpida idea solamente, el deseo de casarse parecía ser lo único que las motivaba a seguir adelante, incluso cuando era un niño le enfermaba el hecho de sentirse acosado por todas las niñas de la escuela, tal vez por eso nunca se interesó en ninguna de ellas, porque le parecía demasiado simple esa forma de ver el mundo.

Se preguntó entonces ¿qué era lo que esas niñas vieron en él? si bien en un principio era un niño enérgico y con tantas esperanzas como el resto, al saberse desolado perdió los sueños que una vez le impulsaron a entrar en la academia; una vez que regresó, después de la masacre en su clan, se mostró ante los demás con un aspecto frío y oscuro que, no obstante, a diferencia de lo que se pudiera creer, su popularidad se fue a la alza para su desgracia, ya que nada le molestaba más en el mundo que soportar a esas niñas locas y aunque Sakura se convirtió en una compañera digna de su confianza al crecer, estaba seguro que por mucho que en su adolescencia ella le hubiera hecho retomar su autocontrol, él nunca habría correspondido a sus sentimientos por igual.

―¿Sasuke-kun? ―escuchó una voz que provenía del piso de arriba y el joven apretó los puños y los dientes, definitivamente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y lo maldijo por haberlo encontrado, sin embargo, estaba seguro que no sería un verdadero problema para él así que le restó importancia, ya había descansado lo suficiente y aún tenía un largo recorrido por delante― jamás creí que volverías a pisar la academia, quiero decir, supuse que cuando te fuiste sería para nunca más volver, pero me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

―No será por mucho tiempo, Iruka-sen… ―se detuvo antes de terminar, tal parecía que aún tenía arraigada esa vieja forma de dirigirse a él y no veía el porqué, después de todo él no solía ser cortés con nadie e Iruka no era especial como para que ocurriese lo contrario. Su profesor rio ante la forma en que el joven evitó nombrarlo y se acercó un poco más a él.

―¿Sabes? el que ahora seas más fuerte que yo, no significa que se hayan borrado los años en que fuiste mi alumno, pero si te hace sentir mejor llamarme por mi nombre, no tengo ningún inconveniente ―Sasuke no respondió nada, después de todo desde mucho antes de irse de la aldea había perdido todo el respeto por sus superiores, realmente le extrañó que hubiera olvidado ese detalle― he escuchado muchos rumores sobre ti ―el Uchiha frunció el ceño, lo que ahora más le molestaba eran ese tipo de comentarios― seguramente ya los conoces todos, pero quería que supieras que no todos en la aldea pensamos igual, yo aún te veo como un buen chico, yo todavía veo un gran futuro por delante para ti.

El joven sonrió irónico y aunque en ningún momento le mostró la cara a su antiguo profesor, estaba seguro que si lo viera se arrepentiría de sus palabras, le pareció bastante inocente la manera en que lo veía, tal vez por esa razón Iruka no había escalado lo suficiente en los grados ninja, era demasiado suave a la hora de juzgar a los demás― quizás debas empezar a creer esos rumores que hablan sobre mí, tal vez sea cierto y yo nada más sea un demonio que vaga por el mundo esperando el fin de su tortuoso camino.

Iruka volvió a reír del comentario de Sasuke, quizás se haya convertido en uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea pero seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario que cursó en esa escuela― cuando estudiabas en la academia tenías un sueño ¿lo recuerdas, Sasuke-kun? deseabas convertirte en el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y sin duda eras el mejor estudiante de la clase y ahora que te vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado ―Sasuke guio sus ojos en dirección de donde se encontraba Iruka sin atreverse a verlo del todo, tratando de averiguar sus intenciones― tal parece que haber llevado a cabo tus sueños no fue lo que esperabas ―el muchacho no objetó nada pues era verdad, vivía en esa realidad que no le daba derecho a tregua en ningún momento― pero recuerda que no puedes detenerte ahí, recuerda que el camino que hayas decidido tomar no te define como un _demonio_, al menos yo no lo veo como tal.

―Son mis actos los que me definen como uno ―lo corrigió Sasuke y observó su mano derecha, la cicatriz que se había hecho aquella noche se había desvanecido por completo pero aún la sentía punzar― después de la guerra me he dado cuenta que ese es el camino que me tocó vivir, a diferencia de Naruto, mi destino es convertirme en un viajero errante buscando mi lugar en el mundo; ya no soy un ninja ni pertenezco a esta aldea… y para no lastimar a nadie más debo partir de este lugar, después de todo yo no tengo salvación ―el joven se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a bajar las escales sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras que Iruka lo vio alejarse sin decir nada más, a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke siempre fue un misterio para él y estaba seguro que nada de lo que dijera lo haría retroceder.

«Hinata» fue el nombre que pensó al hablar con su profesor, recordando lo mucho que quiso despedirse de ella y disculparse por todas las molestias que su arrebatado egoísmo le habían causado desde el primer día en que se conocieron y que al parecer no había cedido hasta la fecha, pensó un momento en ella y empuñó las manos no queriendo imaginar en lo que su padre podría hacerle en el examen del que habían hablado sus compañeros, pero si era cierto lo que ellos decían entonces ir y amenazarlo sólo acrecentaría el castigo que seguramente ya le tendría preparado, molesto por la impotencia de sentirse un inútil con las manos atadas, se dio cuenta que mientras más tiempo estuviera en la aldea más probable era que volviera a cometer otra tontería en torno a la _kunoichi_ y decidido a no continuar con esa forma de proceder se levantó resuelto a largarse de una vez por todas de la aldea, no sin antes deshacerse de aquello que tanto dolor le provocaba por el simple hecho de existir, estaba seguro que si _eso_ desaparecía, no tendría razones suficientes para volver a la aldea una vez que se hubiese marchado.

_Seis_

Corrió por toda la aldea siguiendo los rumores de las personas que lo habían visto pasar pues no se atrevía a preguntarles directamente, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de su error, por más de una hora anduvo dando vueltas por el distrito comercial siguiendo pistas falsas que finalmente habían creado los chismes que escuchaba en cada esquina. Finalmente se armó de valor y preguntó en Ichiraku-Ramen, el lugar favorito de Naruto-kun para comer y fue precisamente la hija del vendedor, Ayame-san, quien le dio la pista más creíble para continuar.

Rememoró cada palabra que dijo pues al momento de hablar con ella la vio preocupada, según le comentó, mientras se encontraba barriendo afuera del establecimiento de su padre vio al muchacho pasar sobre los tejados de los negocios de enfrente, le dijo que al principio se asustó de verlo afuera pero que inmediatamente se preocupó por él pues lo vio distinto a como se acordaba que era, se disculpó porque no estaba segura si su preocupación fuera algo importante pues ella recordaba a ese joven como un chico bastante ágil y fuerte, pero en esta ocasión le pareció más bien cansado, de piel no blanca sino pálida, en resumidas cuentas, enfermo y si a eso le agregaba que la carrera del joven no era digna de un ninja y que fueron varias las ocasiones en que tropezó con las tejas por las que pasaba le daban razones suficientes para creer que algo estaba mal con el Uchiha. Le dijo también que su vista se cruzó con la de él por un segundo nada más, tiempo suficiente en que notó su mirada ausente, como si estuviera en una incansable búsqueda de auxilio y aunque le preocupó de sobremanera verlo así no se atrevió a hacer ni decir nada ya que ese chico siempre se había comportado de una manera bastante introvertida, después de eso, lo vio dirigirse a la academia ninja.

Cuando habló con Ayame-san se dio cuenta de que lucía angustiada temiendo que el joven Uchiha fuese a tener planes para lastimar a los niños tomando en consideración la cantidad de rumores que existían en torno a él, solamente lo sucedido al mediodía, el haber destruido su apartamento, ya circulaba por la aldea más rápido de lo que Hinata se pudo dar cuenta, esto le pareció suficiente prueba como para justificar su inquietud. No obstante y para suerte de Hinata, la chica no quiso creer en sus suposiciones pues era de las pocas personas en la aldea que no se dejaban influenciar por el resto, aunque ella nunca había hablado con el joven directamente como para emitir un juicio sobre él, sin duda lo llegó a conocer lo suficiente para hacer caso omiso a las habladurías que circulaban por la aldea, pues en más de una ocasión llegó a comer a ese local acompañado, como si no, de Naruto, Sakura e incluso Kakashi-sensei después de haberlos tomado a los tres como pupilos.

Hinata le agradeció profundamente la información que le dio pero sobretodo, reconoció su forma de ver las cosas, supuso que si Naruto-kun debía llamar a alguien á_ngel_ debía ser a ella por su bondad nata aún ante la postura del común, le hizo una reverencia y le mostró una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento y comenzó de nueva cuenta la carrera, ahora sí, estando segura del lugar en el que podría encontrarse. Pensó que por mucho, Ayame-san era mejor persona que ella, ya que a diferencia de Hinata, ella no necesitó conocer a Sasuke-kun para emitir un juicio positivo, incluso recordó que ni ella ni su padre Teuchi-san, vieron a Naruto-kun con malos ojos, al contrario, siempre admitieron que él era su cliente favorito.

Pero no era hora de compararse con esa joven, Sasuke-kun necesitaba conocer lo que realmente pensaba, quería que supiera que no estaba enojada con él y que para nada le molestaba su forma de proceder con ella, que entendía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y las acciones que llevaba a cabo por ello, quería decirle aquello que pensó la primera vez que entró en su apartamento, el día que le ayudó en su enfermedad, quería mostrarle la luz que él creía ya no existía y demostrarle que por muy tormentoso que fuera el camino, siempre existía una vereda que lo conduciría a un mejor destino, tal y como en su sueño Neji le mostró.

Recorrió las calles de la aldea pensando en Sasuke y temiendo que por su ira se fuese a lastimar peor de lo que lo había hecho la vez anterior, sin embargo, al analizar el hecho de haber ido a resguardarse en la escuela se dio cuenta de que tal vez era todo lo contrario, que él buscaba una salvación pues fue en ese lugar en donde ella lo curó la noche del festival, ya se encontraba a unos quinientos metros de la escuela y sabía por demás que a esa hora ya no había alumnos ni profesores adentro, así que supuso que sería un buen lugar para hablar con Sasuke-kun, no obstante, no contaba con la aparición de cierto chico que mucho le recordaba al ninja rubio que no veía desde hacía más de un mes.

―Hinata-sempai ―le gritó el muchacho de cabello castaño y desordenado, pese a su edad, no dejaba de llevar la bufanda azul atada al cuello que tanto le caracterizaba― Tsunade-sama te está buscando a ti y a tu equipo.

―P-pero Konohamaru-kun… ―refutó Hinata sofocada, nunca antes se había opuesto a una orden de Tsunade-sama, pero esta vez era necesario― yo… por el momento no puedo ir, por favor, dile a la Hokage que envíe a alguien más en mi lugar, un reemplazo, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora mismo, lo siento mucho pero…

―¿Más importante que una misión para proteger la aldea? ―le reclamó el joven, aunque en su paso por la academia Naruto le había instruido a llevar a cabo todas sus travesuras que él hacia e incluso el mismo niño llegó a inventar otras peores, al convertirse en un ninja de rango _chunin_, cuyo sueño era el de convertirse en Hokage, había aprendido lo qué era la responsabilidad, por eso no daba cabida a las palabras de la _kunoichi_― Naruto-niisan y los demás están en medio de la batalla y te necesitan ¡¿acaso eres tan cobarde como para abandonarlos en esas circunstancias?!

Fue un golpe directo al subconsciente de Hinata, Konohamaru-kun nunca sabría hasta donde le caló ese comentario a la muchacha, no podía negarle que fuera una cobarde, por eso ahora deambulaba por las calles del distrito comercial buscando a Sasuke-kun; con su maltrecha moral no podía afirmarle lo contrario, pero aún con todo lo que se sabía sobre ella y sus debilidades, ya tenía una misión que se había impuesto y no la abandonaría por nada en el mundo, estaba segura que su camino ninja no era en el campo de batalla en este momento, sino que la dirigía hacia la academia, en donde Sasuke-kun esperaba por ella.

―L-lo siento mucho, Konohamaru-kun pero no iré con Tsunade-sama en este momento… ―le dijo procurando moderar su tono de voz para que éste no notara su aflicción― y no iré porque tengo algo que hacer, una persona muy importante aguarda por mí en la academia y ya no puedo hacerla esperar más… pero te prometo que cuando termine este asunto me uniré a la misión, acatando la orden de Tsunade-sama ―el joven ya no tuvo palabras para responder, sabía que haberla juzgado sin conocer sus motivos había estado mal, en parte había sacado su coraje con ella ya que la Hokage le había prohibido a él y a su equipo encontrarse con Naruto para pelear con el enemigo, rebajándolos a ser sus mensajeros personales.

―B-bien ―reconoció arrepentido y con la mirada gacha― buscaré a Kiba-_sempai_ y Shino-_sempai_ para que se adelanten ―Hinata le agradeció mientras acariciaba el contorno de su cara con ternura, ese niño le recordaba mucho a Naruto-kun y no podía enfadarse con él, este gesto le dio confianza al muchacho y le devolvió la sonrisa― suerte con tu _asunto_ ―le dijo y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la academia― ¡ah! y salúdame a Hanabi-chan, no olvides hablarle bien de mi ―gritó mientras se despedía agitando la mano de un lado al otro mientras que a Hinata la sangre le subió hasta las orejas, jamás había imaginado que alguien se fijara de esa manera en su hermana, según ella, aún era muy pequeña para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de recordar su verdadera misión y continuó su andar a la academia, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que estuvo perdida en la aldea buscando pistas de Sasuke-kun más el que se detuvo para preguntarle a Ayame-san y el que ahora le había dedicado al joven ninja, supuso que el Uchiha ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, no obstante, era la única pista que tenía de en donde se encontraba y se aferraría a esta esperanza con todas sus fuerzas si era necesario.

_Cinco_

_..._

_..._

_Continuará_

* * *

_Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte por eso de las tardanzas, recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos n.n_

_No importa si nadie escucha la lista u.u, igual la borraré en dos o tres meses porque no me gusta tener nada jejejeje pero podrían recomendarme música para el capítulo que vaya de acuerdo a los acontecimientos y que sea de su agrado ;)_

**HB responde:**

**Daisuke-37: **Es que a veces Hiashi no comprende a su hija u.u, pero ese lindo besito solo es el parteaguas para algo mucho más grande y mejor jojo, aquí entre nos ya lo estoy escribiendo n.n

**Patohf: **Gracias y tienes razón, aunque tampoco es que me guste la Hinata casada, una vez sin querer me metí a una página de heaters de Hinata y para mi desgracia en todo lo que decían tenían razón, lo cual me hizo reír mucho, en especial por los memes de odio hacia ella, creo que no soy muy buena fan después de todo pero es que era cierto lo que se decía XP

**cherrymarce:** En serio perdóname, no quería publicar sino hasta que tuviera escrito el capítulo diecisiete (cosa que no tengo, pero ya lo empecé a escribir n.n) y de plano publiqué porque, primeramente me di cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el capítulo catorce y dos, porque ya me volvió mi musa del dibujo y para que lo deje está verde. En fin, este capítulo está más largo que la calzada de los muertos, así que espero que no te aburra y que lo disfrutes aunque si te llega a pasar puedes dejarlo para otro día XD

**Hima947:** Hola y gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, sobre todo porque no he terminado de corregir mis faltas de ortografía y redacción que me he encontrado XD, perdóname por la tardanza y espero que no te vaya a aburrir el capítulo, porque en serio que está medio largo, tanto así que lo tuve que corregir por partes u.u

**DAMIC00:** Muchas gracias y pues ahora le toca a Sasuke, creo que volví a mis andanzas de hacerlo sufrir, no sé por qué no puedo evitarlo 3:)

**KattytoNebel:** No sé por qué para responderte me acordé de Pacha de _Las locuras del emperador_ que dice "nadie puede ser tan malo", a veces en la vida pienso eso, pero Hiashi se pasa de sangrón, jeje.

**Bellamita-uchiha:** Jejeje, estás cerca pero no le digas a nadie, perdona la tardanza pero como dije arriba no quería actualizar hasta tener el capítulo diecisiete y tengo la mala costumbre de tener todo el día ocupado, de canta gallo a canta grillo para ser más exacta y a veces no tengo tiempo ni para descansar ._.U

**Anónimo:** Se comporta así porque es muy duro y estricto con su hija, el típico papá que trata de vivir la vida de su hija y pues Sasuke y Hiashi se volverán a encontrar, es un hecho, sólo falta ver cómo va a reaccionar el Uchiha, la verdad ni yo me lo imagino, el capítulo diecisiete está dando un giro que no tenía previsto en cuanto a Sasuke se refiere Ó.o

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
